If You Dare 3
by Lili76
Summary: Le jour de la bataille finale, Harry Potter se retrouve face à Voldemort. Le combat commence, inégal. L'avenir du monde sorcier se joue et les choses semblent bien mal parties pour le jeune sorcier qui représente l'espoir... Sauf si... Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici donc la troisième fiction correspondant à**** la suite du défi des 1000 prompts relevé sur la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**_

_**Comme pour les précédents éditions, cette histoire n'a aucun lien avec les précédentes : ce n'est pas une suite. **_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis...**_

_**En attendant, voici le premier chapitre et à demain pour la suite !**_

* * *

**PROMPT : Sécurisé**

* * *

Harry Potter se tenait face à Voldemort. C'était le moment de la bataille. L'affrontement. Harry avait attendu ce moment depuis qu'il avait appris qui était Voldemort. Il se retrouvait face à l'assassin de ses parents, avec l'intention claire de le tuer. De les venger.

Il s'y était préparé. Il avait travaillé dur. Il avait sacrifié beaucoup également. Et il savait que beaucoup ne croyaient pas vraiment en lui. Mais il s'en moquait. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'ils croyaient en lui. Et ça, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. La confiance de ses parents.

Pour autant, même s'il était déterminé, il ne se voilait pas la face. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était en mauvaise posture.

Alors que Voldemort riait et lançait sort sur sort, lui peinait à se protéger. Il lançait des boucliers, il évitait les traits lumineux qui fonçaient sur lui et il… survivait.

Il ne pouvait que survivre face à un tel déchaînement.

Harry était épuisé, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à réagir. Il avait pris conscience qu'il allait mourir face à son ennemi, face au meurtrier de ses parents. Il allait mourir et rejoindre sa famille, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Il avait bien l'intention de faire le maximum pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Autour de lui, il entendait le fracas de la bataille. Les hurlements de rage, de douleur. Le bruit des corps qui tombaient, l'agonie des sorciers qui perdaient leurs duels.

La guerre n'était pas aussi propre qu'un simple Avada. Si quelques rayons verts bien reconnaissables fusaient, ils n'étaient pas majoritaires. Il y avait énormément de Doloris, de sorts de découpe et autres. Le but était de faire mal, de faire peur. D'anéantir l'adversaire.

Harry ne pouvait pas laisser la moindre seconde d'inattention avoir raison de lui. Alors il avait volontairement enfermé son inquiétude pour ses amis au plus profond de son coeur, et il essayait de ne pas y penser.

Il ne voulait pas mourir pour avoir regardé ailleurs. La meilleure motivation qu'il avait était de penser que s'il tombait ses amis seraient les premiers à être tués. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas les aider. Les voir en difficulté n'avancerait à rien, les voir tomber ne pourrait que le faire échouer.

Il avait également cessé de tenter de reconaître les voix de ses amis dans les cris qu'il entendait. Il ne voulait pas imaginer Hermione ou Ron blessé. Ni Luna, ni Ginny d'ailleurs. Il avait voulu écarter les deux plus jeunes de ses amies du combat, mais elles avaient été décidées et intraitables. Alors il leur avait fait jurer de rester saines et sauves. De ne pas se laisser avoir.

Lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers Voldemort, le coeur battant, il avait vu les Mangemorts le regarder passer. Certains souriaient moqueurs. D'autres semblaient de marbre. Puis, une fois face à face avec son ennemi, le combat avait été lancé.

Harry avait brievement fermé les yeux en s'interdisant de regarder. Il avait transformé son inquiétude et sa peur en rage et avait commencé à lancer ses sortilèges.

Harry Potter était un sorcier puissant. Même en étant un adolescent, il parvenait à faire face depuis un long moment maintenant. S'il ne s'était pas agi d'un combat à mort, il aurait pu être fier de lui…

Plusieurs fois, Voldemort lui avait demandé de le rejoindre en fourchelang. Mais Harry ne se donnait même pas la peine de répondre : il se contentait d'intensifier ses attaques, même s'il devait puiser un peu plus dans sa magie et qu'il se fatiguait plus rapidement.

Le jeune homme vacilla un bref instant, et croisa le regard rouge empli de satisfaction de Voldemort. Le coeur battant, il comprit que le moment était venu pour lui. Il allait mourir, sur le champ de bataille. Il ne deviendrait jamais adulte et ne réaliserait jamais ses rêves.

Il espéra que ses amis survivraient. Qu'ils seraient suffisamment intelligents pour fuir et se mettre à l'abri.

A l'instant où il baissa les bras, prêt à se laisser tuer, il sentit un choc dans son dos.

Pour autant, il ne bougea pas, pensant qu'un combattant l'avait bousculé en se battant. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il sentit quelqu'un lui enserrer le torse d'une poigne de fer. Il entendit vaguement Voldemort hurler de rage puis une sensation désagréable l'envahit.

La seconde suivante, il était hors du champ de bataille, sur une route de campagne déserte. Pour autant, il ne put ni se dégager ni poser de question, puisque la personne qui le tenait le fit une fois encore transplaner.

Il y eut plusieurs étapes, et stupidement Harry pensa que son ravisseur semblait vouloir masquer ses traces.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison isolée, qui semblait perdue au milieu d'une forêt. Il chancela, se préparant à une nouvelle étape mais les bras autour de lui le lachèrent. Une poigne de fer le stabilisa en agrippant son bras et il respira profondément pour retrouver son équilibre.

Quand Harry pensa qu'il pourrait rester debout sans vomir, il se tourna lentement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Toi !

La silhouette était dissimulée sous une grande cape vert sombre dont la capuche était rabattue bas sur les yeux. Cependant, il le connaissait si bien qu'il n'avait pas été trompé une seule seconde par le déguisement approximatif.

Les mains de l'homme face à lui rabattirent la capuche en arrière et un sourire moqueur sur le visage, Drago Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

\- Et bien, Potter ! Heureux de me voir ?

Harry resta bouche bée un bref instant avant de grogner.

\- Où sommes nous ?

\- Dans un lieu sécurisé.

Le Gryffondor hurla de rage.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Idiot ! Les autres…

\- Tu étais en train de crever Potter ! Tes précieux amis auraient été les premiers à être exécutés.

\- Donc tu vas me livrer à ton maître ?

Drago se rembrunit.

\- Je n'ai pas de Maître. Mais ta survie est… importante. Ou plus exactement ta victoire. Et tu n'étais pas prêt.

\- Tu n'es pas Mangemort ?

\- A ton avis Potter ?

Harry l'examina et eut soudain envie de le frapper. Pour l'avoir écarté du champ de bataille, pour l'avoir sauvé. Pour le forcer à continuer son combat. Pour semer le doute en lui. Après un long moment, il soupira vaincu.

\- Peu importe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre. J'en profite pour répondre à une review concernant le titre : le titre correspond au défi que je relève. J'ose écrire 1000 OS de 1000 mots, que j'ai choisi d'organiser en différentes histoires.  
Voici pourquoi cette fiction en cours est nommée If You Dare 3... Il y aura un 4, et plus encore :)**

**Je manque particulièrement d'inspiration pour trouver des titres, alors si quelqu'un veut faire des propositions... ça sera avec plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture et à demain!**

* * *

**PROMPT : Portoloin**

* * *

Le cri de rage de Voldemort attira l'attention de tous les combattants, figeant les combats. Il était seul, Harry Potter semblait avoir disparu.

Dans un premier temps, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ils pensaient que leur ami avait été tué, et ne comprenaient pas le cri du Mage Noir.

Autour d'eux, les combattants de la Lumière se regardaient, choqués. Dans leurs yeux, le chagrin céda peu à peu place à la colère, et ils reprirent les combats avec une énergie renouvelée.

Les Mangemorts semblaient perturbés. Entre la rage de leur Maître, qu'ils pouvaient ressentir au travers de leur marque, et la fureur des Aurors et des gosses de Poudlard, ils ne savaient plus comment réagir.

Ils avaient noté l'absence de Harry Potter, et ils avaient pensé qu'il avait été anéanti par le Mage Noir, mais bien vite il se chuchota au sein des rangs que Harry Potter, l'espoir des sorciers, avait fui en utilisant un portoloin.

Certain d'entre eux commencèrent à reculer, se rassemblant autour de leur Maître, attendant les ordres.

Ce dernier fulminait, Nagini glissant autour de lui en sifflant doucement. Finalement, celui qui avait été un homme promena ses yeux rouges autour de lui, et nota la débâcle de son camp. Il siffla de colère et attrapa le premier Mangemort à ses côtés pour poser sa baguette sur sa marque.

A travers l'ignoble tatouage, il leur transmettait sa colère, sa rage même. Déstabilisés, les hommes masqués tentèrent de repousser les combattants de la Lumière mais ils étaient désavantagés.

Ils étaient paralysés par l'incompréhension et la peur de leur maître, et se trouvaient face à un mur de colère.

Finalement, Voldemort cria de nouveau et posa sa baguette sur la marque de l'homme qu'il tenait, donnant le signal de la retraite.

L'attaque de Poudlard avait été un fiasco pour les ténèbres. Potter n'était pas mort, ils avaient perdus quelques hommes - suffisamment pour éclaircir leurs rangs - et ils avaient dû battre en retraite.

Le champ de bataille devint calme d'un coup. La scène était surréaliste : les Aurors se regardaient, perdus puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis - hormis les morts et les agonisants. Les combattants tournaient sur eux mêmes, contemplant le massacre, en secouant la tête, hébétés.

Les adolescents qui s'étaient battus s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres, oubliant les maisons et les rivalités. Les larmes commençaient à couler, les sanglots dus au soulagement d'avoir survécu, à la tristesse d'avoir perdu des amis.

Puis… la rumeur commença à courir.

Harry Potter avait disparu. Harry Potter avait fui. Harry Potter avait été capturé.

Ce fut Colin Crivey qui annonça qu'un homme encapuchonné avait transplané avec le jeune homme dans les bras. Il fut incapable de dire si Harry était blessé ou non, si l'homme mystérieux était un allié ou non.

Dans un premier temps, les professeurs essayèrent d'apaiser tout le monde. Harry devait avoir ses raisons. Il allait bien vite revenir, une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

Dumbledore semblait furieux et il allait et venait, plongé dans ses pensées.

Ce fut Maugrey Fol-Oeil qui lança le premier l'idée que Harry Potter avait été lâche en fuyant parce qu'il ne pensait pas réussir la mission qui lui avait été assignée. Quelques voix protestèrent mollement en rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, et que bien trop de choses avaient pesé sur ses épaules.

Mais la graine du doute était plantée et beaucoup développèrent une légère rancœur envers ce gamin ingrat incapable de les sauver tous.

Les enfants furent envoyés dans leurs dortoirs, où les conversations au sujet de leur camarade allait bon train. Les Aurors aidés des professeurs commencèrent à nettoyer le champ de bataille, rassemblant les blessés, évacuant les morts.

Les Mangemorts furent envoyés à Azkaban, et Madame Pomfresh s'occupa des blessés les moins importants. Le reste des blessés fut évacué à Sainte Mangouste.

Au coucher du soleil, il n'y avait plus de traces du combat, hormis une vaste étendue piétinée.

Le lendemain matin, les mines étaient sombres, les yeux étaient cernés. Le sommeil de tous avait été perturbé. Hermione avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, Ron avait des cernes sombres qui lui mangeaient le visage. Les Gryffondor étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, faisant bloc, comme pour soutenir leur camarade disparu.

Les paroles de Colin les avait inquiétés. Ils connaissaient leur ami et savaient que Harry n'aurait jamais tout abandonné comme ça. Il était le garçon qui avait tué un basilic au péril de sa vie. Qui avait défié les sirènes du lac Noir pour sauver les autres proches des candidats pendant l'épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Harry n'était pas du genre à fuir. Il était celui qui fonçait au devant du danger, celui qui prenait tous les risques pour ses amis.

Lorsque le ballet des hiboux apportant le courrier commença, personne ne fit attention. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que la Gazette était distribuée, l'ambiance de la Grande Salle changeait.

Rita Skeeter avait publié un article.

Rita Skeeter avait publié un article sur la bataille, plus exactement. Elle n'avait pas été sur place, mais elle en parlait comme si elle avait été un personnage de premier plan. Au cœur de l'action.

Elle résumait vaguement l'affrontement, louait le Ministère pour son efficacité. Puis… Puis elle parlait de Harry Potter qui avait fait face à Voldemort. Avant d'asséner un terrible jugement : Harry Potter était un lâche.

Harry avait fui. Harry avait un complice qui l'avait fait transplaner dès qu'il s'était retrouvé légèrement en difficultés.

Skeeter rappelait l'impossibilité de transplaner à Poudlard et jurait que le Survivant avait prévu depuis le début de fuir. Elle sous entendait que le leader de la Lumière était peut être au final le complice de Voldemort, suggérant que les deux sorciers extrêmement puissant avaient conçu un plan pour asservir le monde sorcier par une guerre.

Skeeter rappelait l'histoire de Harry, insistant sur ses faiblesses, rappelant qu'il était bien trop semblable du Mage Noir pour être le garçon innocent que voulait bien présenter ses professeurs. Elle rapportait des témoignages anonymes, rappelant qu'il était Fourchelang, colérique.

Une vague de murmures parcourut la Grande Salle, avant d'exploser en cris de protestations et de colère. Même les Serpentard restés sur place semblaient furieux de voir l'un des leurs traîné dans la boue.

Dumbledore se leva et quitta la table, sans dire un mot. Hermione fondit en larmes tandis que Ron regardait autour de lui, défiant quiconque de dire quoi que ce soit.

Luna gloussa soudain, amenant le silence. D'une voix forte, elle donna son avis.

\- Skeeter n'était pas là… Que pourrait-elle en savoir !


	3. Chapter 3

**PROMPT : Monument historique**

* * *

Drago Malefoy fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton résigné du Sauveur. Habituellement ce fichu Gryffondor était plein d'optimisme, toujours souriant. C'était Potter qui avait toujours une solution, toujours un espoir même quand la situation était désespérée. Et là… il baissait les bras.

Il était mal en point, la bataille avait laissé des traces. Mais il ne semblait pas mourant au moins. Il n'avait pas reçu de sort létal.

Drago grogna face à la réponse désinvolte, regrettant que ce fichu brun ne s'énerve pas plus, n'essaie pas de le frapper. Au lieu de quoi, il l'observait, attendant.

Le Serpentard soupira agacé.

\- Suis-moi.

Voyant que l'autre ne semblait pas disposé à obéir, il lui attrapa le poignet, le serrant jusqu'à le faire grimacer, et le tira à sa suite.

La petite maison n'était rien de plus qu'une misérable cabane améliorée. Une chambre, un salon - cuisine, une salle de bains. Rien de plus. L'intérieur était propre, et étrangement confortable. Harry songea alors que parfois la magie faisait de merveilleuses choses.

D'un geste de sa baguette, Drago alluma un feu dans la cheminée et poussa Harry sur le sofa, vieux mais confortable. Il y avait peu de meubles. Outre le sofa, il y avait un fauteuil, poussé devant la cheminée, et une petite table avec deux chaises.

Le coin cuisine était plus une kitchenette avec évier et gazinière. Bien qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule fenêtre, l'intérieur n'était pas sombre.

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand Drago le secoua et lui ôta de force son tee-shirt pour soigner ses blessures. Harry protesta mollement mais le blond était déterminé et le Sauveur plia en grommelant.

Puis, il leva ses yeux verts vers ceux argent de son vis à vis.

\- Tu n'es pas Mangemort ?

Drago eut une brève hésitation.

\- J'ai été marqué contre mon gré. Je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux.

Harry eut un ricanement désabusé.

\- Tu devrais les rejoindre vraiment alors. Parce que je ne le battrais jamais finalement. C'était de la folie de croire qu'un adolescent comme moi pourrait… sauver tout le monde.

Le Serpentard renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'étais pas prêt aujourd'hui que tu échoueras la prochaine fois.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu écarté du combat ?

Drago soupira et détourna les yeux, suspendant sa main au-dessus du torse plein d'hématomes de Harry. Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

\- J'ai été marqué parce que si je refusais ma mère aurait été tuée sous mes yeux.

Harry hoqueta mais Drago ignora l'intervention pour continuer.

\- Je me suis juré que j'allais me venger, j'ai commencé à laisser traîner mes oreilles un peu partout. Lorsque j'ai entendu qu'une attaque à Pré-au-Lard était prévue, j'ai prévenu Blaise en parlant assez fort alors que MacGonagall était à côté. Mais je n'avais pas vu Severus Rogue. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir mais… il m'a convoqué et m'a demandé de lui transmettre les informations. J'ai obéi parce qu'il avait pris un risque en m'avouant presque qu'il était espion.

Le blond soupira et Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Ok. Tu as aidé en espionnant. Mais ça ne dit pas pourquoi…

Drago le coupa.

\- Quand j'ai appris pour la Bataille qui devait avoir lieu, il était trop tard. J'étais au Manoir, et je ne pouvais pas partir avant tout le monde au risque d'être tué. Et puis… J'ai entendu mon père parler avec… Tu-sais-qui. Ils étaient ravis que leur plan soit en place. Ils avaient prévu un guet-apens. Ils voulaient tester ta puissance mais si tu avais été un danger tu aurais été tué directement. A chaque instant, tu avais au moins deux baguettes pointées sur toi, dans ton dos. Et les autres Mangemorts avaient pour instructions d'occuper efficacement tes amis et tes protecteurs.

Harry sentit sa respiration se couper et il secoua la tête.

\- Mais…

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi, Potter ? A ce qu'il joue selon les règles ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas me tuer directement ?

\- Il voulait voir ta puissance. T'évaluer. Et tenter de te corrompre. Tes amis contre ton allégeance.

\- Et si j'avais accepté ?

Drago eut un mince sourire et leva un sourcil.

\- Tu es un putain de Gryffondor avec le sens du sacrifice, sinon il y a longtemps que tu aurais plié bagage pour un pays lointain. Bien sûr que non tu n'allais pas le rejoindre même pour la vie de tes amis. Parce que je suis sûr que vous en avez déjà parlé, n'est ce pas ?

Harry s'empourpra légèrement, et détourna le regard, gêné que son rival ne le connaisse aussi bien. Il grimaça alors que Drago nettoyait une coupure plus profonde sur son bras et s'écarta doucement, attrapant son tee-shirt sale.

\- On doit y retourner. Les aider et leur expliquer.

\- Potter. Tu es un fichu **Monument historique** pour le monde sorcier. Et je me suis tiré avec toi en fuyant le méchant croque-mitaine. Que penses-tu qu'ils vont dire quand on va arriver frais comme des roses ?

Harry se rembrunit.

\- Je dois rentrer à Poudlard.

\- Hors de question.

\- Je suis prisonnier ?

\- Non. Mais tu vas rester ici, parce que tu sais très bien que c'est la seule solution.

Le Gryffondor montra les dents, agacé.

\- Mes amis me soutiendront. Dumbledore…

\- Dumbledore est un vieux fou manipulateur qui s'amuse avec la vie des gens. Il savait que j'allais être marqué, mais il n'a jamais tenté de m'aider. Jamais.

\- Que… Que veux-tu dire ?

\- S'il m'avait convoqué et tendu la main, je l'aurais saisie. J'aurais accepté de rejoindre votre camp. Mais… Mais je suis un Malefoy.

Harry le fixa, choqué en secouant la tête.

\- Non. Il…

\- Il a fait de toi son arme, docile et obéissante.

\- Je suis le seul qui…

Drago secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- N'importe qui peut le tuer. Mais… ils se sont tous appuyés sur cette prophétie. Tu es puissant c'est tout.

Harry repoussa brusquement Drago et se leva avant de faire des allées et venues, réfléchissant. Il était furieux, parce que même s'il voulait refuser d'y croire, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait eu les mêmes doutes. Mais il les avait repoussés en pensant qu'il était paranoïaque.

Sauf qu'entendre ces paroles prononcées à haute voix par un autre que lui rendait le tout désagréablement réel.

Il échangea un regard avec Drago et il n'y eut pas besoin de paroles. Il allait l'écouter, et ils allaient trouver une solution. Ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4

**PROMPT : fin du monde**

* * *

A Poudlard, la vie avait pris des allures de fin du monde. Un ballet d'élèves allait et venait à l'infirmerie, et Madame Pomfresh ainsi que le professeur Rogue étaient obligés de brasser en permanence de la potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Rogue avait même recruté quelques uns de ses meilleurs élèves, en leur promettant un bonus sur leur moyenne pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Bien entendu, les élus étaient uniquement issus de Serpentard, les seuls en qui il avait confiance pour écouter correctement les consignes selon lui.

Les rires se faisaient plus rares, et beaucoup refusaient de rester dans le parc qui avait été le témoin de tant d'horreurs quelques jours plus tôt.

A côté de ça, il y avait la disparition de Harry Potter. L'enquête avait déterminé au final qu'un inconnu était venu et avait transplané avec lui.

Certains élèves s'inquiétaient en pensant que le Sauveur avait été kidnappé au nez et à la barbe des Aurors. D'autres pensaient qu'il avait lâchement fui, rejoignant le camp des ténèbres.

Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas stupides. Ils avaient bien noté l'insistance d'un groupe à appuyer la thèse d'un Harry lâche qui aurait fui pour sauver sa vie. Mais sans nouvelles de leur ami, ils ne pouvaient qu'assurer leur soutien à leur ami, et répéter à tout va qu'ils avaient une entière confiance en lui.

Lorsque Hermione entendit Maugrey Fol'Oeil dire à Dumbledore en passant dans un couloir bondé que Harry Potter était un fichu lâche qui avait manqué de maturité et que le poids des responsabilités lui avait fait perdre la tête, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

Que certains élèves colportent des rumeurs était une chose. Que Rita Skeeter publie des articles diffamatoires n'était qu'une habitude.

Mais qu'un membre de l'ordre profère de telles accusations sans que Dumbledore ne proteste ou ne prenne la défense de Harry était bien plus grave.

Elle profita d'un rare moment où elle et Ron étaient seuls tous les deux pour lui faire part de ses soupçons. Elle s'attendait à une explosion de colère - Ron avait très mal vécu la disparition de son meilleur ami - ou à un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

Au lieu de quoi, le rouquin prit son temps pour répondre. Sourcils froncés, il parla lentement.

\- Tu as peut être raison. Il y a quelque chose de pas clair. La grand-mère de Neville lui a envoyé un hibou en lui demandant des explications. Apparemment la rumeur est déjà bien ancrée au Ministère.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

\- Il ne faut en parler à personne. Personne ne doit … comprendre que nous doutons. Ou que nous avons gardé confiance en Harry.

\- Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

Les yeux de Hermione s'étaient humidifiés et elle laissa Ron la serrer dans ses bras.

\- J'espère, Ron. J'espère vraiment.

Après un long moment enlacés, Ron soupira.

\- Il faut l'aider. Coûte que coûte.

Ce fut la semaine suivante que Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était quasiment impossible pour elle de se retrouver seule avec Ron. Il semblait y avoir toujours quelqu'un à proximité, où qu'ils se trouvent.

Au début, elle se dit qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. Mais lorsque Ron lui-même s'emporta après Ginny qui traînait une fois de plus autour d'eux, Hermione l'attira à la fin d'un cours jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

Habitué aux délires parfois un peu trop enthousiastes de son amie, le rouquin la suivit sans discuter. Il avait appris à ne pas discuter dans ces moments là, il était plus rapide pour lui de la suivre et d'attendre de voir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Une fois seuls, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil fourni par la salle et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Puis il observa Hermione faire des allées et venues à toute vitesse en marmonnant. Finalement elle se planta devant lui.

\- Tu as remarqué toi aussi ?

\- Remarqué quoi ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en reprenant ses allées et venues. Avant de stopper de nouveau face à lui.

\- Que nous ne pouvons jamais être seuls ?

Ron s'empourpra violemment et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer violemment. Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous sommes seuls, là.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

\- Parce que je t'ai attiré ici ! Mais…

\- Ginny est collante.

\- Oui ! Exactement ! Et quand ce n'est pas Ginny, c'est quelqu'un d'autre !

Ron fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Mais oui ! Depuis que… Depuis le départ de Harry, nous avons été… entourés.

Hermione eut un large sourire.

\- Exactement !

\- Mais c'est…

\- Une coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas, Ron. De la même façon, tout ceux qui ne cessent de parler de la lâcheté d'Harry…

\- Harry n'est pas un lâche !

Hermione s'accroupit près de Ron, et lui posa les mains sur les genoux.

\- Je sais Ron. Harry est bien plus courageux que tous ces idiots qui… Qui pensent faire mieux. Il a été l'affronter, sans hésiter, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il risquait de ne pas revenir.

\- Il me manque, Hermione. Il me manque tellement. J'espère le matin en ouvrant les yeux que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar et que je vais tourner la tête et le voir dans son lit près de moi…

\- Oh Ron…

\- Dis-moi qu'il va bien, j'ai juste besoin de…

\- Je ne sais pas. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il… Qu'il va bien. Que la personne qui a fait ça est du bon côté.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Ils vont nous chercher. Nous devrions…

\- Retourner auprès des espions ? Ma propre sœur !

Hermione grimaça.

\- Peut être qu'elle veut juste savoir où est Harry… Elle n'a jamais caché qu'elle était intéressée par…

\- Conneries ! Tu ne crois pas toi-même à ce que tu viens de dire.

Ils échangèrent un regard sombre et se levèrent.

\- Place au cirque, Ron… Nous allons devoir… faire comme si nous n'avions pas remarqué leur petit manège.

Le rouquin gonfla les joues avant de hocher la tête d'un air décidé.

\- Pour Harry.

\- Pour Harry. Et nous allons le retrouver. Sain et sauf.

Ils sortirent d'un air décidé, et Hermione attrapa la main de Ron, pour se donner un plus de courage.


	5. Chapter 5

**PROMPT : Réaction chimique**

* * *

La cohabitation avec Drago Malefoy était une expérience étrange pour Harry. Ils étaient méfiants l'un envers l'autre. Des années de rivalité, de haine, ne pouvaient pas s'effacer en un clin d'œil, même si Malefoy l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine.

Pour autant, libéré du carcan des apparences, Harry devait avouer que le blondinet prétentieux n'était pas si infréquentable.

Il avait certes une très haute opinion de lui-même, mais il ne manquait pas d'humour. C'était la plupart du temps un humour très pince-sans-rire, plein d'une ironie mordante, mais… ce n'était pas méchant. Pas vraiment.

Dans le fond, il n'était pas si différent de ses camarades de dortoir.

Harry avait mis quelques jours avant d'accepter l'explication de Drago. Il avait conscience de se montrer immature et imaginait sans peine Hermione lui donner une bonne claque sur l'arrière de la tête si elle avait été là, mais… Mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à lui donner raison aussi rapidement.

Avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, Harry estimait avoir le droit de se montrer immature quelques jours, après avoir frôlé la mort.

Mais il avait dû rapidement mettre sa fierté de côté pour écouter Drago Malefoy.

Après un après-midi à se disputer, ils tombèrent d'accord sur un point : ils devaient choisir où et quand aurait lieu le véritable affrontement final et conserver l'effet de surprise au maximum. Ils devaient apprendre à se battre ensemble, et surtout, ils auraient besoin d'alliés.

A la mention d'alliés, Harry avait été intraitable.

\- Hermione et Ron.

\- Pourquoi eux plus que d'autres ? Il y a de meilleurs…

\- Non. Ce sont les meilleurs. Ils sont habitués à combattre depuis notre première année. Ils savent ne pas se laisser surprendre, ils savent réagir vite et surtout, nous nous connaissons parfaitement tous les trois.

Drago avait secoué la tête.

\- Granger est une encyclopédie sur pattes, ok. Mais la belette…

\- Ron est un fin stratège. Il l'a déjà démontré. Et il m'a suivi à chaque fois, jusqu'au cœur de la forêt interdite.

\- Zabini. Si quelqu'un peut nous être utile, c'est lui.

Harry avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Un Mangemort ?

\- Zabini ? Absolument pas. C'est un excellent élève. Nott aussi d'ailleurs, mais… Mais sa situation familiale est compliquée.

La discussion en était restée là, et le lendemain matin, après une nuit passée à se retourner et à réfléchir, Harry avait attendu le petit déjeuner pour s'adresser à Drago.

\- Pour les alliés. Hermione et Ron. Zabini et Nott. Si Nott… n'est pas un Mangemort autant lui donner une chance d'y échapper, tu ne penses pas ?

Drago avait levé les yeux vers lui et avait souri en hochant brièvement la tête.

La seconde difficulté majeure avait été d'apprendre à travailler ensemble et non pas l'un contre l'autre. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, ils avaient été en opposition, et s'étaient affrontés à de nombreuses reprises.

Harry avait l'habitude de faire équipe avec ses deux amis. Avec eux, tout avait toujours été naturel depuis le départ, puisque depuis le début, ils avaient eu confiance les uns dans les autres.

C'était en se faisant confiance qu'ils avaient mis à mal un Troll alors qu'ils étaient des premières années inexpérimentés.

Avec Drago, il ne pouvait cesser de se méfier. Il s'attendait toujours à un mauvais coup à n'importe quel moment, comme avant, et il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré.

Après plusieurs essais de simplement lancer un Wingardium Leviosa ensemble pour soulever un immense rocher près de la maison, Drago grogna de rage.

\- Potter ! Si tu ne fais pas d'efforts…

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil mauvais et se détourna. Le Serpentard inspira profondément et lui proposa une technique d'un ton plus calme.

\- Ferme les yeux et imagine que c'est la belette avec toi.

Harry plissa les yeux mais acquiesça.

L'essai suivant, Harry ferma les yeux, en se persuadant que c'était Ron près de lui. Ron si fiable, celui sur lequel il avait toujours pu compter.

Lorsqu'ils prononcèrent le sort, Harry sentit une vague de picotements et un étrange bien-être l'envahir. Puis, en entendant Drago jurer près de lui, il ouvrit les yeux.

Autour d'eux, tous les rochers et cailloux flottaient dans l'air. Pour autant, l'exercice leur semblait ridiculement simple.

Ils perdirent leur concentration, et les rochers flottants s'écrasèrent au sol.

Harry s'adressa à Drago sans le regarder, d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu l'as senti ? Ce truc là ? Comme une réaction chimique ?

\- Ouais je l'ai senti.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… Je… J'en ai entendu parler mais… Mais c'est quelque chose de tellement rare…

Harry s'apprêtait à insister, mais face à l'air perturbé du blond, il attendit sagement la suite. Même si en lui tout lui hurlait de secouer son camarade pour avoir les réponses qu'il voulait.

Après un moment, Drago reprit.

\- D'après ce que je sais, quand deux sorciers additionnent leurs magies, ils gagnent en puissance. C'est pour ça que…

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on fasse équipe.

\- C'est ça. Mais il existe des cas très rares où la puissance obtenue est… Phénoménale. Sans commune mesure.

\- Comme faire léviter un putain de champ de cailloux ?

\- Ouais. Ou plus.

\- Plus ?

\- La maison est restée ancrée dans le sol au moins.

Harry lui jeta un regard stupéfait, persuadé que Drago allait se moquer de lui et de sa naïveté. Mais le jeune homme semblait mortellement sérieux, et Harry sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre. La peur.

\- Donc… Des cas rares ?

\- Extrêmement. Moins d'une dizaine recensés depuis Merlin. Le partage de magie n'est pas une pratique courante depuis quelques siècles, mais…

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Nos magies sont parfaitement compatibles. Identiques.

Harry secoua la tête, perplexe.

\- Comment nos magies peuvent être identiques ? Nous… ne sommes pas de la même famille.

\- Ton père était Sang-Pur, et tous les Sang-pur ont la même origine. Mais… Mais non, nous ne sommes pas de la même famille. Ce n'est pas une histoire de famille. Ma mère et sa sœur sont incapables de partager ainsi leurs magies. Ce n'est pas non plus une question d'union, mes parents ne le peuvent pas.

Harry essaya d'assimiler les informations avant d'un coup d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Mais… Il y a un problème avec ça ? C'est dangereux ?

Drago éclata de rire, et le Gryffondor l'observa, stupéfait. C'était la première fois où il le voyait rire vraiment.

\- C'est juste une excellente nouvelle. Inespérée. Un sort lancé par nous deux serait aussi puissant pour anéantir le Lord et ses laquais d'un coup… Nous allons devoir nous entraîner et surtout garder ça secret. C'est…

\- Inespéré ?

\- C'est l'assurance de renvoyer ce monstre en enfer.


	6. Chapter 6

**PROMPT : Amertume**

* * *

Ron arriva en courant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, après avoir hurlé le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame en passant. Le tableau s'ouvrit tout en protestant vivement contre son impolitesse et Ron leva la main en signe d'excuse sans même tourner la tête.

Il dérapa et se précipita sur Hermione, l'attirant vers lui en lui attrapant le poignet. Après un regard circulaire, il nota le regard pesant de sa sœur sur eux. Et il entraîna son amie vers son dortoir à toute vitesse.

Ils croisèrent Neville et Ron lui chuchota d'empêcher quiconque de les suivre pour les cinq prochaines minutes. Neville gloussa.

\- Seulement cinq minutes ?

Comprenant le sous entendu, Ron devint écarlate et Hermione détourna le regard avec un petit sourire gêné. Leur camarade leur promit de monter la garde et de ne laisser entrer personne, avec un clin d'œil amusé. Ron se jura de lui faire payer un jour ce moment de gêne.

Un dernier regard en arrière renseigna Ron : sa sœur s'était levée et attendait de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire, indécise. Le jeune homme grogna et attira Hermione dans le dortoir, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Hermione, dos à la porte, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire pour quelle raison tu as attiré l'attention de tout le monde de cette façon ?

Ron se gratta la tête en grimaçant et haussa les épaules.

\- Euh… C'est juste que…

Il soupira et se souvint soudain de pourquoi il avait été aussi pressé.

\- J'ai reçu un hibou.

D'un air décidé, il lui colla le parchemin entre les mains.

\- Lis.

Hermione prit connaissance du message et elle perdit son sourire au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

\- Mais… Ils…

Ron détourna le regard, plein d'amertume.

\- Je sais.

\- Le Ministère a vraiment déclaré Harry traître ?

\- Ma mère pense que c'est une façon de… ne pas risquer les représailles de Vo… Tu-sais-qui.

\- Foutaises ! Ce fichu Ministre a toujours tout fait pour poser des problèmes à Harry. Ils veulent l'envoyer à Akaban !

Les deux adolescents entendirent des échos d'une conversation, dont le ton montait à l'extérieur. Ron grogna.

\- Ginny. Ma propre sœur.

Hermione lui posa une main sur le bras.

\- Il y a sûrement une explication. Elle…

\- Peu importe. On verra plus tard. Il faudrait pourvoir envoyer un message à Harry. Lui dire ce qui se passe ici, qu'il doit rester caché où il est pour l'instant. Lui dire de ne pas faire confiance à l'Ordre ou à Dumbledore.

\- J'ai dans l'idée que Harry s'en doute tu sais.

Ron ne répondit pas et gonfla les joues. Puis il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- On devrait y retourner avant que Gin' ne jette un chauve-furie sur Neville…

En sortant de la chambre, Hermione attrapa la main de son ami et enlaça leurs doigts. Quand il la regarda, elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Il s'empourpra aussitôt.

Leur sortie ne passa pas inaperçue et Colin Crivey se jeta sur eux en sautillant, bousculant Ginny.

\- Oh ! C'est génial ! Vous êtes ensemble !

Ron allait nier mais Hermione lui pressa la main et il rougit un peu plus en marmonnant. Sans un mot pour personne, ils s'installèrent sur un sofa face à la cheminée, côte à côte. Hermione se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Ron.

\- C'est l'alibi parfait qui nous offre un minimum de tranquillité.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, toujours très rouge, hochant juste brusquement la tête. Il était peut être un lion courageux, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise sur ce genre de sujet particulièrement.

Lorsque Ginny quitta la salle commune à grands pas rageurs, Hermione échangea un regard entendu avec Ron.

\- Allons à la bibliothèque !

Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement à leur tour, suivant Ginny de loin. Jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Ron stoppa brusquement, bouche bée.

\- Que…

L'air sombre, Hermione hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, à dire vrai. Ginny est l'espion de Dumbledore.

\- Mais elle… Elle fait partie de ceux qui répandent le bruit que Harry s'est enfuit volontairement.

\- Oui. Remus m'a dit que… Que l'ordre avait reçu l'ordre de capturer Harry. Pas de le retrouver mais bel et bien de le capturer.

Ron eut soudain l'air malade.

\- Je croyais que Dumbledore voulait le bien de Harry mais… Mais la personne qui l'a emmené le jour de la bataille lui a sauvé la vie.

\- Si seulement nous pouvions communiquer avec Harry ! C'est rageant !

Hermione tournait en rond, frustrée.

\- Je jure que je vais trouver un moyen de pouvoir se contacter si on devait être de nouveau séparés. Au cas où…

Ron sourit sans répondre, alors qu'ils repartaient, se dirigeant cette fois-ci vraiment vers la bibliothèque. D'un ton léger, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme ils le faisaient avant.

Avant que leur ami ne soit porté disparu, recherché, déclaré traître. Avant que le Directeur de leur école n'ait trahi Harry. Avant que la situation ne semble si sombre, sans aucune issue.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la bibliothèque et Hermione sortit aussitôt ses parchemins de cours pour se lancer dans les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire. Ron l'observa un moment avant de se laissa aller dans son siège en arrière, réfléchissant.

Les sourcils froncés, il essayait de se rappeler de tout ce qui s'était passé, jusqu'à la désastreuse bataille dans le parc même de l'école.

Les souvenirs tournaient dans sa tête, alors qu'il revivait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre, toujours aux côtés de Harry. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas été séparés. Ils avaient toujours pu compter les uns sur les autres… Et même lorsqu'il avait stupidement fait une crise de jalousie lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, il n'avait pas hésité à faire passer des informations par l'intermédiaire de Hermione.

Avec un soupir, Ron posa son front sur la table.

\- Hermione ? Je crois que la personne qui a enlevé Harry est de son côté. Qui que ce soit, il lui a sauvé la vie et l'a éloigné de Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas un membre de l'ordre, c'est certain.

La jeune fille hocha la tête doucement.

\- Tu as probablement raison… Et tu en penses quoi ?

\- Qui que ce soit, le jour où nous les retrouverons, je le serrerais dans mes bras en le remerciant.


	7. Chapter 7

**PROMPT : rumeurs**

* * *

Hermione avait continué d'écouter autour d'elle, en se faisant le moins remarquer possible. Elle se promenait avec un livre épais à la main, comme elle l'avait souvent fait, et s'installait parfois dans les couloirs pour lire.

Sauf qu'elle ne lisait pas vraiment. Elle écoutait les rumeurs.

Le reste du temps, elle restait avec Ron, et ils se tenaient la main et s'enlaçaient. C'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé tous les deux pour pouvoir discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. En faisant semblant de se murmurer des mots doux.

A un moment, Hermione avait eu un fou rire et écarlate, les yeux pleins de larmes, elle avait hoqueté un long moment face à un Ron stupéfait. Finalement elle s'était collée contre lui et lui avait chuchoté la raison de son hilarité soudaine à l'oreille.

\- J'étais en train de penser à la tête de Harry s'il revenait d'un coup et nous surprenait dans cette… situation.

Ron avait souri, plus mesuré que Hermione, pensant surtout que Harry ne le laisserait jamais en paix après ça. Son meilleur ami lui avait souvent répété qu'il devait se déclarer auprès d'Hermione et il n'avait jamais osé. Il avait préféré conserver leur amitié intacte plutôt que de risquer la perdre…

Puis, Hermione avait pris une décision. Une décision un peu folle, basée sur une supposition tirée par les cheveux.

D'un bon pas pour éviter de trop réfléchir, elle s'était rendue dans les cachots. Elle avait fait une pause devant la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue, puis avait frappé d'un air décidé.

Lorsque l'homme avait grommelé un vague "entrez", elle avait obéi, tête haute.

Le professeur de potion avait eut l'air surpris de la voir, et avait haussé un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Miss Granger ? Que me vaut le… plaisir de vous voir ?

Hermione s'empourpra mais prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'aimerais vous parler. Concernant Harry.

L'homme se figea avant de lever les yeux vers elle et de l'observer de son regard d'obsidienne.

\- Quelle surprise. Je m'étonne que vous ayez attendu aussi longtemps avant de mettre votre nez dans les affaires des autres.

Imperméable aux paroles désagréables, Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Harry a été… emmené par quelqu'un. Tout le monde l'a vu. Tout le monde a vu qu'il n'a pas reculé, pas fui, alors qu'il était blessé et en difficultés.

Severus Rogue posa ses coudes sur son bureau et son menton sur ses mains jointes. Il l'observa un long moment puis soupira.

\- Et ?

\- Dans ce cas, Monsieur, pourquoi y'a t'il autant de rumeurs sur le fait que Harry ait volontairement pris la fuite ?

\- Faites comme moi, Miss. N'écoutez pas les commérages.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi le Ministère a-t-il déclaré Harry comme Traître ?

Rogue eut un mouvement de surprise mais se reprit rapidement.

\- Le Ministère n'est pas connu pour sa… fiabilité.

\- Mais il met Harry en danger, encore plus.

Le maître des potions soupira et écarta la question d'un geste impatient de la main.

\- Est-ce tout Miss Granger ? Me poser des questions pour lesquelles je n'ai ni réponses, ni solutions ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre et hésita un instant. Elle fixa son professeur avant de se décider d'un coup.

\- Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore répand la rumeur que Harry est lâche et qu'il a pris la fuite ? Pourquoi nous fait-il surveiller Ron et moi ?

Cette fois, l'homme fronça les sourcils très nettement. Il renifla.

\- Je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore a une raison qui lui est propre. Peut-être craint-il que vous suiviez vos détestables habitudes de vous mêler de tout, une fois de plus ?

Hermione renifla d'un air agacé.

\- Sauf votre respect, Ginny Weasley fait partie des élèves qui nous suivent partout et qui contribuent à répandre les rumeurs que vous n'écoutez pas, Monsieur.

Le professeur de potions plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais, et Hermione se tendit, s'attendant à être réprimandée voire à écoper d'une perte de points ou d'une retenue. Au lieu de quoi, il prit une voix glaciale pour s'adresser à elle.

\- Miss Granger. J'ai eu la patience de vous écouter. Maintenant, vous allez retourner dans votre dortoir et ne pas vous mêler de cette histoire. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à faire, quelque soit la situation.

Hermione allait protester mais il la coupa directement.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à vous retirer des points, Miss. Restez en dehors de cette histoire.

Furieuse, Hermione fit brusquement demi-tour et sortit d'un pas raide.

Severus observa la jeune fille furieuse qui sortait de son bureau et réprima un sourire. La lionne avait du caractère et il s'était toujours demandé par quel miracle elle arrivait aussi bien à contrôler ses élans passionnés en classe.

Une fois seul, il soupira profondément avant de grogner. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il pouvait réfléchir à son aise, et surtout laisser l'inquiétude l'envahir.

Les magouilles du Ministère n'étaient en soi pas étonnantes. Faire de Harry le responsable de la débâcle permettait de faire oublier au peuple sorcier que les Mangemorts avaient attaqué une école, et que seuls des enfants avaient eu à faire face alors que le Ministre se cachait.

Les rumeurs suite à la disparition de Harry n'étaient pas non plus exceptionnelles. Il était inévitable que des petits malins inventent une version en assurant avoir été aux premières loges. Lui, il avait vu avec netteté l'inconnu courir vers Harry, l'attraper et disparaître aussitôt.

Par contre… le comportement de Dumbledore était d'ores et déjà plus inquiétant. Le vieil homme était un manipulateur né, et il avait certainement une idée dans la tête. Or, son plan quelqu'il soit mettait en danger Harry.

L'idée désagréable que le sorcier avait une idée précise derrière la tête, et que son idée visait plus ou moins à sacrifier le gamin qui était sensé tuer Voldemort lui traversa l'esprit, l'inquiétant bien plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre.

Severus ne le dirait jamais à personne, mais il était inquiet pour le fichu Survivant. Même s'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le connaître vraiment, il ne pouvait pas nier que le gamin avait du courage.

Il soupira en marmonnant.

\- Oh Lily… Ton fichu gosse va me rendre dingue…


	8. Chapter 8

**PROMPT : la solution ultime à l'ennui**

* * *

Harry était littéralement épuisé. Leur entraînement leur prenait toutes ses forces. Ce qui le consolait légèrement était que Drago n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Lui aussi était avachi dans un fauteuil, les yeux mi-clos.

Il progressaient au moins. Ils apprenaient de nouveaux sorts offensifs, dont la maîtrise aurait certainement du leur prendre plus de temps.

Harry avait toujours eu un instinct très sûr avec la pratique, comme si quelque part, sa Magie le guidait. La théorie lui avait toujours parue obscure, et il avait eu plus de difficultés avec depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le monde magique.

Le Gryffondor avait surpris a plusieurs reprises le regard de son compagnon d'étude sur lui. Malgré tout, le Serpentard, l'air pensif, n'avait pas fait de réflexion. Harry, bien trop heureux de profiter de leur trêve prolongée, n'avait pas posé de questions.

Le jeune homme était soulagé de voir qu'il progressait finalement plus vite qu'à Poudlard.

Alors qu'il observait le Sauveur du monde sorcier jeter encore et encore un sort de découpe, inlassablement, Drago soupira bruyamment. Aussitôt, Harry s'interrompit, sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ? Je ne fais pas correctement ?

Son ton était neutre, mais sa posture trahissait son agacement d'avoir été interrompu. Drago Malefoy avait découvert que le brun était particulièrement agacé par l'enfermement et l'inaction. Or par prudence, ils ne mettaient pas le nez dehors, restant cloîtrés dans la petite maison et l'humeur de Harry s'en ressentait.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

\- Je pensais juste que nous n'avancions pas vraiment.

Harry plissa les yeux, un éclair de colère traversant ses yeux verts.

\- Et tous les sortilèges que nous…

\- Nous pourrions savoir tous les sortilèges créés par Merlin lui même, mais s'il nous manque de la puissance ça ne servira à rien.

Le Gryffondor grogna légèrement.

\- A nous deux nous sommes plus puissants que lui.

Drago fit un geste de la main, comme si l'intervention de Harry n'était pas utile.

\- Pas assez. Nos magies pourraient bien plus, et… nous savons qu'il ne suivra pas les règles de duel gentiment.

\- Nous non plus. C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes ici, non ?

Le Serpentard eut un mince sourire et regarda Harry presque avec affection.

\- Vois plus grand, Potter.

La grimace de Harry le fit glousser. Drago lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je pensais faire appel à mon parrain. Severus aura probablement une idée pour nous aider.

\- Severus comme… Severus Rogue ? Rogue est ton parrain ?

L'air horrifié de Harry fit de nouveau glousser le blond.

\- Tu connais un autre Severus ? Oui notre professeur de potions est bien mon parrain.

Harry secoua la tête, hésitant entre rire et pleurer.

\- La solution ultime à l'ennui : faire appel à Severus Rogue. Il est tellement… amusant…

Drago haussa un sourcil amusé et s'éloigna pour écrire un mot pour son parrain. Il avait gardé un hibou dans la petite maison, pour les cas d'urgences. Au départ, Harry avait souhaité envoyer un message à ses amis, mais Drago lui avait fait remarquer qu'un hibou inconnu arrivant près de ses amis juste après sa disparition serait louche et pourrait les mettre en danger.

De part son rôle de professeur et son statut de maître des potions, il était habituel que Severus Rogue reçoive beaucoup de courrier, et la missive de Drago passerait inaperçue.

* * *

Lorsqu'un hibou inconnu se posa devant Severus, ce dernier prit la missive d'un geste machinal et se leva pour quitter la Grande Salle. Il regagna les cachots d'un pas rapide, ignorant les élèves qu'il croisait et qui s'écartaient craintivement devant lui.

Le professeur de potions avait son air des mauvais jours, et personne n'aurait osé le provoquer, lui assurant ainsi une totale tranquillité.

Il claqua derrière lui la porte de son bureau et souffla longuement en fermant les yeux.

Longtemps, il avait pensé qu'être un espion, sans cesse à cacher ses pensées, à naviguer entre la lumière et les ténèbres était ce qui était le pire. Cependant, depuis la visite de la Miss-Je-sais-tout des Gryffondor, il commençait à douter.

Toute sa vie se retrouvait à vaciller sur ses bases, alors qu'il découvrait que son mentor, celui qu'il respectait le plus au monde, ne valait pas mieux que le serpent qu'il devait appeler "Maître".

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années également, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait. Potter avait disparu, et les deux camps semblaient paniquer. D'un côté Voldemort le faisait rechercher activement par ses Mangemorts, de l'autre l'ordre le discréditait et le faisait rechercher pour le jeter à Azkaban…

Dumbledore ne lui avait encore rien dit, et Severus attendait que le vieux fou ne le convoque pour lui distiller des bribes d'informations au compte goutte. Sauf que Severus avait surpris plusieurs conversations, et qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait entendu…

Avec un soupir, il s'installa dans son fauteuil et conjura une tasse de thé. Puis, en sirotant le breuvage chaud sensé l'aider à se détendre, il ouvrit le parchemin qu'il avait reçu.

Malgré son sang-froid habituel, il recracha la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de prendre en prenant connaissance du mot.

\- Merde !

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait envoyé sa tasse au sol, alors qu'il regardait le parchemin d'un air stupéfait.

Il se leva et tourna en rond, relisant de temps à autre les quelques mots tracés soigneusement. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir la signature pour savoir de qui venait le courrier. Outre l'écriture élégante, les tournures de phrases lui étaient familières. Après tout, il avait correspondu des années avec son filleul…

Il jura avant de détruire la lettre, s'assurant qu'il ne resterait aucune preuve. La vie des deux gamins dépendait de sa discrétion maintenant, et sa vie d'espion allait peut être permettre à ce qu'il ne les trahisse pas.

Il marmonna entre ses dents avant de grogner.

\- Fichu Gryffondor !

Mais il savait que pour une fois, Potter n'était pas le responsable de la situation. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir sur le champ de bataille, c'était Drago, son cher filleul qui avait entraîné Potter à sa suite. Et même s'il aurait aimé se débarrasser de la responsabilité de maintenir en vie les deux garçons, il savait qu'il irait jusqu'au bout pour les préserver. Il avait promis à Lily de veiller sur son fils. Il avait promis à Narcissa de protéger Drago.

Avec un dernier soupir las, le maître des potions se jura de ne plus jamais faire de promesses… Il était bien trop enchaîné pour son propre bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**PROMPT : Choix**

* * *

Severus Rogue n'avait pas eu à réfléchir. A l'instant même où il avait tenu la lettre de Drago entre les mains, sa décision était d'ores et déjà prise. Il ne s'était pas posé de question, puisque c'était une évidence qu'il allait tout faire pour respecter ses promesses.

Lorsque le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner Albus lui demanda qui lui avait écrit, Severus le regarda d'un air perplexe, un sourcil levé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Hier soir, un hibou vous a apporté un message.

Le maître des potions avait fait une grimace ennuyée et avait balayé l'air d'un geste détaché.

\- Un fournisseur qui m'annonce qu'il a reçu les ingrédients que j'avais demandé.

Albus hocha la tête et lui sourit.

\- Je suppose que je devrais me passer de vous ce week-end, Severus ?

\- J'en ai peur, Albus.

Et l'incident fut clos.

A l'aube le samedi matin, une silhouette sombre quitta Poudlard d'un pas tranquille et se rendit à Pré-au-Lard. De là, la silhouette transplana, disparaissant alors que les premiers rayons du soleil frappaient le sol du petit village sorcier.

Lorsque Severus arriva à sa destination, il regarda autour de lui et ne put s'empêcher d'approuver le lieu que Drago avait choisi comme cachette. La petite maison était discrète et elle était nichée au milieu d'une forêt assez épaisse pour décourager n'importe quel promeneur trop curieux.

Il entra sans même frapper, persuadé qu'il trouverait les deux garçons encore au lit - ou au moins Potter - mais il se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il était attendu. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte et il se retrouva aussitôt désarmé, menacé par deux baguettes…

Face à son air surpris, Harry eut un rire amusé tandis que Drago souriait.

\- Bonjour professeur !

Severus grogna.

\- J'ai toujours détesté l'enthousiasme des Gryffondor dès le matin !

Il croisa le regard rieur de son filleul et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Puis-je avoir des explications ?

Drago soupira et reprit aussitôt son sérieux. Il expliqua les raisons de son intervention, pourquoi il avait été cherché Harry et l'avait amené loin de tout. Il avait déjà préparé la maison, comme retraite mais pour lui-même. Il n'avait eu pas l'intention de subir le sort des Mangemorts lorsque Voldemort serait vaincu alors que dans son cas il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Sauf qu'il avait découvert que Harry n'avait aucune chance, que la bataille était biaisée et que son camarade allait être tué.

Severus écarquilla les yeux en apprenant cet élément. Personne n'avait laissé filtrer cette information et même lui, faisant partie des proches du serpent, n'avait pas été mis au courant du plan visant à détruire Harry Potter.

\- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Vous semblez bien cachés, tout le monde vous cherche et… personne ne sait que vous êtes ensemble ici.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

\- Personne ne pourrait deviner que nous vivons ensemble même si vous le dites.

Drago ricana en réponse à la remarque, et Severus se rendit compte avec un léger choc que les deux ennemis de Poudlard semblaient s'entendre parfaitement.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un long regard et Harry fit un léger signe de tête. Drago s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Nous aurions besoin d'être entraînés. D'apprendre de nouveaux sorts offensifs.

Severus les regarda l'un après l'autre.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui. Nous. Nous avons l'intention de nous battre ensemble.

L'homme soupira en se massant les temps, maudissant les deux femmes qui l'avaient lié à ces gosses insupportables.

\- Vous m'avez l'air de vous débrouiller parfaitement.

Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

\- Nous ne voulons pas nous débrouiller. Nous voulons tout maîtriser. Et il est hors de question de remettre les pieds à Poudlard.

Severus soupira.

\- Ici vous êtes en sécurité.

\- Monsieur ? Que… Que se passe-t-il avec l'Ordre ? Pourquoi …

Le maître des potions détourna le regard en coupant Harry.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il sera temps de se soucier de l'Ordre plus tard.

Harry comprit immédiatement que son professeur refuserait d'aborder le sujet et décida d'abandonner pour l'instant. Ou tout du moins, tant que l'homme n'avait pas donné sa parole qu'il les aiderait. Il décida que la réaction de Rogue était la preuve que l'Ordre le recherchait bel et bien pour trahison.

Severus se perdit un long moment dans ses pensées puis soupira profondément. Vaincu.

\- Bien. Compte tenu de ma situation… je ne pourrais vous aider qu'à la condition expresse que vous restiez cachés du monde de la magie. Pas d'intervention en cas d'attaque quelle qu'en soit la raison, pas de sorties pour se dégourdir les jambes ou pour se changer les idées. Vous devrez rester confinés ici. Jusqu'à ce que j'estime que vous soyez prêts.

Imperturbable, Drago hocha la tête.

\- Et si nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec tes conditions ?

\- Dans ce cas, je jure ne jamais parler de notre rencontre, j'oublie jusqu'à votre existence et je vous laisse vous débrouiller.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un long regard. Harry soupira.

\- D'abord, Monsieur, merci de nous laisser le choix. Ou l'illusion que nous avons le choix. Nous acceptons vos conditions. Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici.

Severus eut l'air légèrement surpris, et Drago eut un léger rire.

\- J'ai l'impression, mon cher parrain, que tu pensais avoir à batailler avec ce cher Gryffondor ici présent pour imposer tes conditions ?

Le Maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais vous faire parvenir des livres pour déjà vous permettre d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Je viendrais dès que possible pour vous aider à les travailler, mais… je suis doublement surveillé.

Harry fit une grimace agacée.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui je dois le plus me méfier. Voldemort ou Dumbledore.

Drago changea de sujet.

\- Il y a déjà une bibliothèque ici, qui nous a permis de… commencer à travailler. Globalement, nous parvenons à… maîtriser le sortilège mais il nous manque de la puissance.

Severus les regarda tour à tour, les sourcils froncés.

\- De la puissance ? Je suppose que c'est quelque chose qui viendra avec l'entraînement. Et si vous cherchez à apprendre de nombreux sortilèges en même temps, c'est logique que vous soyez… plus faible qu'avant. Vous puisez trop dans votre magie.

Harry eut un mouvement d'humeur.

\- Mais on a pas le temps ! On doit progresser vite.

\- Au contraire Monsieur Potter. Vous devez oublier toute contrainte de temps. Plus vous chercherez à presser les choses, moins vous aurez de puissance. Avec l'entraînement vous résoudrez votre problème. C'est la seule solution.


	10. Chapter 10

**PROMPT : De l'eau sous les ponts**

* * *

Hermione était en train de manger dans la Grande salle, l'esprit ailleurs, quand elle leva les yeux. Face à elle, Ron dévorait comme à son habitude, et la jeune fille eut un sourire amusé. Même en cas d'attaque extraterrestre, son ami trouverait le moyen d'avoir de l'appétit. Le jour où il cesserait de manger, elle paniquerait.

D'un coup, elle fronça les sourcils, puis se frappa sèchement le front du plat de la main. Ron déglutit et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, sans pour autant cesser de manger. La jeune fille grommela.

\- Je suis stupide ! Si stupide !

Puis, elle se leva et partit à grands pas sans un mot de plus.

Ron déglutit en fronçant les sourcils, hésita un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer à manger. Il aurait l'explication en temps voulu, après tout.

Hermione n'était pas partie très loin. Elle s'était installée dans un couloir désert, à un endroit où elle savait que ses cibles passeraient. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu manquer quelque chose d'aussi évident.

Elle se concentra en entendant des pas approcher et fit irruption comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, baguette en main. D'un geste de la tête, elle fit signe aux deux personnes devant elle de la suivre et ils obéirent avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

Dans le couloir sombre et désert, Hermione observa avec attention les deux Serpentard face à elle. Puis, elle se lança.

\- Où est Malefoy ?

Blaise Zabini sursauta tandis que Théodore Nott haussait les épaules d'un air indifférent.

Hermione émit un grognement d'impatience et leva les bras au ciel.

\- Par Merlin ! La question n'est pas si compliquée !

Les deux verts et argent échangèrent un coup d'œil et Nott secoua la tête en signe de refus, bras croisés. Zabini pour sa part, semblait un peu hésitant. Puis il soupira.

\- Pourquoi on te répondrait ? Apparemment ton meilleur ami le Sauveur est un traître selon la rumeur.

Hermione ne réagit pas, plissant juste les yeux. Nott recula et s'adossa au mur, attendant la suite. Finalement Zabini céda, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

\- Nous ne savons pas où est Drago. La seule chose que… enfin… Je pense qu'il est en danger.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

\- Malefoy ? En danger ?

Blaise blêmit légèrement, et détourna le regard. Théo émit un grognement moqueur quand soudain, son ami parla.

\- Tu-sais-qui est chez lui. Dans son Manoir.

Hermione hoqueta et plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

\- C'est un Mangemort ?

Blaise eut une exclamation agacée.

\- Drago ? Non ! C'est tout l'inverse ! Ils… Ils…

Théo donna un coup de coude à son ami et ils échangèrent un long regard. Hermione cependant avait noté l'hésitation de Zabini et la vive réaction de Nott. Elle soupira.

\- Ils quoi ? Et qui d'abord ?

Théo montra les dents.

\- Pourquoi on te répondrait, Granger ? Tu ne fais pas vraiment partie de nos amis…

Hermione le jaugea un long moment, puis elle eut un petit sourire rusé.

\- Parce que je suis prête à parier que Malefoy est celui qui a enlevé Harry pendant la Bataille. Et que si je commence à parler de mes soupçons, votre cher ami deviendrait la cible du monde sorcier.

Blaise grimaça et hocha la tête.

\- Ok. Mais…

Hermione le coupa brusquement.

\- Mon meilleur ami a failli mourir, et parce qu'il a survécu il est traité de lâche et considéré comme traître. Crois-tu réellement que j'irais raconter à tout le monde ce que tu me dis, surtout si c'est ton ami qui a sauvé Harry ?

Théo renifla avant de hausser les épaules, et le métisse se mordit la lèvre. Puis il soupira et se mit à parler.

\- Drago n'a jamais voulu être Mangemort. Il avait prévu de… s'enfuir mais il a été piégé et marqué de force. Il a commencé à me transmettre des informations en faisant en sorte que MacGonagall soit dans les parages.

Hermione, le teint légèrement vert sursauta.

\- C'était lui ? Pourquoi il n'a pas été voir Harry ?

\- Granger… Lui et Potter n'étaient pas spécialement amis. Voir même l'inverse…

\- Harry l'aurait aidé quand même. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis la première année.

\- Pas pour ces deux-là.

Ils échangèrent des sourires crispés. D'un coup Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Attendez ! Si Malefoy jouait les espions, pourquoi aurait-il enlevé Harry ?

Blaise eut un sourire ravi.

\- Sans compter qu'ils sont probablement planqués quelque part, tous les deux.

Nott gloussa.

\- Ça va être un carnage.

Mais Hermione n'eut aucune réaction, plongée dans ses pensées, se mordillant la lèvre. Puis elle leva la tête.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- De quoi ?

La jeune fille eut un geste d'impatience.

\- Que Malefoy est un espion !

Blaise haussa les épaules.

\- Hormis MacGonagall ? Rogue l'a entendu.

\- Et Dumbledore ?

\- Drago a refusé qu'il soit tenu informé. C'était sa condition, parce que le Directeur a refusé de l'aider. Ce vieux fou l'a laissé être marqué de force.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

\- C'est Dumbledore qui fait courir le bruit que Harry a fui lâchement. Mais… Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé. Je pense que nous sommes ceux qui en savons le plus.

Théo s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés. Même s'il était encore morose, il s'était légèrement détendu et semblait moins sur le point de hurler. Blaise, à ses côtés, souriait légèrement, semblant avoir déjà arrêté son avis au sujet de la nouvelle relation qui se profilait entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Quand à la lionne devant eux, elle semblait survoltée.

\- On va les aider. Ensemble.

Théo laissa échapper une exclamation incrédule tandis que Blaise hochait la tête avec enthousiasme. Hermione continua sur sa lancée.

\- Vous savez où ils sont ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

\- Non. Et toi Théo ?

\- A ton avis ? Leur survie dépend de leur discrétion, il est évident que personne n'est au courant !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Harry nous l'aurait dit. S'il avait eu voix au chapitre.

Théo gonfla les joues.

\- C'est ce qui fait la faiblesse des Gryffondor… Sérieusement, la sécurité vous connaissez ?

\- C'est une question de confiance, Nott. Juste une question de confiance !

Blaise s'interposa.

\- Ce débat promet d'être… captivant, mais sérieusement, ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer.


	11. Chapter 11

**PROMPT : majestueux**

* * *

Le Manoir Malefoy appartenait à la famille de Lucius depuis une éternité. C'était la maison de ses ancêtres. L'endroit qu'ils avaient fondé, et où les membres de la famille Malefoy pourraient toujours être à l'abri.

Tout au long de son enfance, son père lui avait répété en boucle que le Manoir était un sanctuaire. Plus que tout le reste, personne ne devait en violer l'entrée. Seul leur sang devrait pouvoir y séjourner.

Lucius avait grandi, mais il n'avait jamais oublié les leçons de son père. Il en avait parlé à son fils, mais sans insister comme Abraxas l'avait fait avant lui. Lucius avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Entre son rôle au Ministère et ses activités de Mangemort, il ne pensait plus vraiment aux traditions familiales chères à sa famille.

Et puis un jour, il avait reçu un ordre qui l'avait grandement perturbé. Le Maître demandait - non, exigeait - qu'il l'héberge au Manoir Malefoy. Selon le Lord, le Manoir était le lieu idéal d'où il pourrait vaincre ses ennemis.

Une demeure Sang-pur, protégée par la magie du sang, protégée par les lois sorcières. La demeure d'un aristocrate, Lord au Ministère, ami du Ministre de la magie en personne.

Une demeure luxueuse, majestueuse, où l'argent coulait à flots, pour le changer de la clandestinité dans laquelle il avait été plongé par le fils Potter.

Lucius avait obéi. Une légère hésitation lui avait valu un Doloris, alors, il avait accepté. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix, après tout.

A contre cœur, il avait ouvert les portes de son Manoir à son Maître et avait affronté le regard plein de haine de son épouse. Il aimait tendrement sa femme, mais… Mais celle-ci avait aussitôt changé de chambre, en lui disant d'un ton glacial qu'il ne redeviendrait son mari qu'en libérant leur maison des étrangers qui y squattaient.

Il avait été furieux au début. Furieux que Narcissa ne comprenne pas pourquoi il n'avait pas eu le choix, furieux que Narcissa le lui fasse payer.

Lorsque son fils avait été marqué de force, sa femme lui avait juré que si jamais il s'approchait d'elle à nouveau, elle le tuerait. Connaissant la famille Black, il ne doutait pas de la menace, et avait laissé Narcissa à l'écart de sa vie…

Avec sa femme enfermée dans une aile du Manoir, et Drago marqué et retourné à Poudlard, Lucius avait pensé que les choses seraient un peu plus simples pour lui. Il était l'un des favoris de son maître, et son avenir s'annonçait brillant. Le Lord avait prévu de se débarrasser de Harry Potter rapidement et de prendre le contrôle du monde de la Magie très vite en suivant.

Mais les choses avaient légèrement dérapé. Potter s'était échappé, aidé par un mystérieux inconnu. Le Maître avait été furieux, à tel point que des hurlements de douleur avaient longuement résonné dans le Manoir de ses ancêtres.

Ce jour-là, en rentrant du Ministère, il grimaça en voyant Greyback vautré dans un délicat fauteuil qui avait connu plusieurs générations de Malefoy. Avant qu'il ne puisse se débarrasser de l'animal de compagnie du Lord, il reçut une pluie de Doloris et il s'effondra en gémissant, n'ayant même plus la force de hurler sous la douleur.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit le sourire narquois de Greyback et le visage furieux du Lord.

\- Luciusssss

L'aristocrate se raidit sous le ton sifflant de son Maître, conscient qu'il était la cible de sa fureur.

\- Mon cher Luciussss. Tu te demandes probablement ce que tu as fait…

L'homme se redressa au mieux et hocha doucement la tête. Il se crispa dans l'attente d'un Doloris qui ne vint pas.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, Luciussss. Toi, tu n'as rien fait. Ton filsss par contre…

Lucius se raidit, sentant soudain un frisson glacé dévaler son échine. Il oublia sa peur de la douleur pour s'inquiéter pour son héritier, en pensant vaguement que Narcissa ne le lui pardonnerait jamais si Drago était blessé. Lui, il ne pourrait pas se pardonner.

Quoi qu'il en dise, son fils était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, et il avait estimé que le forcer à prendre la marque serait le meilleur moyen de le protéger…

L'aristocrate attendit sagement, et le Lord eut un rire sifflant.

\- Je peux sssentir ton inquiétude, Luciussss. Ton filsss m'a trahi !

Sous la surprise, Lucius se redressa, prêt à protester, mais un Doloris le fit retomber au sol sous le rire gras de Greyback. Haletant, il se leva, des larmes de douleur coulant sur ses joues.

\- Où est ton fils, Luciussss ?

\- A Poudlard, Maître.

\- Il a fui. Le traître a fui.

Un terrible pressentiment envahit Lucius, et il masqua soigneusement ses pensées. Cependant, son sursaut de surprise n'échappa pas à Voldemort. Ce dernier lui infligea quelques Doloris de plus avant de le laisser partir.

Ce fut Severus qui vint s'occuper de lui, les lèvres pincées. Lucius se laissa faire avec mauvaise volonté, restant silencieux. Puis, quand il s'estima capable de tenir seul sur ses jambes sans se ridiculiser un peu plus, il se redressa.

\- Drago m'a trahi. Mon propre fils, mon héritier. Il a fui comme le lâche qu'il est.

Severus soupira.

\- Lucius…

\- Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne sauvera ce petit ingrat. Je sais que tu adores ton filleul, mais… C'est bien plus qu'un vol de bonbons ou qu'un vase précieux brisé.

\- Ça reste ton fils.

\- Plus maintenant. Il est mort pour moi à l'instant où il a décidé de fuir. Par sa faute… Narcissa aurait pu être tuée !

Severus soupira, en sachant que son ami regretterait un jour ses paroles. Pour autant, il ne protesta pas réellement, comprenant que pour l'instant le sujet était trop sensible.

\- Narcissa risque de ne pas aimer ta décision.

\- Elle n'est pas le chef de cette famille. Je suis le patriarche Malefoy, et en tant que tel, j'ai décidé que Drago avait déshonoré notre nom. Le maître a réclamé vengeance, et… chaque Mangemort aura pour ordre dorénavant de ramener ici Potter et Drago. Vivants. Pour être offerts au Maître en signe de regrets.

\- Lucius…

\- Toi aussi mon cher ami, tu auras à obéir aux ordres si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort.


	12. Chapter 12

**PROMPT : licorne**

* * *

A force de devoir se supporter en permanence, de n'avoir aucun endroit où s'isoler, Harry et Drago avaient fini par s'habituer l'un à l'autre.

Les premiers jours, ils avaient eu quelques accrochages. Les insultes avaient fusé, mais ils s'étaient rapidement rendus compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment bouder chacun dans leur coin. Ils partageaient la même chambre, et la maison était trop petite pour s'éviter.

Ils avaient tous les deux appris à lâcher du lest, à ne pas répondre aux provocations.

Puis, alors que l'ennui se faisait pesant, ils avaient appris à discuter. Prudemment pour commencer. Ensuite, de plus en plus naturellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils pouvaient être amis.

Bien entendu, le mot "amis" n'avaient pas été prononcés entre eux. Ils discutaient, et s'appréciaient. Ils travaillaient ensemble, et Harry n'avait plus besoin d'imaginer Ron à ses côtés pour faire pleinement confiance à Drago.

Ils progressaient de façon satisfaisante bien que ça ne soit jamais assez rapide pour Harry.

Ils avaient décidé de cacher leur petit secret concernant leurs magies complémentaires à Severus Rogue, décidant qu'ils ne se dévoileraient que face à Voldemort. C'était une façon de garder leur petit effet intact et de s'assurer qu'ils n'auraient pas de mauvaises surprises.

Aussi, une fois qu'ils eurent appris les sorts listés par leur professeur de potion, ils se décidèrent à travailler son domaine de prédilection : les potions.

Harry avait pris un air torturé quand Drago avait sorti un chaudron et préparé les ingrédients. Mais le Gryffondor avait rapidement remarqué qu'avec l'aide de son camarade, il se sentait plus sûr de lui.

Ils brassèrent de nombreuses potions de soins, sans qu'une seule fois le chaudron n'explose.

Ils passaient à des potions plus compliquées lorsque Severus Rogue arriva. Au départ, il entendit des bribes de conversation.

\- Les crins de licorne maintenant.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Parfait. Ça devrait aller.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il connaissait les deux gamins et il savait qu'ils étaient incapables de vivre sans se battre. A une époque, il aurait immédiatement accusé Potter de tous les maux du monde, mais il pouvait s'avouer qu'il était conscient que les torts étaient partagés.

Son filleul adoré n'était pas facile à vivre. Il avait beau avoir le visage d'un ange, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait le caractère du diable.

Drago était un vrai petit démon, qui aimait semer le chaos et s'écarter pour contempler son oeuvre.

A l'inverse, Potter était pétri de bonnes intentions, et se jetait tête la première dans les ennuis. Avec lui, tout partait toujours d'une bonne intention, mais les résultats s'avéraient catastrophiques.

Il était évident que ensemble ces deux là formeraient un mélange explosif. Et depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, il lui avait fallu une très grande maîtrise de ses nerfs pour ne pas les secouer l'un et l'autre comme des pruniers pour leur faire entrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu le mot de Drago, il était venu le plus rapidement possible, inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver. Et lorsqu'il était arrivé et les avait vu en bonne santé, il avait senti quelque chose se relâcher au fond de lui.

C'était surprenant, bien sûr. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il arrivait toujours en étant très nerveux.

Et à chaque fois, il était surpris de trouver la maison en ordre, et de n'entendre aucuns cris. Depuis qu'il avait été appelé par Drago pour les aider au mieux, il n'avait jamais eu à les séparer. Il ne les avait même jamais entendu en désaccord.

Avec un léger soupir, il entra en silence, et s'arrêta sur le seul, stupéfait.

Devant lui, Potter et son filleul étaient côte à côte, penchés au dessus d'un chaudron. Ils avaient l'air concentré tous les deux, au point de ne pas le voir arriver.

L'un après l'autre, ils ajoutaient des ingrédients, et à entendre le doux bouillonnement de la potion en cours, les choses semblaient être sur la bonne voie.

Il allait se manifester lorsqu'il prit conscience que Potter se débrouillait plutôt honorablement pour un cancre en potions. Il l'observa couper avec soin ses ingrédients, et Severus dût reconnaître qu'il le faisait parfaitement bien.

Ses gestes étaient lents et assurés, et il écoutait les consignes murmurées par Drago sans protester un seul instant.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent et se redressèrent, et Harry rougit en voyant qu'ils avaient été observés. Drago eut un sourire amusé.

\- Mon cher parrain. Tu as eu peur de nous déranger ?

\- Je m'en serais voulu de vous faire rater une préparation.

Harry ne dit pas un mot mais se détourna légèrement, essayant de se faire oublier et commença à ranger le matériel. Là encore, ses gestes étaient assurés, et Severus se demanda pour quelle raison le garçon n'avait jamais agi avec ce calme et cette maîtrise durant ses cours.

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir à vous complimenter un jour en potions, Potter.

Harry s'empourpra un peu plus et haussa les épaules.

\- Merci.

Drago jeta un regard d'avertissement à son parrain et soudain, Severus se sentit terriblement idiot. Bien entendu que le gamin n'avait jamais montré son potentiel, étant donné que depuis son arrivée il l'avait mis plus bas que terre, persuadé d'avoir face à lui le clone de James Potter…

Il n'avait jamais été dupe et avait souvent vu les Serpentard jeter des choses dans son chaudron ou le faire échouer volontairement. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais laissé le bénéfice du doute à l'adolescent face à lui. Malgré la dette qu'il avait envers sa mère, il l'avait traité comme s'il était coupable d'être le fils de son père…

Drago, voyant l'atmosphère s'alourdir, frappa dans ses mains.

\- Bien, maintenant que cette potion de sommeil sans rêves est prête, aurais-tu apporté de nouveaux livres mon cher parrain ? Nous avons terminé la liste de sorts que tu nous avais laissé.

Severus s'apprêta à demander pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'un somnifère aussi puissant, mais face au regard orageux de son filleul il passa volontairement sur le sujet, tout en se promettant de s'assurer rapidement que les deux adolescents ne se mettaient pas en danger.

\- J'ai apporté d'autres livres effectivement. Mais si vous me montriez où vous en êtes ? Votre souci de puissance s'améliore-t-il ?

Il ne vit pas le regard complice entre les deux garçons, ni leur sourire amusé. Il hocha juste la tête avec approbation quand Drago lui répondit qu'ils y travaillaient.


	13. Chapter 13

**PROMPT : Voire et croire**

* * *

Hermione avait eu besoin de beaucoup de cajoleries pour que Ron accepte de l'écouter sans s'énerver. A un point tel que désormais personne ne doutait plus de leur "relation". L'avantage était bien entendu qu'ils pouvaient s'éclipser tranquillement, sans que personne ne se pose de questions.

Et involontairement, leurs camarades de dortoir faisaient barrage à Ginny en lui disant de laisser son frère draguer en paix.

Ron rougissait toujours énormément, mais personne ne s'en inquiétait. Quand à Hermione, elle s'estimait satisfaite de la situation… puisqu'ils avaient retrouvé le calme autour d'eux. Harry leur manquait toujours autant, mais ils faisaient en sorte de ne jamais parler de lui hormis quand ils étaient enfermés dans la salle sur demande.

La première rencontre avec les Serpentard eut lieu dans la salle sur demande justement. Ils s'y étaient retranchés discrètement, et en entrant, Ron avait grimacé en voyant Blaise et Théo déjà présents.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je puisse voir et croire quelque chose comme ça…

Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais Blaise avait demandé des explications. Et Ron avait répondu avec une bonne volonté légèrement suspecte au goût de son amie.

\- Voir des Gryffondor et des Serpentard ensemble dans une pièce sans bataille. Croire que nous puissions nous associer.

Blaise avait gloussé, et ce fut au tour de Théo de soupirer d'un air fatigué.

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour se rendre compte que Blaise et Ron allaient s'entendre parfaitement : ils avaient le même côté un peu gamin, la même irresponsabilité. Le même humour douteux. Hermione comme Théo étaient les plus sérieux du groupe qu'ils formaient.

A la plus grande surprise de Hermione, Ron avait accepté assez facilement que ce soit Malefoy qui ait enlevé leur ami. Il avait juste haussé les épaules.

\- C'était évident, ils sont les deux seuls absents.

Hermione avait serré les poings et lui avait jeté un regard meurtrier.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire, sombre idiot ?

Ron avait détourné les yeux en marmonnant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi c'était aussi important puisque de toutes façons, ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient…

Théodore Nott avait finalement avoué à son ami ne pas vouloir suivre les traces de son père. Nott sénior était peut être sa seule famille encore en vie, mais… Mais il ne voulait pas vendre son âme. Sa mère lui avait appris avant de mourir à différencier ce qui était bien et ce qui ne l'était pas. Or, devenir Mangemort était clairement quelque chose dont il ne pourrait jamais être fier. Blaise l'avait alors traîné avec lui, assurant qu'il devait rester près d'eux pour sa propre sécurité.

Face aux deux Gryffondor, il avait été stupidement ému de se voir accueilli chaleureusement et non pas avec méfiance comme il s'y attendait. Hermione semblait particulièrement ravie de le compter parmi leurs soutiens.

Étonnement, l'idée selon laquelle ils devraient apprendre à travailler ensemble vint de Ron. Lorsqu'il le proposa, tout le monde le fixa et Hermione lui sauta au cou, ravie de sa proposition.

Hermione proposa de faire des recherches à la Bibliothèque et Théo assura immédiatement qu'il l'aiderait. Blaise et Ron pour leur part se chargeraient de mettre au point leurs rencontres et ce qu'ils allaient y faire.

De façon surprenante, personne ne s'étonna de voir Hermione à la Bibliothèque en compagnie de Théodore Nott, Serpentard. Comme si c'était une évidence que les deux élèves les plus assidus de l'endroit ne finissent par travailler ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande quelques jours plus tard, Hermione souriait en portant un grimoire épais comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux trésor.

Avant même qu'ils ne soient installés, Hermione avait tout de suite annoncé la grande nouvelle.

\- Nous avons trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant.

Théo souriait, adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches. Il resta cependant silencieux, laissant la lionne expliquer.

\- D'abord, nous avons chacun nos domaines de prédilection. Ainsi, Ron est un fin stratège. Blaise, tu es doué en métamorphose, Théo en potions. Je me débrouille plutôt en sortilèges. Cependant, ce n'est pas suffisant. Or, nous avons trouvé un passage dans ce livre qui parle de partager nos magie, de façon à gagner en puissance.

Blaise avait aussitôt froncé les sourcils.

\- Partager nos magies ?

Théo avait gloussé immédiatement.

\- Non Blaise, il ne s'agit pas de Magie Noire. Et toi, Granger, tu peux ajouter ça à mes compétences.

Ron grimaça.

\- On ne va pas apprendre la Magie Noire quand même !

Hermione avait eu une hésitation sous l'œil horrifié de son ami.

\- Nous en reparlerons quand… Quand tout le reste sera maîtrisé. Ça te va, Ron ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

Hermione soupira et continua, renonçant à débattre sur l'intérêt de connaître quelques rudiments de Magie Noire.

\- Le partage de Magie consiste en gros à se faire confiance pour lancer ensemble un sort. En le lançant à plusieurs, la puissance est… décuplée. Apparemment ce procédé était énormément utilisé autrefois, et ça s'est perdu au fil du temps.

Blaise gloussa soudain.

\- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire passer l'info à Drago. J'aurais adoré voir sa tête en apprenant qu'il devrait travailler de cette façon avec Potter.

Les quatre adolescents se mirent à rire de bon cœur, sans se douter que leurs deux amis - ceux-là même par qui leur rapprochement était devenu possible - étaient déjà au courant et travaillaient déjà de cette manière.

Ils passèrent le reste du temps à lister les sorts qu'ils devraient apprendre à maîtriser ensemble - sorts défensifs, sorts de bouclier, sorts de désarmement. Après plusieurs hésitations, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'ils devraient s'entraîner tous les quatre mais également deux par deux, sans pour autant se restreindre à des groupes. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils devraient pouvoir lancer un sort avec n'importe qui du groupe - quelque soit sa maison.

Personne ne précisa qu'en s'entraînant de cette façon, ils ne seraient pas handicapés si l'un d'entre eux venait à être blessé ou tué lorsqu'ils en viendraient à se battre contre leurs ennemis. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'y penser pour l'instant, juste de s'assurer qu'ils mettaient toutes les chances de leur côté.


	14. Chapter 14

**PROMPT : Château**

* * *

Severus se doutait que sa soirée ne serait pas agréable lorsqu'il reçut la convocation du Lord. Quand son bras commença à le brûler, il se crispa et se mit immédiatement en route pour le Manoir Malefoy.

Comme tous les Mangemorts, il avait été soumis au sortilège Fidelitas pour ne pas révéler où se trouvait Voldemort, mais pour l'instant, l'Ordre ne lui avait jamais demandé où il se rendait lorsqu'il était appelé.

Pour autant, il n'aurait jamais pu se douter à quel point les choses seraient compliquées. Lorsqu'il arriva au Manoir, il fut accueilli par une pluie de Doloris.

Il serra les dents et s'employa à supporter la douleur. Il répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait, le Lord voulant savoir où était caché Harry Potter.

Severus nota avec intérêt que pour les Mangemorts, la fuite de Harry et sa disparition était un coup monté par l'Ordre pour le mettre à l'abri.

Le maître des potions se rendit également compte que Voldemort avait probablement perdu le peu de raison qu'il lui restait face à la disparition du jeune homme qu'il avait prévu de tuer. Il ne pensait plus qu'à le retrouver pour se battre de nouveau contre lui, persuadé qu'il allait le vaincre…

Après un long moment à subir, Severus se retrouva au sol, haletant, luttant pour ne pas perdre conscience. Il commençait à douter qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui indemne.

Il s'obligea à vider ses pensées, à ne surtout pas penser aux deux adolescents qu'il avait juré de protéger. Pour l'instant, le Lord ne lui avait pas posé de questions au sujet de son filleul… et il s'en félicitait.

Finalement, tout s'arrêta. Il entendit la voix sifflante au dessus de lui.

\- Trouve-moi Potter.

Il resta au sol un long moment, avant de finalement réussir à se relever. A pas lents, il quitta le Manoir Malefoy, titubant, pensant uniquement à rentrer à Poudlard.

Il lui fallut presque une heure pour regagner le château, et il s'effondra dans ses appartements, attrapant une fiole d'anti-douleur avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

Ce fut à ce moment que Severus Rogue prit conscience qu'il était passé près de la mort, bien plus près qu'à n'importe quel autre moment. Il avait subi la folie du Lord, parce que ce dernier avait décidé de prendre pour cible un jeune garçon.

Même si sa vie était en jeu, Severus ne se voyait pas livrer un enfant pour survivre. Qu'il s'agisse de Potter ou d'un autre, il était avant tout professeur et il n'envisageait pas de mettre volontairement en danger un des enfants qu'il avait sous sa responsabilité.

L'homme commença à douter du bien fondé de continuer son rôle d'espion. Il avait été utile jusqu'à présent, mais… Dorénavant il était trop exposé.

Les Mangemorts ne l'avaient jamais respecté car il avait été le favori du Lord a une époque. Et Voldemort semblait décidé à le torturer jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir : Poudlard.

L'école lui apporterait un grand nombre de gosses à modeler selon ses envies. Des otages également, pour rendre le monde magique docile.

Mais Severus lui avait toujours dit que l'école était imprenable, que le château était parfaitement bien défendu.

Alors que la potion contre la douleur commençait à faire effet, Severus se détendit légèrement, et il envisagea la possibilité de cesser d'être espion.

Il avait obéi pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie, il avait suivi les ordres de Dumbledore qui le poussait encore et encore à lui rapporter toutes informations pouvant aider à retrouver Voldemort affaibli et diminué.

Quand Harry Potter était arrivé à Poudlard, son mentor lui avait rappelé la promesse faite à Lily. Il l'avait enchaîné bien plus efficacement que par la menace, en lui rappelant son amour perdu. Lorsqu'il avait vu le gamin pour la première fois, il l'avait détesté de toute son âme, parce qu'il était le portrait craché de James.

A plusieurs reprises Minerva lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à son père, mais il était resté ancré dans sa haine. Il l'avait protégé, inlassablement.

Parce que évidemment, le gamin se mettait en danger en fourrant son nez partout, au mépris du règlement. Il râlait en le comparant avec James, mais une petite voix lui soufflait que Lily avait eu une curiosité insatiable et qu'elle aussi aurait probablement terminé par attirer les ennuis comme son fils…

Il aurait pu demander à l'Ordre de le protéger. Il aurait pu leur parler de la folie galopante de Voldemort, de son habitude de le torturer de plus en plus violemment parce qu'il ne lui amenait pas Harry. Il aurait pu annoncer qu'il ne pouvait plus être espion, que sa couverture avait été découverte. Qu'il risquait avant tout d'être tué.

Mais il savait au fond de lui que son mentor qu'il avait tant admiré ne le soutiendrait pas. Qu'il l'obligerait à continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué, avide d'obtenir la moindre miette d'information.

Il le sacrifierait probablement parce qu'il savait que Severus malgré sa haine ferait en sorte de protéger Harry à cause de la promesse faite à Lily.

Quelque part en chemin, Albus Dumbledore s'était perdu. Il avait oublié qu'il avait au départ voulu arrêter Voldemort pour empêcher des morts. Il en avait fait un duel à mort, le choc de deux folies et de deux ambitions. Les deux camps bataillaient en utilisant leurs soutiens comme des pions, les envoyant à la mort sans sourciller.

Ils étaient tous devenus de la chair à canon, sacrifiables et remplaçables.

Ces deux fous plein d'ambitions avaient perdu de vue un élément important : Harry Potter. Harry Potter et son optimisme, et sa naïveté. Harry Potter qui voulait sauver tout le monde, peu importe qui ils étaient.

Ce fichu Harry Potter qui était parvenu à toucher le cœur de son rival. Qui avait dans l'idée de se battre main dans la main avec son rival.

Ce gamin qui malgré la trahison du monde sorcier envers lui était décidé à se battre encore, pour des gens qui lui avaient tourné le dos.

Avec un soupir, Severus sut qu'il allait cesser d'espionner. Il n'irait plus aux réunions de Mangemorts, il ne répondrait plus aux appels. A la place, il allait remettre sa vie entre les mains du fils de son ennemi. Qui était aussi le fils de son amour de jeunesse, sa douce Lily.


	15. Chapter 15

**PROMPT : Se mettre au travail**

* * *

Harry s'était réveillé en hurlant, effrayant Drago qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état.

L'aube était proche, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent envie de se recoucher. Assis dans leurs lits, Drago regardant Harry et ce dernier s'obligeant à fixer le mur face à lui, ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

Finalement, Drago soupira bruyamment.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Il vit le Gryffondor hésiter un long moment avant de baisser la tête.

\- Ce ne sont pas uniquement des cauchemars. Je… Je suis dans la tête de Voldemort. Il me montre ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il est en proie à des émotions fortes.

Drago hoqueta, une main sur la bouche. Harry ne réagit pas, respirant fort, perdu dans ses pensées. Il reprit son récit, d'une voix monocorde.

\- Souvent, je suis dans sa tête quand il tue quelqu'un. Ce soir… Ce soir, j'ai assisté au moment où il a fait venir Rogue.

Le Serpentard réprima une vague de nausée en pensant à son parrain et en espérant que l'homme aille bien. Sans un mot, il glissa de son lit pour rejoindre Harry sur le sien, et il se colla contre le jeune homme, pour le soutenir. Pour se soutenir également.

Harry reprit, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Drago.

\- Il l'a torturé parce qu'il me voulait. Il a multiplié les Doloris et… il a tellement aimé entendre ses hurlements.

Drago, glacé, écoutait Harry parler.

Lui qui avait été son rival aurait tout donné à une époque pour le voir dans cet état, pour se moquer de lui et l'enfoncer autant qu'il le pouvait.

Sauf qu'en cet instant, il n'avait pas envie de rire. Il n'avait pas la moindre raison de se réjouir, et il ne regrettait pas ses choix.

Voir Harry Potter brisé de cette façon le torturait. C'était une surprise pour lui de s'en rendre compte, alors qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à s'émouvoir du malheur des autres.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, puis Drago soupira doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Potter ?

\- Que…

\- Pas la peine de chercher une excuse, depuis qu'on se connait, je sais parfaitement que la tête que tu as en ce moment indique que tu as une idée derrière la tête…

Harry rougit légèrement, surpris d'être aussi transparent pour son rival de toujours. Puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Juste… nous devrions essayer d'accélérer un peu pour sortir le professeur Rogue de là…

Drago soupira. Il ne pouvait pas nier que l'idée de son camarade était étrangement attirante, d'autant plus qu'elle leur permettrait de sauver son parrain. Mais il voyait aussi de façon détachée qu'ils n'auraient qu'une tentative, qu'une seule chose de changer les choses.

Finalement, il capitula. L'idée était séduisante, mais… Mais l'air perdu de Potter était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

\- Ok. Nous devrions nous mettre au travail dans ce cas.

Ils étaient en train de s'entraîner, transpirant et haletant, quand Rogue arriva. Il les observa un moment, un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension, puis avança vers eux.

\- Et bien, Messieurs… Si vous aviez mis au moins la moitié de cette énergie dans vos cours, vous auriez tous les deux été mes meilleurs élèves.

Ils s'empourprèrent. Le professeur de potions comprit aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait justifié cette extraordinaire débauche d'énergie. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se plaça face à eux, l'œil noir.

En voyant le regard inquiet de Harry, Severus se souvint des cours d'occlumentie et de l'incapacité du gamin à repousser les attaques de Voldemort.

Severus soupira avec lassitude.

\- Qu'aviez-vous prévu ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Vous ne devriez pas y retourner, Monsieur. Ça devient bien trop risqué pour vous.

Severus chassa tout sentiments de sa voix lorsqu'il répondit.

\- Vous avez besoin d'informations, Potter. Je suis le seul à pouvoir vous les fournir.

\- Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous aider. Mais si vous mourrez nous serons seuls.

Severus crispa la mâchoire, pestant mentalement après Harry qui avait toujours réponse à tout.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, Monsieur Potter. Quand à vous deux… Si vous épuisez votre magie, vous n'arriverez pas à grand chose.

Drago lui jeta un regard plein de colère et se détourna ostensiblement.

Severus soupira, soudain las. Affronter deux adolescents en colère après avoir subi une séance de Doloris du Seigneur des ténèbres était particulièrement épuisant.

\- Dumbledore tient à ce que je continue à espionner.

\- Vous n'avez plus à lui obéir. Refusez.

\- Il va me faire enfermer à Azkaban. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Dumbledore ne peut rien. Il aura bien trop peur que vous retourniez près de Voldemort.

Severus cligna des yeux et regarda le jeune homme aux yeux bien trop verts. Son raisonnement était exact : tant que la guerre n'était pas terminée, il était à l'abri. Il connaissait suffisamment de secrets au sujet de l'Ordre que Dumbledore ne prendrait pas le risque de l'envoyer dans les bras de son ancien maître…

Voyant que son professeur ne protestait pas, Harry sourit.

\- Promettez-moi que vous n'irez plus, Monsieur. Promettez-nous que vous resterez en sécurité.

Severus soupira et sa conscience essaya de lui rappeler qu'il ne devait plus faire de promesses. Surtout auprès des fils de Lily et de Narcissa. Finalement, il capitula.

\- Votre mère serait fière de vous, Monsieur Potter. Lily avait également cette détestable habitude de faire promettre l'impossible… Je vous promet de faire mon possible pour rester en sécurité.

Harry sourit, mais Severus leva une main.

\- Cependant… Cependant, si jamais vos vies devaient être en danger, je n'hésiterai pas à rompre ma promesse. J'interviendrai pour vous aider, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un léger coup d'œil et Drago acquiesça.

\- Ça semble raisonnable parrain. Mais nous t'avons déjà promis d'attendre ton accord pour… pour faire ce que nous avons à faire. Il me semble normal que nous ajoutions la même condition à notre promesse.

Severus les regarda l'un après l'autre et pesta.

\- Fichus gamins. Vous avez intérêt à réussir, parce que sinon je jure de vous poursuivre jusqu'en enfer pour vous faire payer vos petites manigances…


	16. Chapter 16

**PROMPT : Question de génétique**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle croisa son professeur de potions, Hermione prit soudain conscience que l'homme n'allait pas bien. De grands cernes noirs mangeaient son visage, et il boitait légèrement.

C'était presque imperceptible, mais la grimace de douleur qui déformait ses traits confirma à Hermione qu'elle avait bien vu.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais apprécié l'homme. Malgré son statut de professeur, malgré ses dons évidents en potions, et malgré le fait qu'il soit le meilleur potionniste du pays, il s'était toujours montré détestable.

Hermione aimait la connaissance et avait pour habitude de respecter ses professeurs. Cependant, le professeur Rogue semblait tout faire pour être haï des élèves.

Au début de leur scolarité, elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de restes de la guerre entre maisons. Il était le directeur de la maison Serpentard, elle était une Gryffondor.

Il détestait Harry de toute son âme pour une raison obscure, et elle était sa meilleure amie.

Au fur et à mesure des années, elle avait compris que l'homme était complexe et cachait beaucoup de secrets. Elle avait appris à ignorer ses sarcasmes et ses humeurs, pour se contenter d'écouter ses cours ou les informations qu'il transmettait lors des réunions de l'Ordre.

En tant que meilleur ami, Harry lui confiait tout ce qu'il savait. Ainsi, il avait avoué avoir fouillé la pensine de Rogue et avoir découvert qu'il était l'ami de sa mère mais que son père l'avait particulièrement mal traité. Harry en avait été désolé et déstabilisé : il avait toujours adulé ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et il n'aimait pas cette facette de James Potter.

Lorsque Harry lui avait confié que Rogue était un espion, Hermione avait acquiescé sans commenter. Elle s'en doutait plus ou moins, puisqu'elle savait que l'homme était marqué et qu'il était particulièrement proche de Dumbledore.

Harry semblait hésiter à lui faire pleinement confiance, mais pour sa part, elle avait décidé de croire en lui. Probablement parce qu'il était un esprit brillant et qu'il se mettait volontairement en danger pour aider le camp de la lumière…

De la même manière, Harry lui avait parlé de ses cauchemars et des réunions de Mangemorts. Elle savait que Voldemort torturait ses fidèles s'ils ne lui donnaient pas satisfaction.

En voyant Rogue, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il avait subi la colère de son maître, et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui proposer son aide.

Elle savait que son professeur était un homme fier et solitaire, et il verrait sa tentative d'aide comme une insulte personnelle…

Après avoir suivi du regard son professeur, Hermione se mordilla un instant la lèvre avant de partir à grands pas en direction des cachots. Elle était une Gryffondor après tout, elle avait pour habitude d'agir au lieu de réfléchir pendant des heures !

Lorsqu'elle croisa le Serpentard dans le couloir, elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas observés et l'attira dans une salle de classe déserte.

\- Granger ! T'es dingue ?

\- Salut Zabini ! Tu vas bien ?

Le métisse grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant la lionne d'un air mécontent. Il aimait beaucoup discuter avec Hermione, mais pour l'instant, elle l'avait surpris et fait sursauter et il détestait ça…

Finalement, il soupira.

\- Ok. Tu veux quoi ?

Hermione gloussa en secouant la tête. Puis elle reprit son sérieux.

\- Rogue. C'est un espion.

Blaise hoqueta et regarda d'un air inquiet en direction de la porte. Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lancer un sortilège de silence autour d'eux.

\- Tu es certaine ? Pourtant il a l'air… Il n'a pas dénoncé Drago ! Quand il a prévenu pour l'attaque. Il n'a rien dit !

Hermione sourit.

\- Le professeur Rogue a su montrer qu'il détestait Harry plus que tout, mais il lui a plusieurs fois sauvé la vie…

Blaise hocha la tête.

\- Ok. Pourquoi viens-tu me dire ça ?

\- Est-ce que Malefoy aurait pu lui demander de l'aide ?

Le Serpentard la regarda un instant les yeux ronds avant de partir dans un éclat de rire. Lorsque ses hoquets furent calmés, il lui répondit, les yeux encore humides.

\- Drago demander de l'aide ? "Un Malefoy ne demande pas d'aide. C'est une question de génétique". C'est un des principes pourris de son père.

Hermione grimaça.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de les respecter vraiment les principes de son père pour le moment…

\- C'est vrai qu'il a… plutôt tourné le dos à tout ce qu'il était et à son éducation. Le Professeur Rogue est le parrain de Drago, je sais qu'ils étaient proches à une époque. Mais…

\- Drago ne savait pas que son parrain était un espion. Personne ne le savait hormis Dumbledore.

Blaise soupira.

\- Si seulement il avait été au courant, il aurait pu lui demander de l'aide pour ne pas être marqué.

\- Ils sont proches ?

\- Drago le respecte énormément et l'apprécie. En jouant les espions, il avait plus peur de décevoir son parrain que d'être tué par… Tu-sais-qui.

Hermione eut un léger sourire triste.

\- C'est… Je me rend compte qu'on avait une vision différente de vous parce que vous étiez des Serpentard et nous des Gryffondor. Je vois le gâchis, parce que Harry aurait pu vous aider. Il l'aurait fait, sans la moindre hésitation.

Blaise hocha la tête doucement, l'air sérieux.

\- Drago et Potter… S'ils avaient collaboré… Potter a toujours été le seul à pouvoir faire sortir Drago de ses gonds. Il n'y a toujours eu que ton ami pour le faire réagir ainsi…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser doucement.

\- Harry aussi a toujours réagi vivement à ton ami, tu sais. Je suis de plus en plus certaine que c'était bien Malefoy qui lui a sauvé la vie le jour de la bataille. Tout comme je suis certaine qu'ils sont ensemble.

\- Dans ce cas, leur cohabitation doit être animée.

Hermione secoua la tête pensivement, en espérant que les deux garçons soient en bonne santé.

\- Zabini ? Penses-tu que le professeur Rogue puisse savoir où sont Harry et Malefoy ? Qu'il les aide en quelque sorte ?

Blaise ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de soigneusement réfléchir. Puis, il finit par soupirer.

\- S'il y a une personne qui leur vient en aide, ça serait lui. Drago l'aurait contacté sans hésitation je pense.


	17. Chapter 17

**PROMPT : mécontent**

* * *

Le Ministère traquait Harry Potter. Tout comme les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Pour autant, ni les Aurors, ni les espions à la solde de Dumbledore n'avaient l'ombre d'une piste. Le garçon semblait s'être évaporé.

Dumbedore était mécontent. Tous les plans qu'il avait soigneusement mis en place depuis des années avaient été réduits à néant en l'espace d'un battement de cils.

Tout ça parce qu'un mystérieux inconnu était arrivé et avait emmené Harry Potter pour lui sauver la vie.

Il avait sur le moment pensé que c'était un coup de ses chers amis. Mais Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger semblaient perdus.

Il les avait fait surveiller de près, pour s'assurer que ce ne soit pas un nouveau coup d'éclat du fameux trio. Il avait du se rendre à l'évidence et accepter le fait que Harry Potter avait eu un autre allié, un allié que lui - Dumbledore - sensé être son mentor, ne connaissait pas.

Le Ministre avait suivi son conseil, de faire déclarer Harry traître. Il était persuadé que le gamin réagirait en bon Gryffondor et se jetterait tête la première au devant du danger pour laver son honneur.

Sauf que pour une fois, Harry semblait avoir écouté la voix de la raison.

Le vieil homme jeta un regard autour de lui. Minerva semblait inquiète. Son élève fétiche était porté disparu et avait été accusé de traîtrise. Severus, son cher espion, avait l'air impassible comme à son habitude.

Devant eux, dans la Grande Salle, les élèves mangeaient en silence.

Depuis la bataille, depuis la disparition de leur camarade, les repas étaient inhabituellement calmes. Les maisons ne semblaient plus avoir cœur à se chamailler.

Il n'aimait pas voir son école aussi triste. C'était un passage obligé bien entendu. Il avait eu besoin de tout ça pour mettre fin à la folie de Tom.

Si Harry n'avait pas une fois de plus joué les fortes têtes, la guerre serait peut être terminée d'ores et déjà. Le gamin serait mort, Tom serait mort. Le monde magique serait à ses pieds.

Et Poudlard se porterait parfaitement bien.

Le Directeur soupira et commença à manger, déterminé à trouver une solution pour retrouver Harry. Il avait besoin de ce fichu gamin à cause de la prophétie. Lui vivant, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de Tom.

A la table des Gryffondor, Ron mangeait avec appétit tandis que Hermione repoussait les aliments d'un air sombre. Elle avait noté le regard de Dumbledore autour de lui, et elle se sentait quelque part trahie.

Elle se demandait si Harry savait que le directeur, en qui il avait eu confiance au point de lui confier sa vie, l'avait trompé toutes ces années. S'il était au courant que les rumeurs courant sur lui - sur sa lâcheté et sa traîtrise - venaient en grande partie de Albus Dumbledore.

Elle prit une bouchée de viande et mastiqua lentement. Tout le monde semblait triste, à Poudlard. Comme si la disparition de Harry avait fait disparaître la joie de vivre.

Ron lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Hermione se força à sourire pour le rassurer. Néanmoins, le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, et il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Une nuée de hiboux entra dans la Grande Salle, et d'un coup tout le monde s'anima.

L'événement était suffisamment inhabituel pour que le calme ne vole en éclats. Alors que les volatiles tournaient en rond au plafond, la vie revenait dans la Grande Salle. Comme avant la bataille.

Dumbledore avait les sourcils froncés, perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Severus masqua de sa main un léger rictus et il croisa le regard amusé de Minerva.

Il reprit aussitôt tout son sérieux, mais sa sévère collègue lui adressa un léger clin d'œil.

Au fur et à mesure que les hiboux distribuaient ce qu'ils avaient en charge, il y avait des murmures de plus en plus forts, et des exclamations de surprise.

Hermione attrapa délicatement le rouleau ficelé et l'ouvrit doucement.

Son air inquiet se transforma en un large sourire ravi et elle montra à Ron ce qu'elle tenait : Le Chicaneur.

Sur la couverture, il y avait uniquement les lunettes de Harry dessinées, surmontées de l'éclair de sa cicatrice. Le monde sorcier dans son ensemble ne pouvait que comprendre de qui il était question.

Fébrilement, la jeune fille ouvrit le journal et le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur l'article qui faisait la une. Sans surprises, le journaliste n'était autre que Luna. Elle y décrivait la bataille, telle qu'elle l'avait vu, rappelant qu'elle y avait été présente contrairement à ses confrères de journaux rivaux.

Luna décrivait cette journée de façon détachée, rappelant au monde sorcier que c'était eux, les enfants, qui avaient mené la dernière bataille en date.

La Serdaigle décrivait le courage de Harry qui s'était placé face à son ennemi, qui avait entamé le combat alors même qu'il était un adolescent. Elle racontait chaque blessure, chaque sort qui l'avait touché.

Elle racontait qu'il avait tenu bon, restant debout malgré le sang qui coulait sur son visage, malgré les horreurs que lui lançait Voldemort.

Puis, Luna en venait à l'événement marquant de cette bataille, ce qui avait tout changé.

Elle répétait que Harry se battait, lorsqu'un sorcier dissimulé sous une cape était arrivé dans son dos et l'avait ceinturé avant de disparaître avec lui.

Beaucoup devaient être en train de lire l'article, puisqu'une vague de rumeur enfla et parcourut la salle. Sans un mot, Hermione passa le journal à Ron qui le lut à son tour, souriant lui aussi.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers Luna, qui mangeait tranquillement, indifférente au chahut autour d'elle. Elle sembla sentir le regard des deux Gryffondor puisqu'elle leva la tête et leur adressa un clin d'œil complice assorti d'un sourire un peu rêveur.

Hermione sentit son cœur gonfler de gratitude envers leur étrange amie, et regretta instantanément de ne pas avoir été plus amicale avec elle. Harry avait toujours été celui qui avait été proche de la blondinette, écoutant ses histoires à dormir debout sans se moquer.

Ron gloussa, ravi.

\- Cette chère Luna… Elle est extraordinaire ! Je comprends pourquoi Harry l'adore…

Hermione ne répondit pas, observant Dumbledore se lever et quitter la Grande Salle à grands pas rageurs.


	18. Chapter 18

**PROMPT : escarmouches**

* * *

Drago claqua sa langue avec satisfaction alors qu'une fois de plus le sortilège qu'ils venaient de lancer ensemble était bien plus puissant que ce qu'ils arrivaient à faire habituellement.

Harry se mit à rire, ravi.

Ils avaient été bloqué pendant un temps, ayant l'impression de ne pas progresser. Mais à force de s'entraîner avec acharnement, ils semblaient avoir trouvé la solution, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus limités.

Drago semblait croire que c'était l'entraînement qui avait joué en leur faveur, mais Harry ne pensait pas que ce soit aussi simple. Il était persuadé que c'était plus une question de confiance.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'ils avaient lancé un sort en commun, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que leurs magies étaient complémentaires. Il lui avait fallu penser qu'il était près de Ron pour que ça fonctionne.

Depuis, ils n'avaient jamais plus évoqué le sujet, mais Harry ne pensait plus à Ron pour remplacer Drago. Il avait fini par s'attacher au Serpentard, et lui faisait autant confiance qu'à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire leur relation. Ils avaient développé une certaine complicité, et étaient plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

Harry brûlait d'aborder le sujet avec Drago. Seule la crainte de ruiner leur relation débutante le faisait hésiter.

Pour sa part, Drago observait Harry qui regardait d'un air absent par la fenêtre. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il savait désormais quand le Gryffondor était soucieux, comme en ce moment.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il appréciait celui qui avait été son rival. Pour autant, il ne savait pas encore vraiment comment communiquer avec lui.

Jusqu'à présent, leurs vies avaient été rythmées par leurs escarmouches passées. Et maintenant, ils redécouvraient l'autre au travers d'une nouvelle relation, dans laquelle ils n'étaient à l'aise ni l'un ni l'autre.

Drago soupira et se frotta les yeux, se demandant s'il devrait se placer en position de faiblesse. Il lui suffirait d'avouer à Potter qu'il l'appréciait et qu'il lui faisait confiance au point d'avoir mis sa vie entre ses mains. Qu'il croyait en lui, et qu'il était prêt à le suivre jusqu'au bout.

Harry se retourna et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Tous leurs non-dits passèrent entre les yeux d'argent et les yeux d'émeraude.

Mal à l'aise de se sentir autant exposé, le blond prit la parole.

\- Alors ? Tu as une idée de… comment tu comptes procéder ?

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse indomptable.

\- Et bien… Je pensais juste… Attendre Ron qui est bien plus à l'aise que moi avec la stratégie. Nous ne sommes pas prêts encore, si ?

Drago détourna le regard.

\- Je suppose que nous avons encore des sorts à apprendre à maîtriser.

Harry soupira.

\- Malefoy ? Jusqu'à présent nous avons beaucoup travaillé les sorts défensifs mais… Nous ferions bien de voir les sorts offensifs. Quelque chose pour attaquer les Mangemorts si nous tombons face à eux ?

\- Tu comptes aller attaquer, Potter ?

A une époque, le Gryffondor se serait vexé et aurait aussitôt répliqué. Pourtant, il ne se sentit pas le moins de monde attaqué et se borna à rire doucement.

\- Pour finir en ingrédients de potions ? Ton parrain nous a bien interdit de sortir non ?

Drago leva un sourcil moqueur et Harry précisa sa pensée.

\- Je pensais plus à un moyen de… rendre la pareille quand nous serons au moment de se battre.

\- Le gentil Gryffondor aurait des dents ?

\- Je pensais pourtant que tu t'étais rendu compte que je n'étais pas vraiment inoffensif…

En croisant le regard, ils se mirent à rire. C'était la première fois qu'ils mentionnaient à voix haute leurs querelles passées, et ils semblaient d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était qu'un élément de leur passé, qui les avait amené à cette nouvelle complicité si agréable.

Drago attrapa un livre dans une pile derrière lui et fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre à la table. Tête contre tête, ils commencèrent à tourner les pages lentement, commentant les sorts qu'ils trouvaient.

Finalement, ils listèrent une dizaine de sorts qui leur semblait suffisamment puissants pour se débarrasser de Mangemorts.

A chaque sort, ils débattaient de l'intérêt de l'apprendre ou non, essayant de savoir s'ils en auraient l'utilité.

\- Il nous faut des sorts qui puissent les mettre hors d'état de nuire directement. Qu'ils ne puissent plus attaquer ensuite.

\- Tu veux dire les tuer, Potter ?

Harry hésita un bref instant. Puis il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Aussi tentante que soit cette proposition, non. Je pense plus à les immobiliser. Les ligoter. Les rendre inconscients.

Drago gloussa.

\- J'imagine bien un champ de Mangemorts ligotés. Ils seront bien moins dangereux après !

Harry sourit tristement.

\- Tu ne penses jamais au fait qu'il puisse y avoir… tes parents en face ?

Drago détourna le regard.

\- J'évite d'y penser. Mais… Ils ont fait leur choix. Ils m'ont obligé à porter cette marque infâme, alors pour moi ils n'existent plus.

\- Malefoy… ça reste tes parents. Je suis heureux que nous soyons tous les deux du même côté, ceci dit…

Le Serpentard soupira.

\- Qu'essaie tu de me faire dire exactement ?

\- Je comprendrais juste que tu ne sois pas à l'aise à l'idée de te battre contre tes parents.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Drago se leva brusquement, pour aller à grands pas se poster devant la fenêtre.

\- Tu as raison. Ça reste mes parents. C'est pour ça que je leur en veut autant de m'avoir livré à ce dingue. C'est pour ça que si je devais choisir entre eux et toi, je peux t'assurer que ça serait eux que mon sort irait frapper.

Harry se leva à son tour pour rejoindre le jeune homme qui semblait à l'instant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il attira Drago à lui et l'enlaça.

\- J'apprécie vraiment. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte pour moi, ce que tu viens de dire.

Drago s'était raidi en sentant Harry le serrer dans ses bras, mais il finit par se laisser aller, posant avec hésitation ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme.

Le cœur battant, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son nouvel ami.

\- Merci de me faire confiance, murmura le Serpentard.


	19. Chapter 19

**PROMPT : Groupe de rock**

* * *

Blaise Zabini suivait Ron Weasley depuis quelques minutes, attendant le moment parfait pour lui parler. C'est en se rendant en divination qu'il trouva l'occasion parfaite : détestant la matière, le rouquin traînait volontairement, restant en retrait des autres élèves.

Blaise l'attrapa par le coude avec un sourire et Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Zabini ?

\- J'ai un souci avec le sort de bouclier. Je n'arrive pas à obtenir…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Ron l'ayant bousculé pour le faire taire alors que des pas approchaient. Aussitôt, Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil et entama une dispute.

\- Et moi je te dis que tu as des goûts de chiotte Weasley. Je suis sûr que tu es fan d'un groupe de rock comme les Bizzar'Sisters.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as contre le rock, Zabini ?

Pansy Parkinson arriva face à eux et leur jeta un regard étrange, mais elle passa sans un mot. Blaise et Ron échangèrent un regard, et le métis suivit sa camarade de maison.

Ron resta un moment dans le couloir, soulagé qu'ils n'aient pas été surpris à discuter amicalement. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre que quelqu'un ne devine ce qu'ils faisaient pour aider Harry, à une période où ils ne savaient pas qui étaient les espions de Dumbledore…

Son meilleur ami était en danger, et c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour l'aider.

Le jeune homme attendit un instant, mais il entendit son nom être appelé au moment où il se dirigeait d'un pas fatigué vers la salle de divination. Le cours le plus pénible de toute sa scolarité n'avait pas la même saveur sans Harry et les prédictions constantes de Trewlaney sur l'avenir sombre de Harry…

Il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et se détendit en voyant Neville arriver d'un bon pas, suivi de Luna.

\- Neville ? Luna ?

Luna lui fit un grand sourire, et Neville jeta un regard autour d'eux, comme s'il avait besoin de vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls.

Finalement, Neville s'approcha suffisamment pour que leur conversation reste privée si d'aventure quelqu'un arrivait.

\- Tu ne sais pas où est Harry n'est-ce pas ?

Ron fronça les sourcils, sans répondre. Luna s'accrocha à son bras, et leva ses yeux clairs vers lui.

\- Ne soit pas inquiet, nous voulons juste vous aider.

\- Nous aider ?

Neville rougit un peu et Ron retrouva le garçon maladroit et timide de leur première année. Puis le jeune homme se redressa, montrant à quel point il avait pris de l'assurance au fil des années.

\- Harry est notre ami aussi.

Ron eut un sourire hésitant, s'en voulant d'avoir douté de ces deux là.

\- Non, nous ne savons pas où il est.

Luna déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, faisant rougir légèrement Ron.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il va très bien. Quelqu'un veille sur lui.

Neville gloussa face à la gêne de son ami.

\- Juste pour te dire que toi et Hermione, vous pouvez nous demander n'importe quoi. Nous vous aiderons.

Ron acquiesça, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il savait déjà que ces deux là étaient des amis, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils puissent se montrer aussi fidèles envers Harry.

\- Merci.

Luna gloussa à nouveau et lui tapota le bras avant de s'éloigner en sautillant. Neville hésita un instant. Puis il fit un clin d'œil à Ron.

\- Ma grand-mère m'a écrit. Elle ne croit pas ce qui est dans les journaux. Et elle m'a rappelé de rester… fidèle à mes vrais amis.

Le jeune homme laissa passer quelques instants puis continua.

\- Harry a été le premier à me défendre vraiment. Je n'ai jamais oublié le premier cours de Madame Bibine, tu sais. Il m'a toujours traité en égal, et…

Neville laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Ron aurait pu la compléter avec son propre ressenti.

"Et j'irais jusqu'au bout à ses côtés".

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, et Ron hocha la tête sans rien dire de plus pour se rendre en divination. Tout avait été dit.

Lorsqu'il arriva en retard, Blaise lui jeta un regard interrogatif et Ron haussa discrètement les épaules. Il s'excusa et prit sa place, restant pensif tout le cours au lieu de plaisanter comme à son habitude.

A la fin du cours, il regarda Blaise être entraîné à l'écart par Pansy Parkinson et il partit à la recherche d'Hermione, pour lui parler d'intégrer Neville et Luna à leur petit groupe secret. Tous les soutiens étaient bons à prendre et avoir des alliés ne serait pas un luxe.

Blaise en voyant Ron arriver en retard avait froncé les sourcils avant de le regarder d'un air perplexe. Le Gryffondor avait l'air pensif, et le Serpentard se jura de savoir ce qui s'était passé après son départ.

Le cours passa lentement, et il nota que Ron était bien trop calme.

Lorsque Trewlaney leur demanda de sortir d'un air agonisant, il se leva mais il fut aussitôt alpagué par Pansy qui avait des choses à lui dire apparemment. Il leva les yeux au ciel, pas sûr de pouvoir rester calme si la peste de Serpentard lui parlait de mode ou de coiffure.

Mais Pansy avait un air sérieux plutôt inhabituel, et il se rappela qu'elle n'était pas aussi stupide qu'elle voulait bien le montrer.

\- Zabini ! Où est Malefoy ?

Blaise stoppa brusquement pour la regarder les yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ?

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne fais pas l'étonné. Malefoy est absent, et personne encore n'a posé de question. Pourtant c'est ton ami, non ?

Blaise gonfla les joues.

\- Drago n'a pas jugé utile de me tenir au courant de ses projets, Parkinson.

La jeune fille pencha la tête en battant des cils, puis lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

\- Donc… Tu n'es pas intéressé de savoir ce qui se passe en dehors de Poudlard ?

Blaise fronça les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant l'estomac.

\- Viens en au fait, Parkinson !

Pansy gloussa et soupira.

\- Mon père m'a envoyé un courrier. Tu n'ignores pas qu'il voit régulièrement certains de ses … amis.

Blaise se figea et vida son visage de toute expression. Le père de Pansy était un Mangemort et la jeune fille ne s'en était jamais cachée au sein de leur salle commune. Cette dernière lui jeta un coup d'œil malicieux.

\- Ne soit pas si tendu… Malefoy n'est pas avec eux. Pour être franche, cet adorable serpent s'est mis tout le monde à dos. Il est recherché au même titre que Potter.

Il fallut à Blaise tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas s'effondrer de soulagement. Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Si tu as l'occasion de lui parler, dis lui de rester planqué. Ça serait dommage qu'il finisse aux mains de … tu-sais-qui.


	20. Chapter 20

**PROMPT : Aventurier**

* * *

Severus Rogue était passé le matin même, chargé d'une pile d'ouvrages. Drago l'avait remercié, ravi, mais Harry avait soupiré, lassé d'avoir à étudier.

Il avait soif d'action, soif d'en terminer. Il n'était pas fait pour rester cloîtré et caché, alors que d'autres risquaient leurs vies. Il savait que Voldemort le voulait lui, et personne d'autre.

Harry tourna une page du grimoire qui était ouvert devant lui, en grognant d'agacement. Face à lui, Drago était plongé dans sa lecture, semblant absorbé par les pages jaunies devant lui. Pourtant, au grognement de Harry il avait laissé ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire amusé.

Finalement, le Gryffondor laissa tomber son front contre la table.

\- Fatigué Potter ?

Harry leva juste les yeux vers lui et souffla.

\- Combien de temps encore ?

\- Combien de temps pour quoi ?

\- A se terrer ici. A attendre.

Drago reprit son sérieux.

\- Nous n'attendons pas. Nous nous préparons.

Le Gryffondor se leva brusquement, repoussant sa chaise d'un geste brusque.

\- Je suis prêt. Plus que jamais. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir plus de sorts, si je ne parviens pas… Si je n'arrive pas à le tuer cette fois…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es si dramatique Potter.

\- Réaliste. Crois-tu que j'aurais le temps de jeter plus d'un sort ?

\- Cette fois-ci, tu ne seras pas seul.

Harry jeta un bref regard à Drago et lui sourit. Il ne pouvait pas dire à l'insupportable blondinet qu'il l'appréciait bien trop pour le mettre en danger, et qu'il comptait bien le protéger. Il avait accepté l'idée de ne pas se relever à la fin du combat, il sentait confusément que les choses ne se termineraient pas forcément pour le mieux pour lui…

\- Malefoy… Qu'as-tu envie de faire après ? Après tout ça ?

Le Serpentard hésita un bref instant avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je l'ignore. J'étais destiné à suivre les pas de mon père au Ministère. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je doute que mon père ne me destine encore à lui succéder.

Harry grimaça. Drago ricana.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une grande perte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te ferais envie à toi, Malefoy ? Pas ce que tu aurais du faire mais… Toi ?

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y penser.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Harry contempla le livre ouvert devant lui d'un œil vide.

\- Et toi Potter ? Je suis sûr que tu voudrais être un genre d'aventurier non ? Du style qui se retrouve toujours dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ?

Harry resta bouche bée quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire, amusé.

\- Moi aventurier ? Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je préfère être au calme.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de rester silencieux, surprit par les paroles du brun.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Potter… Tu ne tiens pas en place depuis que nous sommes ici et tu oses prétendre que tu préfères être au calme ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- C'est l'attente qui me pose problème. Je veux juste… savoir que tout le monde est tranquille. En paix.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Drago insista, voyant une ombre passer dans les yeux de son ancien rival.

\- Et quand tout le monde sera tranquille ? Que feras-tu ?

L'hésitation de Harry se fit plus nette. Le Gryffondor se plongea un bref instant dans ses pensées, comme s'il débattait sur la réponse qu'il allait donner. Puis, il eut un sourire triste.

\- Je n'ai jamais envisagé l'après.

Un pressentiment terrible envahit Drago et il demanda des précisions d'une voix blanche.

\- Jamais ? Tu veux dire que tu vas juste… te laisser porter ?

Le silence avant la réponse fut un peu plus long. Lorsque Harry reprit la parole, il chuchotait presque.

\- Non. Je veux dire que je ne pense pas survivre à tout ça. J'aurais du mourir quand j'étais bébé.

Une vague de nausée déferla sur le Serpentard et il sentit son front s'humidifier de sueur. Il ferma les yeux, malade à l'idée même de penser que Harry semblait avoir déjà abandonné l'idée de vivre.

Drago se leva, ignorant le Gryffondor. Il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage, furieux. Contre Harry de se montrer aussi défaitiste. Contre Voldemort de prendre un adolescent pour cible. Contre le monde sorcier d'attendre d'un jeune homme tout ce que personne n'avait jamais été capable de faire. Contre leurs professeurs, incapables de protéger l'école, et d'avoir entraîné leur fuite.

Contre lui-même enfin, pour le temps qu'il avait perdu à le provoquer et à se battre avec lui.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux avant de sortir de la petite salle de bains. Il se sentait terriblement vieux, alors même qu'il n'était pas majeur.

Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, bras croisés, sans chercher pour une fois à masquer ses sentiments.

Harry s'était rassit à la table et avait fermé le grimoire qu'il lisait auparavant. Il regardait dans le vide, les sourcils froncés.

\- Potter ? Tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Granger, Weasley et certainement pas mal de Gryffondor. Loufoca aussi. Et quoi que tu puisses en penser, tu as aussi des soutiens chez les Serpentard même s'ils sont discrets.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Au final, ça sera lui contre moi.

\- C'est là que tu fais erreur. Je serais à tes côtés. Ça sera nous contre lui.

\- Malefoy…

\- C'est non négociable.

Ils se défièrent un moment du regard et Drago réprima un sourire de voir la combativité envahir le regard vert. Il coupa de nouveau la parole au jeune homme avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de répondre.

\- Potter. Tu as tes raisons de le tuer. Et j'ai les miennes. Autant faire en sorte de ne lui laisser aucunes chances, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est trop…

\- Dangereux ? Potter. Si tu échoues, je suis mort de toutes façons. Laisse moi au moins la possibilité de défendre ma propre vie.

Harry détourna les yeux.

\- Auror. Je voulais être auror à une époque.

Le Serpentard comprit immédiatement que le changement de sujet était une façon d'accepter le fait qu'ils se battraient côte à côte.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? Je veux juste du calme, Malefoy. Plus de bagarres, plus de sang.


	21. Chapter 21

**PROMPT : Le tic-tac de l'horloge**

* * *

Severus Rogue grogna en recevant la convocation de Dumbledore. Le moment était venu d'annoncer qu'il n'était plus un espion et il avait dans l'idée que le moment serait loin d'être plaisant.

Albus lui ordonnait de venir à son bureau trois heures plus tard, et le maître des potions grogna d'agacement. Il détestait cette façon qu'avait le Directeur de lui faire comprendre qu'il était à son service… Il repoussa le parchemin avec dégoût avant de se lever.

Au lieu de vaquer à ses occupations comme il en avait eu l'intention, il fronça les sourcils, et décida de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau du vieux fou. Histoire de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas son elfe, et qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui…

En marchant à grands pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Rogue ruminait, d'humeur sombre. Il ôtait des points à tout va et distribuait allègrement les retenues avec Rusard, essayant de calmer ses nerfs…

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial, il soupira et marmonna d'un air revêche le mot de passe. Il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, et grimpa rapidement les marches, le visage fermé.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte, prêt à frapper, il s'immobilisa soudain en entendant des bribes de conversation.

\- Où en êtes vous, Albus ?

\- J'ai besoin de ce fichu gosse ! Comment a-t-il pu vous échapper ?

Il y eut un grognement et Severus recula dans l'ombre. Il venait de reconnaître Fol-Oeil, et il avait dans l'idée que surprendre cette conversation lui apprendrait bien plus que ce qu'il pourrait imaginer.

\- Il a du avoir de l'aide.

\- Impossible. Ses amis sont ici et surveillés. Ils sont inquiets pour le pauvre orphelin disparu.

Le rire gras de Fol-Oeil tira une grimace écœurée au professeur de potions, et il se demanda s'il était aussi ignoble du temps où il méprisait ouvertement le fils de James Potter.

\- Les Mangemorts se tiennent ils tranquille, Maugrey ?

\- Plus ou moins. Les derniers que j'ai eu le plaisir d'interroger ont avoué rechercher Potter.

\- Donc, il n'est pas avec eux…

\- Albus ! Le gosse n'aurait jamais fait confiance au tueur de ses parents.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis Dumbledore reprit la parole.

\- Toujours est-il que j'ai besoin de lui pour localiser ces monstruosités.

\- Je croyais que vous saviez…

\- Je peux deviner où Tom aurait caché les objets les plus précieux qui soient à ses yeux. Cependant le gamin a une connexion directe du fait de sa cicatrice.

Le silence retomba dans le bureau et Severus resta immobile et silencieux, espérant ne pas être découvert. Pas tout de suite au moins. Il imagina les deux hommes en train de siroter une tasse de thé.

Après quelques instants, la conversation reprit.

\- Rappelez-moi de quoi il s'agit, Albus. J'ai bien peur ne pas avoir exactement compris ce que…

\- Ce que ce cher Tom a fait ? Oh… Il a découvert ici à Poudlard l'existence de la Magie la plus noire qui soit. Il a voué sa vie à l'immortalité. A son immortalité. Sans ça, ils serait mort la nuit où il a attaqué les Potter.

\- Il est immortel ?

\- Il a placé une partie de son âme dans des réceptacles.

\- Comment…

\- Des horcruxes, mon cher Maugrey. Il a divisé son âme. Ces réceptacles garantissent sa survie, quoi qu'il arrive à son corps. Il faut détruire ces objets avant de le tuer pour s'en débarrasser.

Severus recula, la main sur la bouche, horrifié. Il avait été conscient de l'inhumanité du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais il n'avait pas pensé que l'homme pourrait s'abaisser à ce genre de pratiques. Lui qui prônait la suprématie des sang-purs n'était même plus un homme entier…

Il tendit l'oreille alors que le nom du Survivant était mentionné.

\- Et… Potter était au courant ?

\- Heureusement pour nous, non. Je pensais l'en informer mais ce cher Tom nous a pris de vitesse en attaquant Poudlard.

\- Il a dû entendre le tic-tac de l'horloge annonçant sa fin.

\- Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que lui, Maugrey. Ne le sous-estimez pas.

\- Ce jour là, Potter n'aurait pas pu le tuer, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Severus secoua la tête, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se demandait comment Albus avait bien pu être mis au courant au sujet du grand secret d'un certain mage noir.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers une petite maison perdue au milieu des bois, où deux garçons, encore des enfants, se cachaient et étudiaient pour assurer leur propre survie.

Dans le monde magique, les enfants étaient sacrés. Il n'y avait que les Weasley pour se reproduire plus vite que leur ombre. Plus généralement, les familles sorcières avaient beaucoup moins d'enfants et la protection des héritiers était une affaire sérieuse.

Que Harry Potter, dernier représentant de la famille Potter, soit celui qui devait tuer le Mage Noir avait été un choc pour le monde sorcier dans un premier temps puisqu'il était encore un enfant. Mais… Mais la peur avait fait son oeuvre, et peu à peu l'enfant avait été oublié aux profits du Sauveur.

Mais entendre de la bouche même du Directeur, celui qui avait toujours joué les protecteurs, qu'il avait plus ou moins prévu la mort du garçon était particulièrement écœurant.

Il regarda la porte d'un air dégoûté, et recula un peu plus. Il hésitait à partir, de peur de manquer d'autres informations. Cependant, il avait besoin de s'en aller, pour être sûr de ne pas être surpris. Il était déjà exceptionnel qu'il ait pu rester à écouter tout ce temps.

Finalement, ce fut la pensée des deux jeunes hommes qui finiraient par attendre sa visite qui lui fit prendre la décision la plus sage. Il descendit doucement et s'éloigna, le cœur battant.

Il rejoignit ses appartements dans un état second, torturé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, par les questions que cela amenait. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir prendre ce nouvel élément en compte pour régler son compte au serpent. Et il était certain que Harry Potter refuserait catégoriquement de rester à l'abri jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne se décide à attaquer.


	22. Chapter 22

**PROMPT : Mars**

* * *

Les choses changeaient rarement à Poudlard. Aussi, lorsqu'il y eut la rumeur qu'un changement allait arriver, l'ensemble des élèves ne parla plus que de ça. Les spéculations allaient bon train, et les suppositions les plus folles courraient d'une maison à l'autre.

Lorsque Dumbledore se leva au repas du soir, un sourire sur les lèvres, le silence tomba immédiatement sur la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres du sorcier. Minerva MacGonagall masquait à peine un léger sourire amusé, consciente du talent pour la mise en scène de son collègue et ami. A ses côtés, Severus Rogue grimaçait légèrement. Depuis qu'il avait perdu toute confiance en son mentor, rien de ce que le vieil homme faisait ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

\- Mes chers enfants. Nous avons la chance d'avoir un troupeau de Centaures vivant ici, dans la forêt interdite. Comme vous le savez, ce sont des créatures aptes à lire les présages, particulièrement dans les astres. L'un d'entre eux, Firenze, a accepté de devenir professeur le temps de vous parler de l'art de lire dans les astres. Ce cours est obligatoire et destiné à tous, sans dérogation possible.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il posa son regard bleu perçant sur Hermione, qui rougit brusquement, prise en faute. La jeune sorcière n'avait jamais caché le mépris qu'elle pouvait avoir pour la divination et tout ce qui s'y rapportait.

Dumbledore sourit d'un coup, et continua, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Les jours et heures de vos cours seront affichés dans le hall, et les cours auront lieu de nuit, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. En cas de questions, vos directeurs de maison pourront vous renseigner.

D'un geste ample, Dumbledore attrapa sa coupe pour boire quelques gorgées puis il les salua avant de reprendre place. Aussitôt un concert de chuchotis envahit la Grande Salle jusqu'à se transformer en vacarme assourdissant au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle était commentée.

Hermione, boudeuse, se dépêcha de manger, ignorant les commentaires et questions à la table des rouges et or.

Le hasard - plus exactement Dumbledore - avait décidé que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard auraient cours en même temps. Hermione et Ron, rapidement rejoints par Blaise et Théo, firent le chemin jusqu'à la forêt interdite en silence.

Après s'être renseignée dans les livres de la bibliothèque, Hermione en avait plus appris sur les Centaures et la lecture des astres. Et elle était plutôt impatiente de voir ce qu'allait donner ce nouveau cours inédit.

Au départ, l'ambiance était tendue. Firenze les avait conduits dans la forêt interdite, dans une clairière proche de l'orée. La forêt interdite n'était pas l'endroit le plus rassurant au monde, et en pleine nuit, l'atmosphère était totalement lugubre. Ils se tenaient tous collés les uns aux autres, masquant leur peur de leur mieux.

Firenze attira leur attention en se cambrant violemment, faisant claquer ses sabots sur le sol.

Il leur parla longuement de la lecture des astres, des présages. Il leur apprit les principales constellations.

Hermione l'écoutait, fascinée. Elle plissait les yeux, notant sur un parchemin tout ce que la créature magique face à elle disait, dessinant les constellations telles qu'il les décrivait.

Ron somnolait, allongé sur l'herbe à ses côtés, perdu dans ses pensées.

Théo et Blaise étaient près d'eux et ils écoutaient attentivement tous les deux, les yeux fixés sur Firenze.

Ce dernier s'approcha du petit groupe.

\- Mars est en gémeaux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en prenant des notes frénétiquement. Blaise sourit.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, Monsieur ?

Le centaure les fixa les uns après les autres.

\- A votre avis ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, puis soupira.

\- Mars est le dieu romain de la guerre, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Dix points pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de révéler les secrets de notre art. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'expliquer nos paroles. Alors prêtez attention, puisque je ne recommencerais pas.

Firenze ferma les yeux un instant et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Les gémeaux représentent la dualité. L'opposition. Mars, le dieu de la guerre est en gémeaux. Une guerre est en cours, et une autre bataille, sanglante approche.

Tout le monde s'était tu, et les adolescents effrayés regardaient le centaure avec de grands yeux. Le traumatisme de la dernière bataille était encore frais dans leurs esprits.

Quelqu'un laissa échapper un sanglot, Lavande probablement. Mais personne ne la regarda, les yeux fixés sur Firenze.

\- Les astres nous indiquent tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. Tout est là, déjà écrit dans le ciel, pour ceux qui savent le lire.

Seamus prit la parole.

\- Monsieur ? Et c'est indiqué qui va gagner ?

Firenze le toisa un instant. Puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Bien entendu. Mais que ce soit indiqué ne veut pas dire qu'il est possible de le lire.

Voyant l'air d'incompréhension autour de lui, le centaure sourit d'un air mystérieux.

\- Parfois les astres sont cachés derrière des nuages. Et les nuages ne se dissipent qu'après pour laisser apparaître les réponses.

Le silence retomba, lourd et angoissant.

Firenze fit le tour des groupes d'étudiants, parlant avec chacun d'eux. Puis, il revint près d'Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Théo.

\- Bientôt vous serez réunis.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications, mais Firenze s'était déjà éloigné. Il y eut un gloussement et quelques murmures, mentionnant le rapprochement entre Hermione et Ron.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui s'était empourpré. Elle croisa le regard de Théo qui sembla aussi perplexe qu'elle et soupira.

D'un coup elle se redressa les yeux écarquillés. Puis elle fit signe aux deux Serpentard de s'approcher un peu avant de donner un coup de coude à Ron.

Ce dernier sursauta et la regarda en se frottant les côtes, un air agacé sur le visage.

\- Ron ? Nous sommes amis ?

\- Ouais.

\- Nous ne sommes pas séparés ?

Le jeune homme rougit mais secoua la tête en signe de négation. Théo semblait avoir compris où voulait en venir Hermione puisqu'il souriait.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Alors dire que nous serons bientôt réunis est stupide n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je suppose… Mais…

\- Réfléchis ! Avec qui pourrions nous être réunis. Tous ici ?

Blaise se pencha brusquement vers eux.

\- Potter et Drago !

\- Exactement. Je pense que Firenze vient de nous dire dans son langage codé que nous allons retrouver nos amis !


	23. Chapter 23

**PROMPT : Pas le moins du monde**

* * *

Au Manoir Malefoy, les jours de quiétude étaient loin. Bien loin.

Désormais, entre les murs richement décorés résonnaient les hurlements et les sanglots.

Voldemort avait pris possession des lieux, et avait aspiré tout le bonheur qu'il avait pu y avoir. Narcissa ne sortait plus de sa chambre et Lucius passait d'une pièce à l'autre en silence, presque craintivement, comme s'il n'était plus le maître du Manoir. Et en quelques sortes, c'était le cas. Il avait été remplacé, son maître l'avait dépossédé des dernières choses qu'il possédait.

Son nom avait été sali, il avait terminé à Azkaban. Il avait perdu son Manoir, son fils et sa femme.

Lorsque Crabbe et Goyle Senior se présentèrent devant Voldemort, ils lancèrent à leur ancien collègue un regard plein de satisfaction. La satisfaction de voir un puissant tomber à terre, de le piétiner pour se venger des humiliations passées.

Les deux Mangemorts se prosternèrent.

\- Maître. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé les deux garçons. Et le fils Malefoy n'est plus à Poudlard depuis quelques temps selon nos fils. Depuis la bataille plus exactement.

Voldemort hurla de rage et lança des sorts autour de lui, détruisant un peu plus la splendeur passée du Manoir. Le propriétaire des murs se recroquevilla, comprenant que la fureur du Maître allait bientôt s'abattre sur lui. Profitant du fait que personne ne le regardait, et qu'il était près d'une porte, il s'éclipsa en marchant rapidement.

Il n'avait jamais parcouru les couloirs de son Manoir à cette vitesse auparavant. Il se glissa dans la suite de son épouse, et il sentit la pointe d'une baguette se presser contre sa gorge, l'étouffant presque. Il grogna, maudissant les femmes Black qui tenaient plus d'un croisement entre amazones et harpies que de douces femmes au foyer…

Narcissa le regardait avec rage et écœurement, et Lucius savait quel aspect il avait. Sa prestance et son charme avaient disparu sous la peur permanente…

\- Cissa…

\- Sors d'ici Lucius.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et malgré lui Lucius posa la main sur la joue douce et parfumée de sa femme.

\- Cissa. Tu dois partir. Va voir ta sœur, Andromeda. Celle qui aime les moldus. Demande lui de t'aider. Tu dois…

Narcissa le repoussa brusquement.

\- Lucius ?

\- Pour une fois dans ta vie, obéis sans discuter. Va t'en et disparais.

\- Je veux mon fils avant.

Lucius regarda derrière lui, persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit dans le couloir et s'humecta les lèvres. Puis il hésita avant de se pencher vers la femme qu'il avait épousé et qu'il avait appris à aimer. Il inspira profondément, inhalant son parfum avec délectation. Il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Drago est avec Potter. Il l'a rejoint et il l'aide.

Narcissa eut un hoquet de stupeur avant de sourire, soulagée.

\- Cissa. Jure moi. Que tu iras te mettre à l'abri. Tu dois le faire maintenant. Prends tes affaires et pars. Les elfes t'aideront.

Narcissa hocha doucement la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Pas pour l'instant. Pas maintenant. Juste le temps que tu te mettes en sécurité.

\- Tu viendras ensuite, Lucius ?

L'aristocrate ne répondit pas et lui sourit. Puis il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, une dernière fois, et sortit rapidement de la chambre, repartant vers l'enfer aussi vite que possible.

Lucius soupira de soulagement en voyant que son absence n'avait pas été remarquée. Crabbe et Goyle étaient toujours en train de faire leur rapport, décrivant leurs recherches. Il reprit sa place en silence, juste à temps pour être appelé.

\- Luciusss. Ainsi ton filss est un traître.

\- Maître… je…

\- Sssilence !

Lucius se pétrifia. Voldemort se leva et tourna autour de lui, sa baguette en main, le fixant de ses yeux rouges.

\- Et toi, Luciusss… es-tu un traître ?

\- No…Non Maître ! Pas le moins du monde !

L'homme serpent laissa échapper un rire cruel.

\- Bien entendu… Tu es un lâche toi.

L'aristocrate baissa les yeux, ignorant le rire des autres Mangemorts.

\- Endolorissss !

Lucius s'effondra sur le sol, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet. La torture commença, sous les cris de rage de Voldemort. Ce dernier voulait Potter, et maintenant, il voulait Drago.

La dernière pensée de l'homme blond en s'effondrant inconscient fut pour sa femme, qu'il espérait loin et en sécurité.

Quand Lucius reprit connaissance quelques heures après, il était enfermé dans ses propres cachots. Ses vêtements luxueux étaient sales et déchirés, et il avait l'impression d'avoir été roué de coups. Ce qui était probablement le cas…

Il cracha du sang au sol et déglutit en grimaçant. Puis, il s'installa de son mieux, avant d'attendre de savoir quel seront son sort. Au moins, Narcissa n'était pas là, et avec un peu de chance son adorable femme avait oublié son tempérament rebelle quelques instants, le temps de se mettre en sécurité.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Quand il entendit du bruit, il pouvait être enfermé depuis quelques heures comme depuis quelques jours. Il avait soif, faim et il était gelé. Il avait mal également, bien que le froid ait une certaine action anesthésiante…

Voldemort se tenait devant les barreaux de sa cage, l'observant.

\- Où es ton fils, Luciusss ?

A cet instant, l'aristocrate remercia Merlin et tous les dieux de ne pas savoir où était Drago. Au moins, il ne pourrait pas mettre son fils plus en danger qu'il ne l'était. Narcissa ne le lui aurait pas pardonné…

La torture recommença, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à nouveau dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

* * *

Narcissa Black Malefoy avait eu un coup au cœur en voyant son mari si fier tombé si bas. Ses yeux regardaient nerveusement tout autour de lui et il lui demanda de fuir. Elle comprit aussitôt.

Ce qu'elle avait redouté était en train de se produire : son fils avait disparu, son mari était en danger.

Elle jura, et après le départ de Lucius, elle hésita un bref instant avant d'obéir. Si la situation était aussi critique pour eux, mieux valait qu'elle garde sa liberté pour agir.

Elle espéra qu'Androméda pourrait l'aider. Elle leur dirait tout ce qu'ils voudraient, pourvu qu'ils acceptent de sauver son mari. Et qu'ils laissent son fils en dehors de leur guerre. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.


	24. Chapter 24

**PROMPT : Le souffle du Dragon**

* * *

C'était Harry qui avait trouvé le sort sur lequel ils s'entraînaient. Lorsqu'il était tombé dessus, il avait eu un fou rire, gloussant à n'en plus finir.

Drago avait froncé les sourcils, lui avait arraché le livre et avait levé un sourcil surpris.

\- Sérieusement, Potter ?

Lorsque Harry s'était calmé, des larmes de rires au coin des yeux, Drago avait levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Malefoy, je ne sais pas si on l'utilisera mais je veux apprendre ce sort.

Drago l'avait défié du regard mais Harry lui avait souri gentiment.

\- Allez, "Le souffle du Dragon"… Ce sort a été créé pour toi !

Finalement, Drago avait secoué la tête et un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres, amusé malgré lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, exténués, ils s'acharnaient encore face au sort bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Si Drago restait concentré malgré la fatigué, Harry s'agaçait, boudeur.

\- Ce fichu sort est aussi compliqué que toi, Malefoy.

A une époque, cette petite phrase aurait suffi à déclencher les hostilités et ils aurait terminé en se battant comme des chiffonniers. Cette fois pourtant, Drago avait fait une pause, essuyant son front humide et bougeant les épaules pour décontracter ses muscles.

\- Tu abandonnes déjà, Potter ?

Piqué au vif, le si prévisible Gryffondor s'était remis au travail sans un mot sous un ricanement moqueur.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, Severus Rogue les avait surpris en plein travail, au bord de l'épuisement. Son arrivée avait été le prétexte à une pause, et il les avait dévisagé l'un après l'autre, sourcils froncés sans pour autant faire de commentaire. Les deux garçons, avec un regard innocent parfaitement assorti, avaient attendu la raison de sa visite sans dire un mot.

Le maître des potions avait marmonné entre ses dents, pestant contre ces deux gamins insupportables qui allaient le rendre fou. Il les fusilla du regard avant de soupirer, secrètement ravi qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien.

Il hésita un instant, conscient qu'il allait ramener la guerre au devant de la scène. Il vit son filleul se tendre, conscient qu'il était venu pour plus qu'une simple visite de courtoisie.

\- Monsieur Potter avez-vous entendu parler d'horcruxes ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.

\- Jamais.

Severus réprima un grognement agacé, maudissant Dumbledore et son culte du secret, et ses manipulations infinies.

\- Pour être franc, il s'agit d'un… détestable imprévu.

Drago grogna soudainement.

\- Viens en au fait, Severus !

L'homme grommela un "Manies de Gryffondor" avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Il s'avère que… Quoi que vous fassiez vous n'auriez pas pu tuer vous-savez-qui au moment de la bataille.

Harry hoqueta et Drago se rapprocha de lui instantanément. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, l'air d'un coup de très mauvaise humeur.

Severus les ignora et se tourna brusquement, allant et venant dans la pièce nerveusement, faisant voler sa cape.

\- J'ai par hasard appris qu'il a trouvé un moyen d'accéder à un genre d'immortalité.

\- Immortalité ?

La voix de Harry était faible et il avait subitement pâli. Drago lui, s'éloigna et mit un coup de poing dans le mur avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas rageur.

Le Sauveur soupira et eut l'air d'un coup terriblement jeune et terriblement vulnérable.

\- Alors c'est terminé ?

\- Non, Monsieur Potter. Nous devons juste changer de… façon de voir les choses

Harry regarda dans la direction où Drago était parti et grimaça.

\- Je vais le chercher.

Severus masqua un sourire et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Harry retrouva Drago dans la chambre et observa un moment le blond qui s'était réfugié sur son lit, tournant nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

\- Malefoy ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Harry lui offrit une grimace amusée.

\- On trouvera une solution. Comme toujours.

\- Revoici l'optimisme indécrottable des Gryffondor…

\- Croire en un gamin inexpérimenté pour tuer le plus grand mage noir qui soit, tu appelles ça comment ?

Drago soupira et ses épaules se relâchèrent.

\- Allons donc voir ce super plan et savoir ce que sont ces… hor-machins-trucs

Harry gloussa et attrapa le bras de Drago, vérifiant que sa main n'était pas blessée avant de l'entraîner à sa suite.

A leur retour, Severus ne fit aucun commentaire. Il reprit juste ses explications comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

\- Les horcruxes sont des objets. Des objets dans lequel il a placé par magie noire des morceaux de son âme.

Drago blêmit légèrement, alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils.

\- Des morceaux de son âme ?

\- Oui Monsieur Potter. Il est possible de fractionner son âme. Tant que ces… objets sont indemnes, il ne peut pas mourir.

Harry resserra sa prise sur le bras de Drago qu'il n'avait pas lâché, et il souffla d'un coup.

\- Le journal de Jedusor.

Face aux regards perplexes qui pesaient sur lui, Harry développa.

\- En seconde année, quand… la Chambre des secrets a été ouverte, il s'est avéré que c'était Ginny qui était manipulée par… Par Tom Jedusor.

\- La Chambre des secrets ? Cette légende stupide ?

Harry gloussa aux mots de Drago.

\- Je suis entré dans la légende stupide, Malefoy. Aussi étrange que paraisse cette phrase.

Ils eurent un rire amusé. Puis alors que la tension était retombée, Harry continua.

\- Ginny avait un carnet, un genre de journal intime qui a pris possession d'elle et lui a permis d'ouvrir la Chambre des secrets. Lorsque j'y suis allée, j'ai découvert que… Que ce journal était celui de Tom Jedusor. Qui se fait désormais appeler Lord Voldemort.

Severus eut un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Albus n'a jamais révélé cette histoire !

Harry haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas surpris.

\- Il tuait Ginny pour reprendre vie mais… J'ai pu détruire le journal.

\- Comment ?

\- Avec un croc de Basilic.

Drago prit une grande inspiration nerveuse.

\- Basilic ? Mais où as-tu été trouver un croc de Basilic ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y en ait au marché noir !

\- J'ai tué un Basilic. C'était ce qui pétrifiait les élèves.

Rogue se frotta les yeux d'un air las et secoua la tête. Harry le fixa un instant.

\- C'était un horcruxe n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je pense. Donc il faut un croc de Basilic pour détruire ces choses. Maintenant il faut les trouver.

\- Monsieur ? Nous aurons besoin d'aide. Vous devriez… demander à Hermione. Elle… Elle est douée pour faire des recherches et trouver des informations.

Rogue renifla prêt à protester mais à sa grande surprise son filleul approuva. Le professeur de potion grogna avant d'avoir un sourire ravi.

\- Finalement, vous allez me permettre de réaliser mon rêve : mettre Miss Granger en retenue pour lui parler en toute tranquillité. J'ai hâte.


	25. Chapter 25

**PROMPT : Quelqu'un à aimer **

* * *

Les vacances approchaient et la nervosité augmentait.

A une autre époque, les élèves auraient été surexcités de rentrer dans leurs familles. Pour beaucoup c'était encore le cas.

Mais plusieurs Serpentard étaient inhabituellement nerveux.

Après avoir rejoint Hermione et Ron, Blaise et Théo avaient avoué qu'ils étaient décidés à rester à Poudlard par mesure de sécurité. Blaise pensait pouvoir avoir confiance en sa famille, ils avaient toujours été plutôt neutres dans cette guerre.

Mais avec la disparition de Harry Potter, les choses étaient devenues bien plus floues.

Théo de son côté n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'à l'instant même où il poserait un pied dans le Manoir familial, il serait traîné et agenouillé face au Maître de son père, et forcé de prendre la marque.

Ron et Hermione avait décidé de rester également, bien décidés à aider au mieux leurs nouveaux alliés. Ils étaient tous devenus plus méfiants et ils avaient déjà envisagé la possibilité de quitter Poudlard en secret s'ils venaient à être top exposés.

Hermione avait d'ores et déjà entamé des recherches pour trouver une solution afin de se cacher au mieux. Ron avait demandé aux jumeaux quelques unes de leurs farces et attrapes de manière à leur offrir une diversion.

Ce n'était qu'une possibilité, mais l'existence même d'une porte de sortie leur permettait de mieux dormir et de se sentir plus confiants en l'avenir.

Ron avait également suggéré qu'ils essaient de savoir si Ginny espionnait réellement pour le compte de Dumbledore. Le Directeur avait toujours semblé du côté de Harry, comme un grand-père protecteur. Blaise avait fait la moue et avait rappelé que Harry avait été plus en danger depuis qu'il était élève dans l'école la plus sécurisée au monde…

Avec l'aide des deux Serpentard, leur mission d'espionnage fut d'une facilité déconcertante. Et ils purent prendre Ginny sur le fait, en train de répandre la rumeur que Harry avait usurpé son rôle et qu'il n'était au fond qu'un lâche et un traître.

Ce fut un Ron fou de rage qui la coinça dans un couloir désert et qui la bouscula jusqu'à ce que sa sœur ne fonde en larmes. Le jeune homme hésita, mais Hermione le poussa et posa sa baguette sur la gorge de Ginny, menaçante.

\- Tu espionnes pour Dumbledore n'est-ce-pas ?

La jeune rousse n'eut pas la moindre hésitation avant de répondre.

\- J'obéis au directeur.

Incrédule, Ron cligna des yeux. Il avait bien sûr compris que sa sœur était coupable, mais il avait gardé au fond de lui l'espoir qu'elle ne se rende pas compte ou qu'elle soit utilisée. Or, l'aveu était clair.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Ginny haussa les épaules et retroussa les lèvres en un rictus colérique.

\- Harry est parti, comme le lâche qu'il est !

Hermione hoqueta tandis que Ron bousculait violemment sa sœur, fou de rage.

\- Il t'a sauvé stupide gamine ! Il a risqué sa vie pour toi ! Il a tué un putain de Basilic géant !

Ginny eut l'air vaguement honteuse l'espace d'un instant, mais elle détourna rapidement le regard avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Il m'a rejeté !

Blaise qui était resté en retrait aux côtés de Théo se mit à rire, s'attirant un regard mauvais de Ginny. Le Serpentard ne fut pas impressionné le moins du monde.

\- Heureusement, sinon j'aurais sérieusement reconsidéré l'intelligence de ce bon Potter !

Hermione lâcha un gloussement nerveux et les lèvres de Ron s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Ginny feula de rage et essaya de se dégager, mais Hermione lui jeta un sort d'entrave.

Vaincue la rouquine hurla et se débattit avant de fondre en larmes.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait quelqu'un à aimer et qu'il me suivrait !

Tout le monde se figea autour de Ginny, la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Ron ouvrit la bouche, blême.

\- Qu… quoi ?

Ginny le regarda pleine de haine.

\- Dumbledore. Il m'a dit que Harry m'aimerait comme moi je l'aime depuis que je suis petite. Mais il m'a repoussé !

Théo grogna soudain, lui qui était resté silencieux depuis le départ.

\- Espèce de petite peste ! Harry a le droit d'aimer qui il veut ! Si… Si vraiment tu l'aimais comme tu dis, tu lui aurais laissé le droit de choisir !

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Blaise enlaça ses épaules de l'autre côté tandis que Ron regardait sa sœur avec dégoût.

Ginny avait baissé la tête et restait silencieuse, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Hermione, hésitante, soupira. Puis d'une voix peu assurée, elle proposa :

\- Nous devrions lui jeter un oubliette. Qu'elle ne nous dénonce pas à Dumbledore.

Personne ne répondit, laissant à Ron le choix. C'était sa petite sœur après tout…

Ron lui répondit d'une voix rauque.

\- Fais-le. Ça mettrait Harry en danger si elle allait tout raconter.

Ginny hurla de rage et de peur mêlées en voyant son frère lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner, tête basse et épaules voûtées. Le sort fusa et elle tomba au sol, inconsciente.

Hermione fit disparaître les liens et ils s'éloignèrent tous les quatre.

Ils restèrent silencieux alors qu'ils s'éloignaient au plus vite du couloir où Ginny allait bientôt reprendre conscience, la mémoire vidée des derniers événements.

Après un long regard, ils se séparèrent pour repartir chacun dans son dortoir. Hermione tenait la main de Ron, essayant de lui apporter tout son soutien. Elle était fille unique, mais elle imaginait sans peine que son ami devait être terriblement mal d'avoir eu à attaquer sa petite sœur ainsi.

Juste avant de passer le tableau de la grosse dame, Ron soupira.

\- Je vais… envoyer un message à mes parents. Je vais tout leur dire. Au sujet de Ginny je veux dire. Et je leur dirai que je reste pour les vacances au cas où Harry reviendrait. Je… Maman aime Harry comme un fils, et…

\- Tu as raison.

Ron se tut et jeta un regard plein de gratitude à la jeune fille, puis il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci d'être là.

Hermione rougit légèrement et lui sourit, alors qu'ils entraient dans leur salle commune. Ron s'attela immédiatement à la rédaction d'une lettre afin de résumer à sa mère tout ce que Ginny avait fait. Il espérait de tout cœur que sa famille serait du côté de Harry, son meilleur ami. Son frère de cœur.

Parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se battre avec les siens.


	26. Chapter 26

**PROMPT : desherber**

* * *

Molly Weasley s'était levée avec un étrange pressentiment. Lorsque le hibou de son fils arriva, elle prit le parchemin avec un nœud à l'estomac. Mais elle haussa les épaules en se disant que rien ne pouvait arriver à Poudlard.

Cependant, son teint vira à l'écarlate en lisant la lettre de Ron.

Quand son mari descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il préféra rester silencieux en voyant sa femme habituellement joyeuse poser brusquement sa tasse de café devant lui. Il lui sourit et se dépêcha avant de partir à toute vitesse au Ministère. Arthur avait appris depuis longtemps que le secret d'un mariage heureux avec Molly était de la laisser se calmer avant de discuter avec elle…

Molly tourna en rond une bonne partie de la matinée en marmonnant, furieuse. Plusieurs fois, elle s'apprêta à envoyer une beuglante, mais compte tenu des mots de Ron, impliquant Dumbledore, elle allait devoir modérer ses ardeurs et attendre patiemment pour avoir des explications.

Finalement, la matriarche retrouva son calme en faisant une liste des corvées que sa chère fille aurait à faire pendant les vacances pour expier ses fautes.

Ginny allait probablement se présenter la bouche en cœur, persuadée de passer d'agréables vacances. Mais elle allait découvrir que le jardin avait besoin d'être désherbé, dégnomé. Sans compter tous les menus travaux prévus depuis des lustres mais que les Weasley avaient repoussé faute de temps…

Lorsque Ginny arriva au terrier, joyeuse et insouciante, Molly l'attendait de pied ferme. Et l'enfer se déchaîna au terrier.

Après les cris de colère, vint le temps des explications. Et ce fut une Ginny en larmes qui avoua tout. Oui, elle avait répandu des rumeurs sur Harry parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Oui, elle avait espionné son frère et Hermione, persuadée qu'ils savaient où était le Sauveur.

Mais la jeune fille ajouta qu'elle avait suivi les ordres de Dumbledore. Le Directeur de Poudlard lui avait glissé dans l'oreille qu'elle pourrait avoir Harry si elle le collait de près - ce qu'elle avait fait.

Sa disparition avait rendu le vieux sorcier fou de rage et il lui avait glissé dans l'oreille que répandre des rumeurs ferait revenir Harry : ce dernier n'avait jamais su résister à la provocation.

Mais Harry n'était pas revenu.

Alors, Dumbledore l'avait chargé de surveiller les deux membres restant du trio. Parce que selon lui, Harry ne pouvait pas avoir fui seul. Il ne pouvait pas avoir eu simplement l'idée de quitter le combat de cette façon seul.

Après avoir puni sa fille, Molly était restée silencieuse, faisant face à Arthur. Les révélations de leur fille avaient ébranlé toutes leurs convictions.

Depuis des années, ils suivaient le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix aveuglément, croyant chacune de ses paroles. Ils avaient placé toute leur confiance en lui, et aujourd'hui, ils découvraient que peut être l'homme de bien n'était pas si bon qu'il le prétendait.

Molly prit une inspiration tremblante et regarda Arthur, l'air un peu perdu.

\- Il s'est servi de ce pauvre Harry. Il nous a utilisé.

Arthur acquiesça lentement, calme malgré la colère qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

Les époux en étaient finalement arrivés à une conclusion : ils ne devaient plus avoir confiance en Dumbledore, et ils devaient informer Remus et Tonks qui se mettraient obligatoirement du côté de Harry.

Une fois la décision prise, Molly se relâcha, et la colère s'évapora pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

\- J'espère que Harry va bien…

La conversation avec Remus et Tonks avait été tendue. Au début l'ancien Maraudeur n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il devait tellement à Dumbledore qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce dernier se soit montré aussi manipulateur et qu'il ait autant fait de mal au fils de son meilleur ami.

Ils passèrent la nuit à discuter tous les quatre, se faisant l'effet d'être des comploteurs. Et c'était ce qu'ils étaient au final.

Ils s'associaient pour venir en aide à Harry Potter. Le Sauveur. Mais avant tout un adolescent qu'ils avaient appris à apprécier, et qu'ils voulaient sauver.

Au petit matin, Remus n'avait plus aucun doute concernant la duplicité de Dumbledore. Et il s'inquiétait pour Harry, le dernier lien avec James, avec les Maraudeurs.

\- Nous allons devoir faire très attention à ce qui se dit pendant les réunions de l'Ordre. A ce que Dumbledore dit. S'il… S'il nous a manipulé de cette façon au sujet de Harry, alors il nous cache certainement énormément de choses.

Tonks avait acquiescé aux paroles de son mari.

Ils s'étaient tous tus, par la suite, buvant le café préparé par Molly. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit après tout.

Ils avaient tous suivi Dumbledore parce qu'il était celui qui s'était élevé contre Grindelwald. Il était celui qui l'avait arrêté. Mais… Mais peut être auraient-ils du se méfier de l'amitié qu'il y avait eu avant cette histoire, se souvenir qu'à une époque, Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald avaient été proches et avaient eu un projet en commun.

Maintenant, ils apprenaient que leur leader se servait d'enfants pour espionner d'autres enfants.

Arthur était un homme de peu de paroles. Habituellement, dans son couple, c'était sa femme qui parlait. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il échangea un regard avec Molly, si inquiète, et s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole.

\- Nous devrions prévenir les enfants. Leur dire de continuer de se méfier. Leur dire qu'ils peuvent nous faire confiance.

Tonks soupira.

\- Mais ça pourrait être dangereux si Dumbledore lit le courrier des gosses. Nous sommes en temps de guerre et il peut le justifier en prétendant qu'il veut vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de jeunes Mangemorts à Poudlard.

Molly grogna.

\- Alors on les laisse livrés à eux même ? Harry est probablement en danger d'ores et déjà. Ce sont des enfants !

Remus avait l'air malade, et il parla visiblement à contrecœur, en serrant les dents.

\- Je déteste avoir à dire ça, mais oui, on va devoir les laisser se débrouiller. Molly, ils sont malins et… Par Merlin… Ils en ont plus vu que n'importe qui d'autre. J'aimerais tant qu'ils soient tous à l'abri, loin de tout ça. Mais nous sommes en guerre.

Ginny entra dans la pièce et quatre regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle rougit violemment et détourna la tête avant de s'enfuir, des larmes plein les yeux.

Tonks soupira.

\- Ne soyez pas trop dure avec elle, Molly. C'est encore une enfant. Nous avons tous fait confiance à la mauvaise personne ici… C'est ce qu'elle fera ensuite qui déterminera qui elle est.


	27. Chapter 27

**PROMPT : futur**

* * *

Après le départ de Severus, Harry était resté silencieux un long moment. Drago allait et venait, inquiet, jetant de temps à autres un regard sur Harry.

Quand le Gryffondor s'était levé brusquement pour se rendre dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient Drago avait hésité un instant avant de le suivre.

Harry prenait quelques vêtements dans ceux que Drago avait prévu pour sa fuite qu'il entassait dans un petit sac à dos qu'il venait apparemment de métamorphoser à partir d'une chaussette. Le Serpentard se figea et soupira.

\- Et que crois-tu être en train de faire Potter ?

Sa voix était calme, bien loin de l'agitation intérieure qui le remuait.

\- Je dois y aller Malefoy. Y retourner.

\- Calme-toi, et… explique-toi clairement.

\- Retourner à Poudlard.

Drago retint une exclamation de surprise avant de s'approcher du brun et de lui attraper le bras.

\- Tu es stupide Potter ? Tu vas juste te faire tuer. Ou probablement finir à Azkaban.

\- Je suis le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Le seul à pouvoir récupérer les crocs de Basilic restants.

Drago émit un ricanement moqueur.

\- Et tu vas en faire quoi ? Les encadrer quand tu seras dans une cellule d'Azkaban entouré de tes potes les détraqueurs ?

Harry se dégagea brutalement et le bouscula, furieux. Cependant, Drago était tout aussi furieux.

\- Il faut bien commencer quelque part Malefoy !

\- Parce que tu trouves qu'on se tourne les pouces ici ?

Ils se défièrent du regard puis le Serpentard grogna.

\- Stupide Gryffondor ! Tu ne penses pas que retrouver ces trucs est plus urgent ? Tes crocs de Basilic seront inutiles sans les horcruxes à détruire.

Harry cessa soudain de lutter et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Drago déglutit nerveusement, plus touché qu'il ne voulait le dire de le voir si désespéré, si perdu. Comme un petit garçon, lui qui s'était toujours montré si fort…

Hésitant, le blondinet s'approcha et attrapa maladroitement Harry pour le serrer contre lui. Si le brun résista quelques instants, il finit par se laisser aller dans l'étreinte et se serra un peu plus contre son camarade, laissant les larmes couler pour de bon.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, et quand Harry se détacha finalement, détournant le regard en se frottant le visage pour éliminer les dernières traces de larmes, Drago le laissa faire, l'observant attentivement.

\- Désolé.

\- Ça va Potter. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, je vais m'occuper du repas ce soir.

Harry avait l'air tellement perdu que Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il le laissa dans la chambre se reposer, bien décidé à le surveiller de près pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de se jeter à nouveau dans la gueule du loup.

Finalement, Harry ne s'était pas reposé. Quelques instants après que Drago ait quitté la chambre il l'avait rejoint et pendant que le blond s'employait à cuisiner, il s'était installé devant la cheminée avec une pile de livres pour faire des recherches au sujet des horcruxes.

Drago avait pincé les lèvres mais n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire. Il commençait à connaître son camarade et il se doutait que son besoin de s'occuper était une façon d'oublier son impuissance. Le jeune homme n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien : il avait besoin d'agir pour se sentir utile, et il devait être incapable d'attendre stratégiquement le bon moment…

Lorsqu'ils mangèrent, ils comprirent tous les deux que leur relation venait de changer un peu plus. La réaction de Drago face à un Harry vulnérable les avait rapproché.

Harry aurait pu jurer avant ça qu'il avait confiance en Drago, mais finalement, ça n'avait peut être pas été totalement vrai. Il avait toujours le souvenir de leurs disputes, des moqueries et des paroles mesquines.

Désormais, Harry voyait en Drago celui qui l'avait consolé, et celui qui avait compris ce qu'il ressentait. Pour autant, le blond ne l'avait pas ménagé. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, et ne le ferait probablement jamais. C'était ce qui faisait de leur relation quelque chose de spécial.

Drago pour sa part avait été perturbé par Harry. Il s'était souvent amusé de son côté Sauveur, il avait souvent ironisé sur sa propension à jouer les héros en toutes circonstances.

La réaction du Gryffondor lui avait fait prendre conscience que ce dernier ne jouait pas les héros pour récolter de la gloire ou de la célébrité. Il était juste comme ça, il se sentait obligé d'agir, parce que c'était dans sa nature.

Pire encore il ne se rendait même pas compte, il avait juste le besoin d'aider les autres.

Il soupira et d'un coup de baguette, il envoya la vaisselle dans l'évier.

\- Potter ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non. Ces fichus horcruxes ne sont mentionnés dans aucun des livres que Rogue nous a apporté.

Après un silence, Harry releva la tête.

\- Malefoy, tu penses vraiment que nous entraîner de cette façon changera les choses ? Après ce qu'on a appris sur les horcruxes ?

Drago haussa les épaules, cachant qu'il se posait la même question.

\- Le futur nous le dira.

\- Ce n'est pas rassurant…

\- Dis-toi qu'on met toutes les chances de notre côté. Nous serons prêts.

\- Sauf si on se retrouve face à un monstre immortel.

Harry retomba dans un silence morne, mais Drago renifla d'un air agacé.

\- Potter ? Tu as confiance en tes amis ?

Ce dernier se redressa, piqué au vif.

\- Bien sûr ! Quelle question !

\- Au point de leur confier ta vie ?

\- Oui ! Hermione et Ron seraient prêts à tout pour m'aider. Tout comme je le ferais.

\- Donc… Si tu confies une mission à Granger, tu es certain qu'elle la mènera à bien ?

Harry grogna, agacé.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Bien sûr ! Hermione est brillante et aucune énigme ne lui résiste.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire rusé.

\- D'accord.

Et Harry tomba immédiatement dans le piège.

\- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ces questions ?

\- Potter. Tu me dis que tu as confiance en Granger pour résoudre n'importe quelle énigme. Que tu as confiance en tes amis pour t'aider. Donc, selon toi, si tu demandes à Granger de trouver les horcruxes, elle le fera ?

\- Oui !

\- D'après tes propres paroles, nous ne serons plus face à un monstre immortel, puisque ton amie aura localisé les horcruxes et que grâce à tes talents de fourchelang nous aurons accès aux crocs du Basilic que tu as tué…

Drago eut l'immense satisfaction de réduire Harry au silence, tout en lui ayant remonté le moral…


	28. Chapter 28

**PROMPT : Champion du monde**

* * *

Ron et Blaise s'étaient croisés dans un couloir désert et après un coup d'œil autour d'eux, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour discuter amicalement.

Ils s'appréciaient de plus en plus, et Ron trouvait en Blaise un compagnon parfait pour débattre de Quiddich.

Après tout, Hermione n'aimait pas le Quiddich et refusait même d'entamer un débat sur le sujet. Quand Ron commençait à parler des Canons de Chudley, elle le regardait avec cet air précis qui le faisait se sentir comme un petit garçon. Un mélange d'incrédulité et de condescendance, le tout souligné par un sourcil levé. Rapidement, le poids de ses iris chocolat le faisait rougir et il battait en retraite, préférant ne pas la mettre en colère… Les colères d'Hermione étaient toujours… Dévastatrices.

Avant, il parlait Quiddich avec Harry. Mais Harry n'était plus là pour l'instant, et il n'avait jamais été aussi obsédé par ce sport que lui. Ron pensait même que son ami acceptait de lui répondre uniquement pour se changer les idées, pour avoir l'illusion d'être un adolescent normal avec des loisirs d'adolescent.

Il le savait, mais il n'avait jamais tenu rigueur à Harry de son manque d'implication dans son sport préféré. Bien sûr, il rêvait parfois que Harry se décide à devenir attrapeur pour les Canons après Poudlard, certain qu'il ferait des étincelles. Il serait probablement connu pour être le Sauveur, mais le Sauveur des Canons…

Lorsqu'il avait parlé de Quiddich avec Blaise, il avait trouvé un compagnon aussi passionné que lui, et surtout prêt à débattre des heures sur la meilleure équipe de Quiddich actuellement en compétition.

Blaise n'était pas parfait bien entendu. D'abord, il était un Serpentard. Mais ce défaut avait tendance à ne plus être important puisqu'il semblerait que Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente par la force des choses. Ou plus exactement du fait de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs qui s'étaient apparemment associés…

Ensuite, Blaise ne supportait pas les Canons de Chudley. Lui était un fervent défenseur des Harpies de Holyhead, vouant un véritable culte à son capitaine Gwenog Jones. Ron le suspectait d'avoir eu un énorme coup de cœur pour la joueuse bien qu'ils aient eu une dispute à ce sujet. Le métisse avait bien entendu nié, arguant que les Harpies étaient les meilleures joueuses qui puissent exister.

Aussi, les deux garçons parlaient ensemble dès qu'ils en avaient la possibilité, prenant des risques, mais essayant de ne pas se faire pincer par Hermione ou Théo - ce qui serait pire selon eux que d'être vus par n'importe qui d'autre.

Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception à la règle : ils étaient une fois de plus en train de parler des résultats des derniers matches qui avaient été joués.

La guerre au moins n'avait pas stoppé l'engouement de l'Angleterre pour le Quiddich. Malgré les attaques de Mangemorts, malgré la menace qui pesait sur eux, les clubs n'avaient pas cessé leurs activités et les matches avaient lieu comme si tout allait bien en dehors des stades.

Étrangement, la fréquentation ne faiblissait pas et les Mangemorts évitaient d'attaquer. Jusqu'à maintenant, il y avait eu énormément de victimes dans le monde sorcier, mais aucun joueur de Quiddich appartenant aux grands clubs n'avait été touché.

Comme si même les Mangemorts aimaient le Quiddich…

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et souffla d'agacement quand Blaise assura que les Harpies pourraient battre les Canons même si elles n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme.

Comme souvent lorsqu'ils étaient en plein débat, le ton montait peu à peu. C'était loin d'être une dispute, puisqu'ils adoraient réellement ces moments…

A l'instant où ils entendirent un grattement de gorge dans leur dos, Ron pensa qu'ils avaient été incroyablement chanceux jusqu'à cet instant. Puis… il prit conscience que cette fois, rien ne calmerait la colère d'Hermione et qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Blaise se figea et siffla entre ses dents.

\- T'es vraiment le champion du monde de la connerie Weasley !

Ron le fusilla du regard en gonflant les joues et se tourna.

Le sang quitta son visage avant d'y revenir en masse. Écarlate il écarquilla les yeux face à Severus Rogue qui les regardait d'un air impassible.

Un coup d'œil vers Blaise lui apprit que le Serpentard ne dirait pas un mot pour le tirer d'affaire.

\- Et bien, et bien, Messieurs… qu'avons nous là ?

Ron vira au violet alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement une excuse à donner au sinistre maître des potions.

Hermione pouvait bien assurer qu'il était de leur côté et qu'il ne leur voulait pas de mal, il avait du mal à la croire quand Severus Rogue le regardait avec ce regard. Il avait l'impression d'être un insecte sur le point de se faire écraser, et il n'était pas réellement convaincu qu'il allait sortir en vie de ce couloir désert.

Blaise haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire, et resta silencieux. Ron se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard, furieux qu'il ne l'aide pas.

\- Monsieur Weasley ? Une explication sur le fait qu'un élève de Gryffondor agresse manifestement un élève de ma maison dans un couloir désert ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Puis il oublia sa peur sous le coup de l'indignation.

\- Hey ! Je ne l'agresse pas ! C'est juste… Nous…

Rogue leva un sourcil sans cesser de les fixer tour à tour. Puis un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- "Nous" quoi, Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Euh…

\- Très éloquent. Comme à votre habitude.

Blaise gloussa derrière lui et Ron recula discrètement jusqu'à le bousculer violemment. Le Serpentard grogna et Ron cacha un léger sourire qu'il perdit bien vite devant l'air furieux du professeur de potions.

Pourtant, Blaise soupira et prit la parole.

\- Rien d'important Monsieur. Weasley voulait…

Blaise s'interrompit un moment pour sourire d'un air malicieux et il s'offrit même le luxe d'adresser un clin d'œil complice à Ron qui était sur le point de s'étouffer d'indignation.

\- Weasley avait des questions sur le dernier cours de potions. Et vous savez à quel point il est doué dans cette manière, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ron eut un hoquet, prêt à hurler. Cependant, Rogue eut un sourire amusé - incongru sur son visage sévère - et hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons.

Finalement, stupéfait de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Ron ne pensa plus à demander des explications à Blaise pour sa remarque sur ses habilités en potions…


	29. Chapter 29

**PROMPT : personnel**

* * *

Severus Rogue eut un mauvais pressentiment en se levant le matin.

Après une nuit où il avait subi cauchemar sur cauchemar, il avait été réveillé par la brûlure familière de la marque des ténèbres. Encore dans un demi-sommeil, il avait basculé sur ses pieds et commencé à s'habiller à la va-vite avant de se figer, se souvenant soudain qu'il n'était plus obligé de jouer les espions.

Ou plus exactement que Harry Potter lui avait demandé de cesser de se mettre en danger.

Après avoir tant détesté son père, après avoir aimé sa mère à la folie, il venait de prêter allégeance au fils. Si un jour quelqu'un avait suggéré qu'il puisse faire ce genre de choses, il aurait émis un reniflement méprisant avant de probablement jeter un sort.

Il s'était donc laissé retomber sur son lit, à moitié vêtu pour y terminer sa nuit, agrippant inconsciemment l'avant bras pour tenter d'oublier la douleur.

Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé de nouveau - à l'heure correcte cette fois-ci - il était cerné et de mauvaise humeur. Son idée de se rendormir avait été désastreuse, et il était plus fatigué que s'il était resté debout.

Avec un soupir agacé, il quitta les vêtements qu'il avait enfilé à la va-vite quelques heures plus tôt pour se glisser sur une douche brûlante, espérant qu'il se sentirait un peu mieux.

Le bien être apporté par la douche fut cependant passager. Il dura exactement jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et ne découvre qu'il ne restait qu'une seule place de libre, celle aux côtés d'Albus.

Il sentit le regard de Granger sur lui, et croisa brièvement ses yeux inquiets. Il l'ignora, évitant de se demander si la jeune fille avait l'air inquiète parce que les stigmates se lisaient sur son visage…

Il fut à peine assis qu'Albus se penchait vers lui.

\- Severus, vous me suivrez dans mon bureau dès que vous aurez terminé de manger.

Il pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. La journée semblait décidément partie pour être désastreuse.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas couper à l'entretien, il ne traîna pas pour manger. Albus l'attendrait de toutes façons même s'il mettait une éternité à boire son thé et grignoter une tartine…

Dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, il se crispa, avant de se souvenir qu'ici il ne reçevrait pas de Doloris. Il se força à détendre ses muscles, restant debout face au bureau - comme un mauvais élève pris en faute.

Si Albus comptait l'intimider en l'humiliant, Severus pouvait le supporter, sans le moindre problème. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était adepte de l'humiliation lui aussi, et il jouait dans un registre nettement supérieur. Alors quelques instants debout face aux yeux bleus pétillants de celui qui avait été à une époque son mentor ne l'inquiétaient pas plus que ça.

Finalement, Albus soupira en prenant une plume sur son bureau et en la lissant entre ses doigts.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de réunion de Mangemorts, Severus. Les choses sont calmes ?

Severus grogna et haussa les épaules.

\- Il y en a eu une ce matin.

\- Oh vraiment mon garçon ? Dans ce cas, tu aurais du venir immédiatement à ton retour pour mon rapport.

Severus vida son visage de toute expression.

\- Je n'y suis pas allé.

Il eut le plaisir de voir Dumbledore sursauter, bien que le vieil homme se reprit remarquablement rapidement.

\- Et pourquoi donc Severus ?

\- C'est personnel. Mais si vous voulez savoir, j'ai été découvert. Ma présence n'est plus… souhaitable si j'espère rester en vie.

Dumbledore fit la moue.

\- Et bien il te suffit de rattraper les choses. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre l'avantage de voir les informations que tu amènes nous échapper. Surtout depuis que Harry a pris peur et a fui…

Severus dut à ses années d'espionnage de ne pas laisser filtrer ses sentiments. La colère coula en lui lentement, l'emplissant, lui donnant envie de jeter un sort à ce vieux fou manipulateur.

Il cligna lentement des yeux avant de se redresser.

\- Non. C'est terminé Albus.

Ils se défièrent du regard, bleu contre noir. Mais encore une fois, Albus avait fait de son professeur de potions une arme redoutable et ce dernier avait eu bien plus à supporter qu'une bataille de volontés au travers un échange de regards.

Le vieux sorcier plissa les yeux.

\- Je pourrais t'envoyer à Azkaban.

\- Je ne pense pas Albus. Vous avez bien trop à perdre si notre… ennemi commun venait à me récupérer.

Dumbledore pinça les lèvres et un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux.

\- Prends place, Severus, nous devons parler de ce que nous allons faire.

\- Ça ira, Albus. Mais, j'ai un cours dans peu de temps, et il serait vraiment irresponsable que je sois en retard n'est-ce-pas ?

Il y eut un nouveau duel de regards et Albus céda une fois encore, comprenant que Severus était immunisé contre toutes les choses qu'il utilisait habituellement pour se rendre impressionnant.

\- Prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire.

\- C'est tout réfléchi, Albus. Je vous ai donné suffisamment d'années de ma vie, il me semble que mes erreurs passées ont été rachetées. Surtout si on considère que c'est sous votre responsabilité que j'ai été poussé à faire ces erreurs.

Les mots de Severus heurtèrent Albus Dumbledore de plein fouet et ce dernier vacilla un bref instant. Entre eux passa les années où Severus avait été cet élève renfermé, battu chez lui, harcelé devant les professeurs. Cet élève qui avait eu désespérément besoin d'aide et que tous avaient ignoré parce que ses bourreaux étaient riches, et appartenant à des familles prestigieuses… Et qu'ils étaient des Gryffondor.

Quelque chose comme des regrets passa, mais Severus l'ignora, et le dos raide, il fit demi-tour.

\- Je vous verrais au prochain repas, Albus. Mes étudiants m'attendent.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, regardant partir celui qui avait été son espion.

Arrivé au bas des escaliers, Severus s'affaissa un peu sur lui même et prit une grande respiration. Alors qu'il redressait la tête, il croisa le regard inquiet de Hermione.

\- Professeur ? Vous allez bien ?

Il grogna vaguement avant d'avancer à grands pas. Finalement il s'arrêta et se tourna, sourcils froncés.

\- Vous n'avez pas cours ?

\- Euh… Si…

\- Alors que fait vous dans les couloirs à cette heure à rôder ?

\- Euh…

Hermione s'empourpra et baissa la tête. Severus regretta un instant de perdre le plaisir d'avoir un public.

\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Retenue ce soir à vingt heures dans mon bureau Miss Granger.

\- Mais…

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi, Miss.

Incrédule, Hermione regarda le maître des potions partir à grands pas en faisant voler sa cape, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé.


	30. Chapter 30

**PROMPT : Autruche**

* * *

Drago et Harry étaient allongés côte à côte en travers dans le lit de Harry. Ils étaient épuisés après s'être longuement entraînés et ils avaient rejoint leur chambre avant de s'effondrer sur le premier lit rencontré.

Ils avaient commencé par somnoler légèrement, sans dire un mot.

Puis, paresseusement, Harry avait ouvert un œil.

\- Pour les horcruxes, tu crois qu'on devrait partir à leur recherche ?

Drago se hissa péniblement sur ses coudes pour redresser son buste et soupira en lui jetant un regard incrédule.

\- T'es sérieux Potter ?

L'agacement avait envahi Harry et il avait reniflé méprisant.

\- Dans la mesure où ces trucs ne vont pas gentiment venir nous voir, oui.

Drago avait grimacé et ses yeux avaient brillé d'une lueur que Harry connaissait parfaitement bien. La même lueur qu'ils avaient lors de leurs disputes et bagarres à Poudlard. Dans une autre vie…

Avant que Harry ne soit obligé de se battre avec Voldemort, avant que Drago ne le sauve, avant qu'ils ne fuient et ne soient recherchés. Avant qu'ils ne découvrent que leurs magies étaient complémentaires et qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre lorsqu'ils s'en donnaient la peine.

\- Alors dis moi, Potter. Tu comptes procéder comment ? Tirer au sort un endroit à fouiller ? Envoyer un hibou à Tu-sais-qui pour lui demander où il a planqué les morceaux manqués de son âme ?

Harry grogna légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas exactement comment procéder encore que ce n'est pas une idée à envisager.

\- Potter… Nous sommes tous les deux considérés comme traîtres et fugitifs par les deux camps. Effectivement ton idée semble excellente d'aller se promener pour chercher des objets inconnus bourrés de magie Noire.

Le Gryffondor souffla, essayant de calmer sa colère pour ne pas se mettre à hurler, ou pire, pour ne pas provoquer une bagarre avec Malefoy. Il avait une envie folle de le défier pour qu'ils se battent à coups de poings.

\- Rester terrés comme des rats… Comme l'a fait le traître qui a provoqué la mort de mes parents.

Harry ignora du mieux qu'il put la respiration sifflante de Malefoy à ses côtés. S'il se tournait vers lui à cet instant, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'empêcher de le provoquer un peu, pour retrouver un peu de normalité dans sa vie.

Et depuis qu'il connaissait le monde magique, ses disputes avec Malefoy étaient la normalité. Il aimait finalement les affrontements avec son rival. Leurs joutes verbales aussi bien que leurs batailles plus physiques.

Ils laissèrent la tension entre eux s'apaiser légèrement en gardant le silence.

Harry, têtu, reprit le sujet.

\- Si on veut un jour pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, on doit retrouver ces trucs.

\- Une vie normale… Ouais. Parle pour toi.

Le ton amer de Drago n'échappa pas au brun et il se redressa d'un coup, s'asseyant sur le lit pour fixer le blondinet à ses côtés.

Ce dernier avait le visage tourné pour ne pas montrer son expression.

Harry soupira, agacé. Mais si Drago avait compté sur lui pour ne pas demander d'explications, il s'était lourdement trompé.

\- Développe.

\- Oublie.

Drago montra les dents en tournant la tête et ils se défièrent du regard. Finalement, Drago haussa sèchement les épaules.

\- Tu veux que j'aille où lorsque nous sortirons d'ici ? Mes parents appartiennent au mauvais côté et je porte un nom qui entraîne immédiatement la méfiance.

Harry grimaça et se radoucit.

\- Malefoy…

\- Oublie, Potter.

Ils reprirent leurs positions initiales sur le lit, couchés côte à côte. Ils étaient un peu plus tendus qu'au départ cependant.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Harry soupira. Il avait envie de s'excuser, mais il savait que "Désolé" ne serait pas bien perçu. Alors, il continua sur sa lancée, s'accrochant à son idée. Il serait toujours temps de montrer à Malefoy qu'il était décidé à l'aider pour la suite, quand tout serait terminé.

\- Peut être que Dumbledore sait où sont les horcruxes.

Drago eut un grognement étranglé et renifla, méprisant.

\- Tu vas jouer la politique de l'autruche longtemps, Potter ? Ton gentil Dumbledore se sert de toi depuis le départ et était bien décidé à te sacrifier à priori…

Harry réprima un sanglot et soupira.

\- J'en suis conscient. Mais il veut lui aussi la mort de Voldemort, après tout.

\- Tu es stupide, Potter. Un putain de stupide Gryffondor. Prêt à se jeter dans les bras de l'ennemi.

\- Ce n'est…

\- Pas l'ennemi ? Si Potter. Tout ceux qui veulent notre mort sont nos ennemis que tu le veuilles ou non.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, les calmant tous les deux.

Ils se tournèrent sur le côté, sans se quitter des yeux, incapable de briser leur échange visuel.

Harry s'adoucit en voyant le visage inquiet de Drago, et il comprit que le Serpentard avait aussi peur que lui de l'avenir. Alors qu'ils auraient dû être à l'école à s'inquiéter de leurs résultats scolaires, à vivre leurs premiers émois, à penser aux Quiddich, ils étaient considérés comme des criminels en fuite. Ils n'étaient pas majeurs, et ils étaient déjà des victimes de la guerre interminable qui avait commencé bien avant leur naissance.

Dans leurs yeux, ils pouvaient lire en miroir la crainte de ne pas voir l'avenir, de mourir avant d'avoir vraiment vécu. De louper leurs premières fois parce que la guerre aurait tout broyé.

Harry tendit la main à l'aveuglette pour saisir celle de Drago. Loin de se dégager, le Serpentard s'agrippa à lui, serrant ses doigts en retour.

Puis, le Gryffondor soupira doucement.

\- Malefoy… On devrait continuer à s'entraîner. Pour le reste… On pourrait attendre nos amis pour leur demander leur avis. Ils auront peut être une idée…

Drago serra un peu plus fort sa main comme pour le remercier.

\- Théo en aura peut être entendu parler. Des horcruxes. Son père lui a appris la Magie Noire dès qu'il a su parler…

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Comment Nott a réussi à rester du bon côté s'il vit dans la Magie Noire depuis qu'il est enfant ?

Drago eut un rire triste.

\- Théodore Nott est… C'est quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment. Il est capable de se défendre bien sûr, mais il n'est pas du genre à attaquer. Il n'aime pas ça.

Harry soupira.

\- Il sera en sécurité avec nous. Si seulement je pouvais parler avec Hermione, elle le protégerait tu sais.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard et un sourire. L'envie de se battre était passée, et l'un comme l'autre appréciait ce moment de complicité…


	31. Chapter 31

**PROMPT : Amnésie**

* * *

Manoir Malefoy, l'ambiance était pesante et électrique.

Du fond des cachots, Lucius en bien mauvais état entendait des hurlements depuis le matin, et quelque part au fond de lui il s'en réjouissait.

Pas des tortures en elles-mêmes, non. Bien qu'il entretienne une certaine rancune envers ses "collègues" d'infortune pour ne pas l'avoir défendu ou aidé devant le maître.

Mais il jubilait à l'idée que la mauvaise humeur de son maître et le concert de hurlements ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : personne n'avait trouvé son fils. Ni Potter.

Lucius frissonna alors qu'un courant d'air le glaçait et son mouvement involontaire le fit grimacer de douleur. Son corps portait encore les stigmates du traitement qu'il avait reçu.

A l'étage, les Mangemorts évitaient de se faire remarquer. Ces hommes et femmes si cruels, prêts à tuer et à torturer sans l'ombre d'un remord, baissaient la tête et rasaient les murs comme des enfants.

Ils craignaient leur maître, celui qu'ils avaient rejoint sans l'ombre d'un doute, celui qu'ils suivaient dans sa folie sans se poser de questions.

Voldemort lui, tournait en rond, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Sa magie crépitait dans l'air, électrique, et il marmonnait.

Il était fou de rage.

Furieux d'être entouré d'incapables, qui n'arrivaient pas à lui amener deux gosses. Deux gamins livrés à eux mêmes…

En voyant une silhouette en noir passer, il jeta un sort, récoltant un hurlement de douleur. Il s'en délecta quelques secondes avant de grogner.

\- Alors ? Où sont les gamins ?

Son Mangemort gémit et secoua la tête négativement et celui qui fut autrefois Tom Jedusor hurla de rage.

\- Des enfants ! J'ai une armée qui est mise en échec par deux gosses !

Lucius sursauta en entendant un nouveau hurlement. Les cris avaient cessé et les choses s'étaient calmées à l'étage pour quelques heures. L'aristocrate en avait profité pour somnoler, dans le but de récupérer un peu de forces. Il n'était pas spécialement quelqu'un d'optimiste, mais il espérait cependant sortir des cachots.

Il grimaça alors que la douleur dans ses muscles froids se réveillait et il tendit l'oreille, essayant de savoir ce qui avait causé cette nouvelle explosion de rage.

Il avait appris dès son plus jeune âge que l'information était probablement la ressource la plus précieuse qui soit.

Voldemort hurlait de rage, en lançant des sorts à tout va. Autrefois la pièce où il se tenait avait été un charmant petit salon, décoré avec goût. Une merveille où les Malefoy exposaient des objets précieux aux yeux des visiteurs qu'ils recevaient.

Depuis que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait élu domicile au Manoir, il ne restait que des vestiges de la splendeur passée.

Les murs portaient des traces noires, stigmates des sortilèges lancés. Les objets précieux - vases, sculptures et autres - avaient été brisés. Les tableaux et tentures étaient lacérés.

Même s'il ne restait rien à briser, Voldemort lançait des sortilèges à tout va autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que Nagini sa fidèle compagne, ne vienne à lui pour s'enrouler à ses pieds. Comme à son habitude, la présence du serpent calma l'homme.

Il attrapa Queudver, le traître qui se tenait sanglotant et gémissant au sol derrière lui et dénuda son bras violemment pour exposer sa marque. Ignorant le glapissement du vermisseau misérable devant lui, il posa sa baguette et appela ses Mangemorts.

Il nota immédiatement les absents. Lucius bien évidemment. Il était après tout enfermé dans son propre Manoir, à sa demande expresse. Il s'était toujours montré exigeant avec ses Mangemorts, il voulait obéissance et efficacité.

Plus étonnant, Severus Rogue était absent lui aussi. Il plissa les yeux mais se convainquit d'attendre, se rappelant que le potioniste jouait un double jeu auprès de Dumbledore et qu'il lui était particulièrement utile.

Il commença à haranguer la foule vêtue de noir, leur rappelant qu'il n'admettrait pas d'échec et qu'il voulait le gamin Potter pieds et poings liés à ses pieds. Il le voulait à genoux devant lui, il voulait le briser avant de le tuer, pour mettre fin à la menace stupide de cette prophétie idiote.

Bien entendu, tout le monde jura de lui apporter Potter. Ils n'allaient pas dire le contraire et risquer un Doloris.

Quand Voldemort eut terminé son petit discours, il nota que Severus était toujours absent, et un sentiment étrange tordit ses entrailles. Un pressentiment. Une vague idée qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait découvrir.

D'une voix aussi glaciale que la banquise, il prit la parole.

\- Où est Severus Rogue ?

Personne ne répondit, les Mangemorts évitant soudain son regard. Aussi, il insista.

\- Seriez-vous frappés d'amnésie ? Où est Severus ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ?

Le silence se fit plus lourd jusqu'à ce que Crabbe ne fasse un pas en avant.

\- Il n'a pas répondu à l'appel Seigneur.

Le pressentiment se fit étouffant, alors que Voldemort commençait à envisager une hypothèse particulièrement déplaisante.

D'une voix doucereuse, il posa la question.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? Aurait-il eu un empêchement ?

Le silence s'épaissit, et il sentit clairement la volonté de fuir de nombreux Mangemorts. Sa colère monta, rendant l'atmosphère irrespirable.

Crabbe hoqueta et Goyle, son complice de toujours, vint à son aide.

\- Pas à notre connaissance, Maître.

Voldemort gronda, essayant de se dire qu'il ne servait à rien de torturer le messager mais il finit par envoyer un long doloris aux deux hommes devant lui. Ils s'écroulèrent en gémissant sans pour autant qu'il ne se sente mieux.

Severus Rogue était un traître. Un de ses plus fidèle Mangemorts. Un de ceux en qui il avait placé sa confiance. Un qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, persuadé qu'il serait celui qui resterait près de lui quoi qu'il arrive.

Il hurla de rage, et un vent de magie balaya tout autour de lui.

\- Je veux ce traître. Je le veux devant moi.

Personne ne bougea. Personne ne parla. Il insista.

\- Vous allez m'amener ce traître, que je puisse m'en occuper.

Du fond de son cachot, Lucius eut un rire silencieux. Il se sentait stupide de ne jamais avoir douté de son ami, de ne jamais avoir pensé qu'il puisse être un traître.

Un instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir eu plus confiance en leur amitié, il aurait été soulagé à cet instant s'il lui avait demandé de prendre soin de sa famille.

Il espérait qu'il aiderait au moins son fils puisqu'ils avaient toujours été proches tous les deux.

Lucius se sentit légèrement soulagé. Si Severus appartenait au camp de la lumière, alors il ne laisserait pas son filleul mourir.


	32. Chapter 32

**PROMPT : Perce-oreille**

* * *

Le cours de soin aux créatures magiques était toujours une expérience intéressante. Intéressante et dangereuse également.

L'amour de Hagrid pour tout ce qui avait des dents et des griffes n'était un secret pour personne, et beaucoup d'élèves espéraient avoir un cours sans risquer leurs vies…

Malheureusement, cette fois encore, quand Gryffondor et Serpentard arrivèrent sur le lieu du cours, les animaux dans l'enclos étaient particulièrement monstrueux.

C'était une sorte de perce-oreille géant. En tous cas, c'était la première chose qui était venu à l'esprit d'Hermione en voyant l'énorme bestiole. La chose devait faire près de deux mètres de longueur et ressemblait en tous points à l'insecte en forme et en couleur.

L'espèce de pince géante à l'arrière de l'insecte était à la fois fascinante et terrifiante.

Ron et Hermione avaient échangé un regard et avaient prudemment reculé, se plaçant le plus en retrait possible. Hermione marmonnait d'un air agacé et Ron masqua un sourire, en l'entendant pester à propos de l'inconscience d'Hagrid et de son amour des pires monstruosités existantes.

Hagrid semblait euphorique et couvait la créature d'un regard attendri. Il ne cessait d'insister sur sa beauté, sur sa magnifique carapace, sur la façon dont le soleil se reflétait sur la chitine.

Hermione gonfla les joues et baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Ron la suspecta de tenter de se maîtriser pour ne pas intervenir et s'énerver après Hagrid et ses créatures.

Le rouquin se mordilla la lèvre à son tour pour ne pas rire, amusé de la situation. Quand Blaise et Théo s'approchèrent, Ron laissa échapper un gloussement en voyant le teint cendreux de Blaise et l'air inquiet de Théo.

Blaise se pencha vers eux.

\- Je sais que vous appréciez ce mec mais sérieusement, il a un grain, non ?

Ron ricana et Hermione lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Théo secoua doucement la tête.

\- Sérieusement, qui a envie de soigner ou de câliner une monstruosité comme ça ?

Tous les quatre observèrent Hagrid admirer son animal le regard brillant, en lui parlant comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal aussi mignon qu'un chaton ou qu'un chiot…

Ron soupira et s'écarta prudemment d'Hermione. Puis il adressa un clin d'œil à Blaise.

\- On devrait envisager de s'écarter de la mignonne créature pas-du-tout dangereuse…

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais suivit le mouvement et tous les quatre reculèrent encore, se plaçant au dernier rang des élèves.

Un autre coup d'œil échangé entre Ron et Blaise fit froncer les sourcils d'Hermione, et son regard navigua de l'un à l'autre, persuadée que ces deux là s'étaient encore retrouvés pour discuter.

Théo attendait calmement avec un léger sourire moqueur. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous rapprochés, Hermione avait appris à apprécier le Serpentard qui restait le plus souvent silencieux. Elle s'était rendu compte que Théo était discret et réservé bien qu'il soit tout à fait capable d'éloquence lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Ron profita du fait que le monstrueux perce-oreille tentait de découper Crabbe avec sa pince pour se pencher et annoncer calmement son idée.

\- Nous devrions rejoindre Malefoy et Harry. Pour les aider.

Hermione eut une exclamation de surprise qui passa inaperçue alors qu'Hagrid repoussait fermement la bestiole.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien entendu. Parce que bien entendu, nous savons où ils sont cachés.

Hermione acquiesça vivement,en fusillant Ron du regard, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de stupide.

Blaise ricana.

\- Vous devriez vraiment nous écouter jusqu'au bout avant de vous précipiter pour tirer des conclusions hâtives.

Il y eut quelques exclamations et ils reportèrent leur attention sur Hagrid qui chevauchait maintenant son perce-oreille en criant au premier rang de reculer un peu.

Les quatre adolescents reculèrent un peu plus, jusqu'à être à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Quelques pas, et ils seraient dans l'ombre des arbres, totalement invisibles aux yeux des autres.

Hermione après un regard prudent sur le reste des élèves mit ses mains sur les hanches et se tourna vers Ron et Blaise.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas… Expliquez nous !

Ron déglutit et haussa les épaules.

\- Il suffit de s'adresser à quelqu'un qui est certainement au courant. Je suppose qu'ils sont occupés à s'entraîner à se battre mais nous pourrions les aider pour beaucoup de choses.

Théo haussa un sourcil moqueur.

\- Les aider pour quoi ? Jouer les pom-pom girls ?

Blaise renifla.

\- Ils pourraient par exemple se préoccuper de l'essentiel pendant que nous ferions les potions pour les aider. Les recherches dans les grimoires. Ce genre d'aide par exemple.

Hermione grogna.

\- S'ils avaient besoin de nous, ils nous auraient contacté. S'ils ne l'ont pas fait c'est peut être qu'il y avait une raison. Comme ne pas se faire remarquer plus.

Le regard noir, Ron s'entêta.

\- Harry est comme un frère. Je ne le laisserai pas seul en un moment pareil.

Les deux Gryffondor restèrent campés sur leurs positions respectives jusqu'à ce que Blaise s'éclaircisse la gorge.

\- Si vous continuez, même Hagrid et son rodéo ne seront pas suffisants pour détourner l'attention des autres.

Hermione s'empourpra et détourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Blaise posa une main sur son bras.

\- Granger, tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement. Nous pouvons les aider dans la mesure où eux sont recherchés par tout le monde alors que nous avons encore la possibilité de nous déplacer sans être inquiétés. Pour l'instant.

La jeune fille renifla et redressa la tête fièrement, comme la lionne qu'elle était.

\- Peu importe. Que nous voulions ou non les aider, qu'ils aient ou non besoin de notre aide, ils sont introuvables. Ils échappent aux aurors, à l'ordre et aux Mangemorts. Comment pourrions-nous seulement imaginer faire mieux ?

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil en passa un bras sur ses épaules en un geste amical et réconfortant.

\- Peut être que tu ne vois pas le problème dans le bon sens, Granger. Ils sont cachés, effectivement. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous ne savons pas où ils sont. Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Parce que si nous arrivons à les retrouver alors ils sont en danger !

Ron prit la main d'Hermione et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Calme-toi. Et écoute pour une fois.

Blaise gloussa.

\- Donc. Nous, nous ne savons pas où ils sont. Mais… Mais quelqu'un sait.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et se figea. Elle souffla silencieusement "Rogue" et Ron hocha la tête avec un large sourire ravi.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En quoi compter sur le professeur Rogue est-il moins hasardeux que de les rechercher par nous-même ?


	33. Chapter 33

**PROMPT : Directeur**

* * *

Une fois l'idée lancée, il avait été ridiculement simple que de trouver un prétexte d'aller voir Rogue après un cours. Il avait été plus compliqué de seulement trouver le courage d'aller lui parler.

Hermione avait assuré que leur professeur était de leur côté et qu'il les aiderait, mais la tonalité légèrement interrogative de sa voix les avait refroidi. Parce que bien que certaine que le professeur Rogue n'était ni un Mangemort ni un pantin de Dumbledore, elle ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il accepterait de leur révéler comment trouver leurs amis. Le maître des potions était d'un coup devenu ridiculement protecteur envers les deux adolescents après tout.

Les deux Serpentard étaient plus confiants, puisqu'ils avaient une connaissance de leur directeur de maison que les Gryffondor n'avaient pas. L'homme était farouchement protecteur envers les verts et argent, et il prenait soin de vérifier qu'ils ne manquent jamais de rien.

Malgré tout, la théorie était une chose. Mettre leur plan en pratique devenait d'un coup plus compliqué, en considérant que l'homme était particulièrement intimidant.

Severus Rogue était connu par des générations d'élève comme le professeur le plus sévère et le plus sadique qui soit. Il pouvait faire pleurer les plus jeunes d'un simple regard, et ses retenues étaient connues pour être créatives et dissuasives.

Rogue ne s'embarrassait pas du politiquement correct. Il ne craignait pas de se faire haïr : tout le monde le détestait déjà.

Alors, de jour en jour, les quatre adolescents échangeaient des regards nerveux, se promettaient qu'ils allaient enfin mettre en route leur plan parfait pour rejoindre leurs amis avant d'échanger un regard et d'abandonner l'idée. Rogue ne semblait jamais être suffisamment de bonne humeur pour l'attaquer de front et tenter de lui faire avouer un secret si bien gardé que la position du Sauveur, recherché par l'intégralité du monde magique…

Au rythme où les choses allaient, les mois auraient pu passer avant qu'ils n'arrivent à faire le premier pas. Cependant, ce fut un conversation surprise dans un couloir qui les décida.

Deux Serdaigle ricanaient à propos de Harry Potter et de sa fuite. Puis, l'un des deux avait soudainement fait remarqué que Drago Malefoy n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez depuis un certain temps.

Hermione affolée avait saisi sa baguette, dans l'idée de lancer un "oubliettes". Mais Blaise l'avait retenu et lui avait fait signe de rester discrète. Théo et Ron avaient les yeux écarquillés, écoutant attentivement.

Finalement, la conversation avait dérivé sur le Quiddich et les deux Serdaigle s'étaient éloignés en discutant, sans se rendre compte que leur conversation avait été entendue.

L'air paniqué, Hermione semblait presque en état de choc. Blaise avait soufflé et Ron avait laissé échappé un murmure.

\- C'est pas passé loin.

A ces mots, Hermione avait tressailli et s'était levée brusquement, les pupilles complètement dilatées et la voix un peu trop aiguë.

\- On doit y aller maintenant. Tout de suite. Ça devient trop risqué.

Il y avait eut un instant d'hésitation, mais mue par l'adrénaline, Hermione était partie devant et ils avaient tous suivi le mouvement, un peu perdus.

Une fois dans les cachots devant le bureau du professeur de potions, Hermione avait marqué un temps d'arrêt, mais la frayeur était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit pour qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour maintenant. Alors, d'un air aussi décidé que possible, elle avait frappé et était entrée, les trois autres sur ses talons.

En voyant les quatre élèves entrer, Severus avait froncé les sourcils, persuadé qu'il aurait à arbitrer une dispute de plus Gryffondor - Serpentard. Cependant, ses sourcils s'était froncés en notant l'expression sur le visage de Hermione Granger.

Il n'appréciait pas la jeune fille, qu'il trouvait trop prétentieuse, étalant bien trop son savoir. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vue avec cette expression, comme si elle était en état de choc, à la fois apeurée et terriblement décidée.

\- Messieurs, Miss. Un problème ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche une première fois avant de la refermer et de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Puis, elle chercha l'appui des autres, avant de regarder de nouveau son professeur et de se lancer.

\- Professeur. Pourriez-vous nous conduire auprès de Harry et de Mal… Drago ?

Severus Rogue n'eut aucune réaction. Il resta immobile et silencieux, le temps s'étirant jusqu'à devenir inconfortable pour Hermione. La jeune fille se trémoussa légèrement et compléta sa phrase.

\- S'il vous plaît ?

Severus plissa les yeux puis soupira.

\- Très amusant. Vraiment très amusant. Maintenant, sortez avant que je retire des points à vos deux maisons.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais Blaise la devança.

\- Professeur, c'est important je vous assure.

\- Zabini. Ne soyez pas stupide. J'ignore où sont vos camarades et…

La Gryffondor avança d'un pas, les yeux brillants et l'interrompit brusquement.

\- Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir être au courant, Monsieur. Sinon, ça signifie qu'ils sont seuls et livrés à eux même.

Stupéfait, Severus ouvrit et referma la bouche, se retrouvant pour la première fois de sa carrière à court de mots devant un élève.

Théo ajouta sa contribution d'une voix douce.

\- Drago a totalement confiance en vous.

Severus répéta d'un ton moins convaincu.

\- J'ignore où sont vos camarades.

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot, bien qu'elle soit la seule à sembler sûre d'elle en cet instant.

\- Alors vous pouvez les contacter. Dites leur juste… qu'on est prêt à les rejoindre, qu'on les aidera. Qu'ils sont en danger, et que…

Severus leva la main pour la faire taire et il les dévisagea les uns après les autres. Il rencontra quatre regards décidés et soupira, avant de se frotter les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'ils sont ensemble ?

Hermione répondit immédiatement, sans réfléchir.

\- C'est Malefoy qui a … sauvé Harry pendant la bataille.

Le professeur masqua sa réaction de surprise.

\- Dans le cas hypothétique où ça serait vrai… pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de vous ?

Cette fois, ce fut Ron qui répondit.

\- Parce qu'ils sont recherchés tous les deux, contrairement à nous. Nous pourrions aller et venir alors qu'ils doivent rester terrés pour ne pas être découverts.

Le maître des potions grogna.

\- Toujours dans l'hypothèse où… ça serait exact, votre arrivée risquerait de perturber leur entente…

Théo laissa échapper un rire.

\- Dans la mesure où nous avons réussi à nous entendre tous les quatre et en considérant que Weasley et Zabini sont devenus de parfaits amis proches, je pense que leur entente ne risque pas grand chose.

Severus secoua la tête, réprimant un sourire amusé. La situation était quelque peu surréaliste. Il prit son air le plus sévère avant de les dévisager à nouveau, restant sur chacun d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient mal à l'aise.

\- Et bien, vous allez retourner dans vos dortoirs et faire profil bas. Je vais… me renseigner et je ne manquerai pas de vous tenir au courant. Après tout il est possible que vous soyez amenés à voyager dans un futur proche.

Le professeur soupira en voyant le sourire ravi d'Hermione Granger, ne comprenant pas comment il en était arrivé à jouer les intermédiaires…


	34. Chapter 34

**PROMPT : sous la garde de**

* * *

Épuisé après une journée d'entraînement intensif, Harry s'était endormi à l'instant où sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

Depuis la dispute avec Drago, suivie de leur réconciliation, ils avaient intensifié le rythme de leurs entraînements. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'en parler, ça avait été un accord tacite entre eux. De la même manière que la complicité qu'ils avaient s'était renforcée.

Les choses changeaient doucement, et Harry retrouvait l'espoir. Parce que Drago n'essayait pas de le rassurer : il agissait en le poussant au delà de ses limites. C'était en quelques sorte un message plus fort que les paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

Un peu plus tard cette nuit là, lorsque Harry s'était retrouvé dans la tête de Voldemort, il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre.

Il n'y avait pas de violence, pas de cris, pas de torture.

Juste l'impression de tourner en rond dans une pièce qui avait dû être somptueuse mais qui était presque en ruines.

D'un coup, Bellatrix Lestrange entra dans la pièce en minaudant. Harry essaya de résister, mais il se retrouva face à elle, observant ses yeux fous emplis d'admiration.

La Mangemort s'agenouilla et s'inclina avec un sourire effrayant, son front touchant presque le sol. Elle semblait ravie de l'attention qui lui était portée, elle semblait heureuse de se retrouver avec son Maître.

\- Maître, que puis-je pour vous ?

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel le serpent flatta les boucles sombres de Bellatrix, comme il aurait pu le faire avec un chien fidèle. Puis il se pencha et attrapa le bras de la femme, la forçant à se relever.

Bellatrix semblait rayonner de l'attention qu'elle recevait et contemplait son maître avec vénération.

\- Ma chère Bella… Sssssi fidèle… Ssssi Parfaite…

La femme semblait briller de l'intérieur et la folie de ses yeux laissa place au bonheur brut. Elle embrassa la main de Voldemort avec vénération, comme s'il était un dieu à ses yeux. Et c'était probablement le cas, aux yeux de cette femme qui avait perdu toute raison.

\- Bella… Pour te récompensssser de ta fidélité, je vais te confier quelque chose…

Bellatrix ronronna presque de plaisir.

Voldemort se retourna pour prendre une coupe dorée, joliment ouvragée.

La folle fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça Maître ?

Loin de se vexer, Voldemort eut un rire cruel.

\- Oh Chère Bella… Ssssi passssionnée…

Désormais, Bellatrix n'avait plus d'yeux que pour l'objet, essayant de comprendre en quoi cette coupe était précieuse.

Voldemort se mit à rire de nouveau, de ce rire grinçant et effrayant.

\- Tu te demandes en quoi la coupe de Poufssssouffle est importante, chère Bella ?

La femme ne bougeait pas, fixant juste son maître avec attention. Avec adoration.

\- Sssache jussste que cet objet m'est aussssssi précsssieux que ma vie.

Bellatrix hocha la tête sagement et regarda l'objet avec une pointe de crainte, mais avec un respect nouveau.

\- Je veux que tu caches cet objet, Bella. Que tu le protèges.

La femme hocha la tête avec un large sourire ravi.

C'est à ce moment que Harry parvint à sortir de la tête du monstre et à se réveiller, haletant.

Une vague de nausée le submergea en se souvenant du regard d'adoration de Bellatrix Lestrange, et il frissonna, se sentant si mal.

La revoir, celle qui avait tué Sirius, sa dernière famille avait été déstabilisant pour lui. Il la haïssait de toute son âme, mais il avait senti les sentiments de Voldemort. Des sentiments positifs. De l'affection.

Qu'un monstre tel que lui puisse avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un le rendait confus. Il avait tué tellement de monde, torturé encore plus. Il avait détruit des vies, il était le monstre qui faisait cauchemarder le monde sorcier. Il n'était même plus totalement humain.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, il avait de l'affection pour Bellatrix Lestrange. Folle. Dangereuse. Meurtrière.

Bellatrix qui avait tué Sirius. En riant. Dans ses cauchemars, Harry entendait le rire dément de Bellatrix au moment où Sirius tombait.

Harry était toujours dans les brumes du sommeil, perturbé. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que les larmes mouillaient ses joues et qu'il gémissait doucement. D'un coup, Drago fut à ses côtés, l'enlaçant fermement, en murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Des mots sans suite, juste pour le consoler, pour le faire reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Harry s'accrocha à Drago comme si sa vie en dépendait, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Serpentard, respirant son odeur familière et rassurante.

Drago ne bougeait pas, murmurant toujours. Puis, d'un main hésitante, il frotta le dos de Harry.

\- Un cauchemar ?

Dans son cou, le Gryffondor hocha la tête lentement. Il tremblait légèrement. Pas parce que le cauchemar avait été effrayant. Mais juste parce que le monstre avait eu l'air si normal, si humain, qu'il s'en trouvait déboussolé. Il avait l'habitude de la cruauté de Voldemort, de ses meurtres et tortures. De sa colère. De sa joie mauvaise quand il faisait mal.

\- Raconte.

La voix de Drago le ramena au présent, à la réalité. Il prit conscience qu'il était tout contre son ancien rival et il rougit. Cependant, il ne chercha pas à se dégager, parce qu'il s'y sentait si bien.

Drago était rassurant en quelques sortes. Il était apaisant pour lui. Il était son ancre, son phare dans la tempête.

Harry inspira doucement, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur familière de Drago.

\- J'ai vu un des horcruxes.

Il sentit Drago se raidir, et le blond raffermit sa prise sur lui, comme s'il comprenait qu'il avait besoin de ça pour ne pas dériver.

\- Voldemort… Il… Il confiait l'horcruxe à Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry sentit Drago se crisper, et il se souvint soudain que Bellatrix était ta tante. Il s'en voulu d'avoir mentionné son nom, espérant que le jeune homme n'allait pas s'écarter.

\- Bellatrix ?

\- Oui. L'objet… Elle l'a reconnu. Il a appelé ça la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Drago hoqueta et Harry se tortilla pour dégager sa tête.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Le Serpentard gloussa doucement.

\- Toi, tu n'as pas lu l'Histoire de Poudlard !

Harry se rembrunit immédiatement et prit un air boudeur.

\- Hermione n'arrête pas d'en parler…

\- Et elle a raison ! Tu saurais qu'il y a un objet associé à chaque fondateur.

\- L'épée de Gryffondor !

\- Exact. La coupe de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et le diadème perdu de Serdaigle.

Harry soupira et s'écarta doucement de Drago, les joues un peu rouge, mais se sentant beaucoup mieux. Drago ne fit aucun commentaires. Cependant, il prit la parole, parlant doucement.

\- Si la coupe est sous la garde de ma tante, alors je sais où elle va la cacher.


	35. Chapter 35

**PROMPT : piste**

* * *

Lorsque Severus Rogue arriva auprès de Harry et Drago, il eut la surprise de les voir assis face à face plongés dans des livres aux pages jaunies. En silence.

Habituellement, quand il venait, ils se chamaillaient gentiment ou discutaient. Les deux garçons semblaient toujours éviter le silence, trouvant toujours un moyen pour l'éviter. C'était dans ces moments là que Severus prenait le plus conscience qu'il était face à deux enfants. Deux adolescents qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de grandir correctement, qui n'avaient rien vécu. Qui ne connaissaient que le pire de la vie.

Ce silence l'inquiéta plus que de raison, et il les observa l'un après l'autre. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un long regard et Harry fit un signe de tête à Drago. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole.

\- Severus, nous avons une piste pour les horcruxes.

\- Une piste ? Mais…

Harry le coupa.

\- La coupe de Poufsouffle est un horcruxe. C'est B…Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'a.

Severus ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à cette information. Il avait parfaitement noté l'hésitation de Harry en prononçant le nom de la Mangemort, et il était parfaitement conscient de la raison pour laquelle il avait ainsi buté sur le nom honni.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un nouveau regard, et le maître des potions se tendit. Il avait peur de ce qu'ils allaient dire. Il avait pensé que ce serait à lui, l'adulte, de protéger les deux garçons, de leur éviter les informations trop pénibles. Mais en réalité, c'était eux qui menaient la danse. Ils n'étaient pas encore des hommes et l'avenir reposait sur leurs épaules.

Leurs regards qui se croisaient, leur mode de communication silencieux était impressionnant. Severus hésita, se demandant s'il devait vraiment leur parler de leurs amis qui voulaient les rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas briser cette entente, parce qu'il avait le sentiment que toute cette complicité était un atout majeur dans les batailles qu'ils auraient à mener.

Drago reprit la parole, coupant net ses réflexions.

\- Severus ? Nous aurions besoin que tu nous rendes un service. Un énorme service.

Le maître des potions soupira et haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à la demande de Drago.

\- Nous aurions besoin que tu permettes à quatre de nos camarades de nous rejoindre ici. Granger, Weasley, Zabini et… Nott.

\- Quoi ?

Severus avait été si surpris qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire. Lui qui cherchait comment aborder le sujet, voilà que l'herbe lui était coupée sous les pieds.

Il secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur la dernière chaise de libre. Harry eut un rictus amusé, et ses yeux brillèrent un moment. Puis, le Sauveur regarda Drago et à cet instant, Severus fut persuadé qu'ils pouvaient communiquer par télépathie.

Finalement, Harry reprit son sérieux.

\- Cela pose t'il un problème, professeur ?

Severus grogna.

\- Je suppose que non. Surtout que vos amis sont venus me voir tous les quatre pour être conduits à vous.

Drago eut un sourire tranquille et haussa un sourcil amusé, ne semblant pas surpris. Harry gloussa.

Et Severus les détesta un instant avant de leur envier leur insouciance malgré leur destin.

\- Ils sont venus tous les quatre ensemble ?

Severus soupira.

\- Ils semblerait qu'ils soient devenus… amicaux les uns envers les autres.

Drago secoua la tête.

\- Je te l'avais dit Potter, Zabini a toujours été… un sentimental.

Severus avait secoué la tête d'un air agacé avant de les laisser, jurant entre ses dents contre ces fichus adolescents qui ne prenaient rien au sérieux.

Rentré à Poudlard, le maître des potions ne perdit pas de temps pour convoquer les quatre jeunes gens. Il prétexta une explication à avoir concernant une bagarre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard… Et ils ne furent pas long à apparaître, presque tous ensemble.

Le professeur de potion soupira, et secoua doucement la tête, se demandant dans quoi il s'était embarqué exactement…

\- Je vais vous conduire à vos camarades. Cependant… Je me dois vous prévenir que c'est une décision irréversible et dangereuse. J'entends par là qu'une fois que vous aurez quitté Poudlard, il n'y aura pas moyen de revenir en arrière, autant pour votre sécurité que pour celle de vos camarades.

Ils hochèrent tous les quatre la tête et Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner dans son entreprise de faire sortir discrètement quatre adolescents de Poudlard, pour les conduire dans un lieu tenu secret où se terraient deux autres jeunes gens recherchés par le monde magique dans son entier.

Je vous laisse une heure pour vous préparer. Il vous faudra ensuite me rejoindre dans le parc de Poudlard, près de la forêt interdite. Vous prendrez uniquement l'essentiel, ce que vous pouvez porter dans un petit sac. Quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop voyant. Maintenant, filez.

Au départ des quatre jeunes gens, Severus s'installa à son bureau et commença à corriger des copies. Il n'avait pas forcément la tête à travailler mais il s'obligeait à sa routine habituelle. Il avait été espion suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que c'était des détails qui pouvaient trahir ceux qui avaient quelque chose à cacher. Comme un professeur qui changerait soudainement ses habitudes, pile le soir où quatre élèves décideraient de disparaître.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de sa ronde habituelle, il partit tranquillement, comme à son habitude. Il sentait le portoloin dans sa poche, celui qu'il avait enchanté pour conduire les gamins à leurs amis.

Il fit le même trajet qu'à son habitude. Il s'arrêta échanger quelques mots avec Minerva quand il la croisa avant de la saluer pour repartir.

Il adressa un vague signe de tête à Rusard quand il le croisa au moment de sortir dans le parc du château, comme il le faisait tous les soirs pour aller prendre l'air.

Il prenait l'air ainsi pendant environ une heure. Ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de conduire les gamins à la cabane et de revenir en toute discrétion.

Lorsqu'il se fondit dans l'obscurité du parc, il hâta le pas, et nota la présence de quatre silhouettes serrées les unes contre les autres. Ils avaient obéi et pris chacun un sac à dos.

Severus sortit le portoloin - une tasse à thé ébréchée - et s'approcha.

\- Dernière chance de changer d'avis.

Mais chacun posa un doigt sur l'objet, un air décidé sur le visage.


	36. Chapter 36

**PROMPT : concéder**

* * *

Lucius hurla et tomba au sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle péniblement. Il gémit et se redressa, haletant.

\- Maître…

\- Ton filssss, Luciusss. Introuvable.

\- Je suis désolé, Maître. Désolé.

L'aristocrate n'eut pas à vraiment se forcer pour masquer son soulagement : il souffrait trop. Au lieu de quoi, il s'accrocha au peu de raison qu'il lui restait pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

Revenir dans les bonnes grâces du Maître, quitte à supplier. Se prosterner. Oublier l'humiliation pour être de nouveau aux ordres du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Promettre encore et encore.

\- Maître, je vous ai toujours servi avec fidélité. Toujours.

Il reçut un nouveau doloris et son corps s'arqua de façon presque impossible alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche en cri muet, son corps étant trop épuisé pour qu'il ait encore la force de hurler.

Il tomba au sol, et sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son maître se pencher devant lui.

\- Je n'aime pas être déçsssu, Luciussss.

Lucius toussa brièvement avant de supplier d'une voix cassée.

\- Maître… Je vous en prie…

Il entendit un rire cruel et un doigt glacé glissa sur son visage, dégageant ses cheveux. Lucius n'eut pas la force de bouger et il aperçut juste le Seigneur des ténèbres accroupi près de lui.

\- Que veux-tu Luciussss ?

\- Maître… J'ai toujours été fidèle…

Les mots avaient été prononcés avec peine. Haletants.

Voldemort tapota ses lèvres d'un long doigt grisâtre, et un sourire cruel étira sa bouche.

\- Je te le concède. Tu as toujours été un bon élément, Luciussss.

Lucius profita de cet instant où le maître semblait lui donner le bénéfice du doute pour insister. Il mobilisa ses dernières forces.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais trahi Maître…

Il n'eut pas à se forcer pour que des sanglots passent la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Ton filssss l'a fait, Luciusss.

Lucius gémit, souffrant trop pour trouver d'autres arguments. Alors qu'il pensait que tout était perdu, il sentit à nouveau le contact froid et désagréable de son maître sur la peau de son visage, si semblable à la peau d'un serpent, et il frémit.

\- Fidèle, ssssssi fidèle Luciussss… Prêt à tout pour sssurvivre.

\- Maître…

Il y eut un rire qui fit frissonner plus encore l'aristocrate.

\- Très bien. Très bien. Tu devras faire tes preuves. Quand tu iras… mieux, tu nous rejoindras en haut. Prends ton temps… Tu connais le chemin après tout

\- Merci maître. Merci…

Voldemort quitta les cachots sans un mot de plus et laissa la porte ouverte, signifiant que Lucius était enfin rentré dans les bonnes grâces du Maître. Pour le moment.

Une fois certain d'être seul, il se laissa aller à sangloter. De soulagement, de douleur. De peur également.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de courageux. Il avait toujours suivi le chemin de la puissance. Du pouvoir.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à fonctionner autrement, puisqu'il avait tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il était riche, il avait une femme sublime, il avait un héritier. Il avait un poste prestigieux au Ministère, il était respecté.

Il avait tout.

Et puis… il y avait eu le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait cru obtenir davantage alors qu'il avait déjà tout.

Il l'avait suivi. Il avait suivi sa folie, et ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se piégeait lui-même. Il avait eu une chance de s'en sortir quand son maître avait disparu.

Ils avaient eu des années de bonheur, où il avait vu son fils grandir. Mais il n'avait pas changé, parce qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant pensé que les choses pourraient devenir mauvaises pour lui.

Et puis… Et puis le Maître était revenu. Il avait été appelé, et là encore, il aurait pu ignoré la brûlure sur son bras. Il aurait pu ignorer ses anciens acolytes.

Narcissa lui avait jeté un regard suppliant mais… Mais il avait répondu à l'appel sans sourciller.

A un moment, les choses avaient dérapé. Probablement lorsqu'il avait été arrêté au Ministère et envoyé à Azkaban.

Dans un premier temps, il avait haï Harry Potter, jurant de se venger. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience que c'était un enfant de l'âge de son fils. Lorsque les détraqueurs étaient passé, il avait compris que Drago était autant en danger que le jeune Potter.

Son maître, celui qu'il suivait aveuglément, entraînait des enfants dans la mort.

A sa sortie d'Azkaban, la foi de Lucius pour Voldemort était vacillante. Il avait bien trop peur pour s'en détacher, mais… Mais il doutait. Il doutait au point d'éviter à son fils la Marque.

Sauf qu'il était trop tard. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au Manoir, Voldemort était là et Bellatrix et Greyback maintenaient Drago au sol, à genoux. Narcissa était maintenue par Crabbe et Goyle et se débattait.

Et Drago avait été marqué de force, sous ses yeux.

Il avait souri, il avait montré sa fierté, mais sa foi déjà vacillante venait de s'effondrer et d'éclater. Il avait ouvert les yeux, et il avait perdu son fils.

Drago s'était redressé les yeux pleins de haine et avait refusé d'approcher son père. Son fils ne lui parlait plus, son fils le méprisait.

Il aurait pu le supporter… Mais Narcissa l'avait repoussé elle-aussi. Lorsqu'elle avait été libérée, elle s'était approché de lui, souriante, et l'avait enlacé comme une bonne épouse. Mais à son oreille, elle lui avait murmuré quelques mots.

\- Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Il avait fallu que son fils ne parte pour qu'il comprenne enfin. Il avait permis à sa femme de fuir, et il espérait qu'elle était saine et sauve. A l'abri.

Et lui, Lucius Malefoy, lui qui avait peur, était décidé à faire preuve de courage pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

Il avait subi les tortures, il s'était humilié. Et il avait survécu.

Maintenant qu'il avait vu le vrai visage de son maître, il était décidé à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Pour cela, il ferait en sorte que jamais Voldemort ne puisse prendre le contrôle total du monde magique.

Il serait le grain de sable dans les plans du Seigneur des ténèbres. L'espion invisible et insignifiant. Il transmettrait à son vieil ami Severus tout ce qu'il pourrait, en espérant ne pas se tromper.

Il n'exigerait qu'une chose pour son aide : que sa famille soit sauvée.


	37. Chapter 37

**PROMPT : Travailler à sa propre ruine**

* * *

Severus était attelé comme tous les soirs à la correction de ses copies, quand sa porte fut violemment ouverte et alla claquer contre le mur. Aurait-il été un homme normal, il aurait sursauté, sans aucuns doutes.

Mais il avait été espion, et il avait une parfaite maîtrise de ses nerfs. Aussi, à l'instant même où la porte claqua violemment, il se retrouva avec sa baguette dans les mains, le visage inexpressif.

Il fronça les sourcils face à la personne devant lui. Il aurait pu s'attendre à de nombreuses personnes pour une telle entrée, mais certainement pas à … elle.

Il pinça les lèvres sans pour autant poser sa baguette.

\- Minerva ? Que me vaut une entrée si… dramatique ?

Sa collègue le toisa d'un air méprisant, avant de se tourner pour fermer la porte derrière elle, en la claquant.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Severus soupira, pressentant que ce serait une conversation désagréable.

\- Si vous pouviez être un peu plus précise, Minerva, je pourrais peut-être comprendre ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état.

\- Pas avec moi Severus. Vous oubliez qu'avant d'être mon collègue vous avez été mon élève et que je connais tous vos petits tours !

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil et attendit patiemment.

Minerva tourna en rond un instant avant de se planter face à Severus, un air sévère sur le visage. Inconsciemment, Severus se tendit, se souvenant du temps où elle était son professeur. Mais il n'en laissa pas la moindre trace paraître.

Lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau, sa voix être sèche mais maîtrisée.

\- Il me manque deux Gryffondor. Et il s'avère que la dernière fois qu'ils ont été vus c'était en votre compagnie.

Severus laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

\- Voyons Minerva ! Sous-entendez vous que je séquestre des élèves dans mes appartements ?

\- N'abusez pas de ma patience ! Pour n'importe quel élève, je vous aurais laissé le bénéfice du doute. Cependant… Il s'agit de Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

\- Et ?

\- Nous connaissons tous vos rapports tendus avec Harry Potter et ses amis.

\- Potter n'est pas ici Minerva…

La sorcière hoqueta et le fusilla du regard. Mais Severus était furieux maintenant. Il pouvait accepter d'être suspecté, puisque pour beaucoup il était un Mangemort. Il pouvait supporter les murmures, les accusations. La solitude et le rejet.

Mais ce qui le mettait en colère était de voir sa si bien pensante collègue s'inquiéter pour deux Gryffondor alors que trois Serpentard étaient manquants à l'appel dans l'indifférence générale.

Depuis la rentrée, personne n'avait seulement pensé à demander où était Drago Malefoy. Tout le monde avait supposé qu'il avait rejoint Voldemort et qu'il servait désormais dans son armée.

Minerva eut un geste d'exaspération mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps d'attaquer de nouveau.

\- Avez-vous d'autres accusations à porter Minerva ? Peut-être au sujet des rumeurs sur Potter ?

Il eut la surprise de voir la femme face à lui détourner le regard, gênée.

\- Et bien ?

Elle renifla et finit par avouer les raisons de son hésitation.

\- Je suis peut être une vieille femme Severus, mais je ne suis pas sénile. Je sais très bien qui est derrière ces rumeurs stupides. Et si vous voulez mon avis, en agissant ainsi, Albus travaille à sa propre ruine.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre Minerva.

Il vit la sorcière hésiter et il comprit qu'elle le jaugeait au même titre qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Finalement, Minerva finit par soupirer et expliqua ses paroles.

\- Je sais pertinemment que le jeune Potter n'est pas parti de son plein gré. Je sais aussi qu'il est introuvable. Et… Albus s'imagine que le monde sorcier ne sombrera pas dans le chaos s'il décrédibilise ce pauvre gamin.

\- C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- C'est ainsi que j'ai relié les éléments. Albus veut s'occuper de Vous-savez-qui lui-même mais… Mais tout le monde attend que ce soit Harry qui se batte. Je sais que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui, étant donné qu'il est introuvable, mais de là à…

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi, Minerva ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le professeur de métamorphose ne répondit pas. Severus continua.

\- Si vous aviez possibilité d'aider Potter ou de soutenir Dumbledore, que feriez vous ?

\- Ils sont du même côté, votre question est biaisée mon cher.

Severus laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique.

\- En êtes vous sûre, Professeur ? Êtes-vous prête à jouer l'avenir et la vie de Potter sur cette affirmation ?

Minerva pâlit brusquement et posa une main sur sa bouche. Elle se reprit assez rapidement et pinça les lèvres. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle reprit d'une voix douce, à peine un murmure.

\- Severus, que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Que si Potter revient ici, il sera conduit à Azkaban par Albus lui-même. Voire pire. Pour asseoir sa renommée. Et avant que vous ne protestiez, Minerva, j'ai été découvert comme espion et il a exigé que je continue, quitte à être tué.

La sorcière chancela et s'appuya lourdement contre le mur à ses côtés. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

\- Le monde devient fou… Toute cette violence… Tout… Merlin.

Severus resta immobile, la laissant digérer la nouvelle. Il la vit se reprendre, et Minerva semblait avoir prit une dizaine d'années d'un coup. Les lèvres pincées, elle se redressa, et prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix était assurée.

\- Je soutiendrais Potter, sans aucun doute. Cet enfant me semble le seul à… avoir la tête sur les épaules. Merlin… qu'il soit en sécurité…

Celle qui avait été sa professeur avant d'être sa collègue semblait si troublée, si touchée, que Severus décida de lui offrir sa confiance.

\- Minerva. Vos élèves sont en parfaite sécurité.

\- Que… quoi ?

\- Ils… Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ont rejoint leur ami.

\- Leur…

Minerva plaqua une main sur sa poitrine, bouche bée.

\- Potter… il… Il va bien ?

Severus hocha la tête doucement.

\- Il est en sécurité Minerva. En sécurité, caché, loin de tout ce qui pourrait lui nuire.

\- En sécurité… Depuis le début ? Mais qui… ?

\- Minerva, faites moi confiance. La personne qui l'a… fait transplané ce jour là est digne de confiance. Ils sont ensemble, tous. Et vos deux Gryffondor ont souhaité les rejoindre.

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Minerva MacGonagall resta sans voix, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.


	38. Chapter 38

**PROMPT : chuchoté**

* * *

Lorsque Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Théo arrivèrent dans la cabane où se cachaient Harry et Drago, ils restèrent dans un premier temps silencieux.

Savoir que leurs amis étaient coincés ensemble était une chose, les voir ensemble et s'entendre en était une autre.

Ils étaient devenus amis, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ils parlaient sans se hurler dessus, ils se trouvaient des points communs. Pourtant, ils restèrent immobiles et stupéfaits face à l'évidente complicité de Harry et Drago.

En entrant dans la cabane, Hermione avait compris les paroles de Rogue, au sujet de l'entente entre les deux garçons. Jusqu'à cet instant, elle n'avait pas une seule minute pensé que Harry pourrait se rapprocher de Malefoy à ce point, ni qu'ils pourraient être aussi complices. Elle réalisa avec un pincement au cœur que Harry n'avait pas été aussi confiant avec eux, eux qui le suivaient depuis le tout début.

En prenant conscience de ce fait, elle jeta un regard prudent à Ron et soupira doucement en voyant son air pincé et la rougeur qui commençait à gagner son visage.

Harry ne les avait encore pas vu, puisque les deux garçons leur tournaient le dos. Ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, tête contre tête, si proches que leurs épaules et leurs cuisses se touchaient. Ils murmuraient, et la scène aurait gêné n'importe qui compte tenu de l'intimité qui s'en dégageait.

Hermione rougit et détourna le regard, croisant le coup d'œil moqueur du professeur de potions. La jeune fille pria pour que tout se passe bien, craignant les réactions de ses camarades.

En suivant Hermione, Ron s'apprêtait à lancer un bonjour tonitruant pour saluer Harry et le rassurer. Il devait avoir besoin de soutien après tout ce temps coincé avec Malefoy comme unique compagnie…

Même s'il avait sympathisé avec Blaise, et qu'il appréciait Théo, un Serpentard restait un Serpentard et Malefoy était le pire spécimen de l'espèce…

Son salut se coinça dans sa gorge et il sentit son visage chauffer en voyant Harry et Malefoy collés l'un à l'autre. Un violent sentiment de jalousie lui étreignit le cœur et il eut une envie folle de bousculer Harry en lui hurlant dessus. Parce que Harry n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui, parce que Harry n'avait jamais regardé personne de cette façon, pas même Ginny qui lui courrait après depuis sa première années à Poudlard…

\- Ne fais rien de stupide.

L'ordre murmuré par Hermione le mit encore plus en couleur, et son visage devint écarlate. Cependant, il serra les poings et garda le silence.

Blaise connaissait Drago depuis des années. Avant Poudlard, ils s'étaient vus au gré des réceptions où leurs parents allaient, et ils avaient rapidement sympathisé.

Ou plus exactement, Blaise s'était attaché à Drago et ils se retrouvaient toujours ensemble.

A Poudlard, il leur avait paru logique de rester côte à côte, et ils pouvaient se qualifier d'amis. Blaise plaisantait avec Drago, Drago s'installait avec Blaise à la première occasion. De temps en temps, ils discutaient plus sérieusement, mais malgré tout, le fils de Lucius Malefoy restait froid et secret.

Et Blaise Zabini, le Serpentard le plus chaleureux de Poudlard, avait toujours pensé que Drago Malefoy avait cette personnalité. Qu'il resterait toujours froid et distant, puisqu'il avait été élevé ainsi.

En entrant dans la cabane où il se terrait en compagnie de Potter - de son avis le Gryffondor le plus pénible qui soit - il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à la vision qui s'offrit à lui.

Drago était collé à Potter, et avec son ancien rival le contact ne semblait pas le rebuter. Ils murmuraient tous les deux, perdus dans une conversation passionnée, et de temps en temps, un sourire éclairait le visage de Drago.

Blaise serra les mâchoires et comprit que Drago n'avait jamais été réellement son ami. Qu'il avait été une connaissance, quelqu'un de passage. Et quelque part c'était douloureux.

Théo leva un sourcil surpris face à la scène. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était choqué, ou déçu : il avait toujours été un solitaire qui se tenait à l'écart de ses camarades.

Le plus intéressant à son sens était les diverses réactions de ses camarades. Et il pressentait des moments tendus dans les jours à venir, à ce qu'il pouvait voir des expressions de Blaise et de Weasley.

Granger semblait plus réservée, bien qu'un peu nerveuse. Elle serait probablement la moins virulente, et d'après ce qu'il voyait, la charge d'éviter les carnages leur reviendrait, à lui et à Granger.

Il soupira en secouant la tête et pria Merlin que tout se passe au mieux.

En voyant les différentes réactions autour de lui, Severus se tendit et regretta presque d'avoir amené les quatre adolescents. Comme personne ne bougeait, il se gratta bruyamment la gorge, faisant violemment sursauter Harry et Drago.

Les deux garçons s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés, et se retournèrent immédiatement.

Pendant de longues secondes, personne ne parla, ils se contentèrent de se dévisager. Des retrouvailles étranges, inhabituelles, eux qui se côtoyaient majoritairement à Poudlard.

Finalement, Harry jeta un bref regard à Drago et sourit largement à Ron et Hermione.

\- Hey ! Vous êtes venus !

Hermione eut un sourire crispé mais Harry ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la moue agacée de Ron. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers ses amis et enlaça Hermione. Cette dernière rit avant de l'enlacer en retour, oubliant un instant qu'elle avait été déstabilisée.

Harry dans ses bras qui lui murmurait combien elle lui avait manqué était tout ce qu'elle avait espéré depuis sa disparition. Elle oublia la colère de Ron, les problèmes à venir. Son ami gloussa et tendit la main à Ron, qui le regarda froidement en reniflant.

\- Alors, tu nous as remplacé par la fouine ? Pas trop peur de finir poignardé dans ton sommeil ?

Le silence tomba dans la pièce et tout le monde se figea. Harry fronça les sourcils et recula.

\- T'étais pas obligé de venir Ron. Et j'ai confiance en Malefoy. Totalement.

Hermione nota le regard de Drago Malefoy sur Harry et se tendit, attendant que l'orage éclate. Ron devint violacé et s'apprêta à hurler mais fut coupé par le Serpentard blond.

\- Viens Potter. Laissons les décider s'ils restent ou non, allons dans notre chambre.

Sous les yeux hallucinés de Hermione et Théo, les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce ensemble. Blaise et Ron semblaient sur le point de s'étouffer.

Leur professeur de potions se gratta la gorge.

\- Il me semblait vous avoir prévenu. Dois-je vous ramener à Poudlard ?

Un "non" collectif de mauvaise foi lui répondit, et Rogue leur servit son regard noir le plus sévère avant de quitter la cabane.


	39. Chapter 39

**PROMPT : se reposer**

* * *

La tension s'était peu à peu apaisée dans la cabane. Hermione avait attiré Ron à part et lui avait murmuré furieusement des avertissements sur son comportement. Le jeune homme avait bien tenté de protesté mais Hermione avait été inflexible et le rouquin avait plié, comme toujours.

Théo avait jeté un coup d'oeil à Blaise, et lui avait murmuré de cacher un mieux son ressentiment.

Tous les quatre s'étaient ensuite regardé, et avaient soupiré presque à l'unisson. Hermione grogna et se dirigea vers la porte fermée en marmonnant. Elle frappa et ouvrit immédiatement.

\- Dites les garçons ? Si vous pouviez nous indiquer où nous allons dormir ?

Drago et Harry étaient sortis en silence, de leur chambre, l'un derrière l'autre. Harry s'était passé la main dans les cheveux l'air nerveux, avant de soupirer.

\- On va agrandir la maison. Severus nous a montré un sort.

\- Severus ?

Ron avait relevé bien entendu, mais Harry ne répondit pas à la question implicite. Au contact de Drago, il avait prit l'habitude d'appeler son professeur de potion par son prénom, parce qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard et que c'était plus simple. Il avait appris à le respecter et comptait bien ne rien changer à ses nouvelles habitudes.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et lancèrent le sort ensemble, créant une première pièce.

\- Voici pour toi Hermione. Comme tu es la seule fille, tu as le droit à ta chambre personnelle.

Hermione sourit, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry et murmura un remerciement à Drago.

Un nouveau regard, et ils lancèrent une seconde fois le sort. Harry hésita un bref instant.

\- Et voilà pour vous. Ron, Zabini, Nott c'est votre chambre.

Ron plissa immédiatement les yeux.

\- Je pensais que nous pourrions…

Harry le coupa avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, s'attirant un regard inquiet de Hermione.

\- Tu pensais mal. Je ne change pas de chambre.

Les deux amis se fixèrent un moment en chien de faïence, puis Ron abdiqua en haussant les épaules. Il connaissait Harry et savait à quel point il pouvait être buté.

Il s'était probablement un peu emballé de le voir aussi proche de Malefoy, et il avait vexé Harry. Les choses redeviendraient normales. Tôt ou tard.

Cependant, Ron ne put s'empêcher de fixer Harry tout le reste de la soirée, perplexe.

Théo prit un air joyeux pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, se jurant qu'il ferait payer à Blaise et Weasley leur comportement de diva. Ces deux là se comportaient comme des enfants parce que leur ami passait du temps avec un autre…

\- Bien. Il est temps pour nous d'aller nous reposer. La journée à été longue et…

Il n'y eut pas besoin de plus pour que chacun regagne sa chambre après un vague bonsoir.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ron se leva, il se rendit compte que Harry et Drago étaient déjà levés et se tenaient dans la cuisine, murmurant.

Lorsqu'il arriva, ils se turent immédiatement, et le Gryffondor eut la désagréable sensation d'être de trop.

Harry tendit un paquet de céréales à Ron et lui servit un bol de lait. Drago en profita pour s'éclipser.

Ils commencèrent à discuter, mais il y avait une certaine gêne entre eux, et le déjeuner de Ron se termina dans un silence inconfortable.

Finalement, Harry l'informa qu'il partait s'entraîner et qu'il reviendrait vite, avant le repas de midi. Si le rouquin le prit mal, il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de hocher la tête en mâchant tranquillement ses céréales.

Quand Harry et Drago revinrent, un peu avant midi, leurs amis les attendaient. Et s'ils avaient pensé échapper à une conversation, ils en furent pour leur frais. Ils découvrirent ainsi que Gryffondor et Serpentard avait bel et bien fait une alliance, et qu'ils s'entendaient parfaitement. Surtout à leurs dépens.

Hermione fut celle qui prit la parole, et il devint rapidement évident qu'elle avait été nommée porte-parole pour sa capacité à garder son calme… en théorie du moins.

\- Où étiez-vous ?

Dès les premiers mots, aussi bien Harry que Drago furent sur la défensive. Ce n'était pourtant pas un reproche aux yeux d'Hermione, juste une façon de commencer la conversation sur un sujet qu'elle pensait neutre.

Harry répondit, d'un ton sec qui tranchait avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Partis nous entraîner.

Ron, mal à l'aise, fit une tentative.

\- Harry, mon pote, je me disais, on pourrait réorganiser les chambres, pour que tu vois on soit tous les deux. Entre Gryffondor quoi.

L'échange de regard entre Harry et Drago fut rapide mais n'échappa ni à Hermione ni à Théo. La réponse de Harry claqua, sèche.

\- Les chambres sont très bien comme ça. Je reste avec Malefoy.

Blaise tenta de rattraper le désastre qui se produisait sous leurs yeux.

\- Vous vous entendez bien, ça change…

Le silence s'éternisa, lourd et suffocant.

Harry regardait leurs amis à lui et Malefoy, face à eux, comme s'ils étaient accusés de quelque chose. Il n'aimait pas leur intrusion dans leur bulle de tranquillité, il n'aimait pas leurs questions.

Ils avaient pris des habitudes, vivant en harmonie malgré leurs querelles passées. Et leurs entraînements étaient satisfaisant parce qu'ils gagnaient peu à peu en puissance, au fur et à mesure que leur relation évoluait.

A aucun moment, ils n'avaient pensé qu'en demandant leur présence, ils allaient tout remettre en question. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Ron que dormir dans la même chambre que Malefoy le rassurait, et qu'il ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Que juste la respiration lente et profonde du Serpentard l'apaisait.

Qu'ils avaient appris à communiquer, qu'ils se chamaillaient toujours, mais que leurs disputes n'avaient plus la même signification qu'avant.

Ils avaient déjà décidé de ne pas parler de leurs magies complémentaires. Pas encore. C'était un de leurs secrets, quelque chose qui leur appartenait à eux et uniquement à eux. Un lien de plus qu'ils avaient tissés.

Harry croisa le regard gris de son camarade et hocha doucement la tête. Il repoussa la colère au fond de lui, s'obligea à se décrisper et à se détendre, avant de terminer la conversation d'un ton sans appel.

\- Nous nous entraînons ensemble, tôt le matin ou parfois la nuit. C'est plus pratique que nous soyons dans la même chambre, pour ne pas déranger tout le monde.

Harry croisa le regard pleins de doutes de Ron, et il serra les poings, prêt à se disputer avec lui si nécessaire. Mais Ron se montra étrangement mature en détournant les yeux et haussant les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux.


	40. Chapter 40

**PROMPT : Chat, Félin**

* * *

Minerva MacGonagall était une pure écossaise. Sous ses dehors rudes, elle se souciait de ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille : Poudlard. Ses collègues, ses élèves en particulier les Gryffondor dont elle avait la charge.

En bonne écossaise, elle ne se mêlait pas de la vie privée des autres, ce qui était un peu en contradiction avec sa forme animagus… Après tout, le chat était bien connu pour être particulièrement connu.

Elle respectait Albus par dessus tout, le voyant comme son aîné et comme son chef de clan. Jamais elle n'avait contredit sa parole, jamais elle n'avait douté.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu Severus convoquer deux de ses Gryffondors, elle avait froncé les sourcils, se promettant de lui faire la morale sur sa façon d'outrepasser ses droits. Mais quand les deux élèves avaient été portés disparus par leurs camarades, elle avait vu rouge et avait immédiatement foncé dans les cachots sans en référer à qui que ce soit auparavant.

L'histoire de Severus l'avait perturbée. Bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle avait eu des doutes au début, la première fois qu'elle avait entendu Albus parler de Harry comme étant un lâche. Au fond d'elle, une voix avait rugi, et s'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre, elle serait intervenue.

Mais c'était Albus, et elle avait fermé les yeux.

Les rumeurs avaient enflé, et s'étaient aggravées. Le jeune Potter était passé de lâche à traître, et des Aurors étaient venus l'interroger sur la disparition de son élève. Elle avait pincé les lèvres et les avait fait sortir avec pertes et fracas, leur rappelant qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle avait été leur professeur.

Elle n'avait rien dit à Albus, une fois de plus. Mais elle avait enlevé des points à chaque élève qui dirait un mot sur le sujet.

Un jour où Neville Longdubas avait fièrement défendu son camarade, se tenant aux côté de Luna Lovegood qui distribuait le Chicaneur, elle l'avait récompensé en lui offrant des points pour chaque mouvement correct qu'il fit le cours suivant avec elle.

Neville n'avait pas été dupe et il l'avait regardée gravement.

\- C'est mon ami, Madame. Je ne lui tournerai pas le dos.

Et Minerva avait eu une étrange boule dans la gorge en songeant qu'un de ses élèves avait mieux représenté les valeurs de sa maison qu'elle même, pourtant directrice. La maison du courage. Sur tous les Gryffondor, un seul avait eu le courage de défendre son ami sans s'occuper des autres. Un seul élève.

Les paroles de Severus n'avaient été que… le catalyseur. L'élément déclencheur. Ce qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux et regarder ce qui était depuis le départ sous son nez.

Malgré tout ça, une part d'elle-même espérait encore se tromper au sujet d'Albus Dumbledore. Parce que si elle lui avait donné sa confiance aveuglément, qui sait combien d'injustices avaient eu lieu sous son nez, alors qu'elle lui faisait bien trop confiance pour vérifier ce qu'il fabriquait ?

C'était pour cette raison qu'un chat tigré se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ignorant les courants d'air glaciaux, pour se diriger en trottinant vers le bureau directorial.

Le félin se fondait dans les ombres, devenant invisible. En silence, l'animal bondit et se faufila derrière la gargouille avant de grimper souplement jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Tapie dans les ombres, elle s'installa confortablement et commença à somnoler, bien que ses oreilles soient aux aguets.

Elle se redressa en entendant la cheminée annoncer un visiteur.

\- Ah mon cher Ministre. Je me demandais quand vous alliez passer.

\- Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Fudge. Les moustaches en avant, Minerva s'approcha, totalement concentrée sur la discussion qui avait lieu à l'intérieur.

\- Êtes vous si occupé Fudge ? Que faites vous donc de vos journées ?

\- Je ne vous permet pas !

\- Expliquez-moi pourquoi ce fichu gamin n'est pas à Azkaban ? Potter n'a personne pour le cacher !

\- Il semblerait que si ! Les Aurors n'ont rien trouvé…

\- Le monde magique est à sa recherche, son visage est connu partout et personne n'a été capable de le trouver ? C'est une plaisanterie, Fudge ! Il ne doit pas rester en liberté je vous rappelle !

Minerva, aussi immobile qu'une statue, écoutait avidement en repoussant la rage au fond d'elle. Sa part animale lui ordonnait d'entrer et de lacérer ces deux hommes qui parlaient d'envoyer un enfant à Azkaban avec tant de désinvolture.

Albus, celui qu'elle avait toujours admiré, était prêt à livrer Harry alors qu'il avait joué au protecteur.

Elle se concentra davantage sur la conversation alors que Fudge reprenait.

\- Il a peut être des soutiens dans le monde moldu ? Sa famille chez qui vous l'envoyez ?

Minerva frémit au rire amusé de Dumbledore, ses poils se hérissant et ses griffes se plantant dans le sol.

\- Sa famille moldue ? Son oncle le déteste tellement que si Potter y retournait en dehors des vacances il finirait probablement à l'hôpital. Sa tante ne le supporte pas et elle n'hésiterait pas à le jeter dehors au moindre mot de ma part. Pour eux, il est un monstre anormal.

\- Des amis ?

\- Ils sont ici et sous surveillance. Ils ne savent pas où il est je m'en suis assuré. La gamine Weasley m'a bien aidé en les surveillant et en répandant ces rumeurs de traîtrise.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un rire, mais Dumbledore reprit d'un ton dur que Minerva ne lui avait jamais entendu.

\- Écoutez Fudge. Potter doit être hors d'état de nuire le plus vite possible. Il aurait du mourir lors de la bataille mais il a fallu qu'un inconnu s'en mêle. D'ailleurs… Avez-vous trouvé qui était ce mystérieux sorcier qui a pu transplaner aussi facilement ?

\- Personne ne l'a reconnu, personne ne sait qui il est.

Minerva, vibrante de rage, décida qu'elle en avait assez entendu. Les écossais étaient rudes peut être, mais quand ils entraient en guerre, ils ne faisaient pas de quartiers. Et elle venait désormais de rejoindre l'armée qui se tiendrait derrière Harry Potter.

Alors qu'elle trottinait tranquillement dans les couloirs, elle jura qu'elle allait venir en aide à ces gamins. Elle allait rencontrer Severus, s'excuser une fois de plus de l'avoir soupçonné, lui raconter ce qu'elle avait entendu et lui proposer de l'aide pour que ces gosses puissent rester en vie.

Il était temps qu'elle fasse honneur à la maison Gryffondor, après tout.


	41. Chapter 41

**PROMPT : ruines antiques**

* * *

Après des jours à être considéré comme un elfe de maison, Lucius relevait enfin la tête. Il gardait une attitude humble - ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent - et prenait son mal en patience.

Lorsqu'il fut appelé par Voldemort, il se crispa, persuadé que la disparition de Narcissa avait été remarquée depuis le temps. Mais personne ne fit la moindre réflexion sur son passage et il garda un air neutre, ne montrant à personne sa crainte.

Face à son maître, il se laissa tomber au sol, s'agenouillant en retenant une grimace face à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans cette position. Les tortures lui avaient laissé des séquelles, mais il s'estimait heureux d'être encore vivant et sain d'esprit. Plus ou moins sain d'esprit s'il prenait en compte ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Luciusss. Mon fidèle Luciusssss.

L'aristocrate resta immobile, tête baissée, attendant le bon vouloir du serpent qui se délectait de son humiliation.

\- Ssssi fidèle. Toujours… J'ai une missssion pour toi.

Lucius s'obligea à ne pas sursauter lorsqu'un doigt froid se posa sur sa joue, le forçant à lever la tête.

\- Ne me déçssssois pas, Luciussss. Cette fois, tu ne dois pas échouer !

Pétrifié, Lucius hocha la tête, alors qu'intérieurement il pensait que sa dernière heure était venue. Voldemort ordonna à tout le monde de sortir, les laissant seuls. En tête à tête.

Un bref instant, Lucius se demanda s'il pouvait tuer son maître, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Le tuer et épargner ainsi son fils et le jeune Potter d'avoir à vivre des moments pénibles.

Puis il estima qu'il y avait trop de risques. S'il échouait, il privait son fils de protection. Il privait le camp adverse d'informations. Si la victoire se jouait à peu de choses, il pouvait faire la différence, en se montrant patient.

Alors il courba la tête et attendit les ordres.

\- Luciusss. Je vais te charger de récupérer un objet. Un objet très important pour moi. Vital.

\- Je suis à votre service, Maître.

\- Tu vas te rendre au Manoir familial des Gaunt. Près de la maison, il y a des ruines antiques. Dans ces ruines, tu y trouveras une ssssculpture de femme, au doigt de laquelle sssse trouve une bague.

\- Oui Maître.

\- Ramène moi csssette bague. Protège-la de ta vie ssssi nécessssaire.

\- Cela sera fait selon vos désirs Maître.

Lucius ne perdit pas de temps. Dès que Voldemort eut terminé de donner ses instructions, il quitta son Manoir.

Autrefois, son Manoir était son refuge. L'endroit où il aimait passer du temps. Mais depuis qu'il était passé aux mains du Seigneur des ténèbres, son Manoir était devenu aussi accueillant qu'un tombeau.

Et après y avoir passé du temps enfermé, il était heureux et soulagé de pouvoir enfin s'en éloigner.

Lucius transplana sur le chemin de Traverse et profita d'un hibou postal pour envoyer un message. Il repartit rapidement, espérant ne pas avoir été remarqué.

Il attendit près du Manoir familial des Gaunt. Avec la disparition de la famille, l'endroit était à l'abandon. Lucius se demanda si son Manoir aurait cet aspect, après la guerre.

L'homme ne se faisait plus d'illusions : s'il réussissait à rester en vie, il finirait à Azkaban, pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il ne pouvait même pas se dire que c'était injuste, il savait que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Un bruit de transplanage retentit, et il fixa un long moment le nouvel arrivant. Son vieil ami. Severus Rogue.

\- Severus. Tu es venu.

\- Que veux-tu, j'étais curieux de ce que tu pouvais avoir à me dire.

Ils se jaugèrent un long moment puis Lucius reprit la parole.

\- Mon fils, Narcissa… Sont -ils en sécurité ?

\- Ils le sont.

\- Il m'a chargé d'une mission. Il a besoin que je lui ramène un objet.

Severus se tendit, et son regard sombre se fit perçant.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, Lucius ?

\- Parce qu'il est temps que je fasse en sorte que ma famille reste en sécurité et que je commence à expier mes fautes. Tu étais un espion, tu ne peux plus l'être. Je peux… aider. Tant que je le pourrais.

Le maître des potions resta muet sous la surprise et Lucius eut un rire amer.

\- Est-ce si étonnant que ça que de me voir faire quelque chose de bien ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à … ce revirement de ta part. C'est tout.

\- Suis-moi.

Ils cheminèrent en silence jusqu'aux ruines décrites à Lucius, et il trouva sans peine la statue de femme. C'était la seule encore intacte et les deux hommes la contemplèrent un long moment.

Severus finit par prendre la parole.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Je l'ignore, mon ami. Peu importe, ce n'est pas qui elle est qui importe. C'est ce qu'elle cache.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius avait la bague dans la main et la tendit à Severus.

\- Elle pue la magie noire.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu me la donnes ?

\- Je dirais qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Je serais bon pour un nouveau passage dans mes cachots et probablement une séance de torture. Mais… S'il la voulait autant, alors c'est important.

Le maître des potions hésita avant de soupirer.

\- Il a créé des horcruxes. Des réceptacles pour des fragments d'âmes. Son âme.

Le teint de Lucius vira au gris et il regarda l'objet avec répugnance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour un peu d'immortalité. Tant que ces objets existent, il ne peut être tué.

Lucius laissa éclater un rire nerveux.

\- Et dire que j'ai envisagé l'idée de tenter ma chance alors que je me suis retrouvé seul avec lui.

\- Évite mon ami, si tu veux rester un peu plus longtemps en vie.

Severus empocha la bague et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Que veux-tu Lucius, pour ton aide ?

\- L'assurance que ma famille sera protégée et que Drago ne sera pas inquiété, même s'il porte la marque.

\- Narcissa est près de sa sœur. Ton fils est protégé. Il… Je doute que qui que ce soit ne puisse l'atteindre, si les choses tournent en notre faveur.

\- Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a-t-il changé d'avis ?

\- Je ne sers plus Dumbledore, Lucius. Mon allégeance, comme celle de ton fils, va à Harry Potter.


	42. Chapter 42

**PROMPT : les yeux dans le vague**

* * *

Harry rêvassait, un livre dans les mains, lorsqu'il sentit sa cicatrice le lancer. Un instant, il était dans la cabane, caché aux yeux du monde sorcier. L'instant d'après, il était dans la tête de Voldemort, à le regarder jubiler.

Face au serpent, Lucius Malefoy était agenouillé, montrant sa soumission et son allégeance.

Harry observa le père du garçon qui partageait sa chambre boire les paroles de son maître, et lui jurer qu'il ne le décevrait pas. Lui promettre sa fidélité.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Harry avait envie d'intervenir, de hurler à cet homme qui avait été si fier de ne plus courber l'échine.

L'arrogance qu'avait eu Lucius Malefoy a chacune de leurs rencontres avait été réduite à néant. Un bref instant, il pensa qu'il avait contribué à ça, après les événements du Ministère. Il avait dénoncé Lucius, il l'avait envoyé à Azkaban.

Et Drago avait sous-entendu qu'Azkaban l'avait brisé.

Il comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question alors qu'il se concentrait de nouveau sur la conversation en cours. Voldemort rassemblait ses horcruxes, petit à petit. Et l'objet suivant semblait être une bague, que Lucius devait récupérer d'après les instructions qui venaient de lui être données.

Même s'il avait les mêmes informations que le père de Drago, Harry ne pourrait pas localiser le mystérieux manoir des Gaunt et récupérer l'objet avant que le Mangemort ne soit sur place. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réapparaître, au risque de trahir Drago et de risquer leurs vies.

Il leur resterait alors à se débrouiller pour trouver où serait caché l'horcruxe une fois que Lucius l'aurait remis à son maître. Il espérait qu'il se retrouverait à nouveau dans la tête de Voldemort, même s'il détestait la sensation de perdre son libre arbitre, de ne plus se sentir humain.

Voldemort n'était que haine et envies de violence.

Lorsque Lucius partit, Harry put sortir de la tête de Voldemort avec un certain soulagement.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre pied dans la réalité et il croisa le regard inquiet et légèrement interrogateur de Drago. Il lui fit un sourire qu'il espéra rassurant en haussant les épaules. Puis il détourna le regard.

A la première occasion, il mentionna qu'il était fatigué, et il en profita pour s'isoler.

Il se torturait l'esprit en se demandant s'il devait en parler à Drago. Il s'était attaché à celui qui avait été son rival, son adversaire.

Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important. Drago avait peut être fui ses parents et choisi de leur tourner le dos mais Lucius restait son père.

Plutôt que de mentir, il préférait encore ne rien dire, et l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une décision sur le sujet. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'évoquerait le sujet devant leurs amis que si le blondinet était d'accord. Ça serait à lui de décider.

Harry sursauta quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et que Hermione passa la tête.

\- Harry ? Le Professeur Rogue est ici, et il demande à nous parler.

Il hocha la tête et se leva de son lit où il s'était allongé, les yeux dans le vague, avant de rejoindre le salon où tout le monde était rassemblé.

A son arrivée, Severus le regarda d'un air étrange, puis sortit une bague de sa poche qu'il posa sur la table. En sentant la Magie Noire s'en dégager, Harry comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

\- C'est l'horcruxe… Mais… Comment avez-vous su… ?

Severus plissa les yeux, trouvant que le Sauveur n'avait pas l'air bien surpris. Il répondit à sa question, en fixant son filleul.

\- Lucius m'a appelé pour me le remettre. Il a décidé de nous aider, d'espionner pour nous.

Drago eut l'air choqué mais il se reprit rapidement. Cependant Harry nota ses mains tremblantes qu'il serrait sur ses cuisses. Il lui attrapa le poignet discrètement, juste pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Puis il prit la parole.

\- Pourriez-vous le cacher à Poudlard ? Sans que Dumbledore ne le trouve ? Nous ne pouvons pas le détruire ici sans les crochets de Basilic et… Et nous ne savons pas s'il peut les sentir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'être localisés, alors qu'à Poudlard il lui sera impossible de pénétrer.

Severus sourit, et un éclair d'approbation passa dans son regard.

\- Excellent raisonnement, Monsieur Potter.

Harry regarda Drago et lui fit un signe discret. Puis, il se leva, sans lâcher le jeune homme, et l'entraîna à sa suite, sortant de la cabane. Il jeta par dessus son épaule qu'il devait parler à Drago.

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris et s'adressa à Hermione.

\- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

\- Il est étrange depuis ce matin, Monsieur.

Drago suivait Harry sans protester, comprenant qu'il allait savoir ce qu'il avait depuis le matin. Penser au comportement inhabituel du Sauveur lui permettait de ne pas penser au fait que son père avait risqué sa vie pour les aider, alors qu'il pensait qu'il était un Mangemort convaincu.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans la clairière qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs entraînements et Harry enlaça Drago fermement, devinant qu'il était perturbé.

Le Serpentard se fit la réflexion qu'il était réellement choqué pour se laisser câliner par le Gryffondor qui partageait son quotidien depuis quelques temps. Cependant, il commençait à parfaitement le connaître et sans briser l'étreinte qu'il trouvait rassurante, il demanda :

\- Potter… Que me vaut ce câlin Gryffondor ?

Harry gloussa dans son cou, mais raffermit son étreinte, inspirant son odeur.

\- Ne t'énerve pas après moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin parce que tu pensais que j'allais m'énerver ?

Harry hocha la tête contre Drago, n'osant pas le regarder, essayant juste de faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux.

\- Je savais que ton père devait récupérer l'horcruxe. J'ai vu Voldemort le lui ordonner. Mais…

Drago hoqueta mais ne chercha pas à écarter Harry.

\- Mais tu ne voulais pas me le dire.

\- C'est ton père, Malefoy.

\- Il a fait ses choix. Il les avait fait tout du moins. Tu n'es pas responsable.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas donc ?

\- Pas le moins du monde !

Harry gloussa à nouveau, plus calme, le cœur allégé d'un poids.


	43. Chapter 43

**PROMPT : torche**

* * *

Lucius était de retour dans les cachots du Manoir. Il s'y était attendu, bien évidemment. Après tout, il était rentré bredouille de la mission importante qui devrait lui permettre de revenir dans les bonnes grâces du maître.

Il avait subi des Doloris, mais rien d'insurmontable. Il commençait à penser qu'il s'y était habitué après tout ce qu'il avait du encaisser.

Il avait tenté de se justifier, de donner des explications, mais Voldemort fou de rage, l'avait fait jeter dans les cachots, dans le noir.

Il s'installa pour le mieux, adossé au mur humide, essayant de se reposer et de récupérer au maximum. Il se doutait qu'il aurait encore à subir un moment compliqué, et autant y être préparé.

D'un coup, les torches autour de lui s'allumèrent et il se redressa vivement. Il n'allait certainement pas montrer de faiblesses, il était temps qu'il retrouve un peu de la fierté qui avait été piétinée.

Voldemort arriva l'instant d'après, sa magie tourbillonnant autour de lui jusqu'à rendre l'atmosphère étouffante. Cependant, Lucius ne broncha pas, attendant les yeux baissés en parfait Mangemort repenti.

\- J'attends tes explicatsssions, Luciussss.

Lucius se leva péniblement et courba la tête face à Voldemort.

\- Maître. J'ai trouvé l'endroit. Comme vous l'aviez dit. J'ai trouvé la statue que vous avez décrite. Mais il n'y avait plus la bague que vous vouliez. Il n'y avait rien. J'ai cherché autour, mais… il n'y avait plus rien.

Voldemort resta silencieux en tournant autour de Lucius mais ce dernier sentait les vagues de rage qui s'échappaient de lui. Il resta immobile, yeux baissés, repentant. Attendant le châtiment qui ne manquerait pas de tomber.

Et effectivement, les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir sur lui, les uns après les autres. Violents. Douloureux.

A un moment, Lucius se retrouva au sol, recroquevillé, essayant juste de respirer entre deux cris.

Puis tout cessa brusquement. Haletant, il resta au sol, se demandant s'il allait un jour cesser de ressentir cette douleur paralysante.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son maître se pencher au dessus de lui.

\- Tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur, Luciusssss. Plus maintenant.

Il entendit les pas s'éloigner, et il sombra dans une inconscience bienvenue. Il serait toujours le temps de s'inquiéter par la suite, son corps était pour l'instant trop douloureux pour lui permettre de réfléchir.

* * *

Loin du Manoir Malefoy, Harry venait juste de se coucher lorsqu'il fut aspiré dans la tête de Voldemort. Une fois de plus, le monstre était furieux. Enragé.

Une fois de plus, la cible de sa colère était Lucius Malefoy.

Harry aurait souhaité pouvoir intervenir. Pouvoir cesser ces tortures, en voyant le corps mince de l'aristocrate blond s'arquer sous la douleur.

Il n'était que trop conscient de la ressemblance entre le père et le fils, et il frémissait à l'idée que ce pourrait être Drago dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy, allongé dans l'humidité, hurlant sous la torture, l'appelant lui pour l'aider.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les explications de Lucius, murmurées d'une voix cassée par les cris qu'il avait poussé. Il espéra que ça serait suffisant, que l'homme serait épargné. Que sa traîtrise passerait inaperçue.

Il revint dans son corps avant de savoir si Lucius avait été pardonné. Et l'incertitude lui tordit les entrailles, craignant le pire, espérant que Lucius survivrait.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et Harry entendit la respiration paisible de Drago à ses côtés. Il n'hésita pas et se leva maladroitement pour grimper sur le lit de son camarade et le secouer doucement.

\- Malefoy ? Réveille toi !

Drago grogna et Harry, habitué maintenant à le voir au réveil, eut un sourire amusé.

\- Potter ? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de…

\- J'ai vu Voldemort.

Drago se redressa brusquement, l'air soudain bien plus éveillé. Il se frotta les yeux, étouffa un bâillement et observa le brun ses côtés. Il se décala un peu pour lui faire une place dans son lit, pour qu'ils puissent discuter en profitant de la chaleur des couvertures.

\- Un nouvel horcruxe ?

Harry hésita et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non. C'est ton père.

Drago se tendit, et détourna la tête, lèvres pincées. Harry posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

\- Il est ton père et… et il nous a aidé. Sans lui…

Le Serpentard renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Pour son propre intérêt.

\- Malefoy, il a été torturé.

Drago ferma douloureusement les yeux. Harry insista.

\- Nous devrions l'aider, Malefoy. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser…

Le Serpentard crispa les mâchoires et haussa les épaules.

\- Si. Si on peut. On peut le laisser et on va le faire.

\- Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Tu ne vas pas risquer ta vie pour lui.

\- C'est ton père.

Le silence retomba, troublé uniquement par leurs respirations. Puis Drago reprit, d'une voix brisée.

\- C'est mon père oui. Et… c'est douloureux que de penser que l'homme qui m'a élevé est en ce moment dans un cachot humide à souffrir. Mais… Mais il a commis des erreurs, et il a mis en danger des vies. Il m'a laissé être marqué. Ses rêves de grandeur ont conduit ma famille au fond du gouffre. Tu comprends ?

Harry hésita mais hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais que si je te le propose c'est que…

\- Non. Tu es plus important Potter. Si tu veux l'aider, alors tue Qui-Tu-Sais. Tue-le, libère-nous tous. Mais ne risque pas ta vie pour un homme tel que mon père, qui n'a fait que faire passer son intérêt avant tout le reste depuis toujours.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus de Drago, jusqu'à se coller épaule contre épaule. Il sentit les tremblements du jeune homme et l'attira contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

Il l'entraîna avec lui pour le faire se recoucher et resta près de lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Drago ne protesta pas, et n'essaya pas de se dégager. Il se laissa faire, perdu dans ses pensées, probablement en train de se souvenir de son père, avant qu'il ne perde son innocence et qu'il ne comprenne que l'homme qui l'avait élevé n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, Harry tenant fermement Drago contre lui, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil, apaisés par la présence de l'autre.


	44. Chapter 44

**PROMPT : les histoires d'un voyageur**

* * *

Neville Longdubas avait l'habitude d'être ignoré ou regardé avec condescendance. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor avait été remise en cause.

Il n'en voulait à personne : après tout, même sa propre famille avait pensé qu'il était cracmol. Sa grand-mère le bousculait sans cesse, le comparant avec ses parents - véritables héros de guerre.

Il enviait ses camarades parfois de ne pas vivre avec une telle pression sur les épaules. Il voulait juste vivre sa vie tranquillement, pouvoir être passionné de botanique, oublier ses héros de parents.

Parce qu'ils avaient combattu, tout le monde attendait de lui qu'il ne prenne leur suite. Qu'il ne se décide à les venger.

Neville était probablement la personne qui comprenait le mieux Harry. Il savait ce que c'était d'avoir un poids sur les épaules, un poids qui avait été placé avant même leur naissance. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient été privé de leurs parents. Ils avaient grandi loin de l'amour qu'ils auraient du recevoir, même si Neville avait eu de la chance avec sa grand-mère. La vieille dame n'était pas maternelle mais elle l'aimait. Assurément.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, Neville n'était pas stupide. Mais son apparence débonnaire l'avantageait en quelques sortes : beaucoup parlaient en sa présence sans se méfier. Il se trouvait ainsi tenu au courant de beaucoup de choses.

Il avait ainsi été aux premières loges quand les premières rumeurs avaient commencé à courir sur Harry et sa prétendue lâcheté. Neville avait été furieux au départ : Harry pouvait être beaucoup de choses, mais la lâcheté n'était pas l'un de ses défauts.

Le jeune homme avait compris que les choses étaient plus complexes qu'elles en avaient l'air, et il avait choisi de rester en retrait et d'observer. Luna était venue le trouver un jour et ce fut tout naturellement qu'ils avaient parlé de ce qui se passait. De la façon dont leur monde était en train de changer.

Luna était comme lui : les gens parlaient devant eux parce qu'ils ne se méfiaient pas.

Lorsque Hermione et Ron avaient disparu à leur tour, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se consulter pour savoir qu'ils étaient parti rejoindre Harry. Et ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de discuter pour décider qu'ils voulaient les aider. Aider Harry, jusqu'au bout. Le soutenir.

Ainsi, Neville et Luna passaient du temps ensemble - encore plus qu'avant - et discutaient. Pour quiconque les croisait leur conversation semblait décousue et sans le moindre sens. Ils échangeaient des idées au milieu d'explications de Luna sur les créatures imaginaires que le Chicaneur décrivait et de descriptions botanique de Neville.

Après avoir proposé d'utiliser les joncheruines du côté de Luna, ou d'enchanter un filet du diable pour que ses lianes forment des lettres pour faire passer des messages, ils finirent par éclater de rire à leurs propres facéties.

Ce fut Luna qui proposa d'utiliser une sorte de code pour communiquer. Elle supposait que les hiboux pourraient leur parvenir, mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risques.

Après réflexion, Neville soupira.

\- Il faut un code que Hermione puisse comprendre.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et alors qu'ils croisaient d'autres élèves Luna reprit d'une voix forte.

\- Les joncheruines sont nombreux en ce moment. Je suis certaine que c'est pour ça qu'on peine à trouver des ronflack cornus tu sais.

Neville masqua un sourire en notant les ricanements moqueurs autour d'eux. S'ils savaient…

Peu de temps après, Neville avait cherché Luna dans tout Poudlard, impatient et excité, avant de finir par la trouver près du lac à l'extérieur.

La jeune fille l'attendait sagement, souriante.

\- Neville, tu m'as trouvé !

Le jeune homme gloussa en hochant la tête.

\- J'ai trouvé !

Ils échangèrent un regard et Luna l'entraîna à sa suite en sautillant, en direction de la forêt interdite. Elle l'attira dans une clairière et lui montra un coin ombragé.

\- C'est là où vivent les sombrals.

\- Les sombrals ?

\- Ce sont les animaux qui tirent les calèches. Personne ne les voit. Enfin presque. Il faut avoir côtoyé la mort pour pouvoir les voir.

Neville dévisagea la jeune fille.

\- Tu les vois toi ?

\- Oui. Harry aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Neville s'empêcha de demander pour quelle raison Luna voyait de tels animaux. Avec douceur, Luna posa une main sur son bras.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé Neville ?

\- Le code idéal. Le chiffrement Arnold. C'est un principe simple : il se base sur un livre, n'importe lequel. Les deux interlocuteurs doivent posséder le même. Le code est une suite de trois chiffres pour chaque mot : numéro de page, numéro de ligne et position du mot dans la ligne.

Luna réfléchit un instant, le front plissé.

\- Donc, on envoie une suite de chiffres ?

\- Oui.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Neville haussa les épaules.

\- La difficulté est de trouver un livre que tout le monde a.

\- Les histoires d'un voyageur.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est un livre de contes pour enfant.

\- Je connais Luna, je l'avais étant petit. Mais comment peux-tu être sûre qu'ils l'auront là où ils sont ?

La jeune fille gloussa.

\- Parce que j'ai donné ce livre à Hermione le jour même où elle est partie étant donné qu'elle ne le connaissais pas.

\- Et telle que nous connaissons Hermione, elle l'aura pris avec elle pour pouvoir le lire entièrement. Elle n'aurait jamais abandonné un livre qu'elle n'avait pas terminé.

Luna gloussa de nouveau, toute joyeuse.

\- C'est réglé donc.

Ils repartirent tranquillement vers le château en discutant comme à leur habitude, échangeant de façon décousue de la manière qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Ils croisèrent leur professeur de potions et Neville se crispa involontairement, bien qu'il devait avouer que Severus Rogue se montrait bien moins incisif ces derniers temps. Pour preuve, cela faisait plusieurs cours qu'il n'avait pas fait exploser de chaudron sous le stress ! Un record pour lui.

Neville se mordilla la lèvre soudainement.

\- Luna ? Tu penses réellement que ce sera aussi simple ? Juste un hibou ?

La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire amusé.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il nous faut un messager, pas un hibou.

Neville secoua doucement la tête, amusé malgré lui par son amie.

\- Et tu as une idée je suppose ?

Elle prit un air mystérieux et se pencha vers lui. Il put humer son parfum fruité alors que les lèvres de Luna s'approchaient de son oreille.

\- Je suis certaine que les Ronflack cornus nous conduiront à un parfait messager.

Neville haussa les épaules et décida qu'ils verraient bien en temps et en heure comment procéder…


	45. Chapter 45

**PROMPT : négocier / marché**

* * *

Lorsque Andromeda Tonks arriva au Terrier, sa fille sortit en courant pour l'accueillir. Andromeda et Nymphadora discutèrent quelques instants, puis une troisième personne avança. Après quelques hésitations, Tonks l'enlaça sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère.

Les trois femmes entrèrent et le silence se fit immédiatement. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur la nouvelle arrivante, Narcissa Malefoy, anciennement Black.

Andromeda regarda tout le monde avec un air de défi.

\- Ma soeur a quelques éléments qui pourraient vous intéresser.

Narcissa, l'air fier, ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle attendit un signe de sa soeur et commença à raconter ce qu'elle savait.

\- Le Seigneur des ténèbres s'est… imposé au Manoir Malefoy. Il en a fait son quartier général.

Arthur eut une exclamation étouffée tandis que Remus Lupin se penchait en avant.

\- Il y a des Mangemorts qui vont et viennent en permanence. Certains comme… Comme ma soeur ou ce monstre de Greyback y vivent en permanence.

Andromeda renifla.

\- Bellatrix est devenue complètement folle.

Narcissa acquiesça d'un air pincé.

Arthur soupira et prit une voix douce.

\- Qu'en est-il de votre mari et de votre fils ?

Narcissa grimaça.

\- Lucius… Il… C'est lui qui m'a poussée à partir et à rejoindre Andromeda. Il voulait que je me place sous sa protection. Il a dit qu'il allait rester pour me laisser le temps de partir mais je crains qu'il…

\- Il est en vie, Narcissa.

L'aristocrate cligna des yeux, surprise de l'intervention de sa nièce, puis hocha la tête brièvement, l'air soulagé.

Les traits de Narcissa affichèrent un moment de la peur et elle se reprit rapidement. Puis, elle inspira brusquement.

\- Drago… Mon dieu, que Lucius soit damné… A cause de lui, ce monstre l'a marqué de force. Je n'ai… rien pu faire. Il a été marqué et je n'avais jamais vu Drago comme ça, il… Il y avait tellement de colère, de haine dans ses yeux…

Narcissa s'interrompit.

\- Je veux négocier un marché. Je veux qu'en contrepartie de mon aide mon fils soit tenu à l'écart de tout ça. Qu'il ne soit pas… puni pour les erreurs de ses parents.

Personne ne répondit, mais Narcissa attendait le regard dur, les mâchoires serrées.

L'aide vint de Molly, surprenant Narcissa.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, bien entendu qu'on l'aidera.

Arthur tenta de protester.

\- Il a la marque…

Mais Molly le fusilla du regard et il se tut immédiatement.

\- C'est un enfant. Un enfant innocent. Je ferais le nécessaire, je témoignerai pour lui s'il le faut.

\- Je ne sais même pas où il est. J'ignore… Il s'est enfui, et je…

Molly s'approcha vivement d'elle et lui prit le bras pour la conduire vers le sofa.

\- Venez Narcissa. Expliquez-moi tout. Quand s'est-il enfui ? Il n'est pas à Poudlard ?

Narcissa hésita un bref instant, puis se laissa faire.

\- Il n'est pas retourné à Poudlard, non. Son parrain… me l'a confirmé. Dumbledore n'a pas pris la peine de nous prévenir d'ailleurs, comme si Drago n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Molly eut un claquement de langue agacé.

\- Dumbledore n'est pas digne de confiance. Nous ne suivons pas cet homme mais Harry.

Narcissa pâlit légèrement.

\- Oh. Mais… Drago et lui ne s'entendent pas…

Remus se mit à rire, surprenant Narcissa.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, Madame. Si votre fils n'est pas réellement un Mangemort, Harry l'aidera quoi que puissent être leurs relations.

Molly acquiesça.

\- C'est exact. Harry est un bon garçon, vous savez. Quand a-t-il disparu ? Votre fils ?

\- Au moment de la bataille. Il a profité que… les Mangemorts soient partis et qu'_il_ soit absent. Et il est parti. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis, j'ignore où il est désormais.

Molly eut une brève hésitation et prit Narcissa dans ses jeta un regard d'avertissement à son mari, le prévenant de ne pas faire la moindre remarque.

Elle connaissait parfaitement les sentiments de son mari sur la famille Malefoy, et elle avait été témoin à bien des reprises de la guerre incessante entre Lucius et Arthur.

Simplement, même si elle n'appréciait pas la famille Malefoy, elle se rendait compte que les choses avaient changé. Il ne s'agissait plus d'une mésentente stupide, il y avait en plus la vie d'un gamin.

Drago Malefoy n'était peut être pas un ange, mais il ne méritait pas d'être broyé dans la guerre qui faisait rage.

Tonks s'approcha de sa tante qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement.

\- Narcissa ? Nous allons le retrouver. Après tout, c'est mon cousin et je ne le connais pas encore, n'est-ce-pas ?

Narcissa sourit doucement et hocha la tête, consciente des efforts qu'ils faisaient tous pour elle, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été proche avant. Et sans la guerre, elle n'aurait probablement jamais fait un pas vers eux.

Subitement, Narcissa Malefoy née Black regretta la vie qu'elle avait eu. Elle regretta de ne pas s'être réconcilié avec Andromeda, d'avoir juste cessé de penser à cette soeur qu'elle idolâtrait quand elle était plus jeune.

Elle releva la tête et dévisagea chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce, lentement. Puis elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Merci. Merci du fond du coeur. Je… Je n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour vous montrer ma gratitude.

Andromeda lui sourit.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, chérie. Tu es ma petite soeur et rien ne pourra le changer.

Arthur se gratta la gorge et évita le regard noir de son épouse.

\- Madame Malefoy ? Avez-vous plus d'informations à nous communiquer ?

L'aristocrate hésita.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs. Le jour de la bataille, si le jeune Potter n'était pas parti, il aurait été tué. C'était un piège pour mesurer sa puissance, mais à chaque instant il était la cible de plusieurs Mangemorts. Au moindre signe de… vous-savez-qui, il aurait juste été tué.

Molly eut une exclamation étouffée. Remus se frotta le visage, soudain agité.

\- La personne qui l'a emmené le savait forcément. C'était un sauvetage pas un kidnapping !

Ils échangèrent des regards, se demandant qui pouvait être le mystérieux inconnu qui avait évité à Harry d'être tué lâchement ce jour-là.

\- Y'a t'il un espion dont nous n'avons pas été informé ?

\- Ce n'est pas un espion. Dumbledore est furieux que Harry lui ait échappé.

Molly se leva et fit apparaître d'un geste une tasse de thé, qu'elle plaça d'autorité dans les mains de Narcissa. Puis elle soupira.

\- Qui que ce soit, il mérite notre gratitude pour avoir mis Harry à l'abri.


	46. Chapter 46

**PROMPT : point de vue**

* * *

Lorsque Severus suivi de Minerva arrivèrent au Terrier, Severus leva un sourcil en voyant Narcissa mais se reprit rapidement, agissant comme s'il était normal de trouver la femme de Lucius installée chez les Weasley.

Minerva étouffa une exclamation de surprise et fronça brusquement les sourcils.

\- Madame Malefoy ? Que faites-vous donc ici ?

Narcissa se tendit mais Molly intervint.

\- Elle est notre invitée, Minerva.

Severus esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Ainsi tu as suivi les conseils de Lucius, Narcissa.

Il y eut quelques exclamations étouffées et le maître des potions poursuivit.

\- Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que Lucius s'est décidé à… jouer les espions pour nous. Il s'avère qu'il ait montré beaucoup de courage et que ses actes vont nous apporter un avantage certain.

Narcissa blêmit et Severus la rassura immédiatement.

\- Il va bien Narcissa. Il est en vie. Et nous allons tenter de faire le nécessaire pour qu'il le reste.

Molly s'assit aux côté de l'aristocrate et lui prit gentiment la main.

\- Vous voyez ma chère ? Les choses s'arrangent. Il ne reste plus qu'à avoir des nouvelles de votre fils…

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- A ce sujet… Drago va bien, il est en bonne santé et en parfaite sécurité.

Narcissa eut une exclamation choquée et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Remus fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment le sais-tu, Severus ?

\- Parce que Drago est le mystérieux inconnu qui a mis à l'abri Potter, et que les deux garçons sont ensemble depuis tout ce temps.

Tonks gloussa, ignorant le coup de coude que lui donna Remus.

\- Et ils ne se sont pas entretués tous les deux ?

Il y eut beaucoup de sourires dans la pièce et Severus renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Au risque de choquer tout le monde, ils s'entendent parfaitement. Ils m'ont contacté parce que je suis la seule personne en qui ils avaient confiance tous les deux.

Narcissa, soulagée, ferma les yeux.

\- Où sont-ils ? Puis-je voir Drago ?

\- Le lieu où ils sont restera secret et non, personne ne peut les voir, ni l'un ni l'autre. La situation est bien trop précaire pour prendre des risques, et mieux vaut que personne ne sache où ils se cachent.

Molly protesta mais Severus la coupa brusquement.

\- Je sais que vous appréciez Potter, Molly, et je comprends votre point de vue mais il s'agit de le garder en vie. Pour l'instant, ils sont parfaitement hors de danger. Rien ne peut les atteindre, et personne ne les trouvera, je vous l'assure.

Minerva pinça les lèvres.

\- Il y a plus grave, j'en ai peur. Le Ministère est corrompu et une grande partie de l'Ordre n'est pas digne de confiance. Dumbledore… ce vieux fou s'est finalement montré sous son véritable jour. Il veut que ce pauvre Potter soit enfermé à Azkaban !

Molly eut une exclamation de rage.

\- N'y-a t'il pas un moyen de l'évincer ?

\- J'ai bien peur que nous devions procéder discrètement plutôt que de l'attaquer frontalement. Nous avons des avantages qu'il n'a pas, comme Lucius en espion, et les garçons à l'abri.

Arthur qui n'avait pas donné son avis soupira.

\- Le Ministère est pour moitié composé de fidèles de Dumbledore et pour moitié de fidèle de vous-savez-qui.

Ils se regardèrent tous, conscients des risques qu'ils prenaient. Cependant, personne n'émit d'objection à former un troisième groupe. Pas plus que personne ne précisa qu'il remettaient leurs vies entre les mains d'adolescents.

Severus grimaça, se souvenant qu'il était venu en premier lieu informer les Weasley que leur fils cadet avait quitté Poudlard.

\- A ce sujet… quatre élèves supplémentaires ont quitté l'école pour rejoindre Potter.

Molly sembla comprendre immédiatement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sourcils froncés.

\- Ron ?

Minerva acquiesça sèchement.

\- Effectivement. Ainsi que Miss Granger pour ce qui est des Gryffondor.

La matriarche Weasley eut l'air d'un coup d'une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser. Cependant son mari posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

\- Et ils sont en sécurité ?

Severus soupira et se frotta les yeux.

\- Totalement. Pour l'instant, ils sont ceux à être le plus en sécurité du monde magique.

Molly grimaça avant d'exploser.

\- Mais enfin ! Je peux comprendre qu'ils aient besoin d'être mis en sécurité. Cependant pourquoi ont ils eu besoin d'être isolés seuls ? Ce sont encore des enfants !

Remus fixa Severus.

\- C'est Harry n'est-ce-pas ? Il est décidé à terminer ce qu'il a commencé ? A faire ce que le monde magique attend de lui ?

Le maître des potions détourna les yeux et refusa de croiser les yeux de ceux qui soutenaient Potter depuis le début. Légèrement mal à l'aise, il haussa doucement les épaules.

\- Ils s'entraînent. Ils apprennent tout ce qui pourrait leur sauver la vie et leur permettre de mettre fin à cette folie…

Molly protesta une fois de plus, mais elle n'était pas réellement convaincue.

\- Ce sont des enfants. Juste des enfants !

Le silence retomba, alors que chacun se perdait dans ses pensées, à se demander à quel moment le monde magique avait perdu la raison au point d'exiger d'un enfant qu'il ne se sacrifie pour mettre fin à une guerre commencée des années avant sa naissance.

Severus s'attendait à ce que Molly pose plus de difficultés, mais la mère de famille semblait résignée et resta silencieuse. Ce fut Andromeda qui posa la question suivante.  
\- Quand ? Quand vont-ils tenter d'attaquer ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, ils ne sont pas prêts. J'ai exigé d'eux la promesse de ne rien faire sans mon autorisation.

Il évita le regard reconnaissant de Molly, refusant sa gratitude alors qu'il avait juste différé l'échéance. Narcissa sembla soudain comprendre quelque chose puisqu'elle se redressa.

\- Drago… Il veut se battre lui aussi n'est-ce-pas ?

Le maître des potions acquiesça.

\- Il… Étrangement il est décidé à rester aux côtés de Potter. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ils semblent avoir trouvé un… terrain d'entente tous les deux. Je les soupçonne de préparer un tour à leur façon, mais… je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à savoir ce qui se tramait exactement.

Remus se mit soudain à rire, jusqu'aux larmes. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se calmer et de s'expliquer.

\- Un tour à leur façon hein ? Ça ne te rappelle rien, Severus ? Par Merlin, Harry a fait de Malefoy junior un maraudeur… Ce fichu serpent n'a aucunes chances !


	47. Chapter 47

**PROMPT : Une promesse est une promesse**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson n'était pas à Serpentard pour ses jolis yeux ou ses courbes attrayantes. Sous son physique avantageux se cachait une jeune fille rusée et observatrice.

Elle s'était inquiété de la disparition de son ami Drago, mais elle avait pensé qu'il avait été marqué. C'était ce que Drago craignait par dessus tout, et Pansy aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Lorsque Potter avait disparu en pleine bataille, elle avait eu un instant de doutes sur la personne qui était venue au secours du Sauveur.

Puis, elle avait chassé cette idée saugrenue : Drago détestait Potter. Il n'aurait pas risqué sa vie pour lui…

Elle avait observé les amis de Potter tourner en rond, inquiets. Puis, elle avait noté que Blaise et Théo se trouvaient souvent près des Gryffondor, et qu'ils parlaient comme s'ils étaient amis.

La jeune fille avait ignoré les signes, décidant que ce n'était pas vraiment important.

Mais quand un matin elle s'était réveillée pour découvrir que Blaise et Théo avaient subitement quitté Poudlard sans prévenir, elle avait commencé à se poser de sérieuses questions. En ajoutant la disparition des Gryffondor amis de Potter, elle découvrait que ses amis avaient probablement décidé de rejoindre Harry Potter.

Pansy voulait que le Seigneur des ténèbres soit tué : elle n'était pas stupide et elle savait que les menaces qu'il faisait peser sur le monde sorcier n'était qu'un avant goût de ce qu'il prévoyait s'il réussissait à prendre le contrôle du monde magique.

Cependant, elle était pragmatique : Potter, le champion du monde magique, n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur.

Il était doué et puissant. Mais il était bien trop jeune pour maîtriser l'art de la guerre. Potter aurait peut être eu une chance s'il avait été un Serpentard. Au sein de la maison Vert et Argent il aurait appris la ruse et la patience. Il aurait appris à se servir des faiblesses de son adversaire.

Il aurait également appris que les combats à la loyale n'étaient qu'une utopie de Gryffondor et qu'il valait mieux être prêt à tous les coups bas pour espérer survivre.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Pansy Parkinson aurait continué son chemin et n'aurait pas prêté attention à ce qui se tramait. Mais… Mais elle était une Serpentard et c'était ses amis qui étaient en jeu.

Ils avaient appris à compter les uns sur les autres, et Drago, Blaise et Théo étaient un peu sa famille d'adoption.

Elle n'était pas faite pour se battre, et elle aurait probablement refusé de se joindre à leur petit rassemblement. Mais elle pouvait jouer un autre rôle, et les aider à sa façon.

Aussi, Pansy Parkinson se planta t'elle devant Neville Longdubas alors qu'ils se rendaient en divination avec Trewlaney.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Elle eut conscience d'être agressive, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment. Neville la dévisagea, perplexe et haussa les épaules en tentant de s'éloigner. Mais Pansy soupira et le retint par le bras.

\- Où sont Granger et Weasley ?

Neville pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules de nouveau. Voyant que Pansy ne semblait pas décidée à le lâcher, il répondit du bout des lèvres.

\- Je l'ignore. Partis quelque part.

Pansy plissa les yeux.

\- Ok. Tu as pas confiance, c'est tes amis, et je suis une Serpentard. Mais si je te dis qu'il manque aussi des élèves de MA maison ? Et qu'ils sont partis le même jour que tes amis sans laisser d'explications ?

Neville hésita un bref instant.

\- Je ne sais pas où ils sont.

La Serpentard secoua ses mèches brunes d'un air agacé.

\- Longdubas, mes amis ont disparu. Je veux juste savoir s'ils sont en sécurité. S'ils ne risquent rien. Ils sont partis comme ça, d'un coup. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne trahirai jamais mes amis, ils sont bien trop importants pour moi.

Le Gryffondor soupira doucement en secouant la tête, déchiré. Sa tête lui hurlait de se taire et de ne rien dire, la vie de ses amis en dépendait peut être. Mais son coeur comprenait le déchirement que vivait Pansy et avait envie de la rassurer, de lui promettre que ses amis allaient bien.

Le jeune homme essayait d'évaluer ce qu'il pouvait lui dire sans que ça ne porte préjudice à quiconque avait rejoint Harry.

Luna arriva d'un coup, comme sortie de nulle part. Neville fut immédiatement distrait et il se demanda comment elle faisait pour toujours apparaître au bon moment.

Joyeuse, Luna s'approcha, allant jusqu'à attraper le bras de Pansy amicalement. Elle lui sourit largement.

\- Tes amis sont en sécurité. Ils sont tous en sécurité.

Neville et Pansy échangèrent un regard et la Serpentard perdit ses couleurs.

\- Je le savais. Je m'en doutais, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. C'était Drago ce jour là. C'est lui qui a aidé Potter.

Luna se contenta de sourire alors que Neville regardait autour d'eux d'un air inquiet.

\- Parkinson, mieux vaut ne pas trop le hurler sur les toits, je pense que Dumbledore n'est pas vraiment du côté de Harry. Toutes les rumeurs comme quoi il aurait fui viennent de lui.

Pansy se rembrunit et hocha la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas une grande admiratrice de Saint Potter, mais si mes amis ont confiance en lui au point de le rejoindre, alors je les suis également. Si je peux faire quelque chose, faites le moi savoir…

Neville acquiesça gravement.

\- Merci. Nous ne savons pas comment les contacter mais… on te tiendra au courant dès que nous aurons des nouvelles.

Pansy allait s'éloigner quand elle revint vers eux et chuchota presque.

\- Les enfants de Mangemorts qui se destinent à suivre leurs parents… Ils font passer le message que Rogue est un traître. Apparemment il était espion. Je suppose que ce genre d'information peut vous être utile…

Neville sourit en hochant la tête avec joie.

\- Merci. Vraiment.

\- Une promesse est une promesse Longdubas. Je vous ai dit que je vous aiderai.

Luna gloussa.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons notre messager, Neville. Tu ne crois pas ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et fit un clin d'oeil à Pansy.

\- Oui. Il est possible que nous puissions communiquer rapidement avec nos amis portés disparus. Grâce à toi, Parkinson.


	48. Chapter 48

**PROMPT : absinthe**

* * *

Harry et Drago avaient mis leurs camarades au courant de l'existence des horcruxes. Hermione en avait vaguement été informée par le professeur Rogue, lors de la retenue qu'il lui avait donné, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'approfondir le sujet avant de rejoindre les deux garçons. Elle n'avait donc qu'une connaissance théorique.

Aussi, Hermione reprit en main les recherches sur le sujet, reprenant ce que Harry et Drago avaient déjà trouvé à l'aide des livres apportés par Severus Rogue.

L'annonce qu'ils avaient un horcruxe, même si pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient pas le détruire, leur avait remonté le moral. D'un coup, la tâche qu'ils s'étaient assigné - tuer Voldemort - devenait un peu moins impossible.

Ils avaient longuement débattu sur ce que pourraient être les horcruxes. Ils savaient qu'il y en avait plusieurs, mais ils ne savaient pas exactement combien. Ils avaient juste lu dans un des livres qu'au bout d'un certain temps, il n'y a pas assez d'âme à enfermer dans un objet pour que l'horcruxe soit efficace.

Ils avaient donc été rassuré sur le nombre d'objets. D'après Hermione, il ne pouvait pas y en avoir plus d'une dizaine. Elle jugeait qu'au delà, la Magie Noire coûterait trop et l'enchantement ne fonctionnerait pas.

Ils avaient établi que le journal de Jedusor était le premier horcruxe et qu'il était détruit.

La bague que leur avait livré Lucius était un second. Après des recherches intensives dans les livres à leur disposition, Hermione avait découvert que le nom de la mère de Tom Jédusor était Merope Gaunt. Il s'agissait donc d'un objet de famille. D'un héritage.

Le troisième objet identifié était la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Pour montrer à tous à quoi ressemblait la fameuse coupe, Hermione avait sorti un exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard, et elle leur avait montré les fondateurs et les objets qui leur étaient rattachés.

La coupe de Poufsouffle. L'épée de Gryffondor. Le médaillon de Serpentard. Le diadème de Serdaigle.

Théo avait montré le médaillon et le diadème.

\- Peut-être a t'il utilisé les objets des autres maisons. L'épée de Gryffondor est clairement inaccessible, surtout qu'elle est de composition gobeline.

Il y avait eu un grand silence, puis Harry avait hoché prudemment la tête.

\- Oui. C'est clairement possible. Il y a même de bonnes chances que ce soit le cas. Il nous faudrait trouver les objets pour le savoir.

Ron secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas… mais le diadème de Serdaigle est perdu depuis des siècles. Personne ne sait où il se trouve… Mes frères m'en ont suffisamment parlé de ce diadème perdu. Je crois qu'ils ont tous essayé de le chercher.

La conversation s'était arrêté là, et Harry avait fixé Drago de ses yeux couleur absinthe avant de sortir prendre l'air. Comme à chaque fois, Drago lui emboîta le pas sans un mot.

Couché sur le sol, Harry regardait le ciel étoilé. La nuit était tombé et il faisait plus frais, mais ça n'empêcha pas Drago de s'installer près du jeune homme, allongé à ses cotés, épaule contre épaule.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Très. Les choses avancent finalement. Tu vois, Potter, ça ne servait à rien de se précipiter.

Harry avait gloussé.

\- C'est parfois plus efficace de se précipiter un peu.

Ils se turent pour profiter du moment. Pour la première fois, ils apercevaient au loin une minuscule lueur, promesse d'un avenir possible. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué le sujet, mais la nuit, il leur arrivait de se réveiller brusquement et de penser qu'ils allaient mourir. Qu'ils ne pourraient jamais survivre aux épreuves qui les attendaient.

Et puis, d'un coup, ils avaient un peu de chance. Le chemin était encore semé d'embûches, ils risquaient encore de s'y perdre pour de bon.

Mais pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, Drago nota que les yeux si verts de Harry pétillaient. Il avait repris espoir.

Lorsqu'il commencèrent à frissonner trop pour rester allongés sur le sol glacé, ils se levèrent et Harry enlaça Drago, le collant contre lui.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de rentrer. Parce qu'à l'intérieur, leur moment serait brisé. Il y avait leurs amis.

Quelques fois, il regrettait la période où ils étaient seuls.

Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, les choses étaient plus calmes. Il n'y avait pas sans arrêt des discussions, des va-et-viens. Maintenant, il y avait toujours de soudaines augmentations du volume sonore lorsqu'ils se disputaient. Ils étaient souvent pris à parti.

Il fallut du temps à Drago Malefoy pour accepter de reconnaître ce qui le gênait le plus dans la présence de leurs amis.

Parce que oui, le bruit, les disputes, les mouvements, tout ça et le reste était bien gênant.

Mais ne plus pouvoir avoir Potter et ses foutus yeux verts pour lui seul était le pire. C'était principalement cet état de fait qui lui posait problème.

Il devait partager Potter, et il devait le regarder rire avec Weasley ou écouter Granger quand elle lui expliquait quelque chose.

Alors Drago grappillait des petits moments, à droite et à gauche, autant qu'il le pouvait.

Harry, blotti contre Drago, le serrant dans ses bras, soupira. Lui aussi regrettait les moments où ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il adorait Hermione et Ron, mais il se sentait mieux seul avec Drago étrangement.

Avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien.

Drago n'insistait jamais pour savoir comment il se sentait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de demander : il savait.

Et quand il allait mal, Drago ne le regardait pas avec pitié ou commisération. Le Serpentard se contentait de lui changer les idées. Il n'insistait pas se contentant d'être présent. Et c'était exactement tout ce qu'il fallait à Harry.

Harry inspira dans le cou de Drago, profitant de son odeur légèrement épicée. Il hésita un bref instant avant de chuchoter.

\- Je me sens coupable, d'être ici, en sécurité. Alors que les autres risquent leurs vies en étant exposés.

Drago grogna et le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, refusant de se demander pourquoi il était horrifié à l'idée que Harry ne retourne dans le monde sorcier, là où il serait quotidiennement en danger.

\- Ne sois pas stupide Potter. Tu as été exposé pour toute une vie, il est temps que tu sois un peu à l'abri, au moins le temps de te préparer.

Harry eut un rire amusé et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Drago.

\- J'ai froid, viens, rentrons…

Et Drago essaya de se persuader que le frisson ressenti à la pression des lèvres de Harry sur sa joue n'était du qu'au froid.


	49. Chapter 49

**PROMPT : Chanter faux**

* * *

Globalement, Hermione était satisfaite de la cohabitation Gryffondor - Serpentard. Bien sûr, il y avait de temps à autre des tensions. Le ton montait, il y avait des regards noirs parfois. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas passer au dessus de plusieurs années de disputes d'un claquement de doigts.

Hermione avait parfois l'impression de jouer le rôle de la maman raisonnable, celle qui désarmait les conflits - alors qu'elle avait parfois envie d'y prendre part elle aussi.

En entendant des cris et des exclamations, la jeune fille soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Ron était dans la salle de bains et Blaise lui hurlait à travers la porte qu'il chantait faux.

Bien entendu, le problème n'était pas les dons lyriques de son ami, mais plus du temps qu'il passait sous la douche…

Donc, les choses se passaient bien. Ils s'étaient créé un foyer, un cocon, hors du temps et de la guerre. Ils étaient protégés.

Leurs proches leurs manquaient bien entendu, mais c'était une sensation un peu lointaine puisqu'ils ne se laissaient pas le temps d'y penser. Malgré l'enfermement ils étaient pris dans un tourbillon d'activités - entraînement, recherches, et même cuisine et ménage.

La veille encore, Théo s'était mis en tête de créer un petit jardin pour y faire pousser des plantes pour les potions et des légumes pour leur consommation personnelle.

Ron - bien qu'avec un peu de mauvaise volonté - s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider étant donné qu'il y avait un potager au Terrier et qu'il s'en occupait parfois…

Hermione pour sa part passait énormément de temps à observer.

Blaise et Théo en premier lieu, en se demandant comment elle avait pu manquer pendant tant d'années que ces deux là n'étaient pas les méchants Serpentard que tout le monde avait cru. Ils n'étaient pas si différents d'eux finalement. Juste des amis, essayant de s'en sortir comme ils le pouvaient.

Ron ensuite. Adorablement stupide. Le garçon qui ne voyait rien, et certainement pas qu'elle attendait juste qu'il ne se rende compte de sa présence.

Mais la plus grande partie de ses regards allaient à Harry et Drago.

Elle avait été surprise de leur nouvelle complicité, de leur entente. Ils se chamaillaient mais… les choses n'étaient pas comme à Poudlard. Si elle devait qualifier leur nouvelle relation, elle dirait qu'ils étaient apaisés.

Elle notait chacun de leurs regards, chacun de leurs gestes. Ils semblaient ne pas se rendre compte de se chercher en permanence, de toujours s'installer côte à côte.

Il lui semblait que les autres ne faisaient pas vraiment attention. Elle entendait Ron se plaindre de Harry qui l'oubliait au profit de Malefoy, mais elle pensait que Ron ne se rendait pas vraiment compte à quel point les deux garçons étaient devenus proches - et ce en peu de temps.

Hermione avait aussi noté leurs mystérieux entraînements où ils éprouvaient le besoin d'être seuls. Personne ne savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, et elle avait entendu à plusieurs reprises Blaise plaisanter sur le sujet, pariant qu'ils allaient en fait juste s'amuser et leur faire croire qu'ils travaillaient dur.

La jeune fille pensait qu'ils s'entraînaient réellement. Harry prenait la situation au sérieux, elle le savait. Il avait sacrifié beaucoup jusqu'à présent, et elle avait confiance en son ami pour rester concentré sur son objectif.

Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus elle se posait de questions sur la nature même de leur entraînement.

Après tout, lorsque Harry travaillait seul, il n'était pas dérangé à l'idée d'être vu.

Hermione attendit donc qu'ils soient tous ensemble avant de leur parler de ce qu'elle avait trouvé à Poudlard. S'entraîner ensemble pour gagner en puissance. Eux-mêmes l'avait utilisé avant de s'en éloigner en arrivant dans la cabane en compagnie de Harry et Drago.

\- A Poudlard j'ai trouvé des informations intéressantes sur le partage de magie.

Hermione s'attendait à une réaction mais certainement pas à voir Harry et Drago échanger un regard complice avant d'attendre la suite.

Le Harry qu'elle connaissait aurait immédiatement réagi et posé des questions…

Un long silence lui répondit avant que Théo n'échange un regard amusé avec elle.

\- C'est vrai que nous avions commencé à nous entraîner à jeter des sorts ensemble. C'est vrai que ça peut être une bonne chose de recommencer.

Hermione retint un sourire en voyant Harry et Drago se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux, comme s'ils étaient en train d'avoir une conversation silencieuse.

Drago haussa les épaules et reprit la lecture qu'il avait arrêté, comme si le sujet ne le concernait pas. Hermione nota le léger sourire de Harry et il s'étira avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans le sofa.

La Gryffondor insista.

\- Harry ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Les yeux verts de plissèrent et Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Et bien, je suppose que vous pouvez vous entraîner de la façon qui vous convient le mieux.

Intérieurement, Hermione pesta, maudissant Harry et ses tendances Serpentard. Aussi elle lui offrit un large sourire, ignorant le froncement de sourcil du Sauveur.

\- Tous les deux, vous devriez tester avec nous. Ça peut être instructif.

Harry marmonna sans donner de réponse précise. Drago tenta de masquer un rictus amusé, essayant de ne pas lever les yeux de son livre mais Hermione, impitoyable, continua sur sa lancée.

\- Et toi Malefoy ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Les deux garçons soupirèrent à l'unisson. Il y eut de nouveau un échange de regards et ce fut Drago cette fois qui répondit.

\- Inutile. Nous avons déjà… tenté.

La lionne se pencha en avant subitement intéressée.

\- Vraiment ? Ça a donné quoi ? Vous voudrez nous montrer ?

Harry grogna.

\- Laisse tomber Hermione. Vraiment. Nous verrons plus tard peut être, nous avons encore quelques sortilèges à travailler avec Malefoy.

\- Je peux venir vous observer ? Je suis certaine que j'apprendrais énormément.

Drago grogna.

\- Non Granger. Nous avons besoin de calme et de concentration.

\- Mais je serais…

\- Plus tard.

Harry se leva brusquement.

\- D'ailleurs, nous devrions y aller maintenant.

Une fois les deux garçons partis, Hermione se laissa aller en arrière dans son siège, agacée. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là et elle n'arrivait pas à définir exactement ce qui se passait.

La jeune fille décida que peu importait ce qui se passait. Elle trouverait, foi de Hermione.


	50. Chapter 50

**PROMPT : Blanc**

* * *

Dans la vie de Severus Rogue, les choses avançaient de façon tout à fait banales.

Il continuait de donner ses cours de potions à Poudlard, ôtant des points aux Gryffondor - même si sa cible privilégiée n'était plus présente. Il restait le directeur de maison de Serpentard, veillant à ce que les chères têtes blondes restent dans le droit chemin - autant que faire ce peut avec des rejetons de Mangemorts.

Albus l'ignorait désormais. Il n'était plus espion alors il n'avait plus vraiment d'utilité. Surtout que sa tête avait été mise à prix après tout.

Les élèves le craignaient toujours autant, continuant de le dépeindre comme la terreur des cachots. Que Minerva passe du temps avec lui, à converser, ne changeait rien à l'affaire.

Il continuait de suivre les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sauf qu'il était évincé des réunions confidentielles, celles où les sujets sensibles étaient évoqués.

Étrangement, il n'avait pas été vexé. Il n'avait pas même réagi. On lui avait demandé de ne pas venir, il avait acquiescé avant de se rendre dans la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaud pour s'y installer avec un livre.

Sa réaction avait déstabilisé Dumbledore, qui avait probablement pensé qu'il allait protester. A une époque, Severus aurait probablement protesté parce qu'il se serait senti rejeté.

Alors qu'il fixait le livre ouvert sur ses genoux, les sourcils légèrement froncés, Severus essayait de comprendre pour quelle raison il ne se préoccupait pas de ces fichues réunions secrètes.

Après tout, s'il était là, c'était pour Lily. Pour venger sa mort et protéger son fils. C'était pour elle qu'il avait risqué sa vie quasi quotidiennement pendant la dernière décennie.

Ses pensées dévièrent vers Harry Potter et il se souvint avec une pointe de fierté que le Gryffondor lui avait offert sa confiance. Il aurait pu demander l'aide de n'importe qui d'autre, mais il lui avait offert sa confiance. Harry Potter avait confié sa vie à son exécrable professeur de potions. Celui là même qui l'avait si mal traité pendant sa scolarité.

C'était peut être ça ce qui lui permettait d'ignorer son éviction des réunions de l'ordre. Savoir qu'il était le seul lien de Harry et Drago - les deux adolescents les plus recherchés du monde magique.

Il avait rejoint les Mangemorts pour les mauvaises raisons. Il avait voulu appartenir à un groupe, ne plus être seul. Ne plus se sentir si mal à chaque fois que les Maraudeurs ne l'insultaient. Face à Voldemort, il aurait du être heureux d'acquérir la puissance de se libérer de ses démons. Mais la marque avait été une épreuve, et il avait eu un goût de cendres en bouche, alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'il s'était trompé.

Loin de se libérer il s'était enchaîné de la plus cruelle des façons.

Quand il avait craint pour la vie de Lily, il avait fait la seule chose qui lui paraissait sensée. Il avait couru vers Dumbledore, vers l'homme qui ne l'avait jamais aidé auparavant, pour mendier son pardon et son aide.

Mais Lily était morte malgré tout, et il avait tenu son corps sans vie encore chaud entre ses bras, pleurant sur les erreurs qu'il avait faites.

Il avait juré de venger son amie, la seule femme qu'il avait trouvé parfaite. Il s'en était remis à Dumbledore, parfaitement conscient d'échanger une prison pour une autre.

Dumbledore était un maître moins cruel que Voldemort, mais il était un vieux manipulateur qui l'utilisait sans vergogne.

Severus s'en moquait, il en était conscient, mais il estimait qu'il le méritait. Il devait expier ses fautes et une vie de servitude ne serait pas de trop pour soulager un peu le poids qui pesait sur sa conscience.

Face à son filleul et à Harry pourtant, il s'était senti apaisé pour la première fois de sa vie. Il leur avait prêté allégeance, pas directement puisque le Gryffondor aurait protesté. Mais au fond de son cœur, il avait juré qu'il leur appartenait et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'ils exigeraient.

Sauf que cette fois, il ne s'était pas senti sali ou humilié. Il avait juste l'impression d'être à sa place et de faire ce qu'il fallait.

Et Severus avait pris conscience que depuis qu'il savait où étaient les deux garçons, il n'avait eu de cesse de leur trouver des soutiens. Des gens fidèles. Pas des esclaves comme Voldemort. Pas des subordonnés comme Dumbledore.

Juste un groupe de gens qui croyaient en eux et qui étaient prêts à les suivre jusqu'en enfer…

Il leva les yeux lorsque Remus entra dans la pièce. Avant, il se serait crispé, parce que Remus évoquait toujours le souvenir des Maraudeurs et de leurs farces cruelles. Remus était celui qui avait compris le premier qu'ils l'avaient poussé dans les ténèbres et le loup garou semblait désolé à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Mais Severus refusait d'aborder le sujet, allant jusqu'à ce montrer cruel pour l'éloigner.

Le Mauraudeur s'installa face à lui avec un léger sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, les jumeaux Weasley entrèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Ils se dévisagèrent eux et lui, avant que l'un des deux - il n'avait jamais su les reconnaître, et les avait toujours considérés comme une entité unique - ne pose brusquement une oreille reliée à un long fil blanc, lui même terminé d'une petite oreillette.

Le jumeau prit la parole.

\- Oreille à rallonge, invention exclusive Weasley. L'idéal pour assister à une réunion confidentielle à laquelle on est… exclu.

Severus observa l'objet avec fascination, reconnaissant que les deux phénomènes avaient un talent certain. Le second jumeau prit la parole.

\- Harry est un frère pour nous, donc… nous ferons notre maximum pour vous aider, Professeur Rogue…

\- … en espérant que nos plaisanteries passées soient… oubliées.

Severus afficha un sourire sarcastique tandis que Remus gloussait doucement. Le Maître des potions hocha brièvement la tête avant de prendre la parole.

\- Et ça fonctionne ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et le même sourire amusé prit place sur leurs lèvres.

\- Si ça fonctionne ?

\- Bien entendu !

\- Comment saurions-nous sinon que Dumbledore a demandé à Maugrey d'attendre le dernier moment face à Vous-savez-qui pour tuer son serpent adoré ?

Severus hoqueta.

\- Nagini ?

\- Celui-là même.

Le maître des potions retint sa respiration un instant, avant que la conclusion logique ne le percute avec la force d'un cognard.

Nagini était un horcruxe.


	51. Chapter 51

**PROMPT : Crise de nerfs**

* * *

Ginny Weasley avait remarqué qu'en plus de Harry, son frère Ron et Hermione avaient disparu. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'ils étaient partis le rejoindre et que donc elle avait échoué lorsqu'elle les espionnait.

Même si une part d'elle même doutait du bien fondé de son comportement, elle était furieuse d'avoir été laissé de côté encore une fois.

Elle avait réellement cru que Harry serait à elle un jour, surtout après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie lorsqu'elle était en première année. Il était venu rien que pour elle, il avait affronté un monstre pour elle. Il l'avait aidé, au péril de sa propre vie.

Ginny dès cet instant avait commencé à imaginer leur mariage, leur vie future. Elle voulait Harry depuis si longtemps, et d'un coup, c'était comme si tous ses rêves devenaient enfin réalité.

Pourtant tout avait volé en éclats quand elle avait vu Harry disparaître sur le champ de bataille. Devant tout le monde.

Sa première réaction avait été de paniquer. Harry avait été enlevé sous ses yeux, et personne n'avait levé le petit doigt. Elle avait craint le pire - Harry prisonnier, Harry torturé - et avait sangloté un long moment. Elle avait envisagé de partir elle-même à son secours, mais elle ne savait absolument pas par où commencer.

Elle avait donc laissé faire les Aurors. Eux étaient entraînés pour ça.

Rapidement, elle s'était rendue compte que Harry Potter était introuvable. Des tonnes d'hypothèses inquiétantes avaient traversé son esprit, et elle avait voulu interroger Ron ou Hermione.

Mais ils étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes, refusant de parler de Harry. Face à leurs cernes et à leur air inquiet, Ginny en avait déduit qu'ils ne savaient rien.

Immédiatement, elle avait demandé à voir Dumbledore. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, ça serait lui.

Et effectivement, il l'avait aidé. Il lui avait parlé longtemps. D'un air triste, il lui avait annoncé que Harry les avait tous trompés, et qu'il avait fui ses responsabilités. Qu'il savait de source sûre que Harry n'était pas prisonnier des Mangemorts, et que les Aurors ne parvenaient pas à retrouver sa trace.

Harry avait prévu sa fuite, et il était introuvable.

La colère avait explosé dans la poitrine de Ginny, alors qu'elle voyait tous ses beaux rêves piétinés par Harry lui même. Harry qui avait fui, mais qui n'avait pas pensé à l'emmener. Harry qui était parti et qui n'avait pas fait un geste pour ses amis.

Ginny avait alors repris les mots de Dumbledore et avait répété à l'envi que Harry Potter était un lâche. Que Harry avait préféré fuir que combattre.

Elle avait sali la réputation de celui qui l'avait fait rêver et qui l'avait laissé derrière lui, le cœur brisé.

Avec une joie malsaine, elle avait appris que les aurors le cherchaient et qu'il serait placé à Azkaban dès qu'il serait trouvé, pour être jugé pour traîtrise envers le monde magique.

Ginny savait pertinemment quels seraient les effets des Détraqueurs sur Harry et elle espérait qu'il regretterait la jolie Ginny alors qu'il verrait ses pires cauchemars prendre vie.

La disparition de Ron et Hermione raviva sa colère et sa haine. Maintenant, elle voulait plus de vengeance encore. Elle voulait être celle qui le trouverait et qui le livrerait aux Détraqueurs. Elle voulait être face à lui lorsque les monstrueuses créatures se pencheraient vers lui pour aspirer ses souvenirs heureux.

Elle courut immédiatement dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour apprendre - déçue - qu'il était parti pour un voyage urgent. Minerva lui demanda d'une voix coupante ce qu'elle voulait mais Ginny haussa les épaules et répondit que ça pourrait attendre.

Elle avait encore en souvenir l'humiliation que sa mère lui avait fait subir en lui reprochant les rumeurs sur Harry. Ginny avait fait profil bas, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Ce n'était pas des pleurs de regrets, parce qu'après tout, elle ne regrettait rien. C'était des larmes de déception en voyant que sa propre famille ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point elle s'était sentie trahie par Harry et à quel point elle était en colère au point de vouloir lui faire aussi mal qu'elle avait souffert.

Aussi, elle ignora sa directrice de maison, le cœur battant face à son regard suspicieux et partit dans le parc, marcher autour de lac, pour essayer de se calmer et de trouver ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire maintenant.

En rentrant à la Tour Gyffondor, elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que pourrait être sa prochaine action. Mais en croisant un de ses camarades de maison, elle sut immédiatement.

Elle sourit amicalement à Neville Longdubas, et le poussa fermement dans une salle de classe vide. Puis avec un sourire un peu fou, elle lui lança un sort de chauve-furie tout en lui hurlant des mots sans suite, avant de poser la question qui lui importait.

\- Où est Harry ? Où est Ron ?

Neville se débattait, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui valait une attaque aussi violente. Mais Ginny ne lâchait pas, hurlant comme possédée, en pleine crise de nerfs.

Alors qu'elle répétait encore et encore les questions qui lui importaient - Où étaient Harry et ses amis - la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Minerva MacGonagall entra dans la pièce. D'un geste de sa baguette, elle libéra Neville et immobilisa Ginny.

Furieuse, l'écossaise envoya Neville à l'infirmerie et se plaça devant Ginny la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre comportement, Miss Weasley ?

Ginny ne répondit pas, se débattant, les yeux un peu fous, lançant des éclairs.

\- Bien. Vous êtes renvoyée de Poudlard. Vous représentez un danger pour les élèves de cette école, aussi… je me vois dans l'obligation de vous éloigner. Au plus vite.

La Gryffondor hurla de rage.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit. Dumbledore…

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore est absent et m'a laissé les pleins pouvoirs pour gérer cette école. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, Miss Weasley.

Imperturbable, Minerva fit léviter Ginny pour la conduire dans le bureau directorial, bien décidée à se débarrasser de la jeune fille.

Molly Weasley ne tarda pas à arriver, et écouta d'un air sombre les explications de Minerva sur le comportement de Ginny. Le renvoi effectif, Molly Weasley soupira en évitant le regard de sa fille.

\- Puisque tu tiens tant à te montrer aussi… têtue Ginevra, tu apprendras que tu vas passer les prochaines semaines chez tante Muriel. Et ne crois pas que tu pourras y échapper puisque ta baguette te sera confisquée. J'espère que tu te rendras compte rapidement de ce que tu as fait…


	52. Chapter 52

**PROMPT : Dans le coma**

* * *

Depuis un moment, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient été supprimées. Tous craignaient de sortir depuis la bataille de Poudlard, avortée par la disparition de Harry Potter.

Cependant, le monde magique n'avait jamais été aussi calme depuis le retour de Voldemort

Sous la pression des élèves, une sortie avait finalement été organisée. Ça devait être un court aller-retour, le temps pour les élèves de se ravitailler en friandises chez Zonko et éventuellement de boire une bièraubeurre.

Les professeurs étaient mobilisés pour les accompagner et les encadrer, et quelques Aurors avaient été dépêchés pour rassurer les éventuels parents inquiets.

Dumbledore ne l'avait pas avoué mais il avait espéré que Harry Potter ne se présente et ainsi ne se fasse arrêter par les Aurors chargés de protéger ses amis…

Pansy Parkinson suivait Neville Longdubas et Luna Lovegood, avec dans l'idée qu'elle pourrait peut être parler à Drago si ces deux là avaient un moyen de les contacter.

Lorsque d'un coup les Mangemorts arrivèrent, menés par Greyback, il y eut un vent de panique sur la route principale de Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde se mit à courir et les hurlements commencèrent à résonner alors que les premiers sorts étaient jetés sur les élèves.

Pansy sentit son cœur accélérer et s'approcha un peu plus près de Neville et Luna. Elle était une Serpentard.

Une Serpentard rusée.

Et la jeune fille venait de comprendre que le destin de son ami Drago était lié au destin de Harry Potter. Si Harry tombait, Drago le suivrait.

Elle ne comprenait pas le choix de son ami, mais elle le respectait.

Elle était une Serpentard et elle était fidèle à ses amis. A son meilleur ami. A celui qu'elle suivait depuis qu'elle était enfant.

Quelques soient ses sentiments envers Longdubas et Lovegood, ils étaient liés à Potter et par extension à Drago. Et le journal tenu par le père de Luna était la seule voix du monde sorcier qui disait encore du bien de Harry Potter, et qui racontait la vérité sur ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour là, le jour de la bataille, quand une silhouette encapuchonnée avait saisi Potter à bras le corps pour l'emmener.

Ainsi, elle les suivit, lançant des sorts, protégeant leurs arrières discrètement. Elle constata avec surprise que tous les deux se défendaient bien, y compris Loufoca… Cette fille était une énigme. Elle semblait toujours dans son monde, à parler de créatures inexistantes, mais elle était capable de raconter à son père la bataille dans ses moindre détails pour aider Harry et elle se battait comme une amazone.

Avec un léger sourire, Pansy pensa soudainement que peut être ce ne serait pas totalement désagréable de devenir proche d'élèves d'autres maisons. D'amis de Potter.

Pansy n'avait jamais été attirée par rejoindre les Mangemorts. Son père en était un et elle avait baigné dans la Magie Noire. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les doctrines répétées encore et encore.

Elle avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir à faire de choix jusqu'à présent. Elle était à l'abri pour l'instant, n'ayant pas encore eu à décider de quel côté elle voulait être. Pourtant le jeune fille savait que cet instant de tranquillité ne durerait pas.

Elle vit Greyback approcher à grands pas, et elle se figea un bref instant, incapable de faire le moindre geste ou de dire le moindre mot. L'homme loup se ramassa sur lui même, ne tenant même pas de baguette à la main, se contentant de ses griffes et de ses crocs pour blesser.

Les yeux jaunes et cruels étaient fixés sur Luna Lovegood, et Pansy comprit que Loufoca était la cible. Probablement à cause du Chicaneur.

En un battement de cœur, Pansy avait fait son choix, et était en paix.

Au moment où le monstre sauta, Neville hurla pour que Luna s'écarte mais il était trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Pourtant, Pansy s'interposa, bousculant Luna et fut projetée au sol violemment. Sa tête frappa le bitume alors qu'elle sentait l'haleine fétide de Greyback sur son visage.

Un bref instant, la Serpentard pria pour mourir plutôt que d'être infectée et de devenir loup-garou. Elle ne supporterait pas de devenir un monstre après avoir clairement renié sa famille.

Elle entendit des hurlements autour d'elle puis le poids qui pesait sur son corps disparut soudainement. Le visage inquiet de Neville Longdubas apparut dans son champ de vision, et il sembla à la jeune fille que le garçon maladroit qui s'était battu comme un lion caressa sa joue avec douceur.

Mais ce dut la dernière chose dont elle eut conscience avant que son esprit ne soit aspirée dans un trou noir et qu'elle perde connaissance pour de bon.

A Pré-au-Lard, il avait fallut un moment aux Aurors pour mesurer l'impact de l'attaque et pour réagir. Il y eut des élèves blessés, mais les Mangemorts furent tenus en échecs par une poignée d'élèves qui s'étaient battus avec désespoir et courage. Maison confondues, ils s'étaient rassemblés et n'avait pas cédé le moindre pouce de terrain.

Pansy Parkinson n'eut pas conscience d'être soulevée délicatement par Neville Longdubas sous la surveillance de Severus Rogue. Pas plus qu'elle n'eut conscience d'être conduite à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et allongée sur un lit avec douceur.

La jeune fille avait sauvé Luna d'une mort certaine. En la voyant, Greyback avait eu un instant d'hésitation. Cette légère hésitation - peut être parce qu'il côtoyait la famille Parkinson et qu'il avait reconnu leur fille - fut suffisante à Neville pour lui lancer un sort et le projeter à l'écart, l'assommant efficacement avant qu'il n'ait le temps de mordre ou de griffer Pansy.

Neville n'avait pas fait attention aux Aurors qui ligotaient Greyback pour le conduire directement à Azkaban. Il était plus préoccupé par cette drôle de fille qui l'avait abordé de façon autoritaire, jurant qu'elle suivrait Harry Potter puisque c'était le choix de son ami Drago. Il avait hésité à lui faire confiance - Gryffondor et Serpentard n'avaient pas pour habitude de collaborer habituellement - mais Luna avait semblé la croire.

Et maintenant, Pansy Parkinson, cette fichue Serpentard trop autoritaire, venait de sauver la vie de son amie Luna. Sa tête avait heurté le sol, et il avait pensé qu'elle s'en tirerait avec un bon mal de crâne. Il lui dirait alors merci pour son intervention et il lui dirait tout ce qu'il savait.

Mais les choses ne devaient pas se passer aussi bien, probablement. Alors que Neville attendait aux côtés d'une Pansy un peu pâle, allongée dans les draps blancs, Madame Pomfresh s'avança avec un air sombre.

Pansy Parkinson était dans le coma.


	53. Chapter 53

**PROMPT : Regard acéré**

* * *

Depuis qu'Hermione avait parlé de leur entraînement spécial et qu'elle avait tenté d'en savoir plus, Harry et Drago étaient interrogés en permanence par leurs amis, sous le regard acéré et satisfait d'Hermione.

Finalement, les deux garçons avaient craqué. Alors qu'ils étaient seuls pendant un de leurs mystérieux entraînements, ils s'étaient décidé à avouer leur petit secret.

Ils avaient confiance en leurs amis après tout.

Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent tous ensemble, ils commencèrent à parler des horcruxes une fois de plus. Ils avaient parfaitement compris les implications de leur existence et ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois. S'il leur manquait un seul horcruxe, ils ne pourraient pas se débarrasser définitivement de Voldemort.

Alors qu'ils en revenaient encore et encore à savoir comment ils pourraient déterminer le nombre d'objets à chercher, Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard entendu. Le moment était venu pour eux de dévoiler ce qu'ils cachaient.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

\- Hermione, tu pourrais nous reparler de ce partage de magie ?

La jeune fille afficha un air soupçonneux mais répondit quand même d'un ton prudent.

\- Il s'agit de s'entraîner à jeter des sorts à plusieurs sorciers. La puissance est décuplée. Cependant, il faut une parfaite entente et confiance, puisqu'il s'agit de jeter le même sort au même moment sur la même cible.

Harry prit un air concentré et Drago masqua un sourire amusé. Il découvrait les dons d'acteurs et le côté légèrement retors du Gryffondor et il adorait ça.

\- Et tu penses réellement que ça peut être utile ?

Hermione plissa les yeux et laissa passer de longues secondes avant de répondre.

\- Et bien… si tu recherches plus de puissance pour un sort, oui.

\- Selon toi, nous devrions donc nous entraîner ?

Cette fois, Hermione eut l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait de mordre dans un citron. Elle se redressa, soudain furieuse.

\- Harry James Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ?

Harry gloussa comme un gamin pris en faute, et il adressa un petit clin d'œil à Drago.

\- Ne te fâches pas ! Je te demande juste si nous faisons bien de travailler ensemble avec Malefoy.

Hermione poussa un cri satisfait.

\- Ah ! J'en étais sûre !

Ron, Blaise et Théo ne disaient rien, suivant l'échange en silence. Hermione se pencha en avant, souriante.

\- Alors ? Vous avez réussi ?

Harry haussa un sourcil en direction de Drago, et ce dernier ricana avant de lâcher l'information.

\- Il semblerait que nos magies soient parfaitement complémentaire.

Le silence se fit pesant. Harry gloussa face à l'air figé de Hermione, qui semblait sur le point de tomber en syncope.

Ron intervint sourcils froncés.

\- Complémentaire ? Comment ça ?

Hermione bégaya soudain.

\- C'est… im…impossible !

Blaise et Théo échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, puis Théo prit la parole, prudemment.

\- C'est une légende non ? J'ai lui ça dans un livre mais… mon père m'a dit que c'était juste des histoires.

Harry souriait et Drago avait la tête du chat qui vient de croquer le canari. Ce dernier soupira d'un air mélodramatique, sans pour autant quitter son rictus satisfait.

\- Alors nous sommes une légende, Potter et moi. Nous avons fait léviter un putain de champ de cailloux et ce le premier jour où nous avons tenté l'expérience.

Hermione laissa échapper un couinement alors que Ron se passait la main dans les cheveux.

\- Hey ! Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce truc ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Son amie se tourna brusquement vers lui, prête à reporter toute sa frustration sur le rouquin.

\- Ronald ! Tu es un sang-pur, tu vis dans le monde magique depuis ta naissance ! Comment peux-tu ignorer ce genre de choses ?

Peu impressionné le jeune homme haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

\- Tu vas continuer à me reprocher ce que j'ignore ou tu vas enfin me dire ce dont il s'agit ?

Blaise un large sourire aux lèvres, répondit finalement à sa question.

\- Granger nous a déjà exposé le principe du partage de magie à Poudlard, que c'est pour gagner en puissance. Maintenant, il existerait des cas où la magie de deux sorciers est… identique en quelque sorte, et que lorsqu'ils partagent leurs magies, la puissance est phénoménale. Mais il y a très peu de cas, tellement peu qu'il est admis que c'est une légende.

Ron secoua la tête puis haussa les épaules.

\- Ba ça a l'air plutôt cool non ?

Harry ne put se retenir de rire alors que Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. La Gryffondor grogna légèrement.

\- Mais pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Il faut…

Drago l'interrompit, assez sèchement.

\- Il faut rien du tout Granger ! Aucun d'entre vous n'en parlera à personne, même pas à Severus !

Face aux regards d'incompréhension, Harry compléta les paroles de Drago.

\- Nous avons choisi de garder ça secret. Nous ne comptons pas dévoiler cet avantage. Ni à nos alliés, ni à nos ennemis.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, Harry, ça pourrait rassurer…

\- Non Hermione. Justement. Pas question de se reposer sur ça, nous ne savons pas si cet avantage sera suffisant. Nous avons conscience que c'est rare…

\- Pas rare. Exceptionnel.

\- Justement ! Et si sur le champ de bataille, ça ne nous avantage pas ? Donc… ça restera secret. Totalement secret.

Il y eut un silence tandis que Harry et Hermione s'affrontaient du regard. Finalement Hermione détourna le regard et haussa les épaules, visiblement agacée.

\- Comme vous voulez.

Le silence retomba sur leur petit groupe, mais la colère d'Hermione ne dura pas longtemps. Sa curiosité sur un phénomène si rare qu'il était considéré comme une légende était plus forte.

\- Donc vos magies sont complémentaires. Comment l'avez-vous su ?

Harry tourna les yeux vers Drago, le poussant à répondre, étant donné qu'il avait été celui qui connaissait le sujet.

Ce dernier soupira.

\- Peut être parce que nous l'avons senti. Et aussi peut être parce que lors de notre première tentative tous les cailloux du terrain autour de la maison étaient en lévitation autour de nous.

Hermione hoqueta.

\- Et maintenant ?

Harry gloussa, s'attirant un regard noir de Drago.

\- Nous évitons d'utiliser un sortilège de lévitation. Nous ne tenons pas spécialement à perdre le toit que nous avons au dessus de la tête ou à nous faire remarquer…

\- Mais… en quoi consistent vos entraînements alors ?

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard entendu et haussèrent les épaules dans un bel ensemble avant de changer de sujet.


	54. Chapter 54

**PROMPT : Le frémissement de la guerre**

* * *

En marchant rapidement dans une rue déserte et sombre, Severus se souvenait des paroles qu'il avait surprises entre Dumbledore et Fol-Oeil.

" Si seulement Horace n'était pas introuvable ! Je suis certain que Tom lui avait parlé de ses projets"

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas fait attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne repense aux horcruxes et au journal de Jedusor. Au journal de _Tom _Jedusor. Tom, qui avant de devenir Voldemort, avait été élève à Poudlard.

Une fois que son esprit avait fait cette connexion, il avait tout de suite su qui était Horace. Horace Slughorn, son ancien professeur de potions. Ce professeur particulier qui était attiré par la richesse et la gloire. Qui mieux que lui aurait pu guidé Tom dans ses projets de grandeur ?

L'homme n'était pas mauvais, mais il aimait le prestige.

Par un hasard merveilleux, Severus savait exactement où se trouvait Horace. Une fois à la retraite l'homme s'était retiré. Puis il avait disparu après la mort de Lily.

Lily avait été l'élève préférée de Slughorn. Et la dernière fois que Severus l'avait vu, c'était le soir même de la mort de Lily. Il était encore sous le choc d'avoir tenu le corps de son amie, et il avait écouté son vieux professeur lui parler de la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle avait été.

Slughorn lui avait laissé un papier en lui disant qu'il pouvait venir lui parler si besoin. Puis… il avait disparu de la surface de la terre.

Severus avait rangé le morceau de parchemin soigneusement, en pensant qu'il ne l'utiliserait jamais. Pourtant il l'avait gardé précieusement, parfaitement caché. Et finalement, le moment était venu pour lui de l'utiliser.

Lorsque Slughorn lui ouvrit la porte, son visage se ferma. Cependant, il le fit entrer.

\- Severus ? Je vois qu'Albus…

Agacé, Severus le coupa immédiatement.

\- Albus ne sait pas que je suis ici.

L'air soulagé de son ancien professeur lui arracha un léger sourire.

\- Professeur, je suis venu pour…

\- Ne m'appelle pas professeur voyons. Appelle moi Horace s'il te plait.

Severus acquiesça, un peu agacé de l'interruption.

\- Je suis ici pour une question, Horace. A propos de Tom Jedusor.

L'homme pâlit immédiatement et recula d'un pas. Avec une grimace effrayée, il répondit aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet, mon garçon. Tu devrais repartir d'où tu viens.

\- Albus vous cherche, Horace. Et j'ai besoin de savoir. Ne sentez-vous pas le frémissement de la guerre ?

Amer, l'homme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil non sans jeter un regard à sa collection de photographies. Tous ses élèves préférés, ceux qui avaient réussi dans la vie. Ceux qui étaient devenus quelqu'un.

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir, Severus. Rien du tout. Tom a été mon élève, tout comme toi.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, et les yeux de Severus errèrent autour de lui. Il tomba sur un portrait de Lily et son cœur se serra. Il prit le petit cadre et observa la jeune femme, celle qu'il avait tant aimée et qui était morte par sa faute.

Il soupira.

\- Elle était si belle, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- La beauté de Lily n'a rien à voir.

\- Non. Mais sa mort si.

Horace grogna.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Vous non, Horace. Moi, je suis celui qui a répété cette maudite prophétie.

Après un long silence, Horace secoua la tête.

\- La culpabilité est une compagne tenace, n'est-ce-pas ? Toutes ces années, et toujours aussi vive…

Severus ne répondit pas, conscient que son ancien professeur parlait de lui-même.

Ce dernier s'ébroua, puis fixa Severus avec attention.

\- Pour quelle raison es-tu ici, mon garçon ? La vraie raison, je te prie.

L'enjeu était trop important pour perdre l'avantage que Horace Slughorn pourrait apporter, aussi Severus répondit il sincèrement.

\- Je suis ici pour le fils de Lily. Harry. Il… Il est sain et sauf pour l'instant, et il a découvert l'existence des horcruxes. Nous… Nous avons besoin de savoir combien il y en a exactement, pour ne pas envoyer ce jeune garçon à la mort.

Horace resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. D'un coup, il se leva et commença à marcher de long en large, se frottant de temps à autre les yeux.

\- Le fils de Lily… Le survivant… Pauvre garçon. Ainsi, tu es devenu son protecteur alors même que tu haïssais son père.

Severus s'empourpra légèrement en se souvenant de ses brimades et réflexions envers le jeune homme.

\- C'est le fils de Lily.

\- Oui, assurément pour vouloir nous sauver malgré ce qui se dit sur son compte. Il doit être vraiment exceptionnel.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais oui, le garçon était assurément hors du commun. Horace s'arrêta devant Severus, et plongea ses yeux dans le regard du maître des potions.

\- Un soir, il y a bien longtemps, un jeune garçon talentueux et prometteur est venu me voir. Il avait trouvé dans la réserve de la bibliothèque un livre traitant de la magie la plus noire qui soit, les horcruxes et il voulait en savoir plus. Je ne vais pas te répéter ce que sont ces abominations, parce que si tu es ici, tu le sais. Mais… J'ai été stupide, puisque je lui ai répondu en toute franchise. Je l'ai averti que c'était contre-nature et terrible, mais il… Il avait une telle soif de savoir, de connaissances…

Horace s'interrompit et se détourna pour s'approcher d'un petit meuble duquel il tira un verre et une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Il s'en servit et but une rasade. Les mains tremblantes, dos à Severus, il reprit doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention. J'ai… Nous avons parlé de ces choses, de comment les créer - par un meurtre. Puis Tom s'est posé la question de savoir si plusieurs pouvaient être créés. Oh… Merlin… Nous avons débattus du sujet, et moi… Moi je pensais que c'était de la curiosité…

Il laissa échapper un sanglot et reprit une gorgée de Whisky.

\- Il a dit une phrase qui m'a glacé. Qui me hante encore aujourd'hui. "Sept est un nombre magique, n'est-ce-pas professeur ? L'idéal serait donc de créer six horcruxes". Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, mon garçon. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Severus s'avança et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Merci.

L'homme hocha la tête sans se retourner.

\- J'espère que tu n'as plus de questions, parce qu'à la minute où tu seras parti, je disparaîtrai pour de bon cette fois.


	55. Chapter 55

**PROMPT : muselière**

* * *

Lorsque Severus arriva Square Grimmaud, il devina tout de suite qu'une réunion était en cours. Une de ces réunions desquelles il était évincé maintenant. L'endroit était désert, au lieu de l'agitation permanente habituelle.

Tout était sombre et les portes étaient fermées. Pourtant, il entendait un léger murmure signe que quelqu'un parlait, sans pour autant comprendre ce qui se disait.

Il hésita un bref instant à faire demi-tour, mais Dumbledore lui avait demandé - ordonné - de venir, et il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Se mettre Albus davantage à dos n'aiderait en rien, aussi, mieux valait qu'il continue de faire profil bas, même si tout son être se rebellait de la situation.

Le maître des potions n'avait aucun doute que ce n'était pas une coïncidence qu'il soit appelé pendant une réunion, pour lui montrer qu'il était mis à l'écart et l'humilier un peu plus.

Il n'eut que le temps de faire quelques pas dans la demeure sinistre qu'il fut attrapé par deux tornades rousses et entraîné rapidement dans la bibliothèque.

Une porte verrouillée et un sortilège de silence plus tard, il se tenait, bras croisé et visage fermé, face aux jumeaux Weasley. Loin de s'inquiéter de son air sombre, les deux rouquins eurent un large sourire.

\- Professeur…

\- C'est une joie de vous revoir.

Severus grogna et les fusilla du regard. Il détestait leur manie de terminer les phrases de l'autre autant que leur air éternellement joyeux. Indifférents à son humeur, ils reprirent.

\- Pourriez-vous nous donner des nouvelles…

\- De Ron, Hermione et Harry ?

Le maître des potions soupira.

\- Ils iront bien mieux que vous, si vous ne cessez pas de parler ensemble.

Un gloussement lui répondit, mais l'un des deux - Fred, à moins que ça ne soit George - fut le seul à parler.

\- Donc, comment vont-ils ?

\- Parfaitement bien compte tenu des circonstances. Et ils sont toujours en sécurité.

Les jumeaux gloussèrent, mais Severus nota l'air sérieux dans leurs yeux et il pensa soudainement qu'ils cachaient bien leur jeu ces deux-là. Sous leurs airs de comiques insouciants, ils étaient finalement plus au fait de la situation que leur entourage ne voulait bien le penser.

Severus dut avouer que ces deux là avaient l'étoffe pour être de parfaits espions, finalement. Insoupçonnables. De par leur facéties, ils se faufilaient n'importe où, et tout le monde les ignorait.

Ils étaient si pénibles que personne ne trouvait étrange de les voir traîner aux endroits où ils ne devraient pas être. Et personne ne pensait un seul instant que les deux garçons puissent faire attention à ce qui se passait.

D'un coup, le professeur de potions qui avait détesté les avoir comme élèves les regarda sous un nouveau jour. Presque comme des égaux. En tous cas, avec bien moins d'agacement qu'avant.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et se penchèrent vers lui avec des mines de conspirateurs.

\- Nous avons des informations.

\- Des informations capitales je dirais.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Personne n'a jamais pensé à utiliser de muselière sur vous ?

Loin d'être vexés, ils ricanèrent. Finalement, Severus grogna et capitula.

\- Quelles informations ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard amusé, et s'approchèrent un peu plus de Severus.

\- Il est possible que tout à fait par hasard…

\- Même sans le vouloir…

\- Nous ayons surpris une conversation.

Leur sourire se fit rusé. Severus, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, leur jeta un regard noir pour les décider à parler plus rapidement. Finalement, les deux garçons reprirent.

\- Dumbledore s'est vanté auprès de ce cher Fol'Oeil qu'il avait un certain objet en sa possession.

\- Un objet important pour Vous-savez-qui.

Les jumeaux se turent, les yeux pétillants, attendant probablement une explication. Severus n'hésita même pas à assouvir leur curiosité. Il avait décidé durant leur court entretien qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance, tout autant qu'ils auraient largement eu leur place à Serpentard.

Il étira ses lèvres en un semblant de sourire.

\- L'objet est un horcruxe. C'est de la Magie Noire, qui vise à diviser son âme pour en placer une partie dans un réceptacle.

Les deux garçons eurent une expression révulsée.

\- Merlin ! Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait il faire une chose aussi atroce ?

Severus haussa les épaules, essayant de prendre un air nonchalant bien qu'il ressente toujours autant de dégoût face à la méthode.

\- Pour une parcelle d'immortalité. Tant que ces choses ne sont pas détruites, il pourra revenir. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas mort la dernière fois.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en silence, et Severus eut l'impression qu'ils avaient un échange silencieux, compréhensibles d'eux seuls. Lorsqu'ils reportèrent leur attention sur leur ancien professeur de potions, ils étaient un peu plus graves que précédemment.

\- C'est donc une information capitale pour Harry ?

\- Effectivement.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard et hochèrent la tête simultanément avant de se tourner vers Severus.

\- Donc il serait utile de pouvoir l'avertir au plus vite de ce genre de choses ?

\- Bien entendu, mais…

Severus allait leur rappelait que Potter devait rester caché et injoignable quand le second jumeau prit la parole avec un rictus amusé.

\- Tout en gardant les règles de sécurité qui le maintiennent en vie. Bien entendu.

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils, ce qui eut pour seul résultat de les faire gloussa. Un bref instant il songea s'énerver mais il devait avouer qu'il trouvait rafraîchissant de se trouver face à quelqu'un qui ne s'émouvait pas de son air renfrogné. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu peur de lui, même à Poudlard, mais il s'en rendait réellement compte à cet instant précis.

Il soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Bien entendu. Quelle est votre idée ?

Les jumeaux se claquèrent dans la main, visiblement ravis.

\- Nous sommes en train de travailler sur un moyen de communiquer à distance…

\- Harry nous a beaucoup parlé des technologies moldues…

\- Et nous avons pensé l'adapter en partie.

Severus plissa le nez.

\- Communiquer à distance ? Comme par hibou ?

\- Plus quelque chose d'instantané Monsieur. Qu'ils puissent appeler à l'aide ou recevoir des nouvelles.

\- Et vous avez la solution ?

\- C'est en cours de développement, Monsieur…

\- Et nous pourrons vous présenter le produit d'ici quelques jours.

Le professeur de potions fronça les sourcils.

\- Le produit ?

\- Bien entendu…

\- Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est utile de pouvoir tester en situation pratique…

\- Ça facilite énormément la commercialisation…


	56. Chapter 56

**PROMPT : vent d'hiver vif et froid**

* * *

Il faisait froid. Harry et Drago était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur.

L'hiver était arrivé et les deux garçons étaient pour l'instant confinés à l'intérieur. Ils avaient tenté de plaider leur cause, arguant qu'ils pouvaient sortir en étant bien couverts et en utilisant un sort de réchauffage, mais le vent d'hiver vif et froid qui soufflait avait vite réduit leurs espoirs à néant.

Alors ils tournaient en rond, marmonnant, se bousculant, se chamaillant. Et leurs camarades étaient à bout.

Leur humeur déteignait sur le groupe, mettant chacun sur les nerfs.

Hermione s'était isolée dans un coin en marmonnant en train de relire une fois de plus l'Histoire de Poudlard. Ron et Théo disputaient une partie d'échec, sous le regard morne de Blaise qui mangeait des friandises.

Harry et Drago avaient d'abord commencé à brasser une potion, mais vu leur manque de concentration, ils avaient rapidement fait exploser leur chaudron.

Leurs camarades avaient échangé des regards prudents mais n'avaient pas émis le moindre commentaire. Blaise, le regard pétillant, avait ouvert la bouche mais un seul regard de Hermione l'avait stoppé.

Depuis, les deux garçons tournaient en rond, en marmonnant, se jetant des regards furieux et frustrés, agaçant tout le monde. Après près d'une heure de leur manège, Hermione, excédée avait claqué brusquement son livre, faisant sursauté tout le monde.

Harry et Drago s'étaient immobilisés et Harry lui avait jeté un regard stupéfait.

La lionne avait soupiré.

\- Vous êtes impossibles tous les deux. A tourner en rond, à marmonner, à vous agacer juste parce que vous ne pouvez pas aller vous entraîner aujourd'hui !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard fautif avant de détourner les yeux, alors que les joues de Harry se coloraient de rouge sous le coup de la honte.

A la suite de cet éclat, ils se calmèrent légèrement, mais leur agacement perdura. Face aux regards noirs autour d'eux, ils se réfugièrent dans leur chambre.

Face à face, chacun sur leur lit, ils ruminaient leur mauvaise humeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rende compte de leur comportement et ne se mette à glousser. Drago le fusilla du regard avant de le rejoindre dans son hilarité, prenant lui aussi conscience de ridicule de la situation.

\- Je m'ennuie !

\- Moi aussi Potter… Mais avec le vent qui souffle dehors, ça pourrait être dangereux d'aller s'entraîner.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air boudeur avant de soupirer.

\- On pourrait peut être juste aller prendre l'air ? Je déteste être enfermé.

Drago leva un sourcil amusé avant de faire un signe du menton en direction de la fenêtre. Le temps était clairement exécrable, et la météo n'était clairement pas clémente pour une balade. Harry gonfla les joues.

\- Oh allez ! On a déjà joué des matches de Quidditch dans des conditions pires que celles là.

\- Oui, mais pas juste pour se balader pour le plaisir Potter !

\- Et nous sommes des sorciers ! Un petit sort de réchauffement et le tour est joué.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, argent contre émeraude, et Harry eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu as peur Malefoy ?

Aussitôt, le blond se leva et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, baguette à la main, sans même prendre sa cape fourrée. Harry, satisfait et souriant, prit leurs deux capes et sa baguette avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le petit salon, Hermione les héla avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'approcher de la porte.

\- Hey ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose je pense, vous pourriez venir voir ?

Sans un mot, ils s'approchèrent d'Hermione, qui tenait toujours l'Histoire de Poudlard. Drago haussa un sourcil méprisant.

\- L'Histoire de Poudlard ? Je l'ai lu aussi, et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as pu trouver dedans…

Hermione eut un large sourire.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui me tracassait depuis un moment, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. A propos des horcruxes et de comment les détruire.

Harry soupira.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, je dois retourner dans la chambre des secrets et récupérer un croc du Basilic.

\- Mais toi et Ron avez dit que le passage s'était éboulé. Tu ne sais même pas si tu pourras y accéder encore, et rien ne permet d'affirmer que ce qui a marché sur le journal de Jedusor fonctionnera sur le reste.

Indifférente au regard noir de Harry, Hermione reprit, d'un ton professoral.

\- Je me suis souvenue que tu avais utilisé l'épée de Gryffondor, Harry.

Les Serpentard eurent un hoquet de stupeur tandis que Harry haussait les épaules.

\- Oui et ?

\- Harry ! Cette épée a été forgée par les gobelins pour Godric Gryffondor lui-même ! C'est une relique d'une puissance magique inégalable !

\- C'est une épée Hermione…

\- Non. Elle est… indestructible. Réellement indestructible. Et elle absorbe tout ce qui pourrait la renforcer.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, tandis que Drago semblait réfléchir plongé dans ses pensées. Théo avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres alors que Blaise attendait patiemment la suite. Hermione souriait, et laissa échapper un gloussement amusé.

\- Tu ne vois pas du tout où je veux en venir, n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago s'avança d'un coup, ses yeux gris pétillants.

\- Le venin ! La lame a été en contact n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione acquiesça, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Exactement ! La lame a du absorber le venin du Basilic, et donc être renforcée.

Harry soupira.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que je dois utiliser l'épée de Gryffondor qui est à Poudlard pour détruire les horcruxes ? Mais Hermione, c'est impossible, elle est dans le bureau de Dumbledore et…

\- Le professeur Rogue pourrait peut être nous aider ?

Drago grogna doucement, même s'il semblait fortement intéressé par ce qu'expliquait Hermione.

\- Severus ne pourra pas vraiment s'introduire dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui, étant donné qu'il n'est plus espion. Le vieux fou pourrait l'envoyer à Azkaban…

Hermione eut un sourire amusé.

\- Il est possible que j'ai utilisé un léger sortilège sur le sac que j'ai apporté. Un sortilège d'agrandissement, pour pouvoir prendre tout ce que nous pourrions avoir besoin.

Voyant qu'Harry la regardait sans comprendre, elle ajouta.

\- J'ai ta cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs. Je suppose que ça facilitera les choses lorsque nous aurons besoin d'aller à Poudlard détruire les horcruxes…


	57. Chapter 57

**PROMPT : Réduire**

* * *

Severus était dans sa salle de classe, et surveillait ses élèves pour éviter une explosion de chaudron supplémentaire.

Il n'avait jamais eu la passion de l'enseignement. Adolescent, il n'imaginait pas devenir professeur de potions. Il avait eu de l'ambition à une époque. Il était doué, suffisamment pour modifier des potions avec succès ou pour inventer des sortilèges. Lorsqu'il était devenu Maître des potions, il avait eu l'impression que le monde était à ses pieds. Il venait de prendre la marque, et Voldemort ne lui avait pas encore imposé de tuer ou torturer.

Il était plein de rêves et d'illusions. Rejoindre les Mangemorts lui avait offert de faire partie d'un groupe, lui le garçon solitaire. Il avait enfin cessé d'être celui qui était persécuté par les Maraudeurs.

Il n'avait pas tout de suite eu conscience de ses erreurs. Lorsqu'il avait confié à son Maître la prophétie, et qu'il avait compris avec horreur que la famille Potter était l'une des cibles, il avait eu ses premiers doutes. Mais quand il avait du participer à un raid et tuer pour la première fois, il avait compris qu'il s'était trompé depuis le départ.

Il avait cru devenir libre, il s'était enchaîné de la pire des façons.

Pour sauver Lily, il avait couru à Poudlard, demander de l'aide à Albus. Il lui avait fait confiance et le vieil homme l'avait enchaîné encore plus. Il avait fait de lui un espion en appuyant sur sa culpabilité.

Severus avait accepté de devenir professeur de potions, pour pouvoir côtoyer Albus sans craindre les représailles des Mangemorts. Voldemort avait semblé satisfait de son nouvel emploi, qui lui permettait d'avoir un œil sur son ennemi… Mais Lily avait été tuée. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'éviter, il était arrivé trop tard et n'avait trouvé qu'un corps sans vie et un bébé vagissant.

Une fois Voldemort disparu, il avait voulu changer de vie. Partir. Mais Albus avait refusé. Il avait prétexté que c'était pour lui éviter Azkaban. Il était un Mangemort après tout, il portait la marque. Sans le soutien de Dumbledore il perdrait tout.

Dans un premier temps, il avait décidé de partir quand même. Peu importait Azkaban et ses Détraqueurs, il n'avait plus envie de vivre. Mais Albus lui avait parlé du fils de Lily. Qu'il pouvait le protéger, en mémoire de son amour perdu.

Et Severus s'était laissé faire. Il avait accepté, continuant à faire un travail qu'il exécrait.

Le professeur de potions sortit de ses pensées brusquement alors que la porte de sa salle de classe s'ouvrait brusquement et qu'un préfet entrait.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais le jeune homme face à lui semblait suffisamment inquiet pour qu'il oublie l'idée de le réprimander vertement pour cette intrusion brusque.

\- Professeur Rogue ? Le Professeur Dumbledore vous demande d'urgence dans son bureau. Il m'a demandé de surveiller votre classe.

Severus soupira et fixa un bref instant ses élèves.

\- Réduisez le feu sous vos chaudrons et soyez attentifs. La moindre explosion de chaudron sera sanctionnée par un mois de colle avec Monsieur Rusard.

Il partit à grands pas faisant voler sa cape derrière lui. L'air sombre il se demandait la raison de cette convocation et espérait qu'il n'y aurait rien de grave. Rien de trop grave.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau directorial, Albus était avachi sur son siège et semblait somnoler. Il se redressa à l'entrée de Severus mais une grimace de douleur traversa ses traits.

\- Albus ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Ah. Severus. Effectivement. J'ai rencontré un léger… soucis et j'aurais besoin de tes compétences.

Le vieil homme releva sa manche et tendit le bras, montrant sa main noircie et recroquevillée.

Sans un mot Severus s'avança et se pencha, examinant attentivement le phénomène.

\- Que s'est il passé, Albus ?

Dumbledore toussota et détourna le regard, Severus devina qu'il n'aurait qu'une explication partielle, probablement loin de la vérité.

\- Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir mon garçon est que c'est un sortilège de Magie Noire et que Poppy ne peut rien pour moi.

Severus soupira et examina de nouveau la main du directeur. Malgré toute sa rancœur envers le vieil homme bien trop manipulateur, il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Malgré tout, il avait encore de l'affection pour ce vieux fou. Même s'il l'avait enchaîné à lui et à Poudlard par le souvenir de Lily, il lui avait offert un foyer et l'avait traité presque comme un fils toutes ces années…

\- Albus, je peux brasser une potion, mais… ça ne fera que ralentir la progression de ce maléfice. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le stopper et encore moins l'inverser.

\- Fais au mieux mon garçon.

\- Je vous apporterai la potion dans la soirée. Mais…

\- J'ai compris Severus. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent et Severus soupira avant de quitter le bureau pour aller préparer la potion pour soulager Albus.

Une fois la porte fermée, Albus soupira en regardant sa main plus en détail. Il réalisa l'erreur qu'il avait commise en détaillant ce que le maléfice lui faisait. Il était littéralement en train de se consumer de l'intérieur.

Il devinait sans peine qu'il allait mourir dans un futur bien trop proche. Pensif, il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sortit un mouchoir. Il le déplia doucement et prit le médaillon qu'il contenait.

Il était tombé dans un piège. Il se pensait malin, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de foncer à la recherche des horcruxes. Il avait suivi les indices qu'il avait recueilli et il avait trouvé le médaillon de Salazar là où il était sensé être.

Il avait été touché par un sortilège de magie Noire qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier et immédiatement sa main avait commencé à se nécroser. Mais au moins, il était rentré avec l'objet.

En arrivant, il était passé voir Poppy et l'infirmière avait blêmi en voyant sa main. Elle avait murmuré qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, et lui avait conseillé de voir Severus.

Avant d'appeler le professeur de potions pourtant, il avait voulu examiner l'objet. Pour découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une banale copie.

Ainsi, il se retrouvait touché par un sortilège mortel, sans avoir obtenu ce pour quoi il avait risqué sa vie. Et Albus se demanda soudain ce qu'il allait devoir faire maintenant que les choses avaient changé.


	58. Chapter 58

**PROMPT : Faillite**

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au Terrier, ce qui semblait être devenu leur lieu de réunion privilégié pour parler de Harry et de ses amis.

Severus était l'unique lien avec les adolescents, et même si Molly avait eu du mal à l'accepter elle s'était fait une raison. Surtout depuis que la Gazette publiait chaque jour des articles visant à décrédibiliser le Sauveur.

Il semblait évident que le Ministère souhaitait obtenir la coopération des sorciers et qu'ils espéraient que quelqu'un ne finisse par dénoncer le jeune homme.

Leur technique aurait probablement été efficace si Harry n'avait pas été complètement coupé du monde magique. Drago s'en était assuré, pensant - à juste titre - qu'il serait recherché en tant que Mangemort. Au départ, il n'avait pas envisagé partager sa retraite avec son ancien rival.

En découvrant que la Bataille n'était qu'une façon de tuer Harry Potter, le Serpentard n'avait pas hésité à inclure le Sauveur dans sa fuite : il y serait autant protégé que lui.

La première chose que Tonks annonça fut que les Aurors commençaient à envisager la possibilité que Harry se soit retranché dans le monde moldu. Le domicile des Dursley avait été mis sous surveillance constante - comme si Harry aurait pu sérieusement songer à remettre les pieds chez sa famille - et son signalement avait été remis aux autorités moldues.

Le Ministère le faisait passer pour un jeune garçon ayant fugué et recherché par sa famille inquiète.

Tonks eut un léger sourire ravi.

\- Pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas encore remarqué que la Trace avait été supprimée sur lui. Ils pensent juste qu'il ne se sert pas de la Magie.

Andromeda fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais personne ne pourra savoir que c'est toi qui a supprimé la trace ?

Face à l'air surpris de Narcissa, Tonks lui expliqua la situation.

\- Harry était inquiet de ne pas pouvoir continuer à s'entraîner pour l'été vu qu'il était obligé d'aller chez ses moldus. Donc, j'ai désactivé la trace en secret pour qu'il puisse continuer son entraînement. J'étais sensé la réactiver mais… Mais il y a eu l'attaque presque dès la rentrée et finalement, ça a été un point très largement positif.

Les jumeaux qui sautillaient sur place depuis le début de leur réunion improvisée finirent par se lever, excités comme des puces.

\- Nous avons trouvé un moyen…

\- de communiquer avec Harry et les autres !

Severus réprima un sourire amusé.

Il n'avait pas oublié la conversation avec les deux terreurs rousses quelques jours plus tôt, et il avait hâte de voir ce qui avait pu naître de leurs cerveaux dérangés…

Avec un large sourire, les jumeaux présentèrent un petit carnet aux pages vierges, l'air parfaitement fiers d'eux même. Molly soupira - un soupir fatigué qui montrait clairement qu'elle avait l'habitude des présentations pleine de suspens de ses fils - avant de les regarder l'un après l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Fred et George prirent des allures mystérieuse et des voix de bonimenteurs.

\- Ceci chère mère est une de nos meilleures inventions…

\- La meilleure même ! Qui va révolutionner…

\- Le monde sorcier dans son ensemble.

Molly grogna d'agacement, mais ses fils se contentèrent de sourire un peu plus, apparemment habitués.

\- Cet objet révolutionnaire…

Severus finit par claquer la langue d'agacement.

\- C'est un carnet ! Venez en au fait une bonne fois pour toutes !

Les deux frères échangèrent un coup d'oeil rapide et haussèrent les épaules d'un air fataliste.

\- Nous avions tant travaillé cette présentation…

\- La gloire est cruelle cher frère…

\- Ceci donc… permet de communiquer…

\- D'un sorcier à l'autre et instantanément.

Il y eut des regards surpris et Remus se gratta la gorge, les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, chaque interlocuteur doit avoir une de ces merveilles…

\- Ils sont connectés via un sort au préalable…

\- Et lorsqu'on écrit dans l'un, les mots apparaissent dans l'autre.

Tonks eut un large sourire, trouvant apparemment l'idée brillante. Molly soupira de nouveau en secouant la tête et Remus intervint de nouveau.

\- Et ça marche vraiment ?

Fred et George eurent l'air offensés et se redressèrent, une main sur le cœur, l'air terriblement sérieux.

\- Voyons ! Bien sûr que ça marche !

\- Si nous avions l'habitude de vendre des choses qui ne marchent pas, nous serions déjà en faillite !

Androméda s'approcha curieuse et demanda une démonstration. Narcissa était à ses côtés, intéressée elle aussi - probablement parce qu'elle pourrait avoir des nouvelles directes de son fils.

Molly marmonnait mais un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres, comme si elle était malgré elle fière de ses fils et de leur ingéniosité.

Avec des gestes assurés et pleins d'emphase, les jumeaux jetèrent le sort sur les carnets, et chacun en prit un. Ils montrèrent les pages vierges avec des mines de conspirateurs. Puis Fred sortit un plume et écrivit quelques mots.

George avec un large sourire ouvrit son carnet et l'ouvrit pour montrer les mots qui étaient apparus.

"Nous sommes les meilleurs".

Fred montra son carnet et la phrase qu'il avait inscrite. Identique.

Severus ramena le silence en se grattant la gorge.

\- Et le sort utilisé, il a une limite de temps ? Il doit être relancé ?

L'un des jumeaux gloussa tandis que l'autre répondit.

\- Une fois les carnets liés par le sort, c'est définitif.

Le maître des potions acquiesça, l'air satisfait. Les deux frères échangèrent un rapide regard avant de se faire un geste en signe de victoire.

A la suite de la brillante démonstration des jumeaux, les conversations furent plus joyeuses et plus détendues. Molly et Narcissa étaient soulagées de pouvoir avoir un moyen d'entrer en contact avec leurs enfants, et Tonks voyait tout l'avantage à pouvoir transmettre rapidement des informations à Harry.

Il fut cependant décidé de ne pas leur parler de la version relayées par les journaux, concernant la fuite de Harry pour le ménager. Personne n'avait oublié à quel point les articles de Rita Skeeter l'avaient touché alors qu'il s'était retrouvé impliqué dans le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Pour sa part, Severus décida de demander à la première occasion au jeune homme s'il était d'accord avec le fait qu'il puisse parler à ceux qui le soutenaient des horcruxes. Il l'avait d'ores et déjà évoqué devant les jumeaux Weasley et avait été surpris de constaté qu'ils avaient tenu leur langue.

En regardant leur petit groupe discuter amicalement, Severus pensa d'un coup que finalement, ils avaient toutes leurs chances. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés derrière un gamin un peu trop maigre, bien trop Gryffondor qui ne demandait rien à personne. Pourtant, ils étaient tous prêt à tout pour lui.


	59. Chapter 59

**PROMPT : Chocolats Suisse**

* * *

\- Ne me déçsssois pas Luciussss…

\- Non Maître. Je suivrais vos ordres.

Lucius gardait la tête baissée pour cacher son visage. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir masquer ses émotions, pas après avoir de nouveau été torturé et après avoir passé du temps dans ses propres cachots. Enfermé.

Plus le temps passait, plus il avait de mal à jouer son rôle de Mangemort. Lui qui avait pendant tant de temps été l'esclave de Voldemort, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir accepter tout ça. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il se rendait compte de la folie qui l'entourait.

Il s'était fourvoyé. Complètement.

C'étaient eux, les Sang-pur, qui avaient donné de l'importance à Voldemort. Il s'était dressé, charismatique, terriblement séduisant. Il leur avait parlé de pureté et de puissance. Il leur avait promis le pouvoir. Et ils avaient tous suivi.

Chacun avait eu ses raisons probablement. Lui avait eu la faiblesse d'être attiré par le pouvoir. Il avait fermé les yeux sur les meurtres et les attaques, parce que Voldemort répétait qu'il fallait affaiblir l'ennemi pour gagner.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu voir que leur maître plongeait dans la folie. Il avait peut être toujours été fou, avide de domination. Ou la folie s'était emparé de lui peu à peu, au fil du temps, insidieusement.

Maintenant, les Mangemorts obéissaient à un fou furieux. Un fou qui courait après un gamin pas même majeur, un gosse qui avait grandi dans le monde moldu et qui avait la facheuse tendance de survivre à tout les obstacles sur sa route…

L'aristocrate quitta rapidement le salon où Voldemort avait installé son trône. Il siégait tel un roi et tous venaient s'agenouiller pour entendre les instructions.

Il soupira, soudain fatigué, et se rendit dans son bureau, seule pièce à n'avoir pas été souillée par les ténèbres. Le portrait sévère de son père qui en gardait l'entrée était probablement la raison de sa tranquilité.

Il écrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin, puis se frotta les yeux en pensant à Severus. Depuis qu'il jouait ce double rôle, il pensait en permanence à son ami, et aux années pendant lesquels il avait prétendu être un autre. Severus, espion pendant des années, sans faiblir. Alors que lui, Lucius, était en permanence au bord du précipice. Quelques jours et il avait déjà peur de se trahir…

Lucius relut le parchemin et se demanda si c'était bien raisonnable. Si son hibou était intercepté, il risquait gros.

Il jeta un sort sur le message, le rendant invisible. Un simple _revelio_ suffirait pour retrouver ce qu'il avait écrit, mais il avait l'impression d'être moins exposé de cette façon.

En regardant son hibou partir, chargé du message désormais invisible, il pensait à sa mission. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire.

Il devait tuer un homme. Un de plus.

Par le passé, il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou mal. Il suivait les ordres, il suivait ses convictions. Tuer était parfois inévitable. Et aussi horrible que cela paraisse, cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de dormir.

Pourtant actuellement, il devait tuer un homme et il se sentait coupable. Ce n'était pas un homme qui méritait la pitié, pourtant. Mais le fait est qu'il voyait les choses différemment.

Avec un soupir, Lucius s'obligea à oublier ses doutes pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire. Sa cible était si prévisible que ce serait un jeu d'enfant… ce qui indiquait probablement que c'était un test. S'il voulait rester en vie, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

Il ouvrit une porte au fond de son bureau et entra dans la petite pièce qui contenait un petit laboratoire de potions. Rien d'aussi fourni que celui de Severus, mais largement suffisant pour y concocter des poisons.

Il allait tout simplement se servir des faiblesses de sa cible. Il aimait à la folie les chocolats Suisse.

Alors il n'allait pas vraiment se salir les mains, lui courir après, le traquer. Juste lui envoyer un cadeau. Une boîte des chocolats dont il raffolait tant, fourrés du plus puissant poison du monde sorcier. Une mort douce pour un homme incompétent bien trop friand de pouvoir.

Lorsque Severus prit connaissance du message, il soupira doucement. Il connaissait la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Lucius pour l'avoir vécue. Choisir les missions qui pouvaient être remplies, tuer pour se couvrir. Prier pour ne pas se tromper.

Son ami avait pris un énorme risque en leur remettant l'horcruxe.

Froidement, le maître des potions décida que la mort du Ministre de la Magie n'était pas forcément une grande perte. Bien entendu, Voldemort allait placer un de ses pions pour le remplacer, c'était à prévoir. Mais le Ministère était déjà gangrené par la corruption et les choses ne changeraient pas vraiment.

Il envoya aussitôt un message au Terrier pour prévenir que le Ministre de la Magie était sur le point de changer en demandant à Arthur et Tonks de se méfier, puisqu'ils y travaillaient directement.

Au Manoir Malefoy, Lucius fut appelé dans le salon où siégeait Voldemort. Il s'avança, le visage neutre, cachant son inquiétude.

Au lieu du Doloris qu'il s'attendait à recevoir, ce fut un sourire cruel et satisfait qui l'accueillit.

\- Ah… Luciusss… Tu as fait un excellent travail…

Lucius se tendit imperceptiblement mais le gloussement de Voldemort lui permis de se détendre.

\- Il ssssemblerait que le Minissstère sssoit sssens-dessssus-dessssous. Ce cher Minisssstre nous a quitté dans d'étranges csssirconstancssses.

Lucius hocha la tête et se permit un léger sourire.

\- Il est possible que je me sois souvenu qu'il aimait un peu trop le chocolat.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire, laissant aller sa tête en arrière.

\- Il semblerait au final que tu ne sssois pas un traître, Luciusss. Tu m'en vois ravi.

Lucius hocha la tête oubliant son cœur qui battait un peu trop vite et ses mains un peu trop moites.

\- Va me chercher ce cher Piusss. Qu'il devienne notre nouveau Minissstre.

L'aristocrate ne perdit pas de temps pour quitter la pièce, essayant d'oublier que c'était dans ce salon - autrefois charmant - que Narcissa lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Puis, il appela Thickness pour l'envoyer à son maître, notant mentalement de prévenir Severus de l'identité du pantin que Voldemort allait placer à la tête du monde magique.


	60. Chapter 60

**PROMPT : seul**

* * *

Hermione n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire des cauchemars. Elle était l'esprit cartésien du groupe, celle qui rassurait les autres. Habituellement, elle prenait le temps avant de se coucher de faire le point sur la situation, de rationaliser.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla haletante, elle se sentit perdue. Elle n'était ni chez ses parents, ni au Terrier, ni dans sa chambre à Poudlard.

Puis elle se souvint. La cabane perdue quelque part, au milieu d'une forêt. Un endroit que personne ne connaissait excepté Rogue.

Ils en avaient fait un foyer. A peine eut-elle pensé ça qu'Hermione corrigea. Harry et Drago en avaient fait un foyer. Leur foyer. Eux étaient des invités dans leur petit univers.

Elle sourit en repensant à l'amitié improbable de ces deux-là. Ils étaient passé de la haine à l'amitié et ils se découvraient des magies complémentaires. C'était probablement ce qu'il existait de plus intime, partager à ce point sa magie… C'était probablement ce qui avait aidé à les rapprocher.

Son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle repensa à son cauchemar. Il avait eut l'air si réaliste. Ça avait été la cristallisation de toutes ses craintes.

Elle s'était vue lors de la bataille finale. Elle voyait ses compagnons tomber, submergés par les Mangemorts. Les uns après les autres, ils tombaient autour d'elle.

Puis c'était son tour. Elle tombait et avant de fermer les yeux, elle voyait Harry et Drago mourir de la main même de Voldemort.

C'était ça qui l'avait réveillé, le cœur battant, les mains crispées sur ses draps, le corps trempé de sueur. Son cauchemar n'était pas exceptionnel. Mais il lui avait semblé tellement réaliste qu'il lui avait fallu quelques instants pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas sur le champ de bataille. Que ça n'avait jamais eu lieu, qu'ils étaient tous en vie.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour calmer ses tremblements et se reprendre. Un instant, elle pensa à se glisser dans la chambre de Ron, Blaise et Théo. Elle eut envie de se glisser dans le lit de Ron pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Mais la présence des deux Serpentard la dissuada efficacement.

Ils devenaient proches, mais Blaise et Théo ne se gêneraient pas pour mentionner en boucle qu'Hermione s'était glissée dans le lit de Ron…

Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, que son cœur eut reprit un rythme à peu près normal, elle se leva et s'entoura en frissonnant d'un plaid posé sur son lit. Elle avait terriblement besoin d'un verre d'eau avant de se recoucher. Elle n'était pas prête à replonger dans le sommeil tout de suite.

En arrivant au bout du couloir, elle s'immobilisa brusquement, stupéfaite.

Là, devant la baie vitrée, deux silhouettes se découpaient dans le noir, éclairés à contre-jour par la lueur de la pleine lune. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils murmuraient en regardant le paysage nocturne.

Hermione se laissa bercer un moment par leurs chuchotements. Ils étaient seuls au monde, ignorant d'avoir un public.

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire, attendrie par le tableau. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry si proche physiquement de quelqu'un. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu.

Il parlait calmement, posément, serré contre Drago. Et le Serpentard lui répondait sur le même ton. Le tableau dégageait de la sérénité. C'était étrangement apaisant que de les observer, tous les deux.

Hermione soupira, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en s'adossant au mur. Elle allait rester un peu, profiter du moment. Les voir ainsi lui permettait de se convaincre que tout allait bien. Ils allaient bien. Et ils iraient bien. Si Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy étaient capables de se réconcilier de cette façon après tant d'années de rivalité, alors les miracles étaient à portée de main.

Elle entendit le rire léger de Harry et ce son lui gonfla le cœur. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire ainsi, insouciant.

Le silence revint dans la pièce mais les deux garçons étaient toujours là, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le bras de Drago se leva pour enlacer Harry et ce dernier eut un soupir satisfait, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de se comporter ainsi.

Le nœud qu'Hermione avait à l'estomac depuis la disparition de Harry se desserra. Son meilleur ami avait toujours été impulsif, prêt à se jeter au devant du danger sans réfléchir. Une fois, elle s'était violemment disputé avec lui, parce qu'il s'était mis en danger, encore une fois. Il avait haussé les épaules, et laissé échapper qu'il ne manquerait à personne. Qu'il n'avait pas d'attaches.

Depuis cet aveu, elle avait eu en permanence peur, et l'avait surveillé. Lorsqu'il avait disparu, elle avait attendu, craignant qu'il ne revienne pour un coup d'éclat décidé sur un coup de tête.

Drago Malefoy avait toujours été un insupportable snob, un gosse de riche prétentieux. Il s'était montré idiot et cruel à de multiples reprises. Mais il avait toujours été une constante dans la vie de Harry. Il n'y avait pas une journée sans que son nom ne soit prononcé. Il était toujours là, comme une ombre.

Qu'il soit celui qui veille sur Harry n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Elle était prête à parier que Drago avait du penser que Harry était son ennemi à lui et qu'il ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui le blesser…

Mais Drago Malefoy était aussi un Serpentard rusé, qui réfléchissait avant d'agir. Ils étaient les opposés parfaits : l'un trop impulsif, l'autre trop réfléchi. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait modérer Harry c'était bien cet insupportable blondinet.

Quoi qu'elle pense de lui, Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais été impressionné par le statut de Sauveur de Harry. Il n'avait jamais fait cas de sa célébrité. Il n'avait jamais changé de comportement envers lui lorsqu'il était clair qu'il risquait sa vie à chaque instant.

Hermione savait que Harry avait apprécié ça. Cette normalité. Harry avait été dévasté quand Drago avait disparu, probablement pour être marqué. Il avait fait des cauchemars pendant des nuits et il se traînait dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme une âme en peine.

Lorsque Harry se pencha pour embrasser Drago, Hermione sourit plus largement et fit demi-tour en silence. Elle pouvait bien se passer de son verre d'eau, elle refusait de les déranger ces deux là. Elle n'allait pas faire de Drago Malefoy son meilleur ami - même s'il était étrangement bien plus sympathique qu'à Poudlard - mais elle lui était terriblement reconnaissante. Maintenant, Harry avait une raison de vivre, et c'était probablement ce qui changerait tout lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à Voldemort de nouveau…


	61. Chapter 61

**PROMPT : opération**

* * *

En arrivant au Terrier, Severus était tendu. Il avait longuement discuté avec Harry et ce dernier avait demandé à ce que tout le monde soit mis au courant pour les horcruxes. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas imiter Dumbledore et sa manie de garder le secret et de donner les informations au compte gouttes.

Severus avait grimacé, comprenant le point de vue du jeune homme mais inquiet à l'idée de révéler tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Dans leur guerre, les informations valaient de l'or.

Le maître des potions se rassurait en se disant que dans leur petit groupe, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de traître. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés derrière Harry, parce qu'ils croyaient en lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva, ils étaient tous là. Les parents Weasley, les jumeaux, Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, Narcissa. En le voyant, Tonks se précipita sur lui.

\- Severus ! Le Ministre de la Magie a été tué !

Il soupira.

\- Je suis au courant. Lucius m'a prévenu.

Narcissa hoqueta en entendant le prénom de son mari et s'approcha, l'air inquiet.

\- Lucius va bien ?

Severus hésita un bref instant puis hocha la tête.

\- Il va bien, Narcissa.

Voyant la gêne de Severus, elle se crispa.

\- Est-il mêlé à cette histoire ?

\- Il en allait de sa vie, Narcissa. Il n'a pas eu le choix.

Tonks allait protester mais Severus la fit taire d'un regard noir.

\- Lucius a pris de gros risques pour nous aider. S'il n'obéissait pas, il aurait été exécuté. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'un espion doit parfois se salir les mains.

Arthur soupira.

\- Severus a raison. Et nous ne pouvons pas vraiment regretter Fudge même si son successeur est entièrement dévoué à vous-savez-qui.

Molly fit apparaître une assiette de biscuits et des tasses de thé, appelant tout le monde à se rassembler.

\- Alors, Severus. Pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir ? Les enfants vont bien ?

\- Parfaitement Molly. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous ai assuré qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé et silencieux, Severus prit la parole pour expliquer en détail ce qu'étaient les horcruxes. Il parla longuement, sans que personne ne l'interrompe. Les visages étaient graves, voire horrifiés.

Lorsque Severus se tut, Remus grogna en secouant la tête.

\- Et où sont ces horreurs ? Comment les détruire ?

Severus soupira.

\- Selon Slughorn, il y en aurait six. Nous en avons identifiés certains mais…

Molly secoua la tête.

\- Et Dumbledore voulait envoyer Harry à la recherche de ces choses ? Mais il est cinglé !

Tonks, Narcissa et Andromeda approuvèrent avec force.

Severus masqua un léger sourire quand les jumeaux se penchèrent vers lui.

\- Quels sont ils ? Ces horcruxes ?

\- Potter en a détruit un en seconde année, le journal de Jedusor.

Molly et Arthur sursautèrent et l'homme secoua la tête.

\- Comment l'a t'il détruit ? Dumbledore ne nous a jamais donné de précisions sur ce qui s'était passé…

\- D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, avec un crochet de Basilic.

Personne ne commenta l'information, même si la suprise était clairement présente sur tous les visages. Severus coupa court à d'éventuelles questions en continuant.

\- Il y a également une bague de la famille Gaunt, qui est en notre possession. Elle nous a été donné par Lucius, et pour l'instant elle est cachée à Poudlard. Le serpent de compagnie de Voldemort en est un aussi, d'après ce que j'ai entendu de Dumbledore. Je soupçonne également ce cher Albus d'en posséder un étant donné qu'il a été blessé par un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant.

Il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce que Remus ne le brise.

\- Cela ferait donc quatre. Quels sont les trois autres ?

Severus grimaça et jeta un bref regard à Narcissa.

\- Il y en a deux dont nous ignorons tout. Le troisième serait la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Arthur hocha la tête.

\- Et où est la coupe ?

Severus grimaça à nouveau. Il avait retardé le moment où il devrait annoncer que c'était la sœur de Narcissa et d'Andromeda qui avait en sa possession un objet de Magie Noire. Les deux femmes étaient conscientes que Bellatrix était totalement fidèle au Seigneur des ténèbres, bien entendu. Cependant, Severus n'aimait pas être celui qui leur parlerait de leur sœur : les trois Black avaient été très proches étant enfant.

\- Le… Vous-savez-qui l'a confié à Bellatrix Lestrange.

Narcissa et Andromeda sursautèrent et échangèrent un coup d'oeil nerveux.

Inconscient de la tension soudaine, les jumeaux claquèrent des mains.

\- Nous allons devoir…

\- Monter une opération pour la récupérer.

Calmement, Narcissa se leva.

\- J'irais.

Severus et Andromeda voulurent protester mais la femme fière leva la main d'un geste sans appel.

\- Je n'irais pas me mettre en danger, et j'ai totalement conscience des risques. Mais aider Monsieur Potter permettrait de sauver mon fils, n'est-ce-pas ?

Molly acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement l'aristocrate face à elle.

\- Comment comptez-vous procéder, Narcissa ? Pouvons nous vous aider ?

Narcissa eut un sourire malicieux et Androméda ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi, en retrouvant dans cette femme fière sa petite sœur si taquine.

\- Bellatrix est tellement prévisible dans sa folie. Azkaban l'a brisé mais… Mais elle a gardé la même façon de penser au fond.

Alors que tous fronçaient les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la femme, Narcissa laissa échapper un gloussement amusé.

\- Notre sœur a toujours mis ses objets les plus précieux dans le coffre des Black. Notre famille ayant une propension certaine à… la paranoïa, il est parfaitement protégé. Pour qui n'est pas un Black.

Molly émit un couinement affolé.

\- Vous voulez cambrioler Gringotts ?

Androméda secoua la tête d'un air amusé, sans pour autant répondre directement à Molly.

\- Tu as toujours accès au coffre familial, Cissa ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis encore une Black… Et je ne pense pas que Bella ait eu le temps de changer cela. Je vais juste… aller à Gringotts, et récupérer la coupe.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Aussi simplement ?

Narcissa gloussa, amusée.

\- Rien d'extraordinaire, j'ai bien peur de te décevoir, Severus. Je ne vais pas risquer ma vie dans une mission pleine de dangers…

A cet instant, une vague d'optimisme déferla sur le petit groupe. Peut être finalement que les choses n'étaient pas si sombres qu'ils le pensaient. Peut-être que les choses tourneraient en leur faveur, et qu'ils seraient libres.


	62. Chapter 62

**PROMPT : Malgré**

* * *

L'ordre du Phénix se réunissait une fois de plus Square Grimmaud. Cette fois, rien de secret. Une suite de banalités sans intérêt.

Le récapitulatif des attaques de Mangemorts, une suite d'idées sans intérêt sur comment faire front. Un groupe disparate donnant leurs avis sans se préoccuper des autres. L'ordre du Phénix était devenu une vaste plaisanterie.

Il y eut quelqu'un qui demanda où était Potter, ce qui jeta un froid. Il y avait clairement ceux qui pensaient que le jeune homme était un traître et qui ne semblaient pas décidé à évoquer le jeune homme. Et puis, il y avait les autres, ceux qui doutaient et qui se posaient des questions.

Beaucoup avaient rencontré le Gryffondor et ne semblaient pas décidés à envisager que l'adolescent ait pu fuir de cette façon.

Molly jouait parfaitement la comédie, discutant et semant les graines du doute, en s'inquiétant à haute voix de Harry - un si gentil garçon. Personne ne s'étonnait, il avait toujours été tenu pour acquis que la matriarche Weasley avait une affinité particulière avec le meilleur ami de son fils. Tout le monde l'avait vu au moins une fois materner le jeune orphelin, et ses questions semblaient légitimes à tous.

Dumbledore et Fol'Oeil pinçaient les lèvres d'un air mécontent mais ne pouvaient pas vraiment protester sous peine d'attirer l'attention… Ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas évidemment.

Severus masquait un sourire, trouvant le moment savoureux.

Lorsque les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent, Severus suivit le mouvement discrètement, comme une ombre noire. Personne ne prêta attention à lui. Comme toujours. Il était l'homme de l'ombre, l'espion. Personne ne l'appréciait et la plupart du temps, tous détournaient le regard à son passage pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans une pièce proche de la bibliothèque des Black, et Severus en profita pour tester lui-même l'invention des jumeaux Weasley afin d'entendre ce qui se disait.

Il déroula l'oreille à rallonges, et constata qu'il entendait parfaitement ce qui se disait tout en étant parfaitement installé dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque.

Fol-Oeil semblait furieux.

\- Albus, il faut dire à tous que Potter est un imposteur.

\- Je ne veux pas faire du garçon un martyr, mon ami. Il y en aura toujours pour douter. Mieux vaut ne plus en parler ils oublieront très vite qu'il était destiné à de grandes choses pour ne garder en mémoire que sa disparition…

Il y eut un long silence et Severus s'apprêta à ramener l'oreille à rallonges pour ne pas être surpris, mais Fol'Oeil reprit.

\- Et où en êtes vous avec les horreurs que vous cherchez ?

\- L'un des horcruxes est le médaillon de Salazar. C'est en allant le récupérer que j'ai pris un mauvais sort.

\- C'est réversible ?

\- J'ai bien peur que mes jours soient comptés, Maugrey. Et je ne peux même pas dire que ça ait été utile.

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'objet était une vulgaire copie. L'horcruxe a été dérobé, et il a été remplacé par un faux médaillon. J'ai trouvé un message d'un certain R.A.B. qui annonce vouloir le détruire.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- C'est plutôt bon pour nous, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- J'ai bien peur que cet inconnu mystérieux n'ait eu aucun moyen de détruire cette chose. Ce qui implique qu'il y a un horcruxe perdu dans la nature. Pour tuer Vous-savez-qui nous devons tous les trouver.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Severus n'y prêta pas attention, malgré le risque de se faire surprendre.

Le maître des potions avait cessé de se préoccuper de la conversation à l'instant même où il avait entendu les initiales. RAB. Il savait exactement de qui il s'agissait.

Severus eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, à l'époque où il venait de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Il se souvenait de ce garçon marqué le même soir que lui, qui s'était présenté comme étant RAB.

Le maître des potions savoura la délicieuse ironie. Dumbledore allait mourir pour avoir été récupérer un objet qui avait déjà été volé par RAB. Et ce vieux fou ne savait pas qu'il était en ce moment même dans la maison qui avait vu grandir l'homme qu'il cherchait.

RAB. Regulus Arcturus Black. Le frère cadet de Sirius.

RAB qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'interrogations au sein des Mangemorts sur sa disparition brusque. Voldemort lui-même avait paru soucieux.

Bellatrix s'était rendue en personne dans la maison de famille de sa tante, là où avait grandi Regulus. Elle était revenue en annonçant que la tapisserie familiale avait annoncé sa mort. Son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé et personne ne savait où le jeune homme avait pu se rendre.

Depuis sa disparition, Severus n'avait jamais plus entendu parler de Regulus. Et il savait que ni Dumbledore ni Fol'Oeil ne penseraient à lui. Regulus avait été un jeune homme discret et effacé, à l'inverse de son frère. Du temps de Poudlard, il n'avait jamais fait parler de lui, et pour beaucoup, il était devenu Mangemort par tradition familiale.

Si Sirius avait été encore en vie, il aurait pu révéler qui était RAB à Dumbledore, mais… Severus avait une avance non négligeable. Il espéra que l'elfe de la maison accepterait de lui parler. Ou que Narcissa pourrait l'appeler à elle.

Severus se secoua mentalement et s'obligea à prêter attention à la conversation qui reprenait entre Dumbledore et Fol'Oeil. Maugrey semblait agacé, et parlait sèchement.

Le sujet était de nouveau Harry Potter, et à priori le vieil Auror paranoïaque voulait intensifier les recherches pour localiser le jeune homme. Même si les adolescents étaient en sécurité et introuvables, Severus eut envie de se précipiter dans la pièce pour secouer le vieil homme.

Lui l'Auror qui se vantait d'être du bon côté, lui l'ami proche de Dumbledore, perdait plus d'énergie à chercher un enfant encore alors qu'il laissait les Mangemorts agir en toute impunité.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Severus ramena à lui l'oreille à rallonges et s'installa dans un fauteuil, pensif. Il prit un livre pour avoir une bonne excuse d'être seul dans la bibliothèque, même si à l'instant présent il se moquait un peu d'être surpris.


	63. Chapter 63

**PROMPT : gobelins**

* * *

Hermione tournait en rond sous le regard amusé de Harry, tandis que Drago levait les yeux au ciel. Ron et Théo les ignoraient en jouant aux échecs et Blaise était installé à lire dans un fauteuil, ses jambes passées par dessus l'accoudoir se balançant tranquillement.

Juste avant qu'elle ne s'excite comme une puce, Hermione était en train de lire une fois de plus l'Histoire de Poudlard. D'un coup, elle avait poussé une exclamation de victoire avant de se lever et de commencer ses allées et venues. Finalement, elle stoppa devant Harry et Drago, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Quand le professeur Rogue doit il venir ?

Harry observa Hermione un instant en souriant. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux broussailleux en un chignon désordonné et des mèches flottaient autour d'elle au gré de ses mouvements. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient d'excitation et ses joues étaient rouges. Elle se mordillait les lèvres les rendant rouges.

La jeune fille ne se rendait pas compte, mais Harry pensa qu'elle était réellement jolie. Pas une beauté classique et froide, non. Hermione devenait magnifique quand elle s'animait. Quand ses yeux pétillaient.

Avant de lui répondre, Harry jeta un regard à Ron, et envisagea d'aller coller un coup derrière la tête de son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était stupide de ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait juste sous les yeux.

Harry n'était pas aveugle, il avait noté les regards que ses amis s'échangeaient, et même s'ils étaient terriblement différents, il les voulait heureux.

Finalement, il répondit à son amie.

\- Severus doit passer aujourd'hui. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Drago et Harry étaient les seuls à appeler leur professeur par son prénom. C'était venu naturellement presque et personne n'avait fait de remarque sur ce sujet.

Hermione reprit ses allées et venues en marmonnant tandis que Drago se penchait vers Harry.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

\- Elle a probablement trouvé quelque chose en lisant. Mieux vaut attendre qu'elle nous le dise…

Lorsque Severus Rogue arriva quelques temps plus tard, il n'eut que le temps d'entrer avant que Hermione ne lui saute dessus.

\- Professeur !

L'homme se tendit et eut un mouvement de recul. Puis il croisa le regard narquois de son filleul et reprit son air impassible.

\- Miss Granger ? Que me vaut cet accueil ?

Hermione rougit légèrement, avant de se reprendre.

\- Désolée, c'est juste que… J'étais en train de relire l'Histoire de Poudlard, et je suis maintenant certaine de savoir comment détruire les horcruxes.

Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe, avant de soupirer.

\- Vraiment ?

Hermione ne sembla pas remarquer le manque d'enthousiasme certain de l'homme face à elle. Elle répondit aussitôt, sans même reprendre sa respiration.

\- Nous aurions besoin de l'épée de Gryffondor.

Severus soupira de nouveau.

\- Miss Granger…

\- Attendez ! L'épée a été forgée par les gobelins. Elle a absorbé le venin du Basilic quand Harry l'a tué. C'est la seule arme qui pourrait détruire ces choses, j'en suis certaine. Nous pourrions tester sur la bague que vous avez ramené.

\- Non.

Le refus de Severus avait claqué sèchement, et Hermione s'était figée. Autour d'eux, tout le monde le regardait avec surprise et il grogna agacé.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce groupe de gamins disparate puisse le ramollir au point de devoir justifier son refus. A une époque, son "non" aurait suffi. Personne n'aurait osé lui demander des explications.

Maintenant, fixés par des yeux d'acier et d'émeraude, il se sentait obligé de nuancer son propos.

\- Nous n'avons en notre possession que deux horcruxes. Il est hors de question d'attirer l'attention sur l'épée de Gryffondor pour l'instant.

\- Deux ?

Severus soupira.

\- L'objet que Dumbledore pensait avoir est une vulgaire copie.

L'homme hésita un instant avant de fixer Drago.

\- Narcissa Malefoy a ramené la coupe de Poufsouffle provenant du coffre des Black.

Il y eut un long silence puis Drago s'écarta sans un mot pour s'installer dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Harry lui posa une main sur l'épaule et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Severus avait observé l'échange un peu surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il se tourna vers Théo.

\- Monsieur Nott ? Il me semble que vous avez des… prédispositions pour le dessin ?

Le Serpentard hocha la tête d'un air prudent.

\- Le dessin est effectivement un passe temps, Professeur.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, vous allez me dessiner le médaillon de Serpentard tel qu'il est décrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. En ajoutant les détails qui ne figurent pas sur l'illustration du livre. Je suis certain que Miss Granger pourra vous aider pour trouver le passage exact.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sans poser de question s'installa à la table armé de parchemins. Hermione plissa les yeux, mais le regard noir de son professeur la dissuada de poser la moindre question bien que la curiosité semblait la dévorer.

Harry pour sa part ne s'encombra pas des hésitations de ses camarades.

\- Pourquoi ?

Severus soupira.

\- C'est un horcruxe. C'est l'objet que Dumbledore avait en sa possession et qui est une copie. Je dois avoir sa représentation la plus fidèle possible pour essayer de localiser le vrai.

Harry hocha la tête, avec un léger regard moqueur. Il échangea un nouveau regard avec Drago et Severus eut l'impression que les deux garçons se moquaient allègrement de lui.

Le professeur de potions se retourna d'un geste brusque pour s'avancer vers Théo qui dessinait avec des gestes précis. Hermione à ses côtés lui lisait les détails contenus dans le texte.

Severus acquiesça en voyant le dessin et tendit la main pour récupérer le parchemin.

\- Parfait, Monsieur Nott. Je vois que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Drago se gratta la gorge.

\- Et à qui vas-tu montrer ce dessin, cher parrain ?

Severus se tendit et fusilla son filleul du regard. Cependant, il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Il se voyait mal expliquer qu'il pensait que le frère de Sirius, le parrain adoré de Potter, avait probablement volé l'horcruxe. Que Regulus avait renié Voldemort avant de mourir, et qu'il avait probablement confié ses projets à son vieil elfe de maison acariâtre.

Aussi le maître des potions marmonna quelques mots indistincts avant de quitter la petite maison dans un tourbillon de cape noire. Et il essaya longtemps de se convaincre qu'il ne venait pas de fuir devant une bande d'adolescents.


	64. Chapter 64

**PROMPT : étoiles filantes**

* * *

Severus n'avait pas eu l'occasion de montrer le dessin fait par Théo à Kréattur. Il n'avait pas revu Narcissa non plus, qui aurait pu l'appeler en tant qu'appartenant à la lignée des Black.

Aussi, lorsque Lucius lui donna rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, il empocha le parchemin avec détermination, espérant que ce dernier pourrait l'aider un peu.

Ils se rejoignirent devant la cabane hurlante.

\- Lucius ?

\- Severus, mon ami.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

L'aristocrate rejeta ses cheveux en arrière tout en haussant les épaules, en un geste fluide né d'une longue habitude.

\- Je suis rentré dans les bonnes grâces du Maître.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment. Severus soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Pas d'autre mission ?

\- Pas pour l'instant. Merlin merci. Narcissa va bien ?

\- Aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances, Lucius. Et ton fils va bien également.

Lucius détourna la tête, l'air agacé puis soupira. Le silence retomba et Severus sortit son parchemin. Il lui tendit.

\- As-tu déjà vu cet objet auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres ?

Lucius eut un geste de surprise.

\- Pas auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres, non. Mais j'ai effectivement déjà vu cet objet.

Severus se pencha vers Lucius, se sentant soudain fébrile.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Avant de te répondre, qu'est-ce ? Un objet comme celui que je t'ai déjà ramené ?

\- Oui. C'est un objet important comme la bague. Chargé de magie noire.

Lucius hocha la tête et se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.

\- C'est cette affreuse Ombrage qui le possède. Elle a l'air de penser que cette chose est le comble de… du bon goût.

La grimace écœurée de Lucius amena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Severus. Voyant son air amusé, Lucius grogna.

\- Oh tu ne serais pas si… joyeux si cette… personne te poursuivait inlassablement de ses assiduités.

Cette fois, ce fut un gloussement que Severus dut réprimer, à l'idée de la détestable Dolorès Ombrage poursuivant Lucius Malefoy.

L'aristocrate ignora son ami pour faire des allées et venues nerveuses.

\- Tu as besoin de cet objet n'est-ce-pas ? Potter en a besoin ?

Prudent, Severus hocha la tête.

\- C'est important oui.

\- Seulement important ?

\- Au point que je risque ma vie sans hésiter, Lucius.

Le blond continua de tourner en rond en silence, le front plissé, semblant plongé dans une intense réflexion. Alors que Severus allait l'interrompre pour prendre congé - il préférait ne pas rester trop longtemps hors de Poudlard pour ne pas être découvert - Lucius s'arrêta devant lui et planta ses yeux clairs dans les orbes onyx de son ami.

\- Non. Tu ne vas pas risquer ta vie.

Severus se renfrogna immédiatement. Il détestait l'air supérieur que Lucius pouvait se donner, et plus encore il détestait sa façon de lui donner des ordres.

\- Lucius…

\- Tu ne vas rien faire, hormis respecter ta promesse et veiller sur ma famille. J'irais.

Sur l'instant, Severus crut avoir mal entendu. Après tout, il connaissait Lucius depuis des années et jamais ce dernier ne pourrait envisager de se mettre sciemment en danger. Qu'il ait eut le courage de lui donner la bague avait été une surprise déjà. Qu'il puisse lui proposer d'aller chercher le médaillon gardé par Ombrage était une autre surprise de taille. Ou plutôt, c'était inattendu.

\- Toi ?

Lucius eut un rire amer.

\- Surprenant n'est-ce-pas ? Je dirais bien que je suis devenu courageux comme mon cher rejeton, mais la vérité est bien moins… brillante.

Severus ne montra aucune réaction, se contentant d'attendre l'explication de son ami.

\- Vois-tu, je dois supporter ce crapaud à chaque fois que je me rend au Ministère. Elle semble persuadée avoir ses chances pour devenir la… future Madame Malefoy. La disparition de Narcissa du Manoir a entraîné beaucoup de suppositions erronées.

L'aristocrate pinça les lèvres d'un air agacé et secoua la main comme pour dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Puis, après avoir soupiré bruyamment, il continua.

\- Donc, ça sera un plaisir de… la déposséder de cette babiole.

\- Ne risque pas ta couverture pour ça, Lucius.

L'avertissement de Severus ne sembla pas émouvoir son vis à vis.

\- Sois sûr mon ami que la prochaine fois que je te contacterai j'aurais cet objet en main.

Severus grogna.

\- C'est une mode chez les Malefoy de jouer les crétins de Gryffondor ?

Piqué au vif, Lucius se redressa, les doigts serrés sur sa canne à pommeau.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Si je t'assure que je peux te l'obtenir, alors c'est le cas ! Douterais-tu de moi ?

\- De toi ? Non. De tes motivations ? Clairement. Tu n'es pas si prompt à te défaire d'une admiratrice un peu collante habituellement !

\- Cette femme est folle. Totalement folle. Fudge a mille fois mérité sa mort pour l'avoir envoyé à Poudlard au milieu d'enfants ! Et vous avez eu de la chance qu'aucun enfant ne soit blessé sérieusement…

Severus se frotta les yeux, essayant d'oublier le passage désastreux d'Ombrage à Poudlard. Il avait été soulagé de la voir quitter les lieux. Ses Serpentard avaient compris comment s'en sortir en rejoignant sa stupide brigade inquisitoriale, et ils s'en étaient mieux tirés que les autres maisons. Mais il n'avait pas compris comment Dumbledore avait pu rester aussi passif.

Lucius lui adressa un sourire froid.

\- Sais-tu que cette femme se vante à chaque fois qu'elle me croise d'avoir réduit au silence le Survivant ? D'avoir fait ployer l'échine de Potter ?

\- Fais comme tu l'entends Lucius. Ne viens pas te plaindre après, car je t'aurais prévenu. Je doute que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne soit heureux d'être privé d'un soutien aussi… enthousiaste.

Lucius gloussa, amusé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je t'amènerai l'objet dès que je l'aurais en ma possession. Mieux vaut que je ne reste pas trop en contact avec, je pense ?

\- Mieux vaut effectivement qu'_Il_ ne sache jamais que tu as approché ces objets. Sinon, ton rôle d'espion sera le cadet de tes soucis, mon ami.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, pensant tous les deux aux implications de ce qu'ils faisaient. Puis Lucius soupira.

\- Je dois rentrer. Salue ma femme pour moi. Dis-lui que… que je pense à elle. A chaque instant. Dis lui que nous retournerons voir les étoiles filantes tous les deux.

\- Je le ferais, Lucius. Sois prudent surtout. Ne prends pas trop de risques, s'il te plaît.

L'instant d'après, ils se séparaient, repartant d'où ils étaient venus comme deux ombres.


	65. Chapter 65

**PROMPT : cygne**

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy n'aurait jamais pensé un jour se retrouver familière de la demeure familiale des Weasley. Elle était habituée au luxe du Manoir, à ses jardins impeccables et aux paons albinos qui déambulaient paresseusement tels des fantômes.

Elle était habituée aux murs droits, à la présence écrasante de la bâtisse familiale des Malefoy.

D'un coup, elle se retrouvait chassée de chez elle par la présence du Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle se cachait pour préserver sa vie alors que son mari jouait les espions. Pire encore, son fils était en fuite et recherché. Ses chances de survie étaient pratiquement inexistante si par malheur il venait à être retrouvé.

Sa vie qu'elle pensait parfaite avait basculé dans l'horreur.

Alors qu'elle avait toujours méprisé la famille Weasley, voilà qu'elle leur était redevable. Elle avait été accueillie comme l'enfant prodigue, et malgré leur inimité passée Molly la traitait comme une amie.

Elle avait revu son opinion sur cette famille nombreuse toujours en manque d'argent. Elle avait découvert qu'ils étaient riches d'une autre façon. Eux ne manquaient pas d'affection, de liens familiaux. Ils se faisaient confiance.

La maison bancale des Weasley - une ruine branlante - n'avait pas le cachet du Manoir où elle vivait avant. Cependant, elle était pleine de rires et de vie. Il y faisait bon vivre, et à chaque fois, Narcissa s'y sentait à l'aise, comme si elle était toujours la bienvenue.

C'était probablement le cas, d'ailleurs. Molly Weasley ne transigeait pas avec l'hospitalité. Dès l'instant oùm la matriarche avait fait le premier pas vers elle, Narcissa avait gagné le droit de faire partie de ce foyer si atypique.

Elle n'avait pas été habituée à ce genre de choses, avant. La famille Black n'était pas unie et soudée. Lucius était un bon mari, mais il n'avait pas la chaleur et la tendresse que Narcissa aurait aimé - dans ses rêves de petite fille.

Pour autant, elle s'estimait chanceuse : elle n'avait jamais été malheureuse. Elle avait été mariée à un homme qu'elle aimait réellement. Leur mariage arrangé avait finalement été une bonne chose, à l'inverse de sa sœur qui était tombée sur un mari indifférent et violent. Elle n'avait pas à envier Androméda qui avait choisi l'amour, puisqu'elle-même l'avait obtenu…

Lucius était un bon mari. Elle avait un fils qu'elle adorait. Mais la marque sur le bras de Lucius avait été leur ombre au tableau depuis le départ. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, bien que Lucius sache qu'elle désapprouvait fortement. Ils avaient été heureux pendant l'accalmie offerte par la disparition de Voldemort.

Lorsqu'il avait fait marquer leur fils de force, elle lui en avait voulu de toutes ses forces. Mais son coeur était déchiré, parce qu'elle savait que Lucius pensait bien faire. Il pensait réellement sauver leur fils en lui faisant prendre la marque déshonorante.

Narcissa soupira profondément alors qu'elle était assise au bord d'un étang à côté du Terrier. Elle observait un cygne nager paresseusement, tout en essayant de ne pas comparer le volatile aux paons qu'elle avait l'habitude d'observer de sa fenêtre.

Elle se retourna en entendant des pas approcher et sourit brièvement à Molly.

\- Bonjour Molly.

\- Bonjour Narcissa. Tout va bien ?

L'aristocrate hésita un instant. Elle avait appris toute sa vie à cacher ses émotions et pensées. Pourtant, elle s'entendit répondre presque malgré elle.

\- Beaucoup de nostalgie. Beaucoup d'inquiétude pour l'avenir.

Molly s'installa près d'elle, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Les choses vont s'arranger Narcissa.

\- Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Lucius. Il me manque terriblement.

\- C'est votre mari…

Narcissa se sentit soudainement frustrée de ne pas réussir à exprimer ce qui lui posait problème. Lucius lui manquait et pourtant elle lui en voulait. Il était la raison de leur situation précaire et pourtant, son cœur se serrait d'angoisse parce qu'il était loin d'elle.

Chaque nuit, dans son lit trop vide et trop froid, elle priait Merlin pour qu'ils soient réunis. Mais elle doutait que ce soit possible…

\- Mais il a fait tant d'erreurs… Il nous a mis en danger.

Molly lui sourit d'un air rassurant et hocha doucement la tête avant de regarder elle aussi le cygne.

\- Narcissa, votre mari a fait des erreurs et cependant, il a tout fait pour vous préserver. Il vous a envoyé ici pour que vous restiez en vie. Et surtout, il a décidé de trahir pour nous aider. Il est espion et il risque sa vie, uniquement pour vous.

Narcissa releva la tête et soupira.

\- Je le sais. Mais mon cœur s'inquiète, j'ai peur de ne jamais le revoir. Il faudra bien qu'il paie ses erreurs lorsque tout ça sera fini, lorsque la paix sera revenue.

\- Ses actes seront jugés. Les mauvais, mais aussi les bons, Narcissa. Ne perdez pas espoir.

\- Comment puis-je encore l'aimer et encore espérer son retour alors qu'il… Merlin… Il a obligé Drago a porter cette marque ignoble.

Le silence retomba entre elle, puis Molly reprit la parole, tout doucement.

\- Drago ira bien, Narcissa. C'est un bon garçon et il est en sécurité.

\- Il porte la marque, et c'est encore un enfant. Toute sa vie… il sera jugé là-dessus…

\- Il est avec Harry. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu de Severus ou des enfants, ils sont devenus proches. S'il y a une chose que je peux vous assurer avec certitude, c'est que Harry Potter ne s'arrête pas aux apparences et qu'il prend soin de ses amis.

\- Ils étaient ennemis avant…

Molly gloussa doucement.

\- Peut être, Narcissa. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que chaque fois qu'il est venu ici, Harry parlait toujours de Drago.

\- Pour se plaindre ?

Molly hocha la tête en riant.

\- Peut être, mais c'est le seul camarade dont j'ai autant entendu parler. Harry est un brave garçon, Narcissa, et il est juste dans ses décisions. Il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à risquer sa vie pour sauver la vie de ma Ginny, vous savez.

\- Il vous considère comme sa famille, Molly. Et Drago n'a pas cessé de se plaindre à son sujet également…

\- Faites moi confiance Narcissa. Ces deux là sont trop exclusifs pour être séparés. Harry fera tout pour l'aider j'en suis certaine. De la même manière que votre fils s'est jeté sur Harry lors de la bataille pour le sauver malgré les risques.

Narcissa laissa son regard se perdre à l'horizon, et soupira, le cœur légèrement apaisé.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison, Molly.


	66. Chapter 66

**PROMPT : pois chiche**

* * *

Lorsque Severus reçut un message non signé lui enjoignant de se trouver à Pré au Lard le soir même, il grogna, agacé, devinant immédiatement qui le lui envoyait. Son espion.

Qu'il le contacte indiquait qu'il était en vie, et libre de ses mouvements. Mais il avait peur que Lucius n'ait pris des risques inconsidérés.

Il fut nerveux de la réception du message jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Il n'oubliait pas les mots de son ami, qui lui avait assuré avec aplomb qu'ils se reverraient quand il aurait l'horcruxe en possession de Dolorès Ombrage.

Il arriva à la cabane hurlante avec un peu d'avance, et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant l'endroit lugubre. Il n'oubliait pas les souvenirs qu'il avait de cet endroit, de la façon dont il aurait pu mourir à cause d'une plaisanterie idiote.

Lucius était légèrement en retard et Severus sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse, alors qu'il imaginait déjà le pire. Lui aussi avait été un espion, mais il n'avait pas eu d'attaches. Lucius avait une femme et un fils.

L'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine ne se desserra qu'une fois son ami face à lui. Lucius avait un demi sourire fier, et Severus nota qu'il s'agissait du même sourire que celui de Drago. Le fameux sourire qui lui indiquait que son cher filleul venait de jouer un mauvais tour à Potter, provoquant le plus souvent une explosion de chaudron.

Severus lui servit son regard noir le plus impressionnant, celui qui faisait trembler des générations d'élèves depuis qu'il était professeur. Mais Lucius, haussa un sourcil, ne semblant pas le moins du monde perturbé. Comme Drago.

Le maître des potions souffla brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Lucius ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais il sortit de sa poche un objet et d'un coup le médaillon de Serpentard, chargé de magie noire se balança au bout de la chaîne qu'il tenait en main.

Severus plissa les yeux et son regard navigua de l'objet à Lucius. Puis, d'une voix froide et coupante, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Tu as un **pois chiche** dans le crâne ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Lucius étira ses lèvres en un sourire amusé, et d'un coup il parut bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. C'était un rappel du Lucius d'autrefois, avant qu'il ne prenne un air impassible et glacial en bannissant les sentiments de son visage.

\- Je t'avais dit que je l'aurais.

\- Lucius… Si Ombrage…

\- Elle ne posera plus aucun problème.

Severus s'immobilisa et le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur.

\- Comment ça ?

L'aristocrate haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

\- J'avais prévenu que je ne supportais plus ses minauderies à mon encontre. J'ai donc… résolu deux problèmes. Le mien. Et le tien. Je suis définitivement tranquille et toi… tu obtiens l'objet dont tu as besoin.

Severus secoua la tête, furieux. Alors qu'il demandait à Lucius de ne pas attirer l'attention, ce dernier se trouvait soudain une âme de Gryffondor pour agir impulsivement sans réfléchir.

Lucius reprit son sérieux.

\- Ne commet pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer, Severus. Je suis parfaitement apte à me défendre et à faire mes propres choix. Je sais que tu as été espion avant moi, pendant de nombreuses années. Mais… Mais finalement, je ne m'en sors pas si mal, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Penses-tu à ta famille, Lucius ? Je risquais ma vie, et personne ne dépend de moi ! Tu as une femme et un fils !

Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent de rage et il se détourna pour aller et venir, le médaillon de Serpentard se balançant au bout de ses doigts. Les dernières lueurs du jour se reflétaient dans le bijou, envoyant des prismes de lumière autour d'eux.

Le spectacle aurait pu être plaisant, mais l'objet suintait tellement la magie noire que c'était angoissant.

Finalement, Lucius sembla reprendre ses esprits et se planta devant Severus.

\- Justement j'y pense ! C'est pour ma famille que je fais ça ! C'est pour eux que je prends des risques. Ils ne seront pas en sécurité tant que toute cette folie ne sera pas terminée.

\- Ta mort les mettrait tout autant en danger ! Nous avons besoin de ton aide quoi que tu puisses en penser !

Severus leva les bras au ciel, avant de se détourner. Lucius s'approcha et lui mit l'horcruxe entre les mains.

\- Cette guerre doit prendre fin. Au plus vite Severus.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête, vidé de toute énergie. Lucius avait pris un risque, mais ils avaient un horcruxe de plus. Après tout, ils avaient fait un pas de plus vers la victoire.

\- Merci Lucius. Tu n'as pas conscience à quel point c'est important.

L'aristocrate accepta ses remerciements d'un hochement de tête. Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste las.

\- Y'a t'il d'autres services que je puisse rendre pour accélérer les choses ?

Si l'enjeu n'avait pas été aussi grave, Severus aurait probablement plaisanté sur l'empressement de Lucius. Il lui aurait demandé s'il brûlait à ce point de retrouver Narcissa. Au lieu de quoi, il haussa les épaules et se résolut à montrer à l'homme qu'il lui faisait réellement confiance.

\- Le serpent. Il est… lui aussi empli de Magie Noire. Nous avons prévu de le garder pour la fin puisqu'il est tout le temps aux côtés de son Maître.

Lucius hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

\- Effectivement, il ne quitte pas des yeux ce fichu reptile. Mais si je me trouve face à une opportunité, je la saisirai.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, et bien qu'ils soient amis depuis longtemps, ce fut probablement la première fois où ils purent se comprendre parfaitement. Celui qui avait été espion pour son amour perdu, et celui qui était devenu espion pour protéger sa femme adorée.

Les reproches que Severus avait fait à Lucius lui semblèrent d'un coup terriblement faux. Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait pris tous les risques pour Lily. Pour la sauver, pour la protéger. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été à lui.

Il lui avait offert son cœur lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et lorsqu'il avait pris conscience qu'elle risquait d'être tuée, il avait offert sa vie entière. Parce que Lily était celle qu'il avait choisi, à jamais.

Lucius avait choisi Narcissa, et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il pouvait juste l'aider au mieux et lui promettre de protéger sa famille, quoi qu'il arrive.


	67. Chapter 67

**PROMPT : astucieux**

* * *

Luna était installée à côté de Neville, battant des jambes en souriant, regardant autour d'elle de son air absent. Si la Serdaigle était totalement détendue, ce n'était pas le cas du Gryffondor qui était inhabituellement tendu. Ses mâchoires crispées étaient un bon indicateur de son stress.

Neville avait les sourcils froncés et jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement. Même s'il avait pris de l'assurance au fil des années, il restait encore et toujours le garçon timide manquant cruellement de confiance en lui-même.

Neville se sentait parfaitement à l'aise avec plusieurs personnes, peu nombreuses. Harry, le premier à l'avoir défendu, lors de leur toute première année. Ron et Hermione. Et Luna. Luna et son côté fantasque, toujours dans la lune, rêveuse.

Côtoyer la jolie blonde l'apaisait.

Luna savait faire ressortir le meilleur de lui-même, habituellement. Même si, à l'instant présent, il ne parvenait pas à se décider ou à se calmer.

\- Je t'assure, Neville. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Il grimaça en lui jetant un regard en coin.

\- Il va me réduire en bouillie.

Le rire joyeux de Luna lui réchauffa le cœur, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé malgré lui. Il n'y avait que Luna pour rire de ses craintes.

\- Ne sois pas inquiet, Neville. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Il n'est…

\- Pas si terrible ?

Luna hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Mais Neville grogna avant de soupirer.

\- Peut être. Mais il me déteste. Réellement. Tu n'as pas vu comment il me regarde !

Luna posa une main délicate sur son bras, et se pencha contre lui. Neville en profita pour inspirer son parfum, une odeur de fleurs et de miel, qui - c'était magique - le faisait se détendre presque immédiatement.

Elle gloussa comme si elle n'était pas dupe de son petit manège. Et c'était probablement le cas, étant donné que son amie rêveuse pouvait se montrer étrangement perspicace parfois.

Finalement, elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil qui le fit s'empourprer.

\- Et bien, Neville. Nous pouvons au moins écrire le message. Nous verrons plus tard pour le reste.

La voix de la sagesse avait parlé, comme toujours avec Luna. Il soupira et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Luna sautilla, soudain joyeuse.

\- Parfait !

Il leur fallut plusieurs jours pour rédiger le court message destiné à leurs amis. Alors qu'au début, Neville s'imaginait une longue tirade pour assurer leur loyauté à Harry, il se rendit vite compte que le code qu'ils avaient choisi était fastidieux. Ils devaient trouver chaque mot du message dans le livre qu'ils avaient choisi, puis compter le nombre de lignes et de mots sur la page.

Au final, le fameux message se révéla loin d'être capital. "Nous soutenons Harry. Attendons instructions."

Heureusement pour eux, Harry était un prénom particulièrement répandu et il apparaissait dans "Les histoires d'un voyageur".

Ensuite, ils eurent de nombreux débats sur l'utilité de mentionner directement le titre du livre pour aider Hermione à déchiffrer le code.

Luna semblait certaine que Hermione trouverait immédiatement. Neville doutait du fait qu'Hermione ne pense à une telle chose, alors qu'ils étaient en fuite.

Ainsi, ils décidèrent de noter le titre du livre, suivi des suites de chiffres correspondant au message proprement dit.

En voyant le résultat, Neville se mit à rire.

\- Nous ferions des espions vraiment mauvais.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est un très beau message codé.

Neville sourit en regardant la jeune fille avec affection. Et il se retint de lui dire qu'un message codé était efficace quand personne ne pouvait deviner ce que c'était…

Ils en revinrent ainsi à leur premier problème : comment transmettre le message à leurs camarades. Ils avaient deviné que si quelqu'un pouvait aider Harry et les autres étudiants absents de Poudlard, c'était Severus Rogue.

Luna avait joyeusement proposé d'aller le voir pour lui en parler, semblant à l'aise à l'idée que leur professeur de potion acariâtre puisse être de leur côté.

Pour Neville, cependant, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées. En premier lieu, il avait vu années après années le professeur Rogue se moquer de Harry et se montrer injuste envers lui. Il avait montré avec constance qu'il méprisait le survivant.

Dans le cas où ce comportement ne serait qu'un leurre, Neville avait un second sujet d'inquiétude : le professeur Rogue le détestait, lui, Neville Longdubas.

Neville avait fait exploser suffisamment de chaudrons et loupé suffisamment de potions pour que sa présence même ne cause des éclairs de rage dans les yeux de l'homme. Pire encore, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Neville craignait par dessus tout son professeur, et le souvenir de l'épouvantard prenant l'apparence de Rogue dans les habits ridicules de sa grand-mère était encore frais dans la mémoire collective de Poudlard.

Neville pouvait littéralement sentir la haine de son professeur lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient.

Avec de la patience et beaucoup de cajoleries pour le rassurer, Luna finit par convaincre Neville de se rendre dans les cachots. Elle lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés, et quelque part, Neville avait eu envie d'impressionner la jolie blonde.

Il était conscient de sa faiblesse, et avait marmonné en se rendant dans le bureau de Rogue que la Serdaigle causerait sa perte.

Face à l'irascible professeur, Neville eut l'impression de se liquéfier. Si Rogue avait eu une parole méprisante ou colérique, le Gryffondor, malgré tout le courage qu'il pouvait avoir aurait fui aussi vite que possible.

Au lieu de quoi, Severus Rogue resta silencieux et les observa en levant un sourcil interrogatif, attendant des explications.

Luna l'avait poussé gentiment en avant, et Neville avait posé le message devant lui.

L'homme avait lu le papier et froncé les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre.

La voix un peu chevrotante, Neville s'était lancé.

\- Pourriez vous faire parvenir ce… mot à Hermione, Monsieur ?

Leur professeur avait soupiré.

\- J'ignore où…

Luna lui avait coupé la parole et Neville l'avait admiré pour son aplomb.

\- Nous ne comptons pas en parler, mais c'est important, Monsieur.

Rogue se pinça la base du nez et secoua la tête.

\- Et que suis-je en train de regarder exactement ?

Les deux adolescents avaient échangé un regard fier.

\- Un message codé.

Le froncement de sourcils s'était accentué et Severus Rogue était resté silencieux de longues minutes, essayant visiblement de trouver la solution à l'énigme. Puis, ses épaules s'étaient imperceptiblement détendues.

\- Oh. Je vois. Astucieux.

Luna avait gloussé avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Nous voulons aider les bonnes personnes.

Elle avait probablement trouvé les mots qu'il fallait puisque Severus Rogue soupira avant d'empocher le parchemin.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.


	68. Chapter 68

**PROMPT : En voie de guérison**

* * *

Lorsque Severus avait remis le morceau de parchemin à Hermione, cette dernière avait froncé les sourcils, perplexe. La suite de chiffres ne lui évoquait rien de connu, bien qu'elle connaisse le titre du livre noté. Elle l'avait même avec elle, puisqu'elle était en train de le lire.

Le professeur de potions esquissa un sourire amusé face à son air d'incompréhension.

\- Miss Lovegood et Monsieur Longdubas m'ont demandé de vous remettre ceci. Apparemment ça devrait avoir un sens.

Hermione s'empara du message et fila ventre à terre s'installer près de la bibliothèque, les sourcils froncés.

Severus en profita pour s'éclipser, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait à la jeune fille pour comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

S'il avait su comment les choses se dérouleraient, il serait resté un peu assister à la scène.

Voyant Hermione griffonner nerveusement en marmonnant, et en se frottant nerveusement le front, Harry se pencha pour voir ce qui la perturbait autant.

Il observa longtemps le morceau de parchemin, et plissa les yeux en notant la suite de chiffres, groupés par trois.

Avec un sourire en coin, Harry désigna du doigt les mots inscrits en haut de la page.

\- Ces mots, "Les histoires d'un voyageur" c'est le titre d'un livre ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Oui. D'un livre de contes pour enfants, un livre sorcier.

\- Et c'est Luna ou Neville qui te l'a prêté ?

\- Oui, Luna.

Harry gloussa.

\- C'est un message.

Hermione grogna.

\- Bien entendu, que c'est un message. Je ne suis pas stupide ! Mais je ne comprends pas !

\- C'est simple pourtant. Chaque groupe de chiffres représente un mot : il y a toujours trois chiffres pour un mot.

Hermione se figea et se tourna complètement vers Harry, l'observant avec surprise.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Heureux d'avoir une réponse que Hermione n'avait pas, Harry gloussa de nouveau, fier de lui.

\- J'ai lu un livre moldu que Dean m'a prêté pour l'été qui en parlait. Je crois que le livre a fait tout le dortoir, donc Neville l'a lu aussi, tu peux en être sûre.

\- Donc tu peux le traduire ?

Harry ricana, amusé, profitant du moment. Il voyait l'agacement de Hermione monter, et s'en délectait.

\- Bien sûr. Pas toi ?

Le regard noir de Hermione lui fit lever les mains en signe de paix. Connaissant parfaitement son amie, il lui révéla la solution pour la calmer avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de devenir violente.

\- Le premier chiffre est le numéro de la page, le second, le numéro de la ligne et le troisième la position du mot dans la ligne. C'est tout simple !

Hermione fronça les sourcils un instant en contemplant le parchemin, puis se jeta sur son sac pour y chercher le livre prêté par Luna.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour traduire le message et les mots de leurs amis réchauffèrent le cœur de Harry. Il échangea un regard avec Drago et lui sourit, ses yeux verts pétillants de joie. Il n'aurait jamais pu douter de Neville ou de Luna, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à avoir de leurs nouvelles…

Sans quitter des yeux le Serpentard, Harry proposa une réponse.

\- Réponds leur qu'ils nous aideraient énormément s'ils arrivaient à localiser le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut trouver l'impossible c'est bien Luna !

Hermione hocha la tête et se plongea dans le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains pour répondre au message selon le même principe.

Harry rejoignit alors Drago qui se tenait à l'écart pour se pencher vers lui.

\- Tu veux faire passer un message à quelqu'un ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, comme si la question n'avait pas d'importance. Mais Harry le connaissait parfaitement maintenant. Il savait que Drago avait peur de voir ses amis rejoindre Voldemort… Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à s'observer tous les deux, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se cacher leurs sentiments.

Harry prit conscience qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à définir exactement pour quelle raison il se sentait mieux avec le Serpentard alors qu'ils avaient été rivaux. La logique aurait voulu qu'il reste proche de ses deux meilleurs amis, qu'il reprenne sa place auprès de Ron, comme avant, alors qu'ils courraient ensemble au devant du danger.

Mais Drago l'apaisait. Il se sentait moins inquiet, moins perdu.

Drago Malefoy lui permettait de rester ancré dans la réalité. Il était sa lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres, la preuves que les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller mieux.

Leur relation était en permanente évolution. Ils ne pouvaient pas se reposer dans de confortables habitudes, ils devaient s'adapter. Encore et encore.

Ils furent distraits par un ricanement provenant de Blaise et Théo.

\- La jalousie de Weasley est en voie de guérison apparemment… Il n'a pas encore hurlé que Drago et notre cher Potter sont trop proches !

Ron grogna en leur lançant un regard noir et Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel sous un léger ricanement de Drago.

Hermione leva les yeux de sa tâche en soupirant.

\- Suffit les enfants !

Cette fois Harry gloussa joyeusement.

Drago sourit en l'entendant. Lui qui avait été si peu souriant avant, il découvrait le plaisir de rire.

Harry lui avait appris à se relâcher, à être moins rigide. Il était plus impulsif et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'en compagnie de ce fichu Gryffondor.

Ses yeux verts lui donnaient envie de le protéger, envers et contre tout. S'il avait pu échanger sa place avec lui, il l'aurait fait pour le préserver. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, parce que malgré son destin, Harry Potter restait un grand naïf.

Un gentil garçon toujours prêt à aider son prochain même s'il avait été malheureux. Un adolescent plein de rêves, voyant toujours le meilleur. Ils avaient été rivaux et pourtant, Harry lui avait accordé sa confiance.

Au début, il avait détesté cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il avait eu envie de le secouer violemment pour lui montrer que le monde n'était pas aussi rose qu'il voulait bien le penser. Il avait voulu le réveiller avant de se rendre compte que c'était pour ça que Potter était le Sauveur.

C'était sa gentillesse et son optimisme qui changeait tout. Et Drago avait envie de le protéger désormais.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde était prêt à le suivre. Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin.


	69. Chapter 69

**PROMPT : Panneaux**

* * *

Lucius perdit son air assuré en retournant au Manoir Malefoy. Même s'il avait montré une façade impassible devant Severus, il devait avouer qu'intérieurement il était inquiet.

Il avait conscience de jouer avec le feu, de se tenir sur la corde raide. Il n'avait pas l'expérience de Severus pour le rôle d'espion, ni son sang-froid. Mais comme il l'avait dit, il voulait que la guerre se termine au plus vite.

Severus n'avait pas donné de détails sur ce qu'étaient les objets qu'il lui avait remis. Mais il se doutait qu'ils étaient importants. Extrêmement importants.

Il était loin d'être stupide et il se pensait qu'ils pouvaient avoir une importance capitale sur le déroulement de la guerre. C'était probablement la seule façon de mettre fin à toute cette folie.

Lucius ne pensait pas risquer grand chose en se débarrassant du crapaud rose du Ministère. Voldemort ne l'appréciait pas réellement après tout. Et elle n'avait qu'un rôle mineur dans les plans du Maître. Mais il y avait toujours un risque, puisque parfois les réactions du Seigneur des ténèbres étaient imprévisibles. L'homme devenait de plus en plus fou. Il s'enfonçait dans un tourbillon de cruauté sans fin et même les plus aguerris parmi les Mangemorts avaient parfois des hésitations à obéir aux ordres.

Mais tous avaient bien trop peur pour s'opposer à lui.

Le Manoir était silencieux. Voyant les lieux désert, Lucius se crispa, espérant n'avoir rien manqué d'important.

Pour une fois cependant, il eut l'impression que la chance était de son côté. Le Maître était dans le petit salon, à siffler Merlin sait quoi à son immonde serpent. Profitant de l'occasion, l'aristocrate observa l'animal avec soin.

Il n'avait pas peur des serpents mais cet immense reptile lui avait toujours donné la chair de poule. Peut être parce qu'il était empli de Magie Noire comme le lui avait confirmé Severus. Peut être parce qu'il avait une façon trop humaine de dévisager les gens. Peut être parce qu'il pressentait que Nagini était plus qu'un simple familier.

Celui qui fut un homme et son serpent semblaient converser comme deux vieux amis. Il était évident que Voldemort n'avait confiance qu'en l'animal. Et qu'il l'adorait, au delà de tout.

Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il faudrait mettre fin à la vie de Nagini juste avant l'attaque finale. Quand Potter serait prêt - s'il pouvait être prêt un jour.

A cette pensée, Lucius pensa brièvement à son fils. Quoi qu'il pense de Drago, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était intelligent. S'il avait choisi Potter, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis, c'était qu'il devait avoir vu quelque chose chez le Sauveur. Une possibilité.

Il se raccrochait désespérément à cette idée, puisqu'il avait lui-même envoyé Narcissa dans le camp adverse pour la protéger. Puisqu'il avait pris la décision de jouer les espions, au péril de sa vie.

Voldemort l'aperçut et le fixa, songeur.

\- Luciusssss ?

\- Maître.

\- As-tu des nouvelles ?

Lucius s'obligea à relever la tête et à afficher un léger sourire suffisant.

\- J'ai bien peur d'avoir eu à… faire taire définitivement Madame Ombrage.

Voldemort se tendit, et Lucius put sentir les vagues de rage qu'il dégageait. Froidement, le seigneur des Ténèbres exigea des explications.

Malgré son cœur battant la chamade et la sueur coulant le long de son dos, l'aristocrate gardait un visage détendu, cachant ses craintes sous un air bravache.

\- Cette… femme ne cessait de me faire des avances. J'ai estimé que vous préféreriez perdre un pion sans importance pour garder ma réputation intacte au Ministère…

Contre toute attente, Voldemort éclata de rire. L'air joyeux et fou de son Maître fit frissonner Lucius et il sourit, s'interdisant de montrer sa peur. Même si le serpent la sentait probablement.

\- J'essspère que ta réputation resssstera bien intacte, mon cher. Ssssinon tu resssteras un long moment dans les cachots.

Lucius se redressa légèrement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je n'ai pas laissé de panneaux indiquant qui s'était débarrassé d'elle. Et cette femme avait suffisamment d'ennemis pour que rien ne permette de remonter jusqu'à moi.

\- J'essspère pour toi, Luciussss.

Le silence retomba et l'aristocrate resta immobile, attendant. Il savait que Voldemort n'en avait pas terminé avec lui, et qu'il attendait le moindre signe de faiblesse pour attaquer.

Finalement, le seigneur des ténèbres reprit la parole.

\- J'ai une nouvelle misssssion pour toi.

Lucius crispa les doigts sur sa canne, mais ne pipa mot. Avec un rictus satisfait, Voldemort continua.

\- Je veux que tu te débarassssses de Dumbledore. Csssse vieux fou me défie depuis trop longtemps.

Le souffle coupé, l'aristocrate tenta de protester mollement.

\- Mais il est retranché à Poudlard, Maître. L'école est imprenable.

Voldemort eut un rictus et échangea quelques sifflements avec son serpent. Lucius ne put retenir un regard inquiet et il craignit un instant de se retrouver plus rapidement que prévu dans ses propres cachots, torturé une fois de plus.

Il en était presque à saisir sa baguette pour tuer le serpent, histoire de tomber avec honneur, quand son Maître laissa échapper un rire amusé.

\- Et bien trouve une excuse, Luciussss. Je ssssuis csssertain que tu trouveras la motivation nécssséssssaire pour ne pas me déçsssevoir.

Lucius s'inclina, raide. Puis il prit congé sans un mot de plus. Il ne sut pas comment il put regagner ses quartiers - son oasis au sein de sa propre maison. Il avait l'impression de se déplacer dans le brouillard, ses pensées bloquées sur la mission suicide dont il venait d'être chargé. Car c'était de ça dont il s'agissait : Dumbledore était intouchable.

L'esprit vide, il se précipita sous une douche brûlante, pour essayer de détendre ses muscles noués par la peur.

Lorsqu'il fut propre et plus calme, il examina la situation, d'un œil le plus critique possible. Il devait tuer Dumbledore. Le chef même de l'Ordre du Phénix. La symbole et le leader du côté de la Lumière.

Dans un premier temps, il allait devoir informer Severus de cette nouvelle mission. Puis il devrait trouver une solution pour se sortir de la situation instable dans laquelle il était plongé bien malgré lui.

Probablement qu'il devrait gagner du temps. Faire patienter Voldemort en lui faisant croire qu'il progressait. Faire courir des rumeurs comme quoi Dumbledore avait subi des attaques.

Promettre sans donner. Et puis attendre le lendemain en priant voir le soleil se lever.


	70. Chapter 70

**Prompt : Bonus**

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva au Terrier, Severus était inhabituellement agité. Il venait de recevoir un message de Lucius, et il ne savait pas comment allaient être accueillies ses révélations.

Il y avait un monde entre tourner le dos à Dumbledore parce que ses méthodes étaient discutables et projeter de tuer le vieux sorcier manipulateur.

Tout le monde le regarda entrer et Arthur fronça immédiatement les sourcils, devinant immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème.

Ils étaient tous déjà présents. Aussi, Severus n'eut pas à attendre. Il jeta un bref regard en direction de Narcissa, essayant d'oublier qu'ils allaient probablement signer l'arrêt de mort de son mari.

Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer d'un ton un peu hésitant.

\- Lucius a récupéré un horcruxe de plus. Il y en a donc un de détruit et trois en notre possession.

Il y eut des sourires autour de lui, alors que tous prenaient conscience que les choses avançaient finalement. Mais Narcissa intervint tout de suite.

\- Il est danger, n'est-ce-pas ?

Severus maudit un instant sa clairvoyance, il aurait préféré avoir quelques minutes de plus pour se préparer.

Sa brève hésitation fut suffisante pour tous et il soupira.

\- Lucius a une nouvelle mission, et… ça risque de poser problème.

Adromeda enlaça Narcissa.

\- Que doit-il faire ?

\- Tuer Dumbledore.

Il s'était attendu à de vives protestations, à des cris révoltés, pleins de colère. Certainement pas à un silence de mort.

Molly eut un soupir tremblant.

\- Sommes nous réellement en train d'envisager la mort de Dumbledore ?

Arthur posa la main sur le bras de Molly, mais elle se dégagea rapidement. Alors que personne ne répondait, elle reprit.

\- Je ne le pleurerai pas, pas après tous ses mensonges et ses manigances. Mais… Nous ne pouvons pas décider de sa mort. N'est-ce-pas ?

Tonks se frotta le visage.

\- C'est surréaliste.

Severus grogna et s'appuya lourdement sur la chaise devant lui.

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir avant de continuer.

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers le maître des potions, attendant la suite. Il ferma les yeux et se massa la base du nez, détestant la situation, détestant son rôle.

\- Dumbledore est mourant.

Arthur eut un hoquet de stupeur. Remus le fixait, l'air impassible, attendant la suite. Molly grogna alors que Narcissa se penchait en avant, soudain pleine d'espoir pour Lucius.

\- Il… Il a été touché par un sort de Magie Noire. Il ne m'a pas donné de détails, puisqu'il ne me fait plus confiance, mais j'ai pu… déduire ce qui lui était arrivé. Il est allé à la recherche d'un horcruxe, le médaillon de Salazar. Quelque chose s'est mal passé, puisqu'il a été blessé et que l'objet qu'il a ramené était un faux.

\- Quelque chose s'est mal passé ?

L'ironie contenue dans le ton de Remus était clairement perceptible.

Severus haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à répliquer.

\- Il m'a fait appeler pour me demander une potion pour le soigner. J'ai pu… contenir l'infection mais malheureusement il va finir par y succomber. Il lui reste quelques mois à vivre.

Narcissa se pencha en avant. Elle était blême.

\- Peu importe. Lucius sera perdant quoi qu'il arrive. S'il échoue il sera torturé et tué. S'il réussit, il finira dans les bras des Détraqueurs. Autant parler de ce qui aiderait les enfants.

Le silence retomba, lourd et pesant. Pour une fois, les jumeaux Weasley étaient silencieux. Ils échangeaient de temps en temps un regard entre eux, comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Finalement, l'un des deux prit la parole.

\- Dumbledore voulait sacrifier Harry sans aucune hésitation. Pourquoi ne pas laisser Monsieur Malefoy décider ?

Molly allait protester, mais Severus l'interrompit.

\- Lucius nous a été d'une grande aide jusqu'à maintenant. Il nous a permis d'avoir deux horcruxes et il est toujours utile d'avoir un espion.

Adromeda prit la parole, elle qui restait la plupart du temps simple spectatrice.

\- A quel point a-t-il connaissance des plans de Vous-savez-qui ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres est installé au Manoir Malefoy. Je suppose que s'il remplit la mission qui lui a été confiée, il fera partie des Mangemorts favoris et il aura accès à des informations précieuses. Ça serait un avantage certain pour Potter si nous pouvions savoir à l'avance quand les attaques auront lieu. Connaître _ses_ déplacements.

Molly se leva, le visage rouge.

\- C'est stupide. Totalement stupide. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre la décision de… On parle de la mort de Dumbledore. Nous l'avons suivi et apprécié à une époque !

Remus leva la tête, et fixa chaque personne dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il termina par Severus, lui offrant un rictus amusé.

\- Nous devrions dire à Lucius de le tuer. Dumbledore.

Severus eut l'impression que sa mâchoire se décrochait et il entendit des cris de protestation. Cependant, Remus resta calme et s'expliqua rapidement.

\- Il est mourant comme l'a dit Severus. Il voulait sacrifier Harry. Sa mort permettrait d'avoir l'avantage. Selon les idées de ce cher Albus, sa mort est donc la solution… parfaite. Et sauver Lucius est un bonus non négligeable.

Arthur secoua la tête d'un air las et se frotta les yeux.

\- Je ne crois pas moi-même que je vais dire ça, mais… Mais Remus a raison.

Les jumeaux ne dirent pas un mot mais approuvèrent, l'air grave. Narcissa détourna la tête, refusant de prendre position - probablement parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être parti pris.

Tonks gonfla les joues.

\- Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il survive ? Je veux dire, peut être qu'il pourrait être soigné par quelqu'un d'autre, non?

Severus ne se vexa pas de la question. Après tout, ils étaient en train d'envisager sérieusement la mort de Dumbledore, en se basant sur ses révélations comme quoi il était mourant. Il lui répondit doucement.

\- Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il puisse guérir. Sa main est touchée, et l'infection remonte vers le cœur. J'ai réussi à contenir le maléfice dans sa main mais… Aucune potion au monde ne pourrait inverser les choses. Pas plus que les médicomages ne pourraient le soigner. Poppy a tenté déjà et a échoué.

Tonks hocha la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi se poser la question ? Albus lui-même tiendrait ce discours. Je suppose même que sa façon de discréditer Harry rentre dans un plan visant "le plus grand bien" comme il le répète ! En quoi sa vie serait elle plus précieuse ?

Molly baissa le regard et ne protesta plus. Severus ferma les yeux, avec l'impression que la pièce tournait autour de lui. Ils venaient juste de décider de tuer le leader de la Lumière.


	71. Chapter 71

**PROMPT : rentrer dans le moule**

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire et Harry était seul dans le salon, silencieux, posté devant la grande fenêtre. Regarder les étoiles l'apaisait, plus encore depuis qu'il avait appris à localiser Sirius. L'étoile la plus brillante du ciel… C'était Drago qui lui avait montré.

Penser à son parrain en regardant l'étoile qui lui avait donné son nom n'était plus vraiment douloureux. Et lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil ou qu'un cauchemar le réveillait, il venait directement devant la fenêtre, le nez en l'air, fixant le Sirius céleste dans la nuit.

Habituellement, Drago se réveillait en l'entendant bouger. Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un qui ait le sommeil aussi léger. Il se demandait chaque fois comment le Serpentard avait pu vivre dans un dortoir avec d'autres garçons sans finir par manquer terriblement de sommeil…

Mais cette fois-ci, Drago était resté paisiblement endormi. Harry avait eu un pincement au cœur en l'observant, détaillant son visage paisible et son souffle régulier. Il aurait aimé voir ses yeux gris s'ouvrir et le fixer - encore un peu dans le royaume des songes - pour lui demander si ça allait. Puis ils auraient été ensemble observer les étoiles, épaule contre épaule pour se réchauffer. Et ils auraient parlé.

Leur entraînement avait été épuisant, plus tôt dans la journée. Ils avaient essayé de pousser au maximum leur puissance mais par manque d'habitude ils avaient utilisé bien trop d'énergie. Harry bailla et laissa doucement tomber son front contre la vitre glacée. Si Drago n'avait pas été aussi épuisé au moment d'aller dormir, il l'aurait probablement réveillé, parce qu'il aimait sa présence, il aimait lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Lorsqu'ils retrouvaient leur complicité d'avant l'arrivée de leurs amis, lorsqu'ils étaient isolés tous les deux.

Harry sursauta violemment en sentant des mains se poser sur ses épaules, mais il se détendit rapidement en souriant. Il reconnaîtrait ce parfum n'importe où. Sans se retourner, il murmura.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non. J'ai vu que tu n'étais plus dans ton lit. Cauchemar ?

Harry hocha la tête et les mains de Drago se resserrèrent sur ses épaules. Après un temps de silence, il soupira.

\- Crois-tu qu'un jour nous aurons une relation conventionnelle ?

\- Je n'aime pas rentrer dans le moule…

Harry gloussa et recula pour s'adosser contre le torse de Drago.

\- Où ça va nous mener tout ça ?

\- Tu parles de quoi ?

Cependant le Sauveur ne répondit pas à sa question, et Drago haussa les épaules.

\- La situation est meilleure que ce que nous imaginions, finalement.

\- Parce qu'on a trouvé plusieurs horcruxes ?

\- Nous avons eu de la chance. De trouver ce qu'ils étaient rapidement. De savoir qu'il ne manque que le diadème de Serdaigle et son serpent. Mais il y a plus. Nos magies, la puissance que nous avons lorsque nous sommes ensemble.

Harry gloussa doucement.

\- Ensemble. C'est étrange de dire ça à propos de nous, après toutes ces années à se détester.

Drago se raidit derrière lui, et Harry attrapa son poignet sans se retourner.

\- Je ne te déteste plus tu sais.

\- Moi non plus, Harry Potter.

Le silence retomba, alors qu'ils profitaient l'un et l'autre du calme de la nuit.

Drago, collé contre le dos de Harry, regardait pensivement les étoiles à travers la fenêtre. Il sentait la chaleur du dos du Sauveur contre son torse, il sentait sa respiration tranquille. Il sentait l'odeur de savon qu'il dégageait.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait vu son lit vide, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Il était directement venu le rejoindre, en sachant qu'il serait là, à regarder le ciel.

Il leur avait fallu du temps pour s'apprivoiser, pour apprendre à vivre en harmonie et à s'entendre. Ils avaient dû passer par dessus leurs années à se disputer, et ils avaient du cesser de penser que chaque parole était une provocation.

A certains moments, lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi collés l'un à l'autre en silence, Drago se demandait s'ils auraient pu rester éloigné. Ils n'avaient jamais pu s'ignorer. Au départ, leur relation avait commencé dans l'affrontement et ils s'étaient cherchés inlassablement. Les batailles entre leurs maisons se terminaient toujours par un affrontement entre eux deux. Potter contre Malefoy. Harry contre Drago.

Maintenant, en sachant que leurs magies étaient complémentaires, le Serpentard se demandait dans quelle mesure ils avaient eu le choix. Il avait appris à apprécier Harry, et il ne voudrait pas revenir en arrière, il ne voulait pas perdre cette étrange amitié qu'ils avaient développé. Ils étaient liés, désormais, irrévocablement. Une fois de plus, ils n'avaient pas fait les choses comme tout le monde… Ils se connaissaient parfaitement. Chaque faiblesse de l'autre, chaque force. Ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher.

Il soupira et il sentit les épaules sous ses doigts se crisper.

\- Un problème, Drago ?

Il reprit ses massages pour le forcer à se détendre avant de répondre doucement.

\- Je pensais juste que nous avons perdu du temps à nous battre. Nous serions peut être devenus amis dès le départ…

\- Tu te poses trop de questions. Nous sommes peut être là où nous devions être. Tout simplement.

Drago s'immobilisa avant de secouer la tête en riant doucement.

\- Harry ? Nous resterons ami, après ? Quand tout sera terminé ?

Le silence lui répondit, et Drago sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine. Il était devenu bien trop dépendant de ce fichu Gryffondor et il n'aimait pas la sensation d'abandon qu'il ressentait sur le moment, à attendre une réponse qui tardait.

Harry se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager de ses yeux trop verts, aussi verts et enivrants que l'absinthe.

\- Tu poses réellement la question ?

Drago sentit ses traits se figer alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur tombait comme une pierre. Harry remarqua le trouble du jeune homme face à lui, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet.

Puis, le Gryffondor secoua la tête vivement et attira Drago contre lui dans une étreinte presque désespérée.

\- Fichu serpent émotif ! Ça me paraît évident que je ne vais pas t'abandonner ! Tu vas devoir me supporter très longtemps… Que tu le veuilles ou non !

Drago aspira une goulée d'air alors qu'il se sentait mieux, se détestant de réagir de cette façon. Il avait confiance en Blaise et Théo parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'eux qu'il ne l'était avec Harry. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur d'être abandonné.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de Harry, soupirant d'aise alors que leurs magies résonnaient doucement l'une contre l'autre. Complémentaires.


	72. Chapter 72

**PROMPT : Grimoire**

* * *

Severus se maudissait alors qu'il pénétrait dans la réserve de la bibliothèque en pleine nuit.

Bien entendu, il avait parfaitement le droit de pénétrer dans la réserve et d'y consulter tous les ouvrages qui s'y trouvaient. Il était un professeur, et il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher.

Mais il avait décidé de se montrer discret, bien plus discret qu'à son habitude.

Madame Pince avait un regard d'aigle et notait chaque allée et venue, durant le temps où elle se trouvait à son bureau. Il n'y avait que la nuit que la bibliothèque était laissée sans surveillance, bien que les portes soient verrouillées.

Mais un simple _alohomora_ permettait l'accès aux ressources… Il pourrait toujours prétendre avoir eu une recherche urgente à faire s'il se faisait prendre.

Le cœur battant, il se sentait comme un élève violant le règlement, lui l'espion aguerri. Il avait beau vanter son sang-froid à toute épreuve, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et suivre ses pressentiments par le passé lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie.

Il passa plus d'une heure à compulser les grimoires devant lui. Les yeux plissés à la mauvaise lumière de la lanterne qu'il tenait, il tournait les pages jaunies, rassemblant autant d'informations que possible sur la magie noire et plus particulièrement sur les horcruxes.

Il fit une pause en se frottant les yeux. Severus était horrifié de ce qu'il avait découvert. Il se serait bien passé d'en savoir plus sur la création des monstruosités comme Voldemort l'avait fait.

Malgré tout, une part de lui-même se demandait comment celui-qui-fut Tom Jédusor avait eu l'idée de diviser son âme ainsi, tuant sans hésiter pour créer des objets aussi maléfiques.

L'immortalité était bien entendu comme le chant des sirènes, terriblement attirante tout en étant dangereuse. Mais le sacrifice consenti était disproportionné…

Avec un soupir fatigué, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Severus reprit ses recherches, creusant un peu plus dans la folie de Voldemort au fur et à mesure qu'il compulsait les livres anciens à l'aura maléfique.

D'un coup il se stoppa, horrifié.

Il venait de trouver la raison de son pressentiment, celui qui lui avait serré le cœur depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Sans plus hésiter, il s'empara du grimoire, et sortit à grands pas de la réserve, se moquant des conséquences si quelqu'un le croisait.

Il rejoignit les cachots à grands pas, perdu dans ses pensées, ne cherchant même pas s'il y avait des élèves en dehors de leurs maisons après le couvre-feu. Il était pressé de retrouver ses appartements pour relire ce fichu livre tranquillement. Peut être que dans l'atmosphère sécurisante de ses appartements, bien éclairé par des lampes, installé dans son fauteuil confortable, le sens des mots changerait pour n'être pas aussi sinistre que ce qu'il avait compris dans la réserve sombre et oppressante de la bibliothèque.

Il fut heureux de ne plus être espion, de ne plus avoir à répondre aux appels de Voldemort. Dans son état d'esprit actuel, il aurait été incapable de cacher ses pensées. De la même façon, il était satisfait que Dumbledore l'ait mis à l'écart. Il ignorait si le vieux sorcier était au courant de ce qu'il venait de lire, mais il n'aurait pas pu le lui cacher.

Et pour l'instant, il devait réfléchir à tête reposée pour trouver ce qu'il devait faire des informations qu'il venait de trouver.

Une fois dans ses appartements, Severus prit le temps de se servir un verre de Whisky pur feu, qu'il sirota devant la cheminée. De temps à autre son regard se perdait sur le grimoire aux pages jaunes, mais il l'ignorait volontairement pour le moment. Il avait besoin de quelques instants avant de relire le passage qui l'avait interpellé.

Finalement, décidant qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser l'échéance, il ouvrit le livre sur ses genoux.

Il resta plongé dans sa lecture un long moment, relisant encore et encore les mots jusqu'à leur retirer tout leur sens.

Puis il jura avant de boire un nouveau verre, comme si l'alcool pouvait changer les choses.

Il devait avouer qu'au fond de lui, il n'était pas réellement surpris. Il avait deviné dès le début que la mort des Potter n'avait pas été sans conséquences.

Il avait cru Albus quand celui-ci avait assuré que le sacrifice de Lily avait protégé Harry tout au long de ces années… Mais il n'avait pas assez creusé pour en savoir plus.

Et voilà que toutes les pièces du monstrueux puzzle venaient de se mettre en place. Voldemort avait tenté de tuer Harry Potter après avoir tué Lily. Le sort avait ricoché et le bébé avait été le seul être vivant à survivre à un Avada de toute l'Histoire.

Mais… Mais les circonstances avaient été particulières. Lily venait de se sacrifier, de son plein gré pour sauver son fils, lui offrant une protection.

Voldemort avait d'ores et déjà créé des horcruxes, morcelant son âme, non pas une fois, mais à six reprises. Six horcruxes, six objets maudits.

Lorsque l'Avada avait touché le jeune garçon, le sort avait ricoché. Harry aurait du mourir quand même.

Mais l'âme de Voldemort avait été affaiblie par toute cette magie noire. Et l'impensable s'était produit : un fragment d'âme s'était logé en Harry lui sauvant la vie et Voldemort avait été réduit à néant.

Harry Potter était un horcruxe.

Severus se frotta les yeux, en repensant à tout ce qui aurait pu les mettre sur la piste : le Gryffondor parlait le fourchelang, et voyait au travers des yeux de Voldemort à certains moments.

Il allait devoir annoncer au jeune homme qu'il portait en lui un morceau de celui qui avait tué sa famille.

Le maître des potions se redressa d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. Il allait devoir annoncer à Harry qu'il devait mourir. Qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre, quoi qu'il fasse. Depuis le départ, il avait été destiné à succomber, et Dumbledore l'avait offert en sacrifice sans le moindre remord.

En fermant les yeux, Severus revit le visage de Lily, et il eut l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Il s'était attaché à son fils, malgré sa ressemblance physique avec James. Il avait appris à l'apprécier. Et maintenant, il allait devoir lui ôter tout espoir d'être heureux un jour.


	73. Chapter 73

**PROMPT : Les ténèbres arrivent**

* * *

Une ombre arriva à Pré-au-Lard et se glissa à la faveur de l'obscurité de maison en maison. L'instant d'après, la porte de chez Honeydukes s'ouvrit.

L'ombre se faufila dans la cave, et emprunta le passage qui conduisait à Poudlard. Comme tout avait été prévu.

A l'autre bout du passage, un homme en noir l'attendait. Ils échangèrent un sourire crispé et l'ombre qui s'était introduite dans Poudlard suivit le professeur de potion jusque dans les cachots. Ils marchaient en silence et se glissèrent dans les appartements de Severus Rogue.

Face à face, ils se dévisagèrent et l'ombre repoussa sa capuche noire qui masquait son identité. Désormais, Lucius Malefoy se tenait face à Severus.

Les lèvres pincées, Severus hocha la tête.

\- Es-tu prêt mon ami ?

Lucius hocha doucement la tête.

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est judicieux de s'en prendre à lui ?

\- Nous n'avons plus le choix, Lucius.

Severus détourna le regard un court instant, pensant à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Tuer Dumbledore. Tuer le leader de la lumière, tuer son mentor, celui qui l'avait recueilli et protégé malgré tout.

Il était furieux après le vieil homme, lassé de ses manigances et écœuré de sa trahison envers Harry Potter.

Malgré tout, il restait le sorcier bienveillant qui lui avait tendu la main, qui l'avait soutenu et défendu alors que tous lui tournaient le dos.

Il allait participer à son meurtre. Il se répétait qu'il le faisait pour sauver un adolescent et ses amis, pour empêcher Dumbledore de faire une terrible erreur. De plus, le sorcier était mourant. Il était d'ores et déjà condamné et sa mort pouvait permettre à Lucius de gagner du temps et de leur offrir des informations essentielles.

C'était une façon d'oublier la culpabilité qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

Il repensa au grimoire trouvé dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Celui qui lui avait fait comprendre que Harry était un horcruxe. Et une coulée de rage brûlante coula en lui, en se souvenant que Dumbledore avait envoyé Harry Potter sur le champ de bataille pour y mourir.

Le vieil homme avait voulu sacrifier le fils de Lily, pour sa gloire.

Ses yeux onyx brillant de détermination, il fit signe à Lucius.

\- Allons-y.

Son ami marqua une brève hésitation.

\- Me diras-tu pour quelle raison tu as pris cette décision ?

Severus soupira, et haussa les épaules.

\- Quand tout sera terminé.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux hommes sortirent des cachots et arpentèrent les couloirs de Poudlard en silence. Ils ne croisèrent personne, pas âme qui vive. Les élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs à cette heure… Et celui qui violait le plus souvent le règlement avec ses amis n'était plus à Poudlard.

Devant la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur, Severus murmura le mot de passe et fit signe à Lucius de le suivre. Puis, face à la porte du bureau, ils échangèrent un dernier regard.

Lucius entra, et Severus resta en arrière dans l'ombre.

Voyant Lucius Malefoy debout devant lui, Dumbledore installé à son bureau en train de lire sursauta et s'apprêta à saisir sa baguette. Mais Lucius d'un geste habile du poignet le désarma.

\- Monsieur Malefoy. Que me vaut… le plaisir de cette visite surprise ?

Lucius étira ses lèvres en un sourire sans joie.

\- Les ténèbres arrivent, Albus. Les choses changent et vous ne serez plus ici pour le voir.

Dans l'ombre, Severus observait son mentor. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un grand sorcier mais en cet instant, privé de sa baguette et pris par surprise, il n'était qu'un vieil homme malade, qui s'accrochait désespérément à la vie.

Le professeur de potions s'obligea à vider son visage de toute expression. Puis, il entra dans le bureau d'un pas sûr pour se poster un peu en retrait.

En le voyant, Albus eut l'air légèrement soulagé.

\- Ah Severus. Monsieur Malefoy nous fait la surprise d'une visite.

Severus inclina la tête sans pour autant répondre. Lucius leva sa baguette et Dumbledore sembla soudain comprendre ce que la présence des deux hommes impliquait.

Ses yeux bleus si perçants allaient de l'un à l'autre et une ombre passa dans son regard.

\- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que vous me trahiriez, Severus. Pas après toutes ces années.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire amer. Puis il secoua la tête doucement.

\- Je n'ai jamais changé d'allégeance, Albus. Depuis le tout premier jour, ma fidélité va à Lily et à son fils. Uniquement.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans le regard du vieil homme alors que son regard passait de Lucius à Severus. Puis ses yeux s'arrondirent.

\- C'est Drago qui est venu chercher Harry le jour de la bataille, n'est-ce-pas ? J'aurais du me douter… Toujours à se battre, mais toujours à se chercher…

Severus eut un sourire en coin, et s'avança légèrement. Il prit soin de ne pas se placer entre Lucius et Dumbledore. Quoi qu'il arrive, désormais, le sorcier devait mourir.

\- Le saviez-vous depuis le début Albus ? Vous étiez au courant pour les horcruxes mais… depuis quand savez-vous pour Harry ?

Dumbledore se lissa la barbe nerveusement et haussa les épaules.

\- Il est impossible de survivre au sortilège de la mort. Je me doute depuis le début que Harry est un élément clé de la défaite de ce cher Tom.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché de solution ?

\- Qu'importe ! Mettre fin à la guerre est bien plus important que ce garçon…

Severus regarda l'homme qu'il avait admiré pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Ce grand sorcier, ce symbole de la Lumière. Quelque part en chemin, le vieil homme avait oublié l'important. Il avait parlé de l'amour qui avait sauvé Harry lors du sacrifice de Lily, mais il avait lui-même oublié ce qu'était ce sentiment…

Le Maître des potions jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius et lui fit un signe de tête.

Alors que l'aristocrate levait sa baguette, Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche et haleta.

\- Vous savez ! Severus… Vous savez où il est depuis le début.

Impassible, Severus attendit que Lucius ne jette le sortilège de mort pour répondre.

\- Oui.

Il aurait pu se réjouir de la surprise dans le regard de Dumbledore au moment où il succombait, mais il se sentit juste triste et écœuré. Trahi.


	74. Chapter 74

**PROMPT : Tout exploser**

* * *

En voyant arriver Severus ce jour-là, Harry eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Peut être était-ce l'air sombre du professeur de potions, ou la crispation de ses muscles. Peut être était-ce une ombre dans ses yeux d'onyx. Ou simplement la sensation que les choses pouvaient terriblement mal tourner.

Il jeta un regard à Drago et sans un mot sortit pour aller à la rencontre de l'homme. Le Serpentard ignora les regards curieux de leurs amis et le suivit. Malgré leur curiosité, les autres ne bougèrent pas, comprenant certainement que Harry ne voulait pas de public.

Face à Severus, Harry s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Severus détourna le regard, soudain nerveux. Puis il reprit son calme très rapidement, vidant son visage de toute expression.

\- Dumbledore est mort.

Drago haleta mais Harry resta immobile, fixant son professeur.

\- Comment ?

\- Un ordre de Vous-savez-qui.

Si Harry avait été un jeune homme naïf et bien trop crédule, depuis qu'il était isolé de tout, il avait largement eu le temps de réfléchir et de s'aguerrir un peu. Plus encore, de longues discussions avec Ron et Hermione lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait.

Apprendre qu'il avait été descendu en flèche et accusé de traîtrise avait été un choc presque salutaire, puisqu'il avait d'un coup perdu toutes ses illusions.

Avant la bataille, il aurait pleuré pour Dumbledore, cet homme qu'il estimait plus que tout. Mais il avait eu le temps d'oublier la douleur de la trahison et même la colère d'avoir été manipulé. Maintenant, en apprenant la mort du vieil homme, il avait juste ressenti un léger pincement de regrets.

Et il était suffisamment lucide pour se douter que la mort de Dumbledore n'était pas aussi simple que l'affirmait son professeur.

\- Il a été tué ? A Poudlard ?

Severus pinça les lèvres et Harry plissa les yeux. Puis il haussa les épaules face au silence de l'homme avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a une excellente explication à la situation, n'est-ce-pas, Monsieur ?

Il affronta le regard noir de son professeur sans détourner les yeux, plein d'une assurance qu'il n'était pas conscient de posséder.

La main de Drago sur son bras le fit légèrement sursauter et il soupira en secouant la tête.

Ce fut de nouveau Harry qui reprit la parole.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur ?

Severus se crispa légèrement et soupira.

\- J'ai des informations à vous communiquer, Monsieur Potter.

\- Je vous écoute.

Le Maître des potions jeta un regard vers son filleul et pinça les lèvres. Le Serpentard eut un mouvement de recul prêt à s'éloigner mais Harry lui attrapa la main pour le retenir.

Severus se rembrunit mais ne fit pas la moindre réflexion. Le silence s'éternisa quelques instants, puis il soupira.

\- Il y a un horcruxe supplémentaire.

Drago émit une exclamation étouffée mais Harry resta de marbre, se contentant de fixer son professeur d'un air indéfinissable.

Severus plongea dans le regard vert, les yeux de Lily et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Face à l'air sérieux du gamin devant lui, il eut soudain la certitude de ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas surprendre le jeune homme.

L'ancien espion soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Cet horcruxe a été créé accidentellement la nuit… la nuit où tes parents sont morts Harry.

Harry sourit légèrement quand son professeur passa au tutoiement, et hocha la tête. A ses côtés, Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Accidentellement ? Comment ça ?

Le Gryffondor se rapprocha de son nouvel ami, jusqu'à se retrouver épaule contre épaule avec lui, puis il prit la parole, parlant tout doucement. Ce fut à peine un murmure mais les mots résonnèrent entre eux avec la force d'un hurlement.

\- Je suis cet horcruxe, n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago blêmit, yeux écarquillés, son regard passant de Harry à Severus. Harry attendait la réponse, la tête légèrement penchée, mais en se doutant déjà de la réponse.

Lorsque Severus hocha la tête en détournant le regard, Drago poussa un cri de rage et s'éloigna d'eux, furieux.

Les épaules de Harry tombèrent et il ferma les yeux un instant comme pour se reprendre.

Drago semblait en état de choc et très rapidement, ils sentirent sa magie tourbillonner autour d'eux en vagues brûlantes. Le Serpentard toujours maître de lui-même avait complètement perdu le contrôle, et semblait dépassé par ses émotions.

Severus tenta d'approcher mais la magie de Drago l'en empêcha, le bloquant avec un puissance qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée chez son filleul. Il attrapa le poignet de Harry.

\- Il faut le calmer ou il va faire tout exploser autour de lui !

En temps normal, Severus n'aurait pas imaginé demander à Harry Potter d'aider Drago Malefoy. Mais il avait vu à quel point ils étaient devenus proches, et le Sauveur était probablement la seule personne que Drago écouterait.

Harry sans un mot avança jusqu'à Drago, sans être repoussé. Comme si leurs magies se connaissaient, pensa Severus. Puis il enlaça le jeune homme et se colla contre lui, lui parlant à l'oreille longuement, en lui frottant le dos.

Severus eut l'impression que cela durait depuis des heures alors qu'en réalité quelques minutes avaient dû s'écouler, quand la magie tourbillonnante se calma doucement jusqu'à disparaître. Il entendait uniquement son filleul sangloter - le genre de sanglots douloureux qui annonce un drame.

Harry se tourna vers Severus.

\- N'en parlez pas aux autres.

Sans attendre l'accord de l'homme, il entraîna Drago avec lui, pénétrant dans la forêt sans un mot de plus. Le professeur de potions secoua la tête et s'avança vers la cabane, décidé à attendre un peu afin d'être sûr qu'ils iraient bien tous les deux.

S'il les avait suivi, Severus n'aurait pas eu à marcher très longtemps. Les deux garçons étaient juste entrés sous le couvert des arbres pour s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre couché.

Drago était calmé, mais ses yeux avaient l'éclat de l'acier alors que la colère avait chassé le choc initial.

\- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, je n'étais pas certain.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, Harry ?

Harry haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux.

\- Parce que ça ne change rien. Il n'y a pas de solution.

Drago posa brusquement ses mains sur les joues de Harry, le forçant à le regarder.

\- On va en trouver une.


	75. Chapter 75

**PROMPT : l'eau des fossés**

* * *

Severus arpentait les rues de Pré-au-Lard, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était furieux.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Minerva avait pris la direction de Poudlard et elle lui en voulait clairement d'avoir été tenue à l'écart de la décision qui avait conduit à la mort du vieil homme. Elle ne l'avait pas dit de façon précise, mais le professeur de potions avait bien noté la froideur soudaine de l'écossaise, et il était régulièrement affecté à des missions sans importance.

Des missions que Hagrid effectuait avant.

Cette fois, il avait dû aller chercher la commande de thé aux baies de Minerva chez Madame Piédodu. Déjà, servir de garçon de courses était humiliant au possible. Mais l'obliger à entrer dans le domaine rose et surchargé de chez Piédodu était la pire chose qu'il ait eu à faire…

Il grogna en prenant le chemin qui conduisait à Poudlard, se jurant de s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes avec Minerva. Vexée ou non, il allait faire rentrer dans le crâne de cette fichue écossaise que l'heure n'était pas vraiment aux batailles de pouvoir…

En entendant un bruit d'explosion, il jura, se sentant stupide d'avoir baissé sa garde.

Il se plaqua contre le mur d'une maison, bénissant le soir tombant et son habitude de s'habiller en noir. Il vit passer un groupe de Mangemorts et soupira d'un air las. Il s'écarta pour être hors de vue et envoya un patronus à Poudlard pour réclamer de l'aide.

Severus avait terriblement envie d'aller porter secours aux habitants de Pré-au-Lard, mais il savait qu'il était recherché par les Mangemorts et qu'il devait rentrer sain et sauf à Poudlard pour continuer à aider Harry et ses amis.

Son rôle d'espion l'avait placé pendant des années au cœur du danger, et il s'était souvent battu. Il n'avait jamais craint d'être blessé, parce qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il jouait son rôle, tout simplement.

Au fil des années, il était devenu redoutable en duel. Une arme affûtée, mortelle…

Il pourrait probablement sortir vainqueur d'une bataille, à conditions que les Mangemorts ne soient pas trop nombreux. Mais il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque d'être capturé, pas alors qu'il était le seul à savoir où se cachait Harry.

Prudemment, il avança, décidé à rester discret en attendant des renforts. Il fut bousculé et il échappa le paquet qu'il portait. Il grogna en voyant le précieux thé de Minerva s'éloigner, porté par **l'eau des fossés** qui bordaient la route.

Il se retourna vivement, baguette en main. En voyant le masque d'un Mangemort, il lança un sort qui envoya son agresseur voler à distance, le projetant contre un mur. Severus se releva rapidement et espéra qu'il n'avait pas été repéré.

Par chance, l'idiot qui l'avait attaqué n'avait pas pensé à alerter ses camarades et il pouvait encore espérer s'en sortir sans trop de dommages.

S'approchant du corps du Mangemort inconscient, il retira le masque d'un geste brusque et ne put retenir un rictus moqueur en voyant Goyle Senior. Sans états d'âme, il lui lança un Avada. L'homme était stupide et cruel, un mélange particulièrement dangereux…

Il reprit sa progression lente en direction des cris, priant Merlin pour que les secours soient sur place. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le lieu de la bataille en cours, il haleta et ferma les yeux sous le coup du désespoir.

Les Mangemorts étaient nombreux. Il en sortait de partout, et ils étaient en supériorité numérique. Même si les renforts arrivaient, ils ne feraient que tomber dans un piège, et ils seraient tous tués.

Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour partir en courant, un Mangemort agrippa son bras et le tira entre deux maison, dans un renfoncement sombre. Avant même que Severus n'ait le temps de se défendre, l'homme avait retiré son masque, laissant place à Lucius.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent un long moment en silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire après tout…

Lucius jeta un œil en direction de la bataille et soupira.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Severus ? Tu devrais être à Poudlard !

\- J'étais ici à la demande de Minerva, elle m'avait demandé un service…

Lucius pinça les lèvres et s'assura que personne ne regardait dans leur direction. Puis il poussa Severus et l'entraîna avec lui à l'écart.

\- Suis-moi, je vais essayer de te faire sortir de là.

Severus ne chercha pas à discuter, il suivit Lucius, regardant fréquemment derrière eux, la main crispée sur sa baguette, aux aguets. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines, et il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent un peu à l'écart, Severus lança un nouveau patronus et l'envoya se poster sur le chemin qui menait à Poudlard. Il espérait qu'il pourrait intercepter ceux qui viendraient en renforts pour les empêcher de tomber dans le piège qui les attendait.

Lucius s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna. Il enlaça Severus, probablement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- Sois prudent mon ami. Je dois y retourner, mon absence ne doit pas être remarquée.

Severus hocha doucement la tête et nota les cernes sous les yeux de Lucius. Il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point le rôle que l'aristocrate avait choisi d'endosser pouvait être stressant.

\- Fais attention, Lucius. Merci de ton aide.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Severus le regarda partir à grands pas après avoir remis son masque. Puis, il partit en courant.

En arrivant aux grilles du château, il tituba presque de soulagement en voyant les professeurs de Poudlard massés à l'abri. Il les rejoignit et Minerva vint immédiatement le voir.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Severus ?

\- Une attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Des Mangemorts.

Un des professeur - Filius probablement - proposa de se rendre sur place pour aider. Mais Severus secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- C'est trop tard. Ils étaient tellement nombreux… Je pense que c'était un piège pour nous attirer. Nous ne pourrions rien faire malheureusement.

Minerva pinça les lèvres, sourcils froncés. Elle regarda en direction de Pré-au-Lard et hocha la tête brusquement.

\- Rentrons au château. Assurons-nous que les enfants sont en sécurité.

Ils tournèrent le dos au petit village sans un mot de plus, conscients que la guerre impliquait des sacrifices. Mais sur l'instant, abandonner les habitants à leur sort leur semblait être la chose la plus difficile au monde. Seule la crainte que les élèves ne se retrouvent livrés à eux même les empêchaient de se précipiter sur place pour tenter quelque chose, malgré tout…


	76. Chapter 76

**PROMPT : Forêt interdite**

* * *

Lorsque Neville et Luna avaient reçu la réponse de Hermione, ils avaient été satisfaits. D'un coup, ils se sentaient utiles dans cette guerre. C'était important pour Neville, une façon de rendre hommage à ses parents.

Depuis toujours il avait entendu parler de ses parents, des aurors valeureux, qui avaient été torturés alors qu'ils combattaient sans relâche les ténèbres.

Luna pour sa part suivrait Neville au bout du monde. Elle appréciait le jeune homme qui se révélait courageux et décidé. Même si Neville manquait de confiance en lui, il était un meneur né… Il lui restait juste à en prendre conscience.

Ainsi, ils avaient noté que leurs amis avaient besoin d'un miracle : après tout, ils cherchaient le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle, un objet qui était devenu légendaire au fil du temps.

Ils étaient encore en train de réfléchir de quelle façon ils allaient commencer leurs recherches, pressentant que ce serait compliqué quand ils furent interceptés par Pansy Parkinson. La Serpentard semblait aussi revêche qu'à son habitude et lorsqu'elle les entraîna brusquement vers une salle de classe vide, Neville prit sa baguette en main, méfiant.

Une fois tous les trois dans la salle de classe, Neville se détendit légèrement en voyant Luna souriante et calme. Il avait tendance à faire confiance à son amie pour ce qui était de juger les gens, et si elle estimait qu'ils pouvaient baisser la garde devant la verte et argent devant eux… alors il la suivrait. Et puis, Pansy avait risqué sa vie et passé un long moment à l'infirmerie après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Pansy se détendit soudainement. Elle avait une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux, et elle se pencha vers Neville.

\- Vous avez eu des nouvelles ? Ils vont bien ?

Neville hésita, mais Luna répondit à sa place, avec son éternel sourire.

\- Ils vont bien. Ils sont toujours en sécurité.

Pansy relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu et sourit. Neville se fit la réflexion qu'avec un sourire, la jeune fille était jolie. Il n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de décider de l'inclure dans leur petit groupe.

\- Ils ont besoin de nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

La réponse immédiate de Pansy le rassura un peu, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait réellement aider. Il continua donc.

\- Ils nous ont demandé de retrouvé le diadème perdu de Serdaigle…

Luna et Pansy échangèrent un long regard puis s'exclamèrent en même temps.

\- La dame grise…

\- Le baron sanglant…

Les deux filles gloussèrent en voyant l'air perdu de Neville.

Luna prit le bras de Neville et se pencha vers lui pour lui expliquer.

\- La dame grise est la fille de Rowena et elle a été tuée par le baron sous le coup de la jalousie…

Un dernier regard et ils partirent tous les trois, à la recherche d'indices.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils reçurent un message de leurs amis de Poudlard, Harry et Drago se dépêchèrent de le donner à Hermione pour avoir la "traduction". Le cœur battant, ils découvrirent tous ensemble que Neville et Luna avaient localisé le diadème perdu.

Harry se releva brusquement, surexcité.

\- Nous devons retourner à Poudlard.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, bien moins enthousiaste que son meilleur ami.

\- Harry… Ils l'ont localisé, pas trouvé. Ça peut demander du temps encore avant qu'ils ne parviennent à le trouver réellement.

Harry se rembrunit et lui lança un regard noir. Le visage fermé, il s'entêta.

\- C'est le moment de retourner à Poudlard. Dumbledore est mort, et si nous restons cachés nous se risquons rien.

\- Harry…

\- Si tu as peur Hermione, tu peux rester ici, à l'abri. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Drago masqua un sourire amusé en voyant les yeux de la jeune fille brûler sous le coup de la colère. Hermione, piquée au vif, se redressa brusquement.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! Je trouve juste stupide d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup à la première occasion !

Déterminé, Harry haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai déjà pris ma décision Hermione. Drago et moi, nous irons à Poudlard.

Hermione émit un couinement de protestation, et marmonna à mi-voix avant de soupirer brusquement.

\- Très bien. Je suppose que tu veux que je leur réponde.

Harry hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Puis il se décida.

\- Donne leur rendez-vous dans la forêt interdite. Nous nous rejoindrons là-bas.

Hermione le congédia sèchement.

\- J'en ai pour une petite demi-heure, je te préviendrais quand j'aurais terminé.

Harry et Drago s'éloignèrent sans un mot de plus. Lorsqu'ils furent loin de la jeune fille, Drago ricana.

\- Tu l'as vexé.

\- Elle s'en remettra.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux et se posa une main sur la poitrine en un grand geste dramatique.

\- Mon dieu, Potter. Je suis choqué. Tu prends de mauvaises habitudes…

Harry soupira et secoua la tête, puis il bouscula Drago.

\- Abruti.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire, et après un temps d'hésitation, le rire de Harry se joignit au sien. Puis, Drago l'enlaça.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si tendu ?

\- Parce que nous sommes arrivés au moment où nous devons détruire les horcruxes, Drago. Et aussi parce que je préférerai rester ici plutôt que de retourner à Poudlard.

Drago le serra un peu plus contre lui, comme pour le rassurer. Entre eux flottait la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec Severus, quand ils avaient découvert que le Sauveur était un horcruxe.

\- Hermione a raison, tu sais. Nous avons encore du temps, Harry. Nous pouvons rester ici un peu.

Harry secoua vivement la tête et le Serpentard soupira.

\- Il n'y a pas d'urgence.

Cette fois, le Gryffondor se dégagea brusquement pour s'éloigner de son ami, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Nous devons retourner à Poudlard le plus vite possible.

Sous le regard gris de Drago, Harry se détourna gêné, avant de finalement avouer ce qui lui posait problème.

\- J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir partir d'ici… J'ai peur de ne plus avoir le courage, de décider un jour d'oublier ce qui se passe dans le monde magique pour rester à l'abri avec vous. Et j'ai encore plus peur de mettre vos vies en danger, Drago. J'ai peur que tu ne sois blessé à cause de moi, qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Le Serpentard le fixa un long moment, surpris de son aveu. Quelque chose remua au fond de lui, en prenant soudain conscience que Harry s'inquiétait pour lui. Il grogna légèrement et attira de nouveau Harry à lui, l'étreignant contre lui. Avec un soupir, il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Tout ira bien, Harry.


	77. Chapter 77

**PROMPT : concentration**

* * *

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Lucius Malefoy était revenu dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort. Il était désormais le favori. Il n'avait pas eu le choix puisqu'un échec aurait signifié sa mort.

Si a une époque, il aurait été ravi d'une telle position prestigieuse au sein des Mangemorts, à l'heure actuelle, il n'éprouvait que dégoût en pensant que sa soif de pouvoir lui avait fait perdre sa famille.

Cependant, il gardait ses pensées pour lui, et restait de marbre, se tenant aux côtés de son Maître. Il ignorait les regards haineux et envieux des autres Mangemorts pour se concentrer sur sa mission : mettre fin à cette folie.

Lorsque Bellatrix l'accusa de sa voix criarde de s'être caché pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard plutôt que de les avoir aidé, il ne broncha pas. Il resta de marbre. Voldemort par contre se mit à lancer des Doloris à celle qui avait longtemps été sa favorite.

A bout de souffle, Voldemort assura sa pleine confiance à Lucius et assura que ceux qui doutaient seraient punis.

Sa nouvelle position de bras droit offrait plusieurs avantages à Lucius : celui - non négligeable - de ne pas participer directement aux attaques, ce qui lui offrait une relative sécurité. Et surtout, celui d'avoir accès aux informations les plus précieuses sur les plans de Voldemort.

La fuite de Drago aurait pu être un problème pour Lucius. Cependant, le fait que son fils ne donne pas signe de vie et qu'il reste introuvable avait rapidement conduit Voldemort à une conclusion : Drago devait être prisonnier de Harry Potter lui-même.

Après tout, il avait recueilli de nombreux témoignages sur les disputes incessantes des deux garçons, et tout le monde s'accordait à dire que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas rester dans le même secteur sans se hurler dessus.

A certains moments, Lucius devait presque se pincer pour accepter la stupidité des Mangemorts. Les choses en devenaient presque trop simples. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, après tout, puisqu'il n'avait pas à inventer de mensonges compliqués. Il avait juste à rester silencieux et impassible, et ces idiots faisaient leurs propres conclusions. La plupart du temps erronées.

Lorsque Lucius fut appelé, il rejoignit rapidement Voldemort, le cœur battant. Même s'il était prudent, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à chaque fois qu'il avait été percé à jour et qu'il allait être torturé une fois de plus.

Ou qu'il allait entrer dans la pièce et se retrouver face à Narcissa et Drago, prisonniers du Lord.

Mais une fois de plus, rien de tout ça. Il fut accueilli par Voldemort et Nagini glissa autour de lui, provoquant un frisson de dégoût chez l'aristocrate.

Comme à chaque fois, il ne quitta pas des yeux l'animal, estimant ses chances de pouvoir le détruire jusqu'à ce que Voldemort n'attire son attention.

\- Luciussss. Nous devons planifier une diverssssion parfaite. Je compte ssssur toi.

\- Comme il vous plaira Maître.

Ses réponses étaient automatiques, maintenant. Il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour prêter attention aux ordres de Voldemort.

Rapidement cependant, il écouta attentivement, enregistrant chaque mot.

Voldemort avait prévu d'attaquer le chemin de Traverse.

Le but était simple : effrayer le monde sorcier pour qu'il y ait moins d'opposants, pour que les sorciers soient plus enclins à se courber devant lui sans chercher à lutter. C'était aussi une diversion parfaite pour attirer toute l'attention sur Londres alors qu'une attaque d'envergure serait prête à être lancée sur Poudlard.

Lucius objecta doucement.

\- Potter n'est pas à Poudlard selon nos informations.

Loin de se vexer, Voldemort se mit à rire.

\- Il viendra. Quand il ssssaura que sssses amis sssssont en danger, il viendra.

Lucius hocha la tête, essayant de plaquer un sourire sur son visage pour approuver le plan cruel que prévoyait le Lord.

Ils planifièrent l'attaque pendant une partie de la journée, Voldemort souhaitant que chaque détail soit prévu, qu'il n'y ait aucune lacune, aucune faille, alors que Lucius ne pensait qu'à s'enfuir pour prévenir Severus.

L'aristocrate avait conscience que l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse était inévitable et qu'il y aurait des morts et des blessés. Probablement de nombreuses victimes même. Mais ils ne pourraient pas empêcher le drame de se produire, pas sans trahir la présence d'un espion.

Lucius étant celui au courant de tout serait le premier suspecté et sans ses informations, les attaques suivantes seraient plus meurtrières.

Il avait beau se répéter qu'il n'y pouvait rien, qu'il faisait de son mieux, il ne pouvait qu'espérer la fin de cette guerre…

Lorsque Lucius regagna son bureau, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Malgré sa fatigue, il rédigea un message à destination de Severus pour lui donner tous les détails dont il disposait.

Il jeta un sort complexe sur le parchemin pour que seul Severus puisse lire le message et il envoya son hibou.

Puis, il se précipita sous une douche brûlante pour essayer de se détendre et oublier qu'il venait de passer des heures à préparer la mort de sorciers innocents.

A Poudlard, un peu plus tard, lorsque Severus réceptionna le message, il jura en prenant connaissance des mots soigneusement tracés par Lucius. Il lui fallut à peine un battement de cœur pour comprendre qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher l'attaque d'avoir lieu.

Ils devaient faire croire que la diversion planifiée fonctionnait, et pour cela, les Mangemorts devaient croire qu'ils attaquaient réellement par surprise sur le chemin de Traverse. Si les Aurors étaient un peu trop préparés, ils perdraient l'avantage de pouvoir prédire leur prochaine attaque…

La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire serait de préparer la défense de Poudlard et de veiller à ce que tout ce passe bien à l'école. Le château était considéré comme imprenable après tout.

Avec un soupir las, Severus envoya un message aux Weasley pour les tenir informés de la situation. Il n'oubliait pas que Tonks et Lupin étaient Aurors, que Arthur travaillait au Ministère, que les jumeaux Weasley avaient une boutique sur le chemin de Traverse. Si au moins les membres de leur petit groupe pouvaient rester sain et sauf, ce serait déjà une grande victoire.

Puis, à grands pas, il rejoignit le bureau de Minerva pour lui faire prendre connaissance du message de Lucius. Elle pinça les lèvres et hocha sèchement la tête en comprenant elle aussi qu'ils allaient avoir à déplorer de nombreux morts.

Ils se concentrèrent ensuite sur la protection de Poudlard, et sur la façon dont ils allaient s'y prendre pour que tous les enfants ne soient pas mis en danger, à aucun moment.


	78. Chapter 78

**PROMPT : différents**

* * *

Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard.

Les retrouvailles avec leurs amis avaient été émouvantes. Intenses. Il s'étaient séparés en petits groupes pour entrer discrètement dans Poudlard. Pansy avec Théo et Blaise. Ron et Neville. Hermione et Luna.

Drago et Harry étaient restés en arrière dans la forêt interdite, observant leurs amis avancer vers le château, le cœur battant. Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent disparu de leur vue, ils soupirèrent, soulagés de ne pas avoir entendu de cris pouvant indiquer qu'ils avaient été surpris.

Après un regard entendu, ils se dissimulèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et se mirent en route à leur tour.

Les deux garçons se réfugièrent dans l'ancienne chambre de préfet de Drago. Elle était restée inoccupée depuis sa disparition et ses affaires étaient encore présentes.

Ils échangèrent un sourire soulagé et Harry sortit la carte des Maraudeurs pour s'assurer que leurs amis étaient à l'abri.

Rusard patrouillait tranquillement signe que rien ne l'avait alerté. D'un coup, Neville et Luna apparurent sur la carte, comme sortant de nulle part. Harry sourit, comprenant qu'ils arrivaient de la salle sur demande. Il relâcha ses muscles, crispés depuis leur arrivée, puis il se laissa aller en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Drago.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Tu pensais que nous serions pris, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules et eut un sourire penaud.

\- J'espérais que tout se passe bien. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

Le Serpentard gonfla les joues et secoua la tête, sans dire un mot cependant. Après un moment de silence, il soupira et s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de Harry. Penché au dessus de lui, il le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Et maintenant ? Quel est ton plan, Harry ?

Le Gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre et rougit légèrement, en détournant les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas réellement avouer qu'il n'avait pas de plan… Finalement, il sourit largement et répondit avec un enthousiasme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

\- On attend l'occasion parfaite pour… changer les règles ?

\- Tu plaisantes là ?

Harry soupira et posa son avant bras sur ses yeux. Il se doutait bien que son compagnon ne prendrait pas son absence de plan très bien.

Après un long silence, Drago soupira, vaincu.

\- Stupide Gryffondor.

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux et Harry tourna la tête pour regarder Drago, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Il faut parfois compter sur la chance…

\- Et c'est là que nous sommes si différents !

Après un soupir qui les fit glousser, ils passèrent un long moment plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

Là où Harry essayait de trouver une idée pour mettre la main sur l'épée de Gryffondor et détruire les horcruxes, Drago essayait de modérer son inquiétude à l'idée d'être de retour à Poudlard.

Le Serpentard savait que tous les élèves ne feraient pas bon accueil à Harry. Beaucoup avaient décidé de croire les rumeurs et seraient prêts à l'accuser de les avoir trahi. Se faire surprendre dans les couloirs pourrait se révéler dangereux, surtout s'ils n'étaient pas prêts…

Même s'il râlait à propos de l'inconscience de Harry, il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment d'être aussi impulsif. C'était une part de sa personnalité, quelque chose qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Il était juste terriblement inquiet, et sa peur augmentait au fur et à mesure que le moment de se battre approchait.

Le Gryffondor pour sa part était bien loin de se douter que sa sécurité était aussi importante aux yeux de son ami. Il savait qu'il avait une mission à accomplir et il voulait mettre ses proches à l'abri. Il avait accepté l'idée qu'il ne survivrait pas - et même si cette pensée lui déchirait le cœur - il pouvait le supporter tant qu'il était sûr que ceux qu'il aimait soient à l'abri.

Il sursauta en sentant Drago nouer leurs doigts ensemble et le tirer à lui, pour qu'ils se retrouvent couchés côte à côte sur le côté, les yeux dans les yeux. La plaisanterie que Harry avait en tête mourut sur ses lèvres en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Drago.

Ce dernier inspira à fond avant de parler.

\- Il nous faut plus de temps.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perdu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour trouver une solution. Il nous faut du temps.

Il n'y eut pas besoin de plus pour que Harry comprenne ce dont Drago parlait.

\- Drago… Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a pas encore trouvé que…

\- Arrête.

Ils se défièrent du regard. Les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent prenant une teinte orageuse et il serra les dents.

\- Quoi Potter ? Tu es décidé à te laisser mourir comme le bon petit sacrifice de Dumbledore ? Comme il le voulait ?

Harry grogna mais ne répliqua pas, s'obligeant à se calmer et à ne pas laisser son impulsivité le dominer. Drago savait comment le rendre furieux, et il avait l'impression que c'était ce qu'il faisait, pour une raison qui lui échappait.

\- Je ne vais pas te hurler dessus Drago.

Les mots de Harry frappèrent Drago de plein fouet et au lieu de se mettre davantage en colère, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir. Troublé, Harry posa sa main libre sur la joue de Drago. Une unique larme roula sur la joue pâle de celui-ci et il avoua ce qui n'allait pas dans un souffle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Harry l'attira dans ses bras, la gorge nouée. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être séparé de lui.

Alors, il se contenta de le serrer contre lui, de serrer sa main dans la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas le réconforter avec des mots, parce rien ne le pourrait. Mais il pouvait essayer de le consoler en lui montrant qu'il était là pour lui.

Le Gryffondor avait accepté le fait qu'il doive mourir, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas pu vivre sans la présence du Serpentard dans sa vie. Ils étaient liés depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique après tout.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Drago s'écarta légèrement, suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent se fixer les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, il s'avança lentement pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, les entraînant dans un baiser plein de tendresse et de regrets.


	79. Chapter 79

**PROMPT : Combattants du feu**

* * *

L'attaque avait eu lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tonks et Remus en arrivant avaient été horrifiés. Ils avaient été prévenus, mais n'avaient rien pu faire hormis se tenir prêt et intervenir le plus rapidement possible…

Mais face à la scène de désolation devant eux, ils avaient conscience que ce n'était pas assez.

Ce fut l'instant où Remus se demanda comment Dumbledore avait pu jouer les marionnettistes dans l'ombre pendant si longtemps sans sembler affecté. Il avait l'impression que son estomac se nouait, et il se faisait violence pour ne pas tomber à genoux et vomir.

A ses côtés, Tonks était pâle et regardait partout autour d'eux, des larmes plein les yeux. Le Chemin de traverse était méconnaissable. A la place de l'allée commerçante dont ils avaient l'habitude, il y avait désormais des bâtiments éventrés et des gravats un peu partout. Des corps gisaient ça et là, visiblement surpris alors qu'ils flânaient.

Leurs collègues arrivaient déjà derrière eux, découvrant le massacre. Il y eu des hoquets de stupeur et quelques jurons. Shakelbot semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, la main crispée sur sa baguette.

Leur petit groupe échangea des regards décidés, et Remus prit la tête sans que personne ne proteste. Ils progressèrent rapidement, vérifiant chaque corps pour essayer de trouver des vivants.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement face aux Mangemorts qui continuaient de détruire tout sur leur passage.

Ce fut à cet instant que Remus et Tonks prirent la mesure de la guerre qu'ils menaient. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient fait face à des attaques avec un petit nombre de Mangemorts. Cette fois pourtant, ils étaient nombreux. Bien plus nombreux que les Aurors.

Ils se lancèrent dans le combat, avec désespoir. Ils étaient le dernier rempart face à Voldemort, ils en étaient conscients. Mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux face à la vague noire des Mangemorts qui semblait sans fin…

Alors que Tonks lançait un sort de découpe à l'aveugle après avoir évité un rayon vert venant d'un groupe face à elle, elle se sentit attirée dans une ruelle dissimulée par des gravats. Elle se débattit comme un beau diable, mais son agresseur avait bien plus de force qu'elle et elle se retrouva rapidement maîtrisée et désarmée.

La jeune femme pensa à Remus, et se jura de lui avouer à quel point elle l'aimait si elle sortait vivante de cet enfer.

Cependant l'attaque qu'elle attendait, crispée, n'arriva jamais. A la place, le Mangemort ôta son masque et elle se retrouva face à Lucius. Il lui adressa un sourire triste avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Surprise, elle se laissa faire.

\- Nymphadora… Comment va Narcissa ? Elle est en sécurité ?

Pour une fois, la jeune femme ne réagit pas à l'emploi de son prénom détesté. Elle hocha juste la tête.

\- Elle va bien. Drago aussi. Ils sont tous les deux en sécurité.

\- Parfait. Tu lui diras que je l'aime.

Tonks écarquilla les yeux et observa Lucius. Il semblait agité et inquiet, surveillant sans arrêt l'entrée de la ruelle pour être sûr qu'ils ne soient pas surpris.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il continua.

\- Tu dois partir, Nymphadora. Tu dois partir maintenant. C'est un piège. Ils vont commencer à se replier et quand les combattants du feu seront là pour réparer les dégâts, ils massacreront tout le monde.

\- Mais…

\- Tu dois partir et aller prévenir Potter et les autres que l'attaque est imminente sur Poudlard.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser mes collègues…

Lucius détourna le regard et soupira lourdement.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Il ne faut pas… Il ne doit pas se douter que ses plans sont connus. Si les Aurors quittent les lieux maintenant… il se doutera de quelque chose et nous n'aurons plus l'avantage.

Les larmes coulaient désormais sur les joues de Tonks. Elle hocha cependant la tête sans protester. Elle comprenait les raisons qui allaient entraîner la mort de nombre de ses collègues, et elle ne pouvait pas risquer l'avenir du monde magique pour les aider - même si elle en crevait d'envie.

\- Quand seront-ils à Poudlard ?

Malgré ses larmes, sa voix était claire Lucius lui adressa un regard approbateur en souriant doucement. Puis il secoua la tête.

\- Dès que la seconde attaque sera terminée. Une partie des Mangemorts partira directement à Poudlard alors qu'un groupe restera ici pour détourner l'attention. Puis le Maître les appellera pour qu'ils entrent dans l'école. Il veut obliger Potter à sortir de son… isolement.

\- Merde…

\- J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur, Nymphadora ! C'est un gosse et… il a notre vie à tous entre ses mains.

En pensant à Harry, Tonks releva la tête et sourit.

\- Je crois en lui, Lucius. Il est vraiment… exceptionnel.

Lucius soupira et eut un rictus amusé en se souvenant du garçon qui lui avait tenu tête et qui avait libéré son elfe de maison. Il ne pouvait pas nier que l'enfant qu'il avait eu face à lui ne manquait pas de courage, surtout s'il avait effectivement tué le basilic de la Chambre des secrets comme l'avait prétendu Dumbledore.

L'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école et Drago en rentrant au Manoir en avait parlé pendant des jours, oscillant entre admiration pour son ennemi et colère de le voir devenir encore plus célèbre…

L'homme hocha la tête puis serra de nouveau Tonks dans ses bras.

\- Protège Narcissa, Nymphadora. Protège ma famille, s'il te plaît. Et pars d'ici avant d'être blessée. Je vais te couvrir le temps que…

\- J'emmène Remus avec moi.

Lucius acquiesça et regarda la jeune femme courir jusqu'à l'entrée de la ruelle et se lancer dans le combat de nouveau. Il soupira et s'appuya un bref instant au mur avant de replacer son masque sur son visage et de transplaner pour rejoindre les autres Mangemorts. Dans la cohue, il parviendrait peut être à tuer accidentellement quelques uns de ses "collègues" après tout…

Tonks trouva rapidement Remus, blessé au bras. Elle le traîna à l'écart, paniquée.

\- Nous devons partir. Maintenant.

\- Non ! Ça va aller.

\- C'est un piège. C'est un piège et si nous ne partons pas, nous nous ferons massacrer.

\- Et les autres ?

Tonks réprima un sanglot et secoua la tête.

\- On ne doit pas attirer l'attention. On peut juste leur dire de se tenir sur leurs gardes. C'est la seule façon parce qu'après, il ira à Poudlard.

Remus comprit immédiatement. Il enlaça Tonks au milieu des combats, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé leur premier baiser, mais il avait réussi à lui redonner espoir.

\- Nos collègues sont doués. S'ils ne relâchent pas leur garde, ils s'en sortiront.

Tonks se plongea dans les yeux ambrés de Remus, pleins de détermination, et elle hocha la tête, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Elle était prête à le suivre au bout du monde s'il le fallait.


	80. Chapter 80

**PROMPT : Le cimetière de Godric's Hollow**

* * *

Harry était dans les appartements de Severus Rogue, silencieux et immobile. Tonks venait de les informer de l'avertissement de Lucius, et il savait désormais que l'attaque sur Poudlard était imminente.

Dans la tête du Gryffondor, il était évident qu'avec l'attaque se profilait la perspective de sa propre mort. Il allait se battre et il allait devoir mourir pour sauver le monde magique. La seule chose qui le consolait était de savoir que ses amis seraient sains et saufs.

Il avait fait jurer à Ron et Hermione d'aider les Serpentard. De les protéger. Il était resté vague volontairement, pour masquer le fait qu'il voulait que Drago puisse vivre librement malgré la marque sur son bras et surtout pour masquer qu'il ne serait plus là pour s'assurer que le Serpentard aille bien.

Il savait que la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits avec ses amis serait suffisante. Ils feraient en sorte de suivre ses désirs quand il ne serait plus là. Il se sentait légèrement coupable de leur avoir menti, de les avoir légèrement manipulé, mais il ne voulait pas de leur pitié ou de leur tristesse. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leurs derniers instants ensemble avec le spectre de sa mort.

Face à son professeur de potion, le jeune homme soupira.

\- Monsieur, puis-je vous demander un service ?

A une époque, l'homme aurait ricané et n'aurait pas pris la peine de répondre à la demande. Il aurait ignoré le gamin ou l'aurait menacé d'une retenue.

Mais les choses avaient changé, et il avait appris à le respecter. Aussi, il soupira doucement.

\- Je vous écoute.

Harry hésita et se dandina un instant, comme s'il n'osait pas se lancer. Finalement, il leva ses yeux verts vers son professeur et avoua dans un murmure.

\- J'aimerai aller sur la tombe de mes parents avant… vous savez ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion et avant de…

La voix du jeune homme se brisa et Severus le coupa brusquement, incapable de refuser quelque chose aux yeux de Lily.

\- Soyez prêt. Nous partirons pour le cimetière de Godric's Hollow d'ici dix minutes.

Harry lui sourit, comme s'il venait de lui accorder un privilège et Severus eut l'impression de sentir son cœur se briser. Le fils de Lily allait mourir et il demandait à voir les tombes de ses parents.

Severus se détourna et s'éloigna pour reprendre son calme, ses yeux le brûlant de façon suspecte. Lui qui n'avait jamais pu pleurer depuis qu'il avait trouvé le corps de Lily sentait sa gorge se serrer de plus en plus.

Lorsque Severus estima avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions, il fit signe à Harry de le suivre et sans un mot le jeune homme se dissimula sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour atteindre les limites de Poudlard. Sans un mot, Severus agrippa le bras de Harry en lui murmurant de rester bien caché sous sa cape, et ils transplanèrent rapidement.

Godric's Hollow était désert. L'endroit aurait pu être charmant, probablement. Mais en fin de soirée, dans la lumière déclinante, les ombres qui s'allongeaient donnaient au paysage un aspect sinistre.

Harry regardait autour de lui avec curiosité, les yeux écarquillés, essayant de deviner ce qui avait attiré ses parents dans cet endroit.

Severus dû comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête en entendant aucune réaction, puisqu'il soupira.

\- Avant que vos parents ne soient attaqués, l'endroit était plus animé.

Harry fredonna un acquiescement. Mais il ne pouvait pas cesser de tout observer, essayant d'imaginer ses parents vivre dans ce lieu.

Il suivit Severus à pas lent, sans un mot. Mais en arrivant près du cimetière, il haleta en s'arrêtant, stupéfait.

Il se tenait devant une statue, représentant ses parents et lui bébé. La plaque indiquait leur nom "Famille Potter" et la date où sa vie avait basculé. Il était figé, perdu dans la contemplation de ses parents, observant les traits fins de sa mère, découvrant autrement que sur une photo la ressemblance avec son père.

Harry ne jeta qu'un bref regard à la représentation de lui bébé, bien trop fasciné par ses parents.

Une main se posa dans son dos et il glapit, tiré brutalement de sa contemplation. Severus se rendant compte que le garçon ne le suivait plus avait deviné qu'il était près de la statue commémorative et était revenu le chercher.

Harry sortit de sous la cape après avoir vérifié une fois de plus qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il suivit le maître des potions dans le petit cimetière, n'osant pas regarder les tombes autour de lui.

Comme auprès de la statue de ses parents, il y avait une profusion de fleurs où reposaient ses parents. Face à son air étonné, Severus grogna.

\- Les sorciers estiment devoir remercier vos parents pour leur sacrifice.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait espéré trouver en venant ici. Il avait eu désespérément besoin de se rapprocher de ses parents, qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais au final, il se sentait terriblement vide, ne sachant pas s'il devait dire quelque chose ou rester silencieux.

Finalement, il opta pour un compromis. Il n'allait pas parler à ses parents, mais à son professeur.

\- Monsieur ?

Severus ne répondit pas mais il fixa ses yeux noirs sur Harry attendant la suite. Harry eut un bref sourire et inspira avant de continuer.

\- J'ai demandé à Hermione et Ron de s'assurer que… que Drago ne soit pas inquiété après. Mais… Vous, vous le connaissez bien. Je voulais vous demander de… De faire en sorte qu'il aille bien. Quand…

Severus inspira brutalement et agrippa le bras de Harry pour l'attirer à lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'au moment où sa mort était annoncée le garçon ne pense qu'à Drago, à s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

Il regretta à cet instant d'avoir été si cruel toutes ces années au nom d'une ancienne querelle avec James Potter. Il aurait du voir que le garçon ressemblait plus à Lily qu'à son père. C'est ce qu'aurait fait Lily, s'inquiéter plus pour les autres que pour sa propre sécurité.

Il ne put que serrer le jeune homme contre lui, se rendant compte à quel point il avait grandit depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la toute première fois. Puis il soupira doucement.

\- Tout ira bien, Harry. Tout ira bien.


	81. chapitre 81

**PROMPT : Indice**

* * *

Hermione avait profité du couvre-feu pour se rendre à la Bibliothèque. Ils avaient décidé de tenter de détruire les horcruxes le lendemain, attendant le dernier moment, et elle voulait s'assurer qu'ils n'auraient pas de mauvaises surprises.

Ron la suivait en ronchonnant, mais elle ignorait ses plaintes, trop préoccupée par les évènements qui s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'être dans leur bulle, dans cette cabane au milieu de la forêt. Et d'un coup, la réalité les frappait de plein fouet…

En entrant, elle se figea en voyant une lanterne éclairant Drago, plongé dans les livres. Le Serpentard semblait fébrile, et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus seul.

Ron n'avait pas vu qu'elle s'était stoppé, et il la percuta, grognant sans discrétion et attirant l'attention du blond.

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque moqueuse mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres en voyant les traits tirés et les yeux rouges de Drago. Hermione se précipita vers lui, inquiète.

\- Drago ? Tout va bien ?

Il cligna des yeux et soupira avant de hausser les épaules. Il allait repartir dans ses recherches, mais Hermione se pencha et ferma brusquement le livre qu'il tenait, inquiète.

\- Dis nous !

Le regard perdu de Drago l'inquiéta davantage. Puis, il sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité et soupira.

\- Je cherche juste des informations supplémentaires sur les horcruxes. Sur… les moyens de les détruire.

Ron avait les bras croisés, appuyé contre une table et écoutait attentivement. Il avait les sourcils froncés et se mordillait la lèvre comme pris dans une réflexion intense.

Hermione échangea un regard avec lui, les yeux écarquillés. Tous les deux semblaient d'accord sur un point : Drago était au courant de quelque chose que eux ignoraient et cette information avait forcément à voir avec Harry…

Ron leva un sourcil en direction de Hermione et s'écarta de quelques pas, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose, pour laisser à Hermione la possibilité d'arracher des informations au Serpentard. La jeune fille s'accroupit pour se placer à hauteur de Drago, assis à même le sol.

\- Drago ? Nous pouvons les détruire avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Au pire il restera les crocs de Basilic dans la chambre des secrets.

Loin de se détendre, le jeune homme se crispa davantage et secoua la tête violemment.

\- Il faut une autre solution.

Franchement inquiète cette fois, Hermione attrapa ses épaules et serra légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux sur elle. Lorsqu'elle eut son attention complète, elle l'interrogea avec douceur mais fermement.

\- Pourquoi ? La solution que nous avons est parfaite, non ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se dégager, mais Hermione le maintenait fermement. Finalement, il abdiqua.

\- Harry est un horcruxe.

Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur et Ron s'était approché rapidement, son visage reflétant le choc. La main sur la bouche, Hermione ne disait plus rien, essayant de digérer l'information.

\- Tu… Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, Hermione et Ron ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Ron secoua la tête et demanda d'un ton bourru.

\- Harry est au courant ?

Drago acquiesça vivement, comme choqué que Ron puisse penser qu'il ait caché une telle information au principal intéressé.

Hermione se frotta le visage d'un air perdu avant de parler d'une petite voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu chez elle.

\- C'est aussi affreux que ce que j'imagine, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est pour ça que tu cherches autre chose ? Donne nous un indice au moins !

Drago ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre mais il hocha vivement la tête en passant la main d'un geste rageur sur ses yeux pour y effacer toute trace de larmes. Mais il échoua lamentablement, puisque ses yeux gris étaient plein d'eau lorsqu'il les leva vers Hermione.

\- Il doit mourir.

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux et Ron se retourna pour frapper brutalement la table derrière lui. Puis le rouquin se redressa et souffla avant de prendre un ton aussi enjoué que possible.

\- C'est Harry. Il déjoue toutes les prédictions. Il… Si quelqu'un peut échapper à tout ça c'est lui, le seul à le pouvoir de… De ne pas faire comme les autres. Il fera l'impossible. Comme toujours, parce que c'est Harry.

Drago le fixa un long moment d'un air morne mais ne dit pas un mot. Hermione gémit en secouant la tête, faisant taire Ron, le suppliant du regard de ne pas continuer. Le sujet était bien trop douloureux.

\- Pas cette fois, Ron. Ce n'est pas…

Drago se leva et bouscula une chaise sur son chemin avant de se diriger vers la réserve, sans se préoccuper d'être silencieux. Ils devaient se faire discrets, mais à cet instant, être découvert n'avait plus aucune importance.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Hermione désormais, et Ron l'enlaça maladroitement en tentant de la consoler.

\- Ça ira, Hermione. Il va s'en sortir, il n'abandonne jamais. C'est Harry tu sais. Notre Harry.

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes sans lâcher Ron, essayant de trouver du réconfort dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et familière de son ami.

\- Je vais voir Drago.

Ron acquiesça et la regarda se diriger vers la réserve en se dandinant, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec une Hermione en larmes.

Pour s'occuper les mains, il commença à ramasser les livres au sol, les empilant doucement sur la table.

Hermione retrouva Drago dans la réserve. Il était penché, le front posé sur le bord d'une étagère. La lionne sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant sa peine et elle s'approcha doucement pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

\- Drago…

Il se redressa brusquement essayant de masquer son expression mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se cacher de nouveau. Elle venait de comprendre que Harry et Drago avaient une relation particulière, et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son meilleur ami leur avait demandé à mots couverts de prendre soin de Drago.

Elle l'attira à elle et le serra contre elle, essayant de le réconforter de son mieux alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre son épaule et qu'elle sentait les larmes humidifier son tee-shirt.

\- On va juste l'aider autant que possible et on va croire en lui. Lui montrer qu'on est là, tous, derrière lui, et qu'on l'aime.


	82. Chapter 82

**PROMPT : approfondir ses connaissances**

* * *

Lorsque Drago s'était senti plus calme et plus maître de ses émotions, il avait suivi Hermione en dehors de la réserve.

Ron les attendait toujours, mais il n'était plus seul. Il discutait tranquillement avec Théo, Blaise et Pansy. Comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours.

En les voyant, Hermione retint un instant Drago et lui glissa quelques mots.

\- Regarde les miracles que peut accomplir Harry.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Drago remercia Hermione.

Dissimuler la situation se révéla extrêmement simple. Pansy jeta bien un regard soupçonneux à Drago, remarquant sans doute que ses yeux étaient légèrement rouge mais elle n'en fit aucune mention. Après tout, il pouvait très bien avoir les yeux rouges à cause de la poussière des vieux grimoires. Rien de plus.

Drago aurait voulu continuer de chercher, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement abandonner. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que quelque soit le temps qu'il passerait à chercher, il ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

L'acceptation de la situation lui fit prendre conscience que Harry allait mourir. Et l'évidence le frappa avec la force d'un cognard : il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui.

Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet mais il détourna les yeux, soudain pressé de quitter la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin de retrouver Harry, et de le serrer dans ses bras. Il voulait lui dire au moins une fois à quel point il était important à ses yeux.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les deux, allant jusqu'à s'embrasser, mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qu'ils étaient. Ennemis, rivaux, camarades, amis, amoureux… Il étaient tout ça et bien plus encore. Il lui apparaissait soudainement capital de le dire à Harry. De lui parler, de lui avouer.

Il proposa aussitôt de rejoindre Harry et tout le monde accepta sans protester. Drago s'élança mais Pansy le retint par le poignet en le dévisageant d'un air soucieux.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Il força un sourire sur son visage et hocha la tête avec un enthousiasme feint. Probablement un peu trop d'enthousiasme compte tenu du froncement de sourcils de Pansy.

Ils allaient sortir de la bibliothèque lorsqu'un léger cri les alerta et Pansy réagit aussitôt en le poussant dans l'ombre et en se plaçant devant lui.

Rusard se tenait devant eux, accompagné de son âme damnée. La chatte ronronnait violemment, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé des élèves. Et le sourire du vieux concierge était tout sauf rassurant.

\- Alors ? Des élèves en dehors des dortoirs ? Venus approfondir leurs connaissances ? Qu'en penses-tu ma belle ?

Pansy ouvrit la bouche - probablement pour dire qu'elle était préfète et qu'elle avait le droit de se trouver ici et qu'elle avait la situation sous contrôle - mais elle n'eut le temps de rien dire que Rusard laissa échapper un grognement satisfait.

\- Et bien, et bien… Ainsi donc les élèves disparus réapparaissent… Le Ministère sera ravi d'avoir de mes nouvelles je pense !

Hermione émit un bruit indigné mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler non plus, coupée par l'arrivée du professeur Rogue.

Severus était comme à son habitude tiré à quatre épingles et engoncé dans ses robes noires volant autour de lui. Il se dressa de toute sa taille au dessus du cracmol, lui envoyant un regard de pur dédain.

\- Je prends le relais Rusard. Vous pouvez continuer votre ronde.

Le concierge tenta de protester immédiatement, outré de voir les félicitations pour sa capture s'envoler mais un regard noir de Rogue le fit se ratatiner aussitôt. Il grogna et appela Miss Teigne, partant en marmonnant.

Occupé par l'arrivée de Severus, Rusard n'avait plus fait attention aux élèves qui l'entouraient. Aucun adolescent n'aurait été assez fou pour tenter de s'enfuir en courant devant Rusard ET Rogue de toutes façons. Ainsi, il n'avait absolument pas remarqué Drago Malefoy tapi dans l'ombre, à peine dissimulé derrière Pansy. Pas plus qu'il n'avait vu le garçon disparaître soudainement alors qu'il était recouvert par une cape d'invisibilité.

Collés l'un à l'autre sous la cape de Harry, le cœur battant, les deux garçons restaient immobiles essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention. Severus allait les conduire dans son bureau et ils pourraient oublier la frayeur qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Trop occupés à rester silencieux et à ne pas se faire remarquer, ni Harry ni Drago n'avaient vu Hermione s'approcher vivement de leur professeur de potions et lui murmurer quelques mots. Aussi, lorsque ce dernier se dirigea vers eux, ils furent surpris d'entendre ses instructions. Ils échangèrent un regard et obéirent : se rendre dans la chambre de préfet de Drago et y rester était un ordre parfaitement acceptable.

Une fois seuls, ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un rire nerveux. Ils étaient passé près du désastre, surtout si Rusard informait directement le Ministère de ce qui se passait au sein de Poudlard…

Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, Drago prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

La voix un peu rauque sous le coup de l'émotion, le Serpentard commença à parler.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme, mais… Je ne veux pas te perdre, Harry. On a mis longtemps avant de s'entendre. Vraiment trop longtemps. Sauf que je ne peux pas imaginer un monde où tu n'es pas là, tu sais.

\- Drago…

\- Laisse moi terminer. C'est toi le Gryffondor courageux ici, et si tu m'interromps, je n'arriverais pas à dire à quel point je tiens à toi. J'ai envie de te convaincre d'abandonner le monde magique et de venir dans notre cabane. Mais je sais que tu… Tu ne serais pas d'accord, parce que tu es un fichu héros. Juste essaie de ne pas me laisser, d'accord ? J'ai juste besoin que tu me dises que…

Harry le fit taire en l'embrassant doucement. Puis il le serra de nouveau contre lui.

\- Quand Voldemort est revenu, j'ai vu mes parents. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient toujours été près de moi. Et… Quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours avec toi Drago, parce que moi non plus je ne veux pas te laisser. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité. Qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Drago laissa échapper un sanglot.

\- Fichu Gryffondor stupide. Tu te doutais depuis le début de comment les choses allaient finir, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne peux pas accepter !

Harry l'embrassa de nouveau, juste une pression de leurs lèvres. Puis il lui sourit doucement.

\- Tu m'as déjà sauvé une fois, Drago. Tu m'as donné bien plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. Tout ira bien.


	83. Chapter 83

**PROMPT : Cornemuse**

* * *

Le moment était venu. Il y avait eu des cris, puis les fantômes de Poudlard s'étaient chargés de rassembler tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque Severus Rogue était arrivé accompagné de Harry et Drago, il y avait eu un brouhaha de commentaires. Les élèves étaient divisés bien entendu : nombreux étaient ceux qui prenaient Harry Potter pour un traître…

Minerva avait souri, soulagée de le voir, puis elle avait pris les choses en main efficacement. Elle avait envoyé les plus jeunes dans leurs maisons, sous la surveillance des élèves plus âgés qui ne voulaient pas se battre. Ceux qui restaient regardaient autour d'eux, un peu perdu, surpris de voir qu'ils n'étaient qu'une petite cinquantaine à accepter de défendre Poudlard.

Un son étrange avait retenti, comme la plainte d'un animal agonisant. C'était strident mais malgré tout musical. Oppressant aussi. Minerva posa une main sur son cœur, un peu pâle.

\- Pìob-mhòr

Face aux regards d'incompréhension autour d'elle, elle se reprit et se passa une main un peu tremblante sur le visage. Puis, elle expliqua les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

\- C'est du gaélique. Ce que vous entendez c'est le son des cornemuses. Elles annoncent la guerre, ce sont les cornemuses des régiments écossais.

Hermione, Ron et Théo partirent en courant, avec pour mission d'aller détruire les horcruxes. Ils avaient l'épée de Gryffondor avec eux, apportée par Minerva en personne.

Neville, Blaise et Pansy devaient rester groupés et s'occuper de tuer Nagini. Par n'importe quel moyen.

Après s'être tous regardés, ceux qui restaient sortirent de la Grande Salle pour se rendre aux portes du château. Ils en revenaient au point de départ, à se battre pour leurs vies, pour leur futur.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un long regard et leurs mains se nouèrent. Sans un mot, ils s'avancèrent, prêt à se battre contre Voldemort en personne. Ensemble.

Juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent à portée d'oreilles, Harry murmura les dernières recommandations.

\- On doit tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient détruits les horcruxes. Ensuite… ça sera à toi Drago. Quand je vais tomber tu devras le tuer.

Drago lui serra la main en réponse, et Harry regretta de ne pas l'avoir embrassé avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Le Serpentard tremblait et était blême, mais son regard gris était rempli de détermination.

Harry ne lui avait pas précisé qu'il allait le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué.

Voldemort les regarda approcher avec rage, les yeux plissés.

\- Ainssssi donc, voicssssi le traître.

Les deux garçons restèrent impassibles, se contentant de rester immobiles, baguettes en main, à attendre le début des hostilités. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit leurs amis se positionner de manière à encercler Nagini. Il fit signe à Drago de se tenir prêt, déterminé à détourner l'attention de Voldemort le temps qu'il faudrait pour découper en rondelles son familier…

D'un coup, Voldemort se mit à hurler. Un hurlement entre rage et douleur. Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard surpris mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'agir, Voldemort s'était repris et se tenait prêt à attaquer, baguette en main.

Il commença à jeter des Doloris, que Harry et Drago purent esquiver. Ils ripostaient, essayant les sorts qu'ils avaient appris. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry surveillait leurs amis et Nagini.

Pansy, Blaise et Neville attaquèrent en même temps, les traits tendus, visant le serpent. Avec une grimace de concentration, ils faisaient durer le sort pour tuer l'animal et Harry comprit aussitôt qu'ils allaient manquer de puissance. Pourtant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se tourner pour les aider, un Mangemort s'était avancé et avait joint sa puissance à celle des adolescents.

Harry reconnut les cheveux blonds presque blancs, identiques à ceux de Drago et il se mit presque à rire quand Nagini mourut. Aussitôt, Voldemort hurla de nouveau et Harry se tourna vers Drago.

\- Prépare-toi. Ça va être le moment.

Drago secoua la tête, perdu.

\- Non… On doit trouver une autre solution.

Face au regard paniqué du Serpentard, Harry lui agrippa la main.

\- Tu te souviens ? Ensemble. Jusqu'à la fin.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main, et se mirent à riposter ensemble, utilisant leurs magies complémentaires. Dès leur premier sort commun, Voldemort plissa les yeux et eut un mouvement de rage.

\- Csss'est impossssible !

Harry se mit à rire, presque joyeusement.

\- Surprise, Tom ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort reporta son attention sur Drago.

\- Tu portes ma marque, misérable traître !

Drago grogna aussitôt, une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

\- Pas de mon plein gré !

Voldemort lança aussitôt un Avada Kedava en direction de Drago. Harry réagit au quart de tour et matérialisa instinctivement un bouclier autour de son ami. Les yeux ronds, il se rendit compte que le sort mortel avait été absorbé par la barrière protectrice qui était apparue.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres laissa échapper un cri de colère.

\- C'est impossssible !

Le temps semblait suspendu, alors que Harry tourna la tête vers Drago pour lui sourire, et le regarder avidement. Au même moment, Voldemort lança un nouvel Avada sur Drago, pensant que Harry n'aurait pas assez d'énergie pour recommencer l'exploit de créer un bouclier si dense qu'il absorberait une fois de plus le sort mortel.

Cette fois pourtant, Harry ne leva pas sa baguette. Il la laissa tomber au sol et se tourna pour faire face à Drago et le protéger de son corps. Il eut juste le temps de lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait avant d'être frappé dans le dos et de s'effondrer brusquement.

Drago resta immobile une courte seconde mais le rire ravi de Voldemort le tira de sa stupeur.

Le jeune homme eut l'impression que son corps se mettait à brûler sous la rage qu'il ressentait. Il hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales, sa magie tourbillonnant autour de lui follement, soulevant ses mèches pâles, s'enroulant autour de Harry comme pour rechercher sa présence.

Avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait le temps de lancer un nouveau sort, la magie de Drago s'était projetée sur lui, violemment. Le corps désarticulé de Voldemort tomba au sol mais le Serpentard ne s'en occupa pas, se jetant sur Harry, inerte.


	84. Chapter 84

**PROMPT : La vie doit continuer**

* * *

Face à Drago agenouillé au sol, le temps semblait figé. Lucius arracha son masque de Mangemort, ôtant d'un geste la cape noire sur ses épaules pour s'approcher de son fils, un peu hésitant. Pansy et Blaise étaient figés alors que Neville avait une main plaquée sur sa bouche, sanglotant.

Autour d'eux, les combats se poursuivaient, violents et bruyants. Lucius regardait autour d'eux pour s'assurer que les adolescents immobiles ne risquaient rien.

Plus loin derrière, Minerva se battait en criant comme une banshee, lançant des sorts sans fatiguer, bougeant avec souplesse pour une femme de son âge. Son sang écossais semblait résonner avec le son des cornemuses qui se faisait entendre de temps à autre.

Severus était au milieu d'un attroupement de Mangemorts, ne cédant pas un pouce de terrain face à ses anciens camarades. Il ignorait les commentaires et les insultes, restant impassible pour riposter aux attaques qu'il subissait.

Le professeur de potions maîtrisait clairement les duels, et ses mouvements évoquaient un ballet. Il ne se préoccupait pas de ce qui l'entourait, ne quittant pas pas des yeux ses adversaires. Les sorts fusaient, offensifs, ne manquant jamais leur cible, mettant en difficulté les Mangemorts.

D'un coup, Drago se mit à hurler. Un long cri de souffrance, presque insoutenable. Sa magie se déchaîna de nouveau, parcourant tout le champ de bataille, les plongeant dans un brouillard blanc.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit, le parc de Poudlard semblait empli de coton.

L'instant d'après, le brouillard magique se dissipa lentement.

Drago était toujours au sol pâle et défait, Harry inerte dans les bras, ne montrant aucun signe de vie. Tête baissée, les larmes marbraient toujours ses joues. Les Mangemorts présents sur le champ de bataille gisaient tous au sol, inconscients. Seul Lucius était encore debout, indemne, regardant autour de lui d'un air incrédule.

Les élèves de Poudlard, les professeurs étaient figés, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Les combats étaient terminés puisque leurs ennemis étaient à terre. Les Mangemorts neutralisés et Voldemort mort, la guerre était bel et bien finie.

Pour autant, personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Le champ de bataille semblait figé dans la stupeur la plus totale.

Tous essayaient de comprendre ce qui se passait quand les regards tombèrent les un après les autres sur l'étrange scène qui se jouait à leurs côtés.

Près du corps de celui qui fut Voldemort, deux silhouettes étaient au sol. L'une allongée, l'autre agenouillée tenant le corps du premier contre lui.

Minerva émit un gémissement douloureux en reconnaissant Harry au sol et elle plaqua une main sur son coeur, chancelant légèrement.

Severus avança de deux pas avant de se stopper, incapable d'aller plus loin.

Les élèves attendaient, ne sachant pas si leur camarade était encore en vie. Beaucoup se posaient la question de savoir quel était le rôle exact de Drago Malefoy. Ils avaient toujours connu les deux garçons comme étant farouchement opposés, et dans leur esprit, ils étaient toujours rivaux.

La mort de Voldemort avait fait voler en éclats les soupçons de trahison qui pesaient sur Harry. Maintenant la rumeur commençait à courir de lèvres en lèvres que Drago Malefoy avait tué Harry Potter…

Hermione, Ron et Théo arrivaient en courant et s'immobilisèrent brusquement. Puis, face au chagrin de Drago, Hermione s'avança et Pansy la rejoignit. Les deux jeunes filles s'agenouillèrent auprès du Serpentard, lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, de crainte que sa magie ne s'échappe de nouveau.

Côte à côte, elles l'attirèrent vers elle, dans leurs bras.

Il se laissa aller contre elles, sans pour autant lâcher la main de Harry. Hermione, les joues trempées de larmes, renifla doucement en lui frottant le dos en cercles.

\- Viens, Drago.

Le jeune homme se dégagea brusquement.

\- Je reste ici, avec lui.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, impuissante et laissa échapper un sanglot.

\- Drago… La vie doit continuer. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

Drago secoua la tête, comme fou. Hermione et Pansy échangèrent un regard, comprenant soudain qu'elles devraient immobiliser le jeune homme pour l'écarter de Harry.

Ron s'avança doucement, en état de choc.

\- Je vais rester avec lui. Je… Je ne vais pas bouger je te promet.

Le Serpentard blond allait protester mais il se figea d'un coup avant de se dégager de l'étreinte des deux filles. Il les repoussa brutalement les faisant tomber pour se jeter sur Harry.

Alors que Pansy levait sa baguette pour ligoter Drago, Hermione émit une exclamation étouffée et retint son bras. Face à l'air d'incompréhension de la Serpentard, la lionne lui montra la main de Harry désormais serrée sur celle de Drago.

Harry venait d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux, groggy.

En sentant les doigts de Harry se refermer sur sa main, Drago avait réagi par instinct en se jetant sur lui, comme pour le protéger.

Leur contact, puis la rencontre de leurs yeux suffit à connecter leurs magies, comme pendant la bataille. Aussitôt, ils se retrouvèrent isolés dans une bulle.

Aux yeux de ceux qui les entouraient, ils semblaient perdus dans le brouillard. A l'intérieur de leur bulle, ils étaient seuls l'un avec l'autre.

\- Fichu Gryffondor stupide ! Pourquoi tu t'es mis devant moi ?

Harry toussa puis gloussa.

\- Je devais mourir tu te souviens ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il… Il est mort ?

\- Tais-toi idiot. Bien sûr qu'il est mort !

Le Gryffondor essaya de se redresser mais Drago l'en empêcha.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu es mort. Voldemort est mort. Et tu es… revenu ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

Harry soupira et repoussa légèrement Drago pour s'asseoir. Le Serpentard l'enlaça aussitôt, à la fois pour l'aider mais aussi pour le toucher, pour s'assurer qu'il allait réellement bien, et qu'il était en bonne santé.

\- Il est possible que Dumbledore ait eu raison concernant la façon dont les choses se sont passées la nuit où mes parents sont morts. Il m'a dit que l'amour de ma mère m'avait protégé et sauvé parce qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi.

Drago secoua la tête.

\- D'accord, mais c'est toi qui m'a sauvé. Je n'ai rien…

\- Je devais mourir Drago. Je t'ai sauvé mais toi tu voulais que je sois sain et sauf.

Le jeune homme allait protester mais Harry prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- On s'en fiche. Tout va bien maintenant…


	85. Chapter 85

**PROMPT : vision**

* * *

Harry aida Drago à se calmer pour que sa Magie s'apaise. Malgré toute l'énergie qu'il avait dépensé, Drago ne semblait pas fatigué. Leur bulle les isolant du monde se dissipa peu à peu, révélant leurs amis autour d'eux, l'air inquiet.

En voyant le Sauveur debout et en bonne santé, ils se figèrent, choqués.

Harry regarda autour de lui et la vision du champ de bataille lui arracha une exclamation surprise.

\- C'est ton œuvre Drago ?

Rougissant légèrement, le blond hocha la tête. Le Gryffondor gloussa, amusé.

Avant que leurs amis ne puissent s'approcher d'eux pour enlacer Harry, Tonks arriva en courant. Elle bouscula Ron pour passer et agrippa le bras de Drago.

\- Tu dois aller te cacher. Tout de suite !

Severus avança d'un pas, les sourcils froncés et Harry passa son bras autour de la taille de Drago, comme pour le protéger.

\- De quoi tu parles, Tonks ?

La jeune Auror secoua la tête et s'obligea à se calmer pour expliquer. L'urgence était cependant toujours perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Le département des Aurors a reçu l'ordre de venir ici et d'arrêter Drago et Lucius. Je ne sais pas qui a signé cet ordre, mais ils arrivent et s'ils vous trouvent ici ça sera un aller simple pour Azkaban. Sans espoir de sortie.

Harry grogna et resserra son emprise sur son ami.

\- Mais Drago s'est battu pour nous ! Il a mis fin à cette folie !

Tonks fit un geste de la main.

\- Les ordres sont clairs et beaucoup n'aiment pas la famille Malefoy. Ils ne prendront pas la peine de poser de questions.

Severus s'avança vers Lucius.

\- Suis-moi, Lucius. Il est temps pour toi de disparaître quelques temps.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent rapidement en direction de la forêt interdite, sans un regard en arrière.

Harry sembla soudain réaliser ce que venait de dire Tonks. Il entraîna Drago à sa suite, bousculant tout le monde.

Le Serpentard, légèrement sonné, se laissa entraîner sans dire un mot, échangeant juste un regard avec Pansy et Hermione.

Tout le monde resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons entrent dans le château. Puis, d'un coup, Hermione sembla prendre la mesure de ce que venait de dire Tonks. Poings serrés et yeux lançant des éclairs, elle se planta devant Tonks.

\- C'est sérieux ? Quel est l'idiot qui a décidé d'appliquer ce stupide ordre ? Le Ministère était aux mains de Voldemort ! Ils vont arrêter Harry aussi ?

Tonks, dépassée par la virulence de la jeune fille, n'avait pas le temps de répondre. Minerva s'approcha et stoppa Hermione d'un ton ferme.

\- Miss Granger ! Calmez-vous un peu !

Hermione se tut brusquement, haletante. Elle serra les dents, obéissant à sa directrice de maison, attendant les explications.

Tonks soupira et ses cheveux prirent une teinte bleue, reflétant probablement son trouble. Elle se frotta les yeux, humides de larmes, ayant l'air terriblement jeune d'un coup puis elle se reprit et redressa la tête.

\- Personne ne sait qui a envoyé l'ordre, mais Robards est décidé à l'appliquer. Et malheureusement, les Aurors sont tenus d'obéir. Je suppose qu'ils auront du travail avec les Mangemorts inconscients ici, mais leur priorité sera d'arrêter Lucius et Drago. Ils sont tous les deux accusés d'être des Mangemorts et Drago est également accusé d'avoir enlevé Harry.

Blaise grogna, mais Ron fut plus rapide pour objecter, à la surprise générale. Même si les tensions entre lui et Drago s'étaient apaisées, les deux garçons restaient à l'écart l'un de l'autre, ne communiquant que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire.

\- Hier encore Harry était un traître à enfermer et maintenant ils veulent Drago ?

Minerva claqua la langue, agacée.

\- Et bien, ils peuvent venir ma chère mais ils n'entreront pas dans MON école. Je suis responsable de Poudlard désormais et personne ne s'en prendra aux élèves !

Tonks se détendit légèrement et hocha la tête.

\- Je suis certaine que ça va se calmer. C'est…

Hermione la coupa brusquement.

\- Shakelbot viendra ?

Tonks hocha la tête. La lionne grogna.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai à lui parler. Nous savons tous qu'il va devenir le prochain Ministre de la Magie, étant donné qu'il a été un membre de l'ordre et qu'il est respecté au sein du Ministère…

Minerva essaya de l'apaiser un peu.

\- Miss Granger. Je ne doute pas de vos intentions mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'attaquer Kingsley de front soit judicieux.

Hermione soupira et baissa la tête. Ron et Neville l'approchèrent pour la soutenir et les Serpentard firent bloc à côté des Gryffondor. Face à eux, Minerva sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Messieurs Potter et Malefoy ont fait des miracles sur l'entente entre les maisons, à ce que je vois… Ne faites rien de stupide, et laissez-moi gérer ça. Vos camarades sont à l'abri et hors de portée. Personne d'autre que les Mangemorts ici présents n'ira à Azkaban.

Pansy hocha la tête avant de poser une question qui la travaillait.

\- Et nous ? Nos parents sont Mangemorts mais nous non… Que va-t-il se passer ?

\- N'ayez crainte Miss Parkinson. Restez calme, et tout ira bien. Tout le monde pourra témoigner que vous vous êtes battue à nos côtés.

En voyant un groupe d'Aurors arriver à la grille du château, Minerva fronça les sourcils et donna une dernière consigne avant de partir à grands pas en direction des nouveaux arrivants.

\- Oh. Et restez groupés surtout.

En silence, collés les uns aux autres, ils regardèrent la directrice de Poudlard se rendre à grands pas aux devants des Aurors. L'écossaise, droite et fière, se planta devant eux et ils commencèrent à parler en gesticulant.

Minerva semblait furieuse mais elle ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain, désignant de temps à autre les Mangemorts au sol.

D'un coup, Ron se mit à rire. Ses camarades le regardèrent comme s'il était fou et entre deux gloussements il expliqua la cause soudaine de son hilarité.

\- Je ne sais pas dans quelle maison ils étaient lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais malgré tout, ils devraient savoir que c'est une très mauvaise idée de se mettre à dos MacGo…

Blaise gloussa à son tour, et donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Ron.

\- Elle va les pulvériser…

Et d'un coup, les adolescents oublièrent leurs craintes, soudainement plus confiants. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à tenir tête à la stricte écossaise, pas même Dumbledore…


	86. Chapter 86

**PROMPT : Ananas**

* * *

Harry et Drago étaient installés à la petite table, face à face, mangeant en silence un gâteau à l'ananas. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était friand de la pâtisserie, mais Hermione l'avait cuisiné avant qu'ils ne partent. Une vie plus tôt presque.

Lorsque Hermione avait préparé ce gâteau, Harry était persuadé qu'il allait mourir mais que tout irait bien pour Drago. Il était certain que la mort de Voldemort réglerait tous les problèmes et qu'après la fin de la guerre, le monde magique entrerait dans une période de paix bienheureuse.

Et voilà qu'ils étaient cachés de nouveau. Harry avait survécu et s'il avait culpabilisé d'avoir eu pour une fois de la chance alors que beaucoup avaient perdu la vie, il en était heureux. Sans lui, Drago serait déjà à Azkaban ou mort, il n'avait aucuns doutes sur ce point.

Après avoir fui le champ de bataille, lorsque Tonks était venue les prévenir que Drago était en danger, Harry avait paniqué et l'avait entraîné dans Poudlard. Il n'avait pensé qu'à la salle sur demande, se souvenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas être trouvés s'ils ne le voulaient pas.

Et Harry ne voulait pas que Drago lui soit enlevé. Pas quand il avait enfin la perspective d'un avenir agréable.

Une fois à l'abri, ils s'étaient disputé. Après tout, ils ne changeaient pas. Ils restaient eux-même. Harry et Drago.

Le Serpentard s'était enfermé dans un silence maussade pendant de longues minutes, recroquevillé dans un coin, semblant pensif. Harry l'avait laissé, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait besoin parfois de s'isoler un peu pour faire le point dans ses pensées.

Harry pour sa part allait et venait nerveusement, se sentant bouillir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui s'était passé. Ils s'étaient battus contre Voldemort. Il était mort, au moins quelques instants. Drago avait pu tuer Voldemort, et avait neutralisé les Mangemorts - d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas encore comprise. Puis, il était revenu à la vie, probablement parce que Drago l'avait voulu et que leurs magies étaient liées.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se réjouir d'avoir mis fin à la guerre interminable qu'ils avaient connu toute leur vie, leur monde avait basculé une fois de plus. Loin d'être enfin libres, ils devaient se cacher encore pour d'obscures raisons…

D'un coup Drago se leva.

\- Tu devrais les rejoindre. Tu ne risques rien toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne te laisse pas. Toi et moi, tu te souviens ?

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui et son regard semblait éteint. Il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

\- Tu mérites de vivre libre, pas d'être obligé de fuir pour rester à mes côtés.

C'était à cet instant que la dispute avait commencé. L'un et l'autre ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain, les deux refusant de s'expliquer. Enragé à l'idée que Drago ne soit arrêté alors qu'il s'était montré héroïque, Harry l'avait bousculé prêt à se battre avec lui.

Et d'un coup, ils s'étaient calmés, se dévisageant.

Drago n'était pas du style à étaler ses sentiments, préférant rester secret. Harry n'était pas forcément à l'aise pour parler de ce qu'il pensait, mais il avait pris l'habitude de s'ouvrir pour pouvoir communiquer avec son ami plus facilement. Alors, il obligea le jeune homme à venir dans ses bras.

\- Je reste avec toi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Stupide Gryffondor borné.

Harry avait gloussé et s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Drago, les yeux fermés, heureux de le sentir contre lui.

Puis, Severus était arrivé, un long moment plus tard. Il les avait observé sans un mot puis avait soupiré.

\- Mieux vaudrait que vous retourniez dans votre cabane quelques temps. Au moins le temps que les choses ne se tassent un peu et que l'ordre ne revienne dans le monde magique.

Drago n'avait pas répondu, de nouveau maussade. Harry avait haussé les épaules.

\- Les autres sont en sécurité ?

\- Minerva s'en est assuré. Les Serpentard qui sont restés ne portent pas la marque et Miss Granger s'est montrée très… claire sur leur aide inestimable pendant la bataille.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans la cabane, ils n'avaient pas encore échangé un mot. Ils se regardaient, hésitaient, mais ne parvenaient pas à se décider à aborder le sujet qui les préoccupait.

Drago craqua en premier.

\- Tu pourrais être en train de savourer la gloire d'avoir sauvé tout le monde.

Harry leva un sourcil surpris avant de grogner d'un air agacé.

\- Ou je serais déjà à Azkaban pour la traîtrise dont j'ai été accusé en survivant une fois de trop…

Ils se défièrent du regard avant de se mettre à rire brusquement. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, c'était plutôt le déchargement de leurs émotions.

\- Ce gâteau est ignoble.

Harry se redressa et poussa sa chaise brusquement avant d'aller enlacer Drago.

\- Ne te sens pas coupable, je voulais rester à tes côtés.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas fuir éternellement, Potter. Et tu sais parfaitement que tu ne supporteras pas de vivre en reclus loin de tes amis !

\- Cesse de penser que je suis incapable de…

\- Tu es capable de tout, Harry, je le sais parfaitement. Mais je sais aussi que tu es un héros dans l'âme et que tu es toujours prêt à te sacrifier. Dois-je te rappeler que tu t'es précipité au devant de la mort ?

\- Et donc ? Que proposes-tu Drago ?

\- En premier lieu, ne sois pas impulsif. Nous pouvons toujours nous… reposer un peu ? Après tout, nous avons passé de bons moments ici, à notre arrivée ?

Harry se mit à rire en serrant Drago un peu plus fort entre ses bras.

\- Bien entendu que nous avons passé de bons moments, et nous n'étions pas amis encore !

Drago hésita.

\- Et sommes nous amis, maintenant ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, rougissant. Puis, il secoua la tête en signe de négation et Drago se dégagea brusquement, soudain pâle.

Mais le Gryffondor ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de s'écarter réellement.

\- Non Drago. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Nous sommes tellement plus que ça.

Les yeux de Drago étincelèrent, brillèrent, devenant tel du mercure liquide à l'instant où il prit conscience des mots de Harry. Le Serpentard se laissa attirer contre le torse de Harry en pensant que finalement, ils arriveraient peut être à trouver le moyen d'être heureux. Tant qu'ils restaient ensemble.


	87. Chapter 87

**PROMPT : épais manteau**

* * *

Après la mort de Voldemort et l'arrivée des Aurors, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient pensé que le monde magique vivrait tranquillement. Molly et Narcissa avaient eu la faiblesse de penser que tout ne pourrait qu'aller mieux.

Elles étaient au terrier, debout face au petit lac près de la maison, les yeux perdus sur l'horizon. Si Molly avait retrouvé son fils, Narcissa était toujours privée de sa famille. Le seul changement qu'elles avaient pu constater était leurs relations. Elles appartenaient à deux familles qui s'étaient toujours affrontées, pour d'obscures raisons. Et elles étaient désormais amies malgré leurs différences.

Les deux femmes appartenaient à deux mondes différents, et avaient des vies à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Pourtant, elles avaient appris à s'entendre et avaient découvert qu'au fond, elles avaient plus de points communs qu'elles n'avaient pu le penser. De quoi former une alliance solide.

Lorsqu'elles avaient appris ce qui s'était passé, Narcissa était sortie pour aller se poster à son endroit favori, sans un mot. Elle n'avait pas la force de se rebeller contre le nouveau coup du sort qui la privait encore de son fils et de son mari.  
Molly n'avait pas tardé à la rejoindre et elle lui avait déposé un épais manteau sur les épaules, la serrant contre elle pour la réconforter.

Il ne faisait pas froid au point d'avoir besoin d'un manteau, mais le vêtement était un réconfort pour Narcissa. Elle avait souri d'un air absent et elles étaient resté ensemble sans un mot.

Le soleil déclinait, se rapprochant de l'horizon quand Narcissa finit par parler.  
\- J'ai passé tout ce temps à réfléchir, à chercher une solution. Quelque chose.  
\- Vous devriez attendre un peu avant de perdre espoir, Narcissa. Il faut le temps que les choses s'apaisent.

L'aristocrate soupira.  
\- Je serais stupide de ne pas voir l'évidence. Pendant tous ces mois où nous avons du faire bonne figure alors que nous avions peur pour la vie de nos enfants, nous avons pensé que le problème était … Vous-savez-qui… Nous nous sommes accrochées à l'idée qu'une fois cette guerre terminée, les choses deviendraient idéales. Que tout serait différent.  
\- Nous avions besoin de cet espoir… Et il n'est pas trop tard pour que les choses aillent mieux.

Narcissa laissa échapper un ricanement amer.  
\- N'essayez pas de me rassurer ainsi, Molly. Le problème ne venait pas de lui. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Nous avons tous oublié que le problème venait de tout ceux qui ont cru en lui. Si personne ne s'était agenouillé devant lui, nous n'en serions jamais arrivés ici.  
\- Alors quoi ? Que comptez-vous faire ?  
\- Les Malefoy ne sont pas aimés. Lucius a été un mari aimant toutes ces années mais un terrible manipulateur avide de pouvoir. Je n'ai jamais fermé les yeux sur ses travers, et je regrette de ne pas avoir tenté de le modérer un peu… Toujours est-il qu'il s'est fait un grand nombre d'ennemis, et que beaucoup n'oublieront pas la marque qu'il porte sur le bras. Quoi qu'il ait tenté de faire pour se racheter, ça ne pèsera pas très lourd dans la balance s'il venait à être jugé.  
\- Nous pourrons plaider sa cause.  
\- C'est inutile d'être en disgrâce pour défendre l'indéfendable. J'en veux à Lucius d'avoir entraîné Drago à sa suite, même s'il a juré qu'il assumerait les conséquences de ses fautes. Je suis faible cependant parce que quelles que soient les erreurs qu'il a fait dans le passé, je ne veux pas perdre mon mari.  
\- Narcissa… Peut-être que…

Elle leva la main, coupant Molly. Puis elle se frotta le visage en un geste presque enfantin, bien loin de la femme sophistiquée qu'elle paraissait en permanence.  
\- La seule chose qui me parait sensée serait de quitter l'Angleterre avec Lucius et Drago. D'aller à un endroit où le nom Malefoy n'est pas connu, où nous pourrions recommencer une nouvelle vie en oubliant tout ça.  
\- Vous avez l'air d'y avoir pensé sérieusement.  
\- C'est le cas. Je sais que je pourrais convaincre Lucius. Il me suivra.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais Drago refusera. Il voudra rester ici.

Molly soupira.  
\- Peut-être pas…  
\- Oh Molly… Je connais mon fils. Et il ne partira pas loin de Harry Potter. Depuis son tout premier jour à Poudlard, il n'a que ce nom à la bouche. Ils sont devenus proches et Drago ne l'abandonnera pas. Bien entendu, il trouvera des tonnes d'autres raisons pour justifier son envie de rester en Angleterre…  
\- Ron m'en a parlé oui. De la réaction de Drago quand il a pensé que Harry était mort.

Narcissa soupira et hocha la tête lentement.  
\- J'ignore ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais je suppose que ça confirme ce que je pense.  
\- Harry fera en sorte que Drago soit en sécurité. Il…

Molly hésita et l'autre femme se tourna brusquement, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Il ?  
La matriarche Weasley se mordilla la lèvre puis haussa les épaules.  
\- Après tout, vous allez en entendre parler. Harry s'est volontairement placé devant Drago et a reçu l'Avada à sa place.

Narcissa pâlit brusquement et secoua la tête.  
\- Merlin. J'avais peur que Drago n'ait développé une étrange obsession pour le héros du monde sorcier mais…  
Molly gloussa doucement, en posant une main sur le bras de Narcissa.  
\- Harry n'a pas de famille, mais depuis que je le connais, il n'a fait que parler de votre fils également. Ils sont attirés l'un vers l'autre. Plus exactement, Ron dit qu'ils sont incapables de s'ignorer.  
\- J'ai comme l'impression que je vais devoir préparer Lucius à rencontrer le Sauveur du monde sorcier régulièrement…  
\- Le Terrier est un endroit neutre, Narcissa. Vous y serez les bienvenus. Sans compter que j'ai hâte de voir la tête de votre mari quand il comprendra à quel point ces deux là sont proches…

Cette fois, les deux femmes se mirent à rire ensemble, et Narcissa se détendit légèrement.  
Après un silence complice, Molly passa son bras sur les épaules de la femme et la serra contre elle.  
\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, Narcissa, je vous répète ce que je vous ai déjà dit : Harry protégera Drago jusqu'au bout. Il ne le laissera pas tomber, quoi qu'il arrive. Et il ne lui tournera pas le dos, même si Drago a la marque sur le bras.


	88. Chapter 88

**Voici la fin de cette histoire. Il reste l'épilogue à venir demain puis nous passerons à... If You Dare 4.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire et à la partager avec vous.**

**A demain !**

* * *

**PROMPT : Prudence est mon deuxième prénom**

* * *

Ils étaient reclus depuis une semaine lorsque Severus vint leur rendre visite. L'air sombre, il leur annonça les derniers nouvelles du monde sorcier.

Kingsley Shakelbot avait été élu Ministre de la Magie. Ce n'était pas réellement une surprise, l'homme était parfait pour le poste.

Membre éminent de l'Ordre, Auror émérite, il ne semblait pas avoir été attiré par le pouvoir.

Cependant, le monde magique était en ébullition. Voldemort était mort, et Kingsley avait fort à faire pour nettoyer le Ministère de tout ses anciens fidèles ou sympathisants.

L'opinion publique était divisée : d'un côté, les sorciers qui soutenaient Harry Potter, et qui l'élevaient au rang de héros. De l'autre côté, ceux qui s'accrochaient à la soit-disant traîtrise du jeune homme.

Kingsley avait fait une déclaration pour publiquement remercier Harry. Il avait mentionné l'aide précieuse que ses amis lui avait apporté, espérant ainsi préparer les sorciers à la réhabilitation de Drago.

Loin d'avoir l'effet désiré, les passions s'étaient déchaînées à ses sous-entendus.

La faute en revenait à la Gazette et ses articles lapidaires. Chaque jour, un article rappelait la fuite de Harry, sa longue disparition et son retour miraculeux au bon moment. Sans surprise, les articles au vitriol étaient signés Rita Skeeter.

Harry avait pu avoir un aperçu de l'influence de la journaliste auparavant. Malheureusement, la détestable femme avait réussi à discréditer un peu plus le jeune homme.

De plus en plus de sorciers ne croyaient pas qu'ils devaient la liberté à un tout jeune homme, préférant croire que les Aurors s'étaient montrés héroïques et qu'ils avaient défendu avec brio l'école de sorcellerie où étaient réfugiés leurs enfants.

Appuyée par les lecteurs de la Gazette, Rita Skeeter ne cessait de haranguer les foules pour exiger l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement des Malefoy. Harry n'était pas cité, mais juste évoqué, laissant supposer qu'après avoir obtenu la disgrâce complète des Malefoy la journaliste s'en prendrait au Sauveur.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient restés silencieux, stupéfaits, et n'avaient pas dit un mot sur la situation. Severus avait soupiré et avait parlé de ses parents à Drago.

\- Drago, tes parents sont réunis et ils envisagent très sérieusement de quitter le pays pour… éviter de vivre dans la clandestinité. Ta mère aimerait énormément que tu ailles avec eux.

Harry n'avait pas dit un mot, et n'avait pas regardé les yeux gris qui pesaient sur lui. Dans son esprit, il était évident que Drago devrait suivre sa famille, et il ne voulait pas l'influencer en lui montrant à quel point la pensée d'être séparé de lui lui était pénible.

Pour autant, le Gryffondor n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter autant. A peine Severus avait terminé son explication que Drago refusait fermement.

\- L'Angleterre est mon pays, je refuse de fuir.

Le Maître des potions avait pincé les lèvres et dévisagé les deux garçons. Il avait soupiré.

\- L'invitation s'étend à Harry.

Ils refusèrent de nouveau et Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire triste.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser mes amis. Hermione, les Weasley, Neville, Luna… Ils sont comme ma famille.

Severus grogna.

\- Que prévoyez-vous dans ce cas ? Vous avez conscience que vous ne pouvez pas vivre en plein jour ?

Ce fut Drago qui répondit directement.

\- Nous pouvons encore rester ici. Quelques temps. Voir comment les choses évoluent. Nous ne manquons de rien.

Harry approuva.

\- Au pire, nous pouvons nous rendre sur le chemin de Traverse en étant déguisés.

Le professeur se leva, agacé.

\- Il vous faudra être très prudents où vous finirez tous les deux à Azkaban !

Harry ricana.

\- Prudence est mon deuxième prénom !

Drago gloussa en jetant un regard amusé au Gryffondor. Il connaissait suffisamment son caractère impulsif pour savoir que le jeune homme était tout sauf prudent…

Severus les avait fusillé du regard et les avait enjoints de réfléchir. Il reviendrait la semaine suivante pour permettre à Narcissa et Lucius de saluer leur fils avant de quitter le pays.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Harry perdit son air frondeur.

\- Tu es certain de ton choix, Drago ?

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil en fixant son ami.

\- Ensemble. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ? Je sais que tu souhaites rester près de tes amis. Et je ne vais pas vivre ma vie entière avec mes parents !

Ils échangèrent un long regard puis Harry hocha la tête doucement.

\- Tu as l'intention de passer ta vie entière avec moi, Drago ?

Le Serpentard rougit brusquement en détournant les yeux. Puis il soupira et prit un air revêche qui fit sourire Harry.

\- Ensemble, c'est toi qui l'a voulu, non ?

Loin de se vexer, Harry se mit à rire et s'approcha de Drago pour le serrer contre lui. Le Serpentard se raidit un instant avant de se laisser aller contre le torse du jeune homme.

\- Drago. C'est la pire déclaration romantique du monde, voire de l'histoire…

\- Romantique ?

Drago avait grogné en tentant de se dégager mais Harry le maintenant, un large sourire idiot fixé sur le visage.

\- Romantique. Tu viens juste de sous entendre indirectement que tu avais l'intention de passer ta vie à mes côtés. Je ne vois pas comment qualifier autrement ta déclaration.

\- Tu es…

\- Un idiot de Gryffondor. Je sais.

Le Serpentard lutta quelques instants pour rester grognon, mais il finit par secouer la tête en souriant lui aussi.

\- MON idiot de Gryffondor. Je suis quelqu'un de romantique, je n'avais juste pas l'intention de l'être dans cette conversation.

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago, recommençant jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne réponde au baiser.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis tellement attaché à un Serpentard aussi pénible, tu sais…

\- Je suis irrésistible, Potter. Cesse de lutter, c'est tout.

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, avant que Harry ne redevienne sérieux.

\- Tu es certain que tu ne regretteras pas ta décision, Drago ? Tes parents…

\- Mes parents… Ils ont fait de mauvais choix, et même si je peux les pardonner, je n'oublie pas qu'ils m'ont livré à Tu-sais-qui pour que je sois marqué. Si nous en sommes réduits à nous cacher, c'est à cause d'eux.

\- Peut-être. Mais ils ont changé. Ils nous ont aidé. Sans tes parents, nous n'aurions pas réussi, nous ne serions pas libres. Et peut être que nous ne nous serions pas trouvés.

Drago eut un sourire amusé.

\- Aucun risque…


	89. Chapter 89

**Et voici l'épilogue qui marque la fin de If You Dare 3. **

**J'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire, l'idée de départ me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Le défi de la Gazette a été le déclencheur parfait pour m'y mettre - même si je ne pensais pas faire une fiction aussi longue.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et que l'histoire vous a plu.**

**Je vous remercie, vous qui m'avez suivi, qui m'avez laissé des reviews jour après jour. Chaque message laissé me donne envie de continuer, de donner encore plus de moi même pour vous faire partager ce qui sort de mon imagination.**

**Alors... a demain pour une nouvelle aventure !**

* * *

**PROMPT : Naufrage**

* * *

Cinq ans avaient passé depuis la mort de Voldemort. Depuis la fin de la guerre.

Harry et Drago étaient restés dans leur cabane isolée de tout pendant près d'un an. Ils n'étaient pas totalement isolés, puisqu'ils recevaient parfois la visite de leurs amis en toute discrétion. Severus venait parfois, vérifiant qu'ils allaient bien avant de repartir, satisfait.

Même si Narcissa et Lucius avaient quitté le pays pour les États-Unis, Drago n'avait pas perdu le contact puisqu'il utilisait le carnet inventé par les jumeaux Weasley pour discuter avec eux. Les relations avec ses parents s'étaient apaisées et Harry l'avait poussé à pardonner les erreurs qu'ils avaient pu faire pour profiter du fait qu'ils étaient vivants, en bonne santé et libres.

Contrairement à ce que Harry avait craint, Lucius n'avait pas semblé affecté par le fait que son fils reste près de Harry ou vive avec ce dernier. Le sujet n'avait jamais abordé de front, et parfois, lorsqu'ils échangeaient, Narcissa demandait des nouvelles du Sauveur comme si c'était naturel.

Pendant cette première année, ils avaient regardé le monde sorcier faire naufrage à distance. Malgré les efforts de Kingsley, les articles au vitriol de la Gazette semaient le doute et la discorde. A une époque, Harry aurait probablement eut envie de s'en mêler, d'essayer d'arranger les choses. Pas cette fois cependant.

L'espoir des deux garçons de reprendre une vie normale s'était peu à peu envolé, et leurs visites sur le chemin de Traverse s'étaient espacées jusqu'à disparaître. Ils ne prenaient plus plaisir à simplement flâner, et leur amour du monde magique s'émoussait doucement.

Ils se rendaient juste de temps à autres à la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, où ils étaient chaleureusement accueillis. Pour autant, ils ne se sentaient pas à l'aise. Ils avaient perdu l'habitude d'être dans la foule, de côtoyer autant de personnes.

La décision de changer de vie était paradoxalement venue bien plus tard. Plus exactement, lorsque les articles de Skeeter avaient commencé à s'inquiéter de leur Sauveur, lançant les sorciers sur la piste du jeune homme introuvable.

D'un coup, Harry Potter devenait le garçon à retrouver pour être honoré comme héros. D'un coup, Harry Potter devait être sauvé, et cette chère Rita haranguait les foules pour délivrer le pauvre jeune homme de son Mangemort de geôlier. Il fallait châtier le jeune Malefoy et sauver Harry Potter.

En lisant la Gazette apportée par Severus, les deux garçons s'étaient fixés un long moment. Harry semblait sombre, perdu dans ses pensées. Loin d'être ravi par la nouvelle à l'idée de voir les choses changer pour lui, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il n'arrivait pas à pardonner tous ce qui avait été dit précédemment, les attaques et coups bas. Surtout, il ne supportait pas que Drago soit une fois de plus accusé de tous les maux même si Severus avait assuré que si lui, Harry Potter, revenu en grâce, le soutenait publiquement, tout irait bien.

Drago avait compris immédiatement. Il comprenait toujours les sentiments de Harry même si celui essayait de le cacher. Tout comme l'inverse : Harry devinait l'humeur de Drago d'un coup d'oeil, et savait comment lui remonter le moral lorsqu'il allait mal.

Ils avaient une fois évoqué le sujet et suggéré du bout des lèvres que c'était peut être une conséquence de leurs Magies complémentaires… Puis, ils avaient haussé les épaules : qu'importait après tout. Ils fonctionnaient parfaitement comme ça et ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir pourquoi les choses étaient ainsi entre eux.

L'ancien Serpentard attrapa la Gazette et la jeta à l'écart avant de capturer le regard émeraude.

\- Quittons le monde magique.

L'idée avait été lancée, résonnant entre eux. La suggestion n'attendait pas une réponse immédiate. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient prendre la décision après avoir réfléchi, après avoir envisagé tout ce que quitter le monde magique impliquerait.

Puis un matin, ils avaient hoché la tête avec un demi-sourire et avaient préparé leurs affaires. Ils avaient laissé un mot à Severus, pour lorsqu'il viendrait les voir, et ils étaient partis sans un regard en arrière, sans un regret.

Ils avaient compris qu'ils seraient chez eux que ce soit dans le monde magique ou dans le monde moldu à condition qu'ils soient tous les deux.

La fortune de Harry leur avait permis d'acheter une petite maison dans le monde moldu. Ils étaient isolés, près d'un petit village moldu tranquille. Ils n'avaient pas renoncé à la magie, pour leur quotidien derrière les murs de leur foyer. A l'extérieur, ils étaient deux garçons un peu excentriques, renfermés bien que sympathiques.

La première fois qu'ils avaient vu leurs amis après leur départ du monde magique, ces derniers avaient tous décrété qu'ils allaient rapidement se lasser et revenir dans le monde magique. Un jour ou l'autre. Ron et Pansy avaient été les plus horrifiés de leur nouvelle vie, trouvant l'éloignement du monde magique insupportable.

Les mois avaient passé, avec leurs hauts et leurs bas.

Ils s'étaient disputés et réconciliés. Ils avaient pris des habitudes, ils avaient changé. Ils avaient grandi, ensemble, comme ils l'avaient voulu. Ils s'étaient surtout beaucoup aimés, en toute discrétion.

Pas parce qu'ils en avaient honte, mais parce qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'afficher ouvertement comme ils le disaient. Ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin d'étaler leurs sentiments à la vue de tous pour se sentir bien ensemble…

Pour autant, même s'ils ne s'embrassaient pas devant leurs amis, leur langage corporel ne laissait aucun doute sur leur relation et sur leurs sentiments.

Leurs regards s'accrochaient parfois pour se perdre l'un dans l'autre. L'argent contre l'émeraude.

Parfois, un sourire échangé laissait entendre qu'ils partageaient un souvenir commun, ramené à la surface par la conversation en cours. Ils se frôlaient régulièrement, presque imperceptiblement.

Ils ne restaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre, incapables de ne pas vérifier où était l'autre à chaque instant.

En cinq ans, ils avaient construit leur vie, telle qu'ils l'avaient rêvé. Ce n'était pas la famille que Harry avait imaginé lorsqu'il était enfant, mais ce qu'il avait était bien mieux que tous ses rêves d'antan, parce que c'était réel.

Et voilà qu'après cinq années, pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, la Gazette ne parlait pas de Harry Potter. Aussi, Drago l'entraîna avec lui dans le monde magique. Personne ne fit attention à eux : ils avaient fui adolescents, ils revenaient alors qu'ils étaient des hommes.

Pour autant, ils n'étaient que de passage. En arrivant devant l'orphelinat, Harry comprit immédiatement ce que Drago avait en tête et ils échangèrent un sourire ému.

Une nouvelle page s'ajoutait à leur histoire, et ils étaient prêts à l'écrire ensemble. Comme toujours.


End file.
